The Amazing Crossover Race
by 13Zombie
Summary: 24 teams of two get ready for an intense crossover race competing against each other for 500000.
1. When Dimensions Collide Part 1

Discord is seen hovering on a cloud getting a good view of Equestria.

"Ahh. Here we have Equestria, the home to many pony inhabitants." Discord introduced. " Right below where I'm floating, teams of two will be here ready to prepare for the biggest race of a lifetime. I'm your host: Discord! Also, co-hosting with me is my good friend Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiles at the camera waving. "Hello." She said softly.

"That's right, and this(camera zooms in) The amazing race!"

Discord snaps his fingers and the intro shows the silhouettes of all the teams running. Then it shows postcards of many destinations right until all the teams are revealed. The intro ends with the logo 'The Amazing Race' shown.

**Episode 1: When Dimensions collide Part 1**

"Welcome everyone to The Amazing Race!" Discord introduced. "At this train station, the teams from ponyville will be here momentarily racing for their lives."

"Discord, please don't make it dangerous for them." Fluttershy warned.

"Oh I wouldn't do that. Let's meet the teams that aren't (winks) racing for their lives."

The train arrives at the station and two earth ponies step out. One was an orange earth pony with a blonde name and a cowgirl hat. The other was young yellow earth pony filly with a red mane and tail and a large pink now on her mane.

"Well if it isn't Applejack and her little sister Apple known as the Apple Siblings." Discord voiced over.

* * *

Applejack: Hoo boy, this is gonna be one heck of race, and what better to do it than with your own little sis. (Applejack ruffles her sister's mane)

Apple Bloom: An know this is gonna be so exciting. It's just like the Sisterhooves Social, but bigger.

Applejack: Yep.

* * *

Team two hops off and both of then appear to be pegasus. One was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and the other is a orange filly with a purple mane and tail.

"Here we have Rainbow Dash and her little fan Scootaloo!" Discord continues.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: This is AWESOME! The first time I compete in a super race which I will totally show off my skills.

Scootaloo: I know that we are not actually sisters, but doing this race with Rainbow Dash is gonna be so cool.

* * *

The third team steps out which happened to be a white unicorn white a purple mane and tail, and the other was a small Dragon walking beside her.

"Spike! I didn't know you were going to here and with Rarity too." Fluttershy said.

"Of course I wouldn't want to miss this." Spike said to her.

* * *

Rarity: I simply wouldn't miss this for the world. Especially traveling to some of the most greatest places in Equestria.

Spike: Yep, can't wait for this!

Rarity: Oh right, if you must know Sweetie Belle teamed up with somepony else for this race. I mean the thought of leaving her alone would be the WORST...POSSIBLE...THING!

Spike: *laughs nervously* She's usually like that.

* * *

Team four steps off which happened to be a purple alicorn and a light orange unicorn with a red and yellow mane.

"Up next is the pen pals: Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer."

* * *

Twilight: Sunset and I both meet when I travelled to her world.

Sunset: I've caused trouble in the past, but thanks to Twilight, I'm now reformed and made some friends.

Twilight: Ever since then, we've been pen pals and writing to each other.

Sunset: It's so great to race with Twilight, and racing her friends too will be amazing.

Twilight: Technically, we're going up against them in the race, but we're going to do our very best.

* * *

A colt wearing a propeller and playing a handheld game exits next. Coming out behind him is a small white unicorn filly.

"Now let's introduce the gamers: Button Mash and Sweetie Belle." Discord continued.

* * *

Sweetie Belle: I'm guessing you're thinking why I'm not doing this with my big sister. Well the first reason is Spike is her partner so my second option is Button.

Button just sits there playing his game until Sweetie Belle grabs it.

Button: Hey! I was playing that.

Sweetie Belle: So we're both gamers but I'm still getting practice in to get as good as him.

Button: Hey Mom, if watching us at home, wish me luck!

* * *

A pink earth pony bounces out along with an orange stallion behind her.

"And here's the party ponies: Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich."

* * *

Pinkie Pie: I'm so excited that we're going to be racing. And with Cheese Sandwich as my racing partner, the fun will be doubled.

Cheese Sandwich: We're going to show the other teams that we can do this.

Pinkie Pie: And also show them we're full of surprises.

* * *

Two mares exit next which is a light green unicorn and a light yellow earth pony with a pink and blue mane and tail.

"Also in the race are the besties: Lyra and Bon Bon."

* * *

Lyra: Bon Bon and I have been besties for a long time.

Bon Bon: I know and there will be so many new places for us to explore.

Lyra: I was just thinking about that too.

Bon Bon: I know. This will be so exciting.

* * *

A gray earth pony along with a white earth pony wearing glasses and and headphones jamming to her tunes.

"Next team competing is Octavia and Vinyl Scratch."

* * *

Octavia: My partner and I are both musicians. I'm into classical music and my partner is into techno music.

Sure enough Vinyl was still jamming to her tunes..

Octavia: See what I mean, I just hope that she doesn't get distracted and costs us the race.

* * *

A blue unicorn wearing a magician's outfit steps out along with a griffon.

"And here's the most annoying pair: Trixie and Gilda."

"That's THE Great and Powerful Trixie to you." Trixie corrected.

* * *

Gilda: I just knew Dash would be here. This is my chance to finally beat her at something.

Trixie: Yes and to best Twilight at this race should be intriguing.

Both high five each other.

* * *

A gray pegasus with a blonde mane along with a chestnut earth pony arrive next.

"Up next is Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves."

* * *

Doctor Whooves: I know that my partner isn't the smartest, but she does help me with some of my experiments.

Derpy: I wonder what the prize is if we win.

Doctor Whooves: We'll just have to find out.

* * *

Team 11 exits next revealing two fillies. One being light pink and wearing a tiara, and the other being gray wearing glasses.

"The snobby duo Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have arrived."

"I am not snobby." Diamond Tiara protested.

"Neither am I." Silver Spoon added.

* * *

Diamond Tiara: So basically I'm like one of the popular fillies in school.

Silver Spoon: We've been friends for awhile and we've been waiting for this our whole lives.

Diamond Tiara: It's time to show these teams what we can really do.

* * *

Two small colts come out next. One being turquoise and the other being dark orange.

"Here's the next team: Snips and Snails."

* * *

Snips: Snails and I thought doing this race was going to be fun.

Snails: But there are ponies our size in the race too. I just hope we don't lose first.

Snips: Yeah that would be bad, but if we're lucky, then we might make it to the fifth or even the sixth leg.

* * *

Two pegasi came flying in and landed by the being yellow and having an orange mane and tail. The other being light blue and having a dark blue mane.

"The second-to-last team Spitfire and Soarin: The Wonderbolts."

* * *

Spitfire: I'm actually the one in charge of the Wonderbolts so I have my partner Soarin here racing with me.

Soarin: We've been through a lot lately and this is our biggest challenge that we've been waiting for.

* * *

"Is this where the race begins?" A voice asked from behind the crowd.

"Of course your majesties." Discord answered. "Princesses Celestia and Luna: team number 14: the royal sisters."

* * *

Celestia: I may not be the physical or sporty type, but Luna and I need a break from our duties.

Luna: Yes but with Discord in charge of this, I just hope he doesn't cause any trouble.

Celestia: Not to worry Luna, Fluttershy will keep an eye on him.

* * *

All of a sudden, they were transported to another world.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Scootaloo asked.

"We're in the Mushroom Kingdom where you're going to meet 10 more teams competing in the race and here they come now." Discord said pointing to another team.

"Also in the race: Mario and Luigi: Mario bros."

* * *

Mario: I wasn't ready to partake in this race and going up against some ponies will be just weird.

Luigi: That may be true.

* * *

Two Princesses come in next. One having blonde hair and a pink dress, and the other wearing an orange dress.

"Oh look there's more princesses competing: Peach and Daisy."

* * *

Peach: Sometimes a princess like me needs a break from ruling her kingdom and recently getting kidnapped.

Daisy: That and to explore many places beyond the Mushroom Kingdom. It'll be a whole lot of fun.

* * *

A green dragon and a pink dino join the crowd.

"Next is Yoshi and Birdo: the egg buddies."

* * *

Yoshi: This is so exciting! Birdo and I get to travel to many places. As long as I don't have do any swimming.

Birdo: He's got a phobia of water. It's so humiliating.

Yoshi: BIRDO! Don't tell them that.

* * *

"Also racing are Toad and Toadette: the mushroom buddies.

* * *

Toad: To my people in the Toad village, me and my buddy Toadette will be going for the win.

Toadette: We may be small, but we're not going to quit without a fight.

* * *

Two yellow creatures enter next. One having a green shell on its back and green shoes. The other having a red shell and shoes, but has wings on its back.

"Koopa and Paratroopa: the Koopas."

* * *

Koopa: We may be enemies in the Mario World, but sometimes we're also racers in Mario Kart.

Paratroopa: With our spinning ability we could easily win a few legs, but I have a feeling flying will be prohibited.

Koopa: Not to worry, we could try without that strategy.

* * *

"The troublesome double: Bowser and Bowser Jr. They also have a knack for kidnapping and try to rule other kingdoms. I told you not to make them do their own intros."

* * *

Bowser Jr.: Those teams seriously think they can beat us? Hah! Not a chance.

Bowser: We are going to show all these teams that no one messes with us. Especially not those pesky Mario Brothers.

* * *

"The Goombas: Goomba and Paragoomba."

* * *

Goomba: We may be short and small, but we will not lose this race.

Paragoomba: Despite being stomped on various times we will not let that happen to us.

* * *

"They may be young, but they are small go-getters. The baby princesses: Baby Peach and Baby Daisy."

"Aww they're just so adorable." Fluttershy said hugging them.

* * *

Baby Peach: We're the young princesses.

Baby Daisy: We've got some affections from a pegasus and we're just too cute.

Baby Peach: We may be small but we won't let any big meanies stop us.

* * *

The second-to-last appears to be a tall slim man wearing purple and overalls. The other being yellow but a lot more fatter.

"Team 23 is Wario and Waluigi: The sneaky twins."

* * *

Wario: These teams won't know what's coming to them after our tricks we'll pull on them

Waluigi: Yes. Then the prize will be MINE!

Wario: Don't you mean ours?

Waluigi: Right! Right, that's what I meant.

* * *

The last team comes to the starting line which was a girl with pink hair and orange clothes followed by another girl with red hair, a gray shirt, and a red skirt.

"Last, but certainly not least is the schoolgirls: Raffina and Ringo."

* * *

Raffina: Ringo and I go to school. It was surprising to participate in the race though.

Ringo: No doubt, to all our buddies back hone, wish us luck.

* * *

"Now that all of the 24 teams are here, this is where the starting line begins for your most intense race ever Each leg ends at a finish line, get there fast because the last team to arrive there, will be eliminated from the race." Discord explained which caused some worried expressions from some of the teams. "However, the first team who makes it to the last finish line will win 500,000 of their currency."

The teams begin cheering after that announcement.

"Where did you get the 500000 from?" Twilight asked.

"Oh relax princess, I didn't steal it. Now onto how the race goes." Discord goes to a tipbox that's just like a cloud. "This is where you'll be getting travel tips that will help you throughout the entire race. Just press the button and your tip comes right out. Everybody ready?"

All teams nodded before getting ready to race.

"But before we start, can all pegasi, unicorns, alicorns, and anyone else that can fly step forth please?"

They all did so and Discord made some red bands appear on their hooves and arms. "These are to make sure you all don't use any magic or flying because those are prohibited throughout the race.

"Awww." They groaned.

"Now let's start." Fluttershy said. "On your mark...Get set..."

Discord blows an airhorn signalling them to go. "Race!"

All teams rush to the cloudbox and many hands and hooves press the button which gave out many tips.

"Run on foot to the closest tower from here..." Sunset reads.

"...and find the next cloudbox to get your next tip." Raffina continued.

"That's straight ahead." Daisy said.

All the teams race on foot to the tower.

"There's the tower." Paratroopa said pointing to it.

"And here's the competition." Rainbow Dash added coming behind.

"Huh? Wher-Whoa!" Koopa nearly falls over after tripping over a tree stump. "I'm fine!"

The Koopa reach the tower first and get the first tip.

"It's a one or the other." Paratroopa read. "What's a one or the other?"

Discord appears. "A one or the other is when teams have a choice to choose one of the two challenges. For this one, teams can either climb outside the tower to get to the top using the climbing equipment here.

"Or take the stairs inside the tower." Fluttershy said. "It's 150 flights of stairs to the top. Once you reach the top, another tip box will be at the top where you'll get another tip.

More teams arrive and get their tips.

"Climbing 150 flights of stairs?" Sunset asked. "We'll climb the tower!"

"We're climbing!" Yoshi confirmed.

"Yeah we're climbing." Bowser said.

"Stairs!" Mario said.

* * *

Mario: I actually have a good feeling we may do this.

Luigi: There's no way we'll be losing this first leg.

* * *

Koopa and Paratroopa are working on climbing the stairs.

"This isn't so hard, how many stairs have we done?"

"10." Paratroopa replied.

"We're not even halfway yet and I'm getting tired."

The Apple Siblings, Wonderbolts, Mushroom Pals, Pegasisters, and Mario brothers passed them.

* * *

Koopa: Suddenly, I'm getting the feeling we're aren't doing well.

Paratroopa: (slowly) Yeah.

* * *

While some of the teams keep running up the stairs, a few of them are reluctant to start climbing.

"I can't climb this monster." Rarity said. "It's too high, and my hair will get messed up if it's windy."

"Rarity, it okay. I'll be by your side." Spike assured her.

"Ready to go!" Twilight said as she and Sunset started climbing.

"Hold it! I need to make sure this equipment is disinfected before we do this." Rarity said which caused a few teams to scowl.

Meanwhile inside the tower...

"*panting* Too much stair climbing." Scootaloo panted.

Rainbow Dash comes back and carries her. "Of course, guess I'll have carry you all the way up myself." She then continues running.

Applejack has her sister on her back while she runs up the stairs.

"Uh Applejack? When can I get down?" Apple Bloom asked.

"As soon as we reach the top." She responded.

Mario and Luigi pass them.

"How in tarnation are they so fast?"

* * *

Mario: Luigi and I have been to a lot of tall towers.

Luigi: The trick is to wall jump from side-to-side. That way our feet don't get tired from running up all those stairs.

* * *

The other teams outside the tower still work on climbing.

"This is so cool!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Sweetie Belle keep climbing and DON'T let go!" Rarity warned her.

"We gotta keep going!" Yoshi said.

"I know, but who would be doing something this dangerous for $500000?" Birdo asked still shaking.

Back inside the tower...

"Rainbow Dash, I'm okay now. Can you put me down now?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not right now. Still running!" Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: It's all because of my speed. I can easily carry a filly up the stairs without a problem.

Scootaloo: But you won't drop me right?

Rainbow Dash: Uhhhhh...

* * *

After an hour of climbing up tower and stairs, some of them are losing it, and I mean REALLY losing it.

Pan to the Koopa exhausted while still going up.

"I'm...so...tired. How many flights are left?" Paratroopa asked.

"80."

The Baby Princesses pass them.

"OH COME ON!" Koopa complained.

Cut over back to the outside where some teams still climbing.

"Come on Yoshi, just go slowly and carefully." Birdo tells him.

Yoshi is still shaking in fear while he continues to climb.

* * *

Yoshi: I'm not sure you know this, but I also have a fear of heights.

Birdo: That would've been nice to know ahead of time.

* * *

"Wahoo! This is amazing!" Toad cheered.

"Would you stop already?" Toadette said. "It's so high up."

"I know but this so cool."

"Well I'll make sure they quote that on your tombstone." Toadette added before continuing up the tower.

Back to the stair challenge, the Wonderbolts, Pegasisters, and Mario Bros. competing for first.

"Look out it's the pegasisters for the win!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We'll see about that!" Spitfire said coming behind.

Five minutes later...

Some teams climbing are nearly there, but the players taking the stairs have jumped in the lead. The door opens and the Mario Bros. exit all sweaty and out of breath.

"First ones here." Mario said panting then receives the next tip. "Go for the zip and ride a line to a tip. What?"

Discord appears at the top. "The teams will ride a zipline up here and ride it all the way to where my co-host will give you your next tip and more will be explained."

The Mario Bros. hop on and move very fast.

"Yahoo!" Mario shouted.

One team finally finishes climbing which reveals to be the pen pals.

* * *

Twilight: It wasn't that hard climbing.

Sunset: Yeah, all we did was easily go at our own pace and we didn't stop until we reach the top.

Twilight: Which worked pretty well.

* * *

The musicians reach the top along with three more teams that finished climbing the stairs. All four teams began taking the zipline and zipped down really fast.

The Mario Bros. reach the end and found Fluttershy waiting there.

"We made it." Luigi said.

"And here's your next tip." Fluttershy handed it to them.

"Hop on the airship for the next flight to Ponyville? Wait Ponyville?" Mario became confused.

Discord appears by the castle. There are there airship flight leaving for Ponyville which leave 30 minutes apart. Whoever gets on flight one have an advantage of finishing first. Anyone on the third flight will question why they've even competed in this race. Because, I mean. Seriously?!"

* * *

Toadette: I know we're not in first place, but there will be no distractions at all. We have our eyes on the prize.

Toad: Which won't be for another..uh long is this race again?

Toadette face-palmed.

* * *

Twilight and Sunset ride the zipline.

"This is amazing!" Sunset said.

* * *

Sunset: I wanted to do this race with Twilight. She's smart, determined, helpful.

Twilight: Aww your too kind.

Sunset: Plus, having one of my other friends would be confusing

Twilight with a surprised and confused look. "Uhhh..."

* * *

The sneaky twins are on the zipline. "Need some help?" Wario asked then laughs as he pushed Waluigi off. "That was for taking my treasure." Waluigi screams as he falls in the river. Wario grabs the tip with both hands. "Gotcha! Oh nooooooooooooo!" Then plummets into the water.

A gust of wind passes and Daisy lost her hold and Peach grabs her as the wind continues blowing.

"DO NOT LET ME GO!" Daisy screams.

* * *

Both Peach and Daisy have the hair all messed up and frazzled.

Daisy: Maybe doing this was not our best idea.

Peach: Yeah.

* * *

The schoolgirls reach the top spattered with a few bugs. Ringo spits a fly out that flew in her mouth.

"That wasn't a smooth climb." Raffina said.

* * *

Ringo: Based on the wind speed, those insects came at us really fast.

Raffina: Any faster that, we would've been completely spattered.

* * *

Twilight and Sunset get their tip.

"We're going right back to Ponyville." Twilight read.

Three more teams get off the zipline and get their tips too, and got their flights booked.

Back at the top of the tower, the princesses, royal sisters and gamers arrive at the top. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy exit feeling tired. Koopa carries Paratroopa by his foot dragging him.

"This is why we never go to high places." Koopa said.

The last few teams zipline down to the airship dock and all the flights are booked.

"Flight number one has the Pegasisters, Apple Siblings, Wonderbolts, Pen Pals, Mario Bros., Tricksters, Party Ponies, and the Musicians. Flight number two has the Princesses, Egg buddies, Mushroom Pals, Bowsers, Besties, Royal Sisters, Snobby Duo, and the Schoolgirls. Flight number three will have the Gamers, Scientists, Dragon and Pony, Koopas, Goombas, Baby Princesses, Snips and Snails, and the sneaky twins." Discord announces. "Which team will win the first leg of the race? Stay tuned! The Amazing Race is to be continued!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**There we go. The first episode and the first part.**

**Any favorite teams you like?**

**Note: There may be a few references used from the Ridonculous Race but it's a little bit different.**

**Stay tuned for more and leave a comment below to tell me what you think.**


	2. When Dimensions Collide Part 2

Episode 2: When Dimensions Collide Part 2

(Scenes from the previous race are shown.)

"Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race, we have 24 teams from multiple worlds going on an epic for $500000. After a lot of running, waiting, climbing, a lot of running up the stairs, confronting vertigo and fears, they pushed themselves to their goal and safely made it to the airship dock and three flights were booked to Ponyville. (Pan over to flight one in the air.) Flight number one just departed with the first eight are already onboard. (Pan to airship number two and three at the dock still.) Flight number two is preparing to take off carrying the next eight teams. The last eight teams: Koopas, Goombas, Snips and Snails, Gem collectors, Gamers, Scientists, Baby Princesses, and Sneaky twins will be on flight three which won't leave for half an hour." Discord suddenly appears. "Which one of teams will get the ultimate humiliation and get kicked off first? Let's find out on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

* * *

**Episode 2: When Dimensions Collide Part 2**

"16 teams are already on their way to Ponyville. 8 of them are still at the dock in the Mario World waiting to board the flight." Discord announces.

"Spike, we need to make a quick stop at my place." Rarity said.

"Is there something you need?" Spike asked.

"Why yes, I need my essentials if I'm going to be travelling to some of the most fabulous places."

"Oh, okay then."

Pan over to the Koopas reclining on a large rock.

"Still exhausted?" Paratroopa asked.

"What do you think?" Koopa answered with a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Koopa: My legs were aching from all that stair climbing they made us do, and on top of all that, I had to carry you the rest of the way.

Paratroopa: Well can you blame me for that, I felt like I was going to collapse. Worst of all, I cannot even use my wings.

* * *

An image of Ponyville is shown.

"Ah yes Ponyville, home of the many inhabitants of earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. Also home of six certain ponies that happen to be Twilight and her friends." Discord explains. "Once the teams arrive here, they will find the cloudbox located at the landing dock and receive their tips." Pan to airship one arriving. "Flight number one lands in Ponyville and the teams are off."

The first eight teams exit the airship and get their tips from the cloudbox.

"It's a duo challenge: An Apple a day keeps the teams at bay." Luigi read.

Discord appears at Sweet Apple Acres. "A duo challenge means that both team members need to participate in this challenge. For this first duo challenge, teams must work together to fill up two baskets of apples to the line, and they need to be freshly grown. No rotten apples allowed. When both baskets are filled up, Big Mac over here will give them their next tip.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

* * *

Applejack: Yeehaw! Never thought this first challenge was somethin' we're good at.

Apple Bloom: My sister and I are going to dominate this challenge and on our home too, this will be easy.

Applejack: Don't get too confident yet, there may be another challenge after this.

* * *

"Collect apples?" Mario asked. "Well okay, this won't be hard at all."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Twilight told him point to a large field of trees.

* * *

Luigi: Not hard at all huh?

Mario: Yeah I need to keep my mouth shut.

* * *

"Let's get harvestin'." Applejack said.

"Well you know you're going to finish first." Rainbow Dash said to her. "This had to be something YOU are good at."

"Shoud we start already?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah less talkin', more buckin'."

"As the teams from flight one began working on harvesting apples, flight number two is in the air carrying the next eight teams." Discord voiced over.

Yoshi is hiding inside his egg while Birdo looks out the window.

"How long until we get there?" Yoshi asked.

"Ten minutes since you last asked me." Birdo replied.

* * *

Yoshi: Did I also forget to mention I have a slight fear of heights.

Birdo: I'm pretty sure they already know that.

Yoshi: Oh.

* * *

"Argh, how did we get stuck on the second flight?" Bowser Jr. asked in a frustrating tone. "We should be on the first one."

"Patience son, we'll strike at the perfect time and besides, we're not even on the last flight." Bowser told his son.

"Fine!"

"Why do we have to be with Bowser on this flight? He'll only cause trouble." Peach said.

"Yeah, but maybe if were lucky, he won't last long." Daisy said.

Pan over to the schoolgirls in their seats.

"So this location: Ponyville, is where most of the teams are from?" Raffina asked her teammate.

"Could be, how do explain the name Ponyville?" Ringo responded. "I mean that is the next destination, and we're practically on an airship with a few ponies."

Pan back to Sweet Apple Acres where teams continue gathering apples.

"Most of the teams continue to gather their apples. Some already finish the challenge and get their tips from Big Mac. The Apple Siblings, Pegasisters, Wonderbolts, and Mario Bros. all get their travel tips.

"We need to travel on foot to a garden maze." Soarin read.

"Where is the garden maze?" Mario asked.

"There's directions on the back." Scootaloo said.

"Come on let's go." Applejack said.

"With the first four teams done with the first challenge, flight number three is finally in the air and all the teams are finally off." Discord announces.

Pan to the inside of the airship where the teams are seated.

"Paratroopa and I have been on dozens of airship rides." Koopa said.

"We have?" Paratroopa asked then finally came to a realization. "Oh yeah there was that time with the takeover and something else."

Pan to Rarity and Spike in their seats.

"Spike, when we get to Ponyville, we need to stop by Carousel Boutique and pick up a few things." Rarity said handing a list to him.

"Uh that's a lot of stuff we need." Spike said looking at the list.

"Oh relax Spikey it's only the essentials."

* * *

Spike: Uh Rarity has a lot of stuff she needs.

Rarity: Oh please Spike, I'm sure we be in and out and make it to the end of this leg.

Spike: I hope so.

* * *

"Meanwhile, flight number two has landed in Ponyville and the next eight teams get their travel tips and head off to Sweet Apple Acres." Discord voiced over. The teams head over to Sweet Apple Acres while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon fall behind a little bit.

"They're leaving, hurry up Silver Spoon." Diamond Tiara instructed her partner.

Pen Pals, Party Ponies, and Tricksters receive their tips and head off to the next challenge. Musicians have one bucket left.

"Vinyl can you see any trees that haven't been touched yet?" Octavia asked her.

Vinyl nodded and proceeded farther down.

* * *

Octavia: My partner doesn't talk much, but if we can actually pull off these challenges, I'm sure we won't be eliminated early.

* * *

More teams arrive at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Vinyl, more teams are coming, we need to hurry!" Octavia tells her.

The schoolgirls races to the fields.

* * *

Ringo: We might have predicted something like Apple collecting to happen, so going to the area where we could get more apples is a great strategy.

* * *

Raffina and Daisy point to trees with more apples. "There, there, here, right here, there, and there!"

"That was like we had a chemistry." Raffina stated.

"I know right?" Daisy said.

Both of them head into the fields and start collecting.

"As the teams from flight two work on apple collecting, flight number three finally arrives in Ponyville and they'll need to hurry in order to catch up with the competition." Discord announced. "Meanwhile, the four frontrunning teams have just reached the next cloudbox outside of a maze."

The teams get their tips and read them.

"It's a do it yourself challenge: Simply A-MAZE-ing." Rainbow Dash read.

Fluttershy appears. "The do it yourself challenge is something where one player from each team has to do the challenge. For this challenge, players must navigate through this maze and meet your partner at the end of the maze. There are many dead ends in this maze but hopefully there aren't any traps for them."

Soarin continues reading. "Once your partner makes it to the end of the maze, race on foot or hoof as fast as you can to the finish line at Twilight's Castle because-"

Pan to the outside of Twilight's Castle where Discord is waiting on a rug with the finish line colors on it. "The last team who gets here will be eliminated from the race."

Pan back to the maze where the first four teams are.

"I'm going in." Rainbow Dash volunteered. "Meet me at the exit Scootaloo."

"Okay." Scootaloo nodded.

"Go with your friend there Apple Bloom." Applejack instructed. "Ah'll see you at the end."

Apple Bloom followed Scootaloo to the other side.

"I'll go!" Mario volunteered.

"Soarin I'm going to the exit. Meet me there." Spitfire said.

"Will do." Soarin said.

Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Acres, Toad and Toadette are almost done.

"Alright we need two more, which one?" Toadette asked.

"How 'bout this one." Toad suggested pointing to a tree filled with apples.

The last eight teams arrive and start collecting.

"We gotta hurry! Let's do this one!" Toadette suggested.

"So you can guess but I can't?"

"Mine is an educated guess. Can you not have an attitude with me right now?"

Toadette leaves which gave Toad a surprised expression.

Rarity and Spike finally arrive with pulling a wagon of Rarity's stuff. Spike collapses after pulling for awhile.

* * *

Spike: Rarity had a lot of stuff she needs for travelling.

Rarity: Spike, I already told you I needed the essentials for this trip.

Spike: Well that's a lot of stuff you certainly need.

* * *

With the teams from flight three working on apple collecting, more teams are traveling to the maze and head inside to do the challenge.

"Hmm, now if I passed here already then I'm guessing this must be the way." Mario thought going to the left, then straight ahead, left again, right, keeps on going straight and makes the last left turn and got to the maze exit.

"You made it." Luigi said.

"Yeah come on, we're in first place." Mario said. "Let's go!"

Both of them leave.

"Half an hour later, the teams from the last flight head to the maze to complete their next challenge. However, the Gem Collectors are getting a slight delay to the next challenge." Discord announces.

"Please Spike, we're falling behind." Rarity said.

"I'm pulling as hard as I can." Spike struggled.

* * *

More teams arrive at the maze. The sneaky twins come in screaming and slipped in the grass and hit a statue while wincing in pain.

Toad was following Yoshi through the maze.

"You know that tree we passed seems awfully familiar." Yoshi realized.

"Yeah too familiar if you ask me." Toad thought then came to realization. "Oh no we're going in circles."

"Oh I thought it was familiar."

Twilight was easily walking through the maze seeing the others go back and forth. She just keeps on going ahead and didn't find any dead ends.

* * *

Twilight: It wasn't that hard for me. All I had to do was see where everyone went and if they ran into a dead end, go the direction that will most likely lead to the exit.

Sunset: That is pretty smart.

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash reach the exit at the same time.

"Done!" Both girls said.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo go to their partners.

"Race ya to Twilight's Castle." Applejack insisted.

"Oh you're on cowgirl." Rainbow Dash said.

Both of them get ready and race off to the finish line with the fillies on their backs.

Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. are still looking for the finish line.

"You know where the castle is Luigi?" Mario asked.

"No, but do you think we're lost?!" Luigi asked not knowing where they are.

* * *

Three minutes pass by and the Mario Bros. still search for the finish line.

"Over there!" Luigi said pointing to a nearby castle.

"There is a checkered carpet over there so that must be it." Mario thought.

Both run to the castle and stepped on the rug.

"Well hello there! You're the first team to arrive at the finish line." Discord announces.

"Wahoo!" Mario cheered.

"All right!" Luigi cheers.

* * *

Mario: Coming in first place is really exciting.

Luigi: I know, it just goes to show you that nice guys finish first.

* * *

The player waiting on the bench are still waiting for their partners.

"This is taking forever." Trixie complains.

"Technically, it's only been 25 minutes." Daisy told her.

Pinkie scoots over to Ringo. "You know when I first met my partner Cheese Sandwich we planned the biggest party for my friend Rainbow Dash."

"Well I met Raffina at school in our world." Ringo said. "I'm the smart one and she's the rich girl in school,"

"Cool."

* * *

Toad is having trouble finding the exit as she spotted Paratroopa passing by.

"Maybe I should follow him." Toad thought.

* * *

Toadette: My partner is taking longer than I expected.

Toad: You forced me to do the challenge.

Toadette glares at him.

Toad: Which is alright because I was just about to say that. *laughs nervously*

* * *

Rarity is strolling around the maze and hit two dead ends.

"Oh where is the exit?" She asked.

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash are racing neck and neck to the castle.

"I'm gonna beat you this time cowgirl." Rainbow Dash said getting more speed.

"Ah don't think so." Applejack said.

They are both going at a fast pace until they reach the finish line.

"Guess I win this time Applejack." Rainbow Dash said.

"Not quite I beat you." Applejack told her.

"I totally beat you."

"No I beat you."

"Actually, you tied." Fluttershy told them.

"Again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Was it for first?" Applejack asked.

"Nope, it was for second." Discord replied.

"Second?!" Both asked in shock.

"Yeah those two won about 10 minutes ago." Discord said pointing to the Mario Bros.

"Oh come on!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"It's okay Rainbow at least we didn't tie for last this time." Applejack assured her.

"Yeah, I guess tied for second place is better than tying in last." Rainbow Dash said. "But it'll be different in next leg."

"Yer on."

Back at the maze...

Lots of players are still running through the maze. Vinyl comes across a dead end and goes back in a different direction along with Koopa, Wario, Peach, Toad, and Goomba.

Doctor Whooves on the other hand, was observing the other players hitting the dead ends.

* * *

Doctor Whooves: I been observing the other teams and the best way to do it is observing where all the dead ends are and then the only path left will be the right one.

* * *

Twilight comes out of the maze next. "All done!"

She and Sunset leave the maze and head for the finish line. Twilight starts going at her own pace.

"Shouldn't we be running to the finish line?" Sunset asked her partner.

"Yes, but we'll get there in time." Twilight told her.

* * *

Twilight: It's a strategy I used on the running of the leaves. I go at my own pace and take my time.

Sunset: You sure that will work?

Twilight: It will work because I'm sure we'll make it to the finish line and survive this leg.

* * *

Gilda and Soarin reached the end of the maze next.

"Let's go Soarin." Spitfire tells him.

"To the finish line." Trixie said as she and Gilda leave.

Spike finally reaches the exit and collapsed on the ground.

"It took you 20 minutes to get all that here?" Sweetie Belle asked Spike.

"You have no idea." Spike replies.

* * *

Another team reaches the finish line.

"Twilight and Sunset...you're in fourth place." Discord tells them.

"Well I guess fourth isn't so bad." Sunset said with a shrug.

"Hey Twilight!" Applejack said.

"This is new, so you and Rainbow Dash won didn't ya?"

"Actually, the Mario Bros. won. We tied for second." Apple Bloom told her.

"Oh okay."

More teams reach the end of the maze.

"Done!" Peach said.

"Finished!" Princess Luna said.

"All done!" Button Mash said.

"We're going to the finish line Spike. Do you want some help?"Sweetie Belle insisted.

"I'm fine but I'm going to need a minute." Spike replied.

Meanwhile, the Tricksters and Wonderbolts are neck and neck racing to the finish line.

"Faster!" Trixie told her partner.

"Do you think I know that?" Gilda asked her.

"Faster Soarin! They're gaining on us." Spitfire said.

Both teams go as fast as they can until they see the castle and the finish line. One team jumps ahead and lands on the rug.

"Ooh did somepony call in the airstrike?" Discord said with chuckle. "Hilarious, but nonetheless, you're team number five great job."

"Well top 5 is okay." Soarin said as he and Spitfire leave.

Both Gilda and Trixie step on the rug out of breath and panting.

"So as a griffon and a unicorn who caused trouble in the past, here's something you don't hear everyday: sixth place!" Discord tells them.

* * *

Trixie is off screen shouting like a mad mare with Gilda covering her ears.

* * *

More teams arrive at the finish line and their placements are said.

7th. Princesses.

8th. Party Ponies.

9th. Royal Sisters.

10th. Schoolgirls.

11th. Musicians.

12th. Bowsers.

13th. Gamers.

14th. Scientists.

15th. Mushroom Pals.

"15th?" Toadette asked in disbelief then turned to her partner. "You should have done more."

"Well I did do more." Toad said.

"Doesn't matter. I will let you know when you can." Toadette walks off in a huff.

Rarity is finished with the maze and goes to Spike. "Spike please, we need to leave now."

"Just...give...me...another...minute." Spike said panting.

A few more teams finish as well.

"I'm finished Diamond Tiara." Silver Spoon said.

"Let's go now." Diamond said running off.

"Wait for me!"

"Done!" Koopa said.

"Onward!" Paratroopa said.

* * *

Rarity: Well I know that this wasn't the right time to make that quick stop. Since we have a large load and Spike having trouble, getting eliminated first would be the WORST...POSSIBLE...THING!

* * *

"Please Spike, we've got to hurry."

"I'm almost ready."

"Please we have to finish."

A few more teams arrive at the finish line.

"16th." Fluttershy said.

Koopa and Paratroopa cheer.

17th. Snobby Duo.

18th. Baby Princesses.

19th. Egg buddies.

20th. Sneaky twins.

"Well I guess that leaves the Besties, Gem collectors, Goombas, and Snips and Snails." Discord announces. "One of these four teams will be heading home."

"Made it." Snips said.

"Done!" Goomba said.

Both teams leave for the finish line.

"Spike we're nearly in last place." Rarity said starting to worry. "We need to hurry or we're going to lose."

Spike gets up and becomes serious. "Let's go."

Lyra finally reaches the exit.

"We're done." The Besties leave and head for the finish line.

"Oh no. We're done for!" Rarity said.

"No we're not." Spike said. "We made it this far and we're not giving up now. If we can get this to finish line and go really fast, we might make it to the finish line. I'm not quitting and I know you don't want to either."

"You're right Spikey Wiley. Let's get to that finish line." They both start hauling the massive cart and begin going faster

The Besties begin catching up to the two teams.

"We're catching up." Bon Bon said.

* * *

Lyra: I know this is so early in the race, but I don't want us to leave just yet.

Bon Bon: Plus it's way too early and there's many places to explore so we can experience it.

* * *

"Rarity, we're catching up!" Spike said.

"Really?" Rarity asked. "Keep going only a few more minutes and it's over."

However, they felt a bump and kept on going.

"Was that a pothole?" Spike asked.

"Don't know." Rarity answered.

Unknown to them, it was revealed that they ran over Goomba who was looking dizzy 😵.

"They need to watch where they're going." Goomba said still dizzy.

"Hurry!" Paragoomba said.

The last four teams race as fast as they can to the finish line as if their lives were depending on it. A few seconds later, one team arrives.

"Nice job Besties you're 21st." Discord said.

* * *

Lyra: We knew that we could do it and we're still in the race.

Bon Bon: But we should probably do better than 21st.

* * *

Another team reaches the finish line.

"22nd." Fluttershy said.

"Are we still in the race?" Snails asked.

"Of course, and here comes 23rd." Discord replied.

Spike struggled to get the last pull in then collapsed again.

"Well that exhausting." Rarity said.

"Well it was worth it because you're in 23rd place. Therefore, you two get to stay."

"Yay!" Spike said still exhausted.

* * *

Spike: It was kind of a touch-and-go, but in the end, we managed to stay in the race.

Rarity: Yes, but 23rd place? I know we can do better than that. Why don't we stay up all night and talk strategy?

Spike: Um okay.

* * *

The Goombas make it to the finish line.

"I can't have anyone else stomping on me." Goomba said.

"Well the good news is that you won't." Fluttershy said.

"The bad news however is that you both are the first team eliminated." Discord added.

"Oh come on!" Paragoomba exclaimed. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, you two can leave now." Discord tells them.

The best of Goomba and Paragoomba: Goombas.

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap.)

Goomba: You know, I think maybe we could have done a little better don't you think?

Paragoomba: We did get to experience another world so at least that's something.

Goomba: It wasn't that bad besides, this will be something we'll never forget.

(Scene ends and they're seen walking through Ponyville while the sun sets.)

Paragoomba: You know, I kinda wish they didn't have to make us walk home.

(END)

* * *

**There we go, here's a little something for you all to read before school starts. Also, if you have any favorite teams, then let me know in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy what will be coming soon.**

**Note: There are a few references I added in this story. See if you can find them.**


	3. Brawl at the Falls

Episode 3: Brawl at the Falls

(Various scenes from Episode 2 are played as Discord voices over.)

Discord: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race.24 teams competing in Ponyville in the next leg. With teams collecting apples and running through mazes, I wasn't sure how much of this I was going to handle. The winners were the Mario Bros and although Applejack and Rainbow Dash had a little rivalry, they managed to tie for second place. It came down to four teams, but in the end the Goombas we're the first team eliminated. I'm not mad or upset, but those two were really starting to bug me.

(Discord suddenly appears.)

Discord: However, since that is over, it's time to really get this competition heated up right now on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

Discord snaps his fingers and the intro begins.

(Intro over)

* * *

**Episode 3: Brawl at the Falls**

Pan over to the finish line where Discord and Fluttershy are waiting.

Fluttershy: Yesterday's finish line will be today's starting line as the Mario Bros. will be the first team to start and get their tip.

Mario and Luigi step up to the cloudbox and push the button to get their tip.

Mario: Take a scooter to the airship dock where you'll be travelling to The read.

Luigi: Which Falls in specific?

An image of Yoshi Falls is shown. "I think the answer you're looking for is actually Yoshi Falls." Discord explains. "It is located in a crater-like valley that circles a lake where there are three waterfalls that connects o the lake. There is also a large Yoshi Egg at the center of it. The teams will be heading to this exact location where the next cloudbox is located. Two separate flights will be heading to this location which leave an hour apart."

The Mario Bros. leave and the next two teams get their tips.

Applejack: Let's get a scooter and get going.

Scootaloo: Ooh Rainbow Dash, can I steer this time?

Rainbow Dash: Uh...Well...

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: I think maybe ponies like me should steer.

Scootaloo: But Rainbow Dash, you know how good I am on my scooter. I can handle this one too.

Rainbow Dash: Alright, but I do the pushing.

Scootaloo: Yes!

* * *

Twilight and Sunset prepare to depart.

Twilight: I can steer and can you do the rest?

Sunset: That works.

Up ahead Mario and Luigi are still riding through Ponyville.

Luigi: We should get there soon

Applejack calling from behind: Comin' through! Sorry guys but we've got a race to win. Then continues past them.

Mario: It's the Apple Siblings.

Luigi: We should probably go faster.

The Pegasisters pass the Siblings with more speed.

Rainbow Dash: Hey cowgirl, I'll see you at the finish line.

Applejack: We'll just see about that.

Pan back to the next 13 teams riding their scooters. Peach and Daisy take a quick stop to catch a break.

* * *

(Interview: Princesses)

Peach: I think that if something like this would be involved, then maybe I should have worn sneakers

Daisy: Don't worry, there's a way to have medium speed. (Pulls out her parasol).

Peach: Oh well that works too.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo arrive at the airship port first and head inside.

Rainbow Dash: Um is there a flight that's heading to this place called Yoshi Falls?

The ticket pony looks at the computer. Ah yes, two flights are heading there.

Scootaloo: Great! We'll take two tickets please.

The top 12 teams arrive and line up to book their flights. The Party Ponies come in fast and crash into a concession stand nearby.

* * *

(Interview: Party Ponies)

Pinkie Pie: That was the great ride I have ever been on.

Cheese Sandwich: I know. You wanna do that again?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, but after the race is over. Or maybe there's a chance we'll do this again in another leg.

* * *

Cut back to Ponyville where the Koopas are swerving left and right with Paratroopa covering Koopa's eyes while they're screaming.

Koopa: GET YOUR WINGS OFF MY FACE!

Paratroopa: GET YOUR FACE OFF MY WINGS!

They easily pass by the Princesses and continue screaming.

Peach: The parasol is slowing us down. We've gotta put it away.

Daisy: Alright I guess-(The parasol blows right out of Daisy's hands and flies directly to Yoshi and Birdo.

Birdo: Flying parasol! 12 o'- (That was all Birdo said until the parasol blinds both of them and they swerve out of control until they crash into a building.)

Pan to the Gem Collectors where Spike is pedalling slowly.

Rarity: Remember Spike, not to fast or slow.

* * *

(Interview: Gem collectors)

Rarity: I cannot bear the fact of us going to fast. My mane will get messed up in the wind.

Spike: Do you think leaving your stuff here was a good idea?

Rarity: Why of course. I won't need it for now.

* * *

The Princesses have their tickets but they paused when they saw Birdo and Yoshi bruised and nearly injured.

Peach: Oh my goodness what happened to you two?

Yoshi: I don't know. We were just riding our scooter, then a parasol comes flying right at us. We are just lucky to be alive.

Both princesses gave blank looks at them then laugh nervously which caused both Yoshi and Birdo to back away slowly.

Pan to the last 11 teams waiting at the airship port.

Discord VO: 11 teams are at the airship port and wait anxiously to board flight number two, which doesn't leave for another hour. So I went ahead and painted some sad faces on it which is hilarious.(Pan to flight two with dozens of sad faces painted on it.) However, the first 12 teams are already on their way to the Falls.

Pan to the inside of flight one where the teams keep themselves occupied. Applejack is napping while her sister looks out the window. Rainbow Dash reads a Daring Do book while Scootaloo watches her. Mario and Luigi are enjoying some snacks. Twilight is reading one of her books while Sunset writes in her journal. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich trying to open cans of soda. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia listen to their music. Spitfire and Soarin just relax in their seats. Sweetie Belle and Button Mash playing their games. Trixie reads a magazine on unicorn magic while Gilda sits there with a bored look. Ringo and Raffina are reading books. Celestia and Luna are writing letters. Bowser and Bowser Jr. watch an in-flight movie.

Fluttershy VO: After an hour long flight, the airship arrives at Yoshi Falls and landed.

The 12 teams exit the airship race over to the Falls where the first cloudbox was located. All the teams receive their tips.

Sweetie Belle: It's another do it yourself challenge: Dive and Survive.

Discord appears by the edge of the cliff. "For this do it yourself challenge, whoever didn't do the maze in Ponyville, has to get ready for swimming. For this first challenge, players must jump down from this high platform and jump in the pool. At the bottom of the pool, there are many keys scattered among the bottom which you'll need to open these lockers. (Pan over to the lockers where there are 48 in total.)

Raffina: Uh why is there 48 lockers even though there is only 23 teams?

Discord: Well missy, let me finish explaining to you. When you grab a key, there is number on it which will be the same number as the locker you have to open. Only half of them contain the travel tips. The other half contains surprises which will be hilarious for me to watch. Get the wrong locker, then you'll have to go back in the water and find a key that has a travel tip. Added bonus, inside one of these lucky lockers is a redo. The redo is a special advantage in which you have the chance to send one team back to redo this challenge. You must meet me at the next cloudbox in order to use it on the team of your choice. So good luck!

Ringo: Wait! Shouldn't we change into our swimsuits or something first?

Discord: Sorry, no time!

BowserJr: Lucky for some if you, I don't wear clothes so ha ha. Apparently he didn't see where he jumped and hits his body against the giant egg.

Luigi: Ouch! That's gotta hurt.

Pinkie Pie and Spitfire look at each other.

Pinkie: Cannonball?

Spitfire: Yeah!

Both of them cannonball off the edge and into the water.

Scootaloo takes a look at how high it and shakes in fear.

Apple Bloom: Hey Scootaloo, you wanna jump together?

Sweetie Belle: We can all go together since we're doing the challenge this time.

All three fillies grabs hooves and prepare to jump.

Apple Bloom: 1...

Sweetie Belle: 2...

Scootaloo: 3!

Sunset: Here goes.

Trixie: If it's for the money, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Celestia: Wish me luck sister. (Dives right in the pool.)

Octavia jumps off the ledge and dives in the water.

* * *

(Interview: Musicians)

Octavia: I was just relieved that I had to do the challenge. Vinyl here barely takes off her headphones and she knows the rest.

Vinyl gives a confused look.

* * *

Discord VO: All the loners work on the challenge while the next flight finally arrives at Yoshi Falls. This is gonna start to get interesting.

The last 11 teams exit the airship and hurry over to the Falls.

Bowser Jr comes up from the water and has a key with the number 5 on it.

Bowser Jr: Got one!

Bowser Quickly son let's get that locker open.

Both of them unlock locker number five. When they opened it two sets of eyes spots them then the rats jump out and attack their faces.

Bowser Jr.: Ouch! Ow!

Discord: Oh right, there might some BAD surprises that I stached in some of those lockers.

Bowser: You never said that.

Discord: I know.

Octavia comes out of the water and has key #1 she and Vinyl open the locker and an airhorn blows in both of their faces which leaves them with their manes messed up.

* * *

(Interview: Musicians still with messed up manes)

Octavia: One locker I did not want to open, that is definitely one of them.

* * *

Scootaloo comes out of the water and has key #4 and gets out. She and Rainbow Dash open locker 4 and inside was a travel tip.

Rainbow Dash: Yes! First try!

Scootaloo: What does the tip say?

Rainbow Dash: *reading* Run down the path and then you will find a warp pipe which will take you to the beach.

Scootaloo: Let's go!

Toadette and Birdo both jump in at the same time.

* * *

Yoshi: For once, I was glad I am not doing this challenge because I am really scared of water.

Birdo: Care to explain why?

Yoshi: I'd rather not talk about it.

* * *

Apple Bloom has key #7 and both of them open their locker and got a big surprise. Applejack pulls it out and it's revealed to be the redo which was connected to the travel tip.

Applejack: Well ah'll be darned.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, we found the redo on the first try.

* * *

(Interview: Apple Siblings)

Apple Bloom: Ah guess it's true when some people say 7 is the lucky number.

Applejack: Yup, but remember we gotta choose who gets to redo this challenge and choose wisely.

* * *

Spike is still at the top hesitating to jump.

Spike: Okay Spike you can do this. You jump into lava from a high platform, I'm pretty sure you can do this water too. (Takes a deep breath then jumps off while screaming. Unfortunately, Spike belly flopped again and slowly sank in the water.

Toad: That has gotta hurt.

Baby Peach: I know right?

(A montage of lockers opening is shown. Luigi opens locker 3 and gets a travel tip. Wario comes out with key 5 and opens the locker which was a pie splattered at his face. Octavia opens locker 14 and gets a travel tip this time. Daisy opened locker 22 and a can of soda gets sprayed in her face, much to her annoyance. Bowser Jr gets key 15 and finally got a travel tip. Trixie gets out with key 10 and the lockers revealed a travel tip. Toadette has key 44 and a scary clown picture is there which scared her to the ground. Spitfire opens locker 34 and and also gets a travel tip. Ringo has key 43 and the locker reveals another travel tip. Sunset has key #6 and that locker has a travel tip too. Celestia has key #29 which revealed a travel tip in that locker. Koopa has key 13 and he opens the locker which revealed water balloons falling out and splashed onto him.)

Diamond Tiara rises from the water with key 24. She slowly swims to the ladder and climbs out. With the key. When the locker opens another travel tip was revealed.

Meanwhile the Pegasisters arrive at the warp pipe and jump down. When they exited the other end, they were at a beach.

Scootaloo: Where the cloudbox?

Apple Bloom: It's over here!

Applejack: Not to mention(holds up the redo pass).

Rainbow Dash: Wait, you found the redo?

Applejack: Sure did but we already picked a team to use it on.

Rainbow Dash: Who would that be?

Apple Bloom: She won't tell, but we gotta focus on racing.

Tricksters suddenly arrive.

Trixie: And hopefully we will win this time.

Rainbow Dash:Yeah, win second place probably.

Gilda: Oh we'll see about that (reads the tip) grab a canoe and sail away to where Mii's come and play. What?

Apple Bloom: Where in tarnation is that?

Fluttershy: It's actually located right here in Wuhu Town. A home to where many Mii's come to hang out and play a bunch of sports. It's also where today's finish line will be located. (Pan over to Fluttershy by a fountain.) Only this time, it's in Wuhu Square. The last team to arrive, may be heading home.

Back at the beach, Trixie and Gilda hop in a canoe and sail off.

Trixie: So long losers, it's such a shame to leave you, but we have a race to win.

Applejack:That may be true if y'all brought some oars. (Holds up an oar.)

Gilda slaps herself on the forehead: Come on!

Trixie:Not to worry, I can-

Siblings pass them.

Applejack: Can't use magic Trixie. That's the rules.

Rainbow Dash: Got that right. Now what's another way to say 'see ya later'?

The sneaky twins reach the beach until Discord appears.

Discord: Hello boys! It seems like you two must go back to the Falls and redo the challenge.

Wario: What? That's cheating!

Discord: It isn't because the Apple Siblings chose you to do this again. But since it's a do it yourself challenge, Waluigi has to do it this time.

Both of them leave and head back.

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky twins)

Wario: Those two ponies decide to target us? Well if we see those two again I'll send them a Wario Waft their way.

* * *

They get back to the Falls and see there are only two teams left. The Baby Princesses and Snips and Snails. Only 10 lockers were left unopened which means three travel tips left. After about five minutes, all the teams get travel tips and head to the beach.

* * *

(Interview: Snips and Snails)

Snips: It's easy, all we do is follow the little girls and pass them at the end.

Snails: That way we dodge another elimination.

* * *

A lot of the teams are at the beach and prepare to depart.

Birdo pushes the canoe into the water. The canoe rocks from side to side which made Yoshi slightly unbalanced.

Yoshi: Please don't tip over! Please don't tip over!

Up ahead with the frontrunning teams, the Pegasisters are ahead with the Siblings behind them.

Gilda: Hey Dash coming through!

Rainbow Dash: (looks behind) No way!

Trixie is still in the canoe while Gilda pushes the canoe and swims at the same time.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Gilda: Yeah right, like a few missing oars will stop us.

Trixie: We can't fly or use magic, but we always have a backup plan.

* * *

They pass both the teams and go on.

Scootaloo: How in the world is she doing that?

Back with the last three teams, they are a minute away from the warp pipe.

Pan to the Bowsers in their canoe.

Bowser Jr: The others are gaining on us.

Bowser: Don't worry son, I punctured a hole in one if the canoes. Don't know who will be in it though, but their loss is our gain.

Pan back to the Tricksters in the lead.

Trixie: There's the town up ahead.

Sure enough Wuhu Town was coming into range and they arrive first.

Gilda: Guess I showed Dash what for.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo arrive next and carry their canoe.

Rainbow Dash: Come on Scoots, lift!

Trixie and Gilda run back and quickly grab their canoe and try to catch Rainbow Dash. Both teams are neck and neck and the see Wuhu Square and one team reaches the finish line.

(Discord appears)

Discord: Well well lady pegasi... you're in first place. And I hope your old friend doesn't mind second.

Tricksters suddenly arrive.

Rainbow Dash: Uh huh. Oh yeah! What's wrong? Not doing your victory dance? Maybe because you didn't win.

Trixie is close to snapping.

Apple Siblings arrive next.

Fluttershy: 3rd.

Apple Bloom: Well top 3 is okay, right Applejack?

Applejack: Ah guess.

Meanwhile in the water, the gamer's canoe sprung a leak and begins sinking.

Button: Ah Sweetie Belle, our boat's sinking!

Sweetie Belle: Quick, jump out!

They jump out of the canoe which sinks in the water leaving both of them with a canoe.

Sweetie Belle: Now what?

Button: We follow the other teams and hopefully, one of them gives us a ride. (notices Sweetie Belle with a smile) Something tells me you have an idea I'm not gonna like.

Pan to the Royal Sisters in their canoe.

Luna: Huzzah sister! It's time to put this canoe into overdrive. (The oar slips off her hoof and floats away.) Whoops! Tia can I use your oar? I'll double time it.

Celestia passes it to her but Luna missed it and the oar floats away. She gives an angry look at Luna.

Luna: *laughs nervously* Oops.

* * *

(Interview: Royal Sisters)

Luna: Sorry about that sister.

Celestia: That's okay Luna, as long as it doesn't happen EVER again.

* * *

Pan back to Sweetie Belle riding on Button Mash and paddling.

Button: I don't like this idea.

Sweetie Belle: Relax Button, we're nearly there.

Meanwhile, the Gem Collectors loaded two bags of jewels on the boat.

Rarity: Please Spike, we can't lose any of them or drop one.

Spike: I've got it all covered, but Rarity you're probably gonna have to push the canoe and swim.

Rarity: I can't do that! I'll get my mane wet.

Spike: Please Rarity? Please?

Rarity: Fine! I'll do it for the diamonds.

Spike gasps in shock.

* * *

(Interview: Gem Collectors)

Spike: Rarity is making a big sacrifice. She doesn't like getting her mane wet unless she's in a shower.

* * *

Rarity jumps in the water. When she came back up,a piece of seaweed gets in her mane and she screams.

The Wonderbolts arrive at the finish line with their canoe.

Discord: 4th place.

Spitfire: Sweet! Moving up the ranks.

Pictures of teams that made it to the finish line are shown.

5th. (Mario Bros.)

6th. (Pen Pals)

7th. (Bowsers)

8th. (Musicians)

Two more teams arrive.

Discord: 9th to the Scientists and 10th for the Party Ponies.

Pan back to the Baby Princesses getting in the water. Snips and Snails jump ahead of them and row away.

Snips: Bye bye girls.

* * *

(Interview: Snips and Snails.)

Snips: We may be young colts, but we have a good chance of staying in the race.

Snails: Yeah we totally got this.

* * *

Discord: And here come a few more teams. 11th place. (Gem Collectors), 12th. (Royal Sisters), the Schoolgirls are in 13th, followed by the Mushroom Pals in 14th. The Gamers arrive next. And if it isn't Sweetie Belle and player 1. (A buzzer is heard and a timer with 20 minutes on it appears.) 20 minute penalty.

Button: Aww come on why?

Fluttershy: Well you two don't have your canoe with you.

Sweetie Belle: But our canoe sank we had to improvise.

Discord: Yes you did. Now stand aside and hope you aren't the last to place.

Meanwhile the remaining eight teams are still riding to Wuhu Town.

Discord VO: With one team waiting for their penalty to end, the last few teams are battling it out to reach the finish line.

The Baby Princesses suddenly increase their speed.

* * *

(Interview: Baby Princesses)

Baby Daisy: Just the thought of coming in last made us realize we need to step it up.

Baby Peach: Yeah, we may be young, but we are really charged up and energized.

* * *

They suddenly pass Snips and Snails leaving them shocked and confused.

Snips: How are they doing that? We're older than them. They are just babies.

* * *

(Interview: Baby Princesses)

Both are holding their own rattles.

Baby Daisy: I'll never lose this.

Baby Peach: Want some milk?

* * *

A few more teams arrive at the finish line.

Discord VO: 15th place. (Snobby Duo), 16th. (Egg buddies), 17th. (Princesses).

Team 18 arrives next.

Discord: Little girls you're in 18th and what's in that bag? (Notices a bag Baby Daisy has.)

_Flashback_

_Baby Daisy comes out the water with key 36 and opens the locker which has a bunch of candy stuffed inside._

_Baby Daisy: *gasps* Candy! (Grabs a bag and starts filling it up._

_Toadette: Hey come on, leave some for the rest of us._

_Baby Daisy: Huh? Of course! No prob! Sure thing! Come to mama!_

_End of flashback._

Fluttershy: You put candy in a locker?

Discord: Well I am full of surprises.

Fluttershy: Okay here's I'm gonna do: I'm going to let it slide and you two can keep your candy.

Both girls cheer.

Fluttershy: There's just one catch: You both have to share the candy will all the other teams including the teams that get here soon.

Baby Peach: Okay.

Button and Sweetie Belle sit by the fountain and wait for their penalty to end. The timer is at 5:15, 5:14, 5:13, 5:12, 5:11, 5:10.

Discord:Somepony is getting nervous.

Button falls back and fell in the fountain.

The Koopas, Besties, Sneaky twins races to the finish line with their canoes.

Discord: 19th place. (Besties), 20th. (Sneaky twins), and the Koopas take 21st.

Sweetie Belle: Button, here come Snips and Snails.

* * *

(Interview: Gamers)

Button: I can't believe we're going to lose all because our canoe sunk. The worst part is I will never get to live this down. This day is the worst, I can't believe this!

Sweetie shakes him repeatedly: Button, you've gotta calm down.

Button: Sorry.

* * *

Snips and Snails were trying to pull their canoe out of the water. However, Snails fall back in exhaustion and Snips falls in the water. The countdown is at 2:10, 2:09, 2:08, 2:07, 2:06, 2:05 as Sweetie Belle grows even more nervous. Back where Snips and Snails are they are pushing the canoe very slowly while pausing every 2 seconds. With the current speed they are going, a turtle walks pass them.

* * *

(Interview: Snips and Snails)

Snips: Yeah, things weren't going so we'll for us.

Snails: I needed a break.

Snips: Hey we took one every two seconds.

* * *

Both of them still push their canoe to the finish line. The timer is at 00:03, 00:02, 00:01.

A buzzer is heard.

Discord: Sweetie Belle and Button Mash, your penalty is up.

Both teams immediately jump on the finish at once. Snips notices they are on the finish line.

Snips: Hey we tied. We all get to stay.

Discord: Not really because you two are going home.

Snails: What? Why?

Fluttershy: Well one of your hooves isn't on the rug. (Points to one of Snips's hooves) It is just out.

Snips: Hey! Can you look again? It was on the rug.

Discord: Clearly I don't need to and it was certainly out.

Snips: It was in.

Discord: It was out.

Snips: In.

Discord: Out.

Snips: IN!

Discord: Strike three, you're out.

The best of Snips and Snails.

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played.)

Snips: Well that could've gone worse.

Snails: Hey at least we didn't go home first.

Snips: Yeah, we did better than last time. Maybe we could do another.

Snails: Which one?

Scene ends and they're on their canoe sailing home.

Snips: Beats me. I have no idea.

END.

* * *

**And episode three is done. Who is your favorite team or teams? And where will the next destination be? Stay tuned for more of The Amazing Crossover Race.**

**Leave a review if you want and tell me what you think.**

**Also see if you can find any other references in this part.**

**P.S.: Which version do you all prefer? The first one or this version?**


	4. Sweet Sweet Victory

Episode 4: Sweet Sweet Victory

(Scenes from the previous race are shown)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race, all the teams paid a visit to good ol' Yoshi Falls. Players had to go on a scavenger hunt for keys to the lockers, some lockers had some surprises that we're good and bad. Even though some teams flopped big time on that challenge others didn't to say the least. I even stached a redo inside one of the lockers which got claimed by the Apple Siblings who used it on the Sneaky Twins causing them to do the challenge over again The Pegasisters came in first and it seemed like game over for the gamers after their canoe sunk, but it was Check and Mate for Snips and Snails because man did those two stink.

(Discord appears)

Discord: Which team will stink it up today? It could be anyone for all I know. Hold on to your seats cause it's time for...The Amazing Crossover Race!

With a snap of fingers, the intro starts.

(Intro over)

* * *

**Episode 4: Sweet Sweet Victory**

Discord: Seeing as Wuhu Square was yesterday's finish line, it's now today's starting line. The teams will start in the order they arrived, (Tricksters step up to the cloudbox) so that means the Pegasisters...(notices another team there.)

Fluttershy: Excuse me, but Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo won the last leg so they go first.

(Pegasisters come up to the cloudbox)

Rainbow Dash: You heard her, move it or lose it.

Scootaloo: Yeah! Wait for your turn.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: I'm keeping a close eye on Gilda. One false move and bam they catch us off guard.

* * *

Rainbow Dash presses the button and Scootaloo reads the tip.

Scootaloo: Take a taxi to the airport and fly to (looks confused) Sweet Sweet Canyon?

(An image of Sweet Sweet Canyon is shown.)

Discord: That's right Sweet Sweet Canyon is a land filled with many delicious desserts and pastry confections such as cakes, cookies, ice creams, candies, donuts, macarons, chocolate, and many more delicious treats. Two flights will be heading here and as a old saying: I hope you save room for dessert, which will make sense later on. Teams will exit the plane and take a sweet kart to the Sweet Castle where the next cloudbox will be.

The teams call for taxis and head off to the airport. Pan to the inside of the Party Ponies taxi.

Pinkie Pie: Sweet Sweet Canyon that place reminds me of Sugarcube Corner.

Cheese Sandwich: Yeah maybe if we're lucky, they could be an eating challenge.

Pinkie Pie gasps.

* * *

(Interview: Party Ponies)

Pinkie Pie: There are so many delicious desserts there. I can't wait to try it all.

Cheese Sandwich: Same here.

* * *

Cut to the inside of the of the Gamers cab.

Sweetie Belle: Yesterday Button and I weren't happy that we nearly got eliminated.

Button: But we were lucky we caught a break.

Sweetie Belle:Yeah cause Snips's hoof wasn't on the rug. If we went home early we'd never hear the end of it.

Button: Not to worry, this time we're not going to come in the bottom three.

(Pan ahead to the Wonderbolts cab)

Spitfire: Look Soarin, we came in the top five in the last two legs. There has to be a way to come in first, or at least the top three.

Soarin: Maybe if we finish the challenges ahead of a team, we can run past them and maybe even win.

Spitfire: Worth a shot.

(Cut to the Schoolgirls in their cab.)

Ringo: Take a left at the basketball court.

Raffina: A right to the bridge.

Ringo: After the bridge, make a right.

Raffina: Then make another left.

Both: And make another right turn and we'll be there in no time.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: We weren't exactly popular in school.

Ringo: Yeah well maybe I wasn't but when we know the directions on how to reach our destination well it's just exciting.

Raffina: It's just one of the advantages of being too smart and visiting many new places.

Ringo: Our smarts are really paying off, we can outthink all the other teams.

Raffina: Boom!

* * *

The first 11 teams already departed from the airport, and the last 11 teams wait for the next flight.

The Egg buddies arrived at the airport out of breath.

* * *

(Interview: Egg buddies)

Yoshi: We were ahead of a few teams but then things took a wrong turn.

Birdo: Yeah we were making good time until our taxi broke down which really stinks.

Yoshi: We had to run the rest of the way and that took five minutes.

Birdo: We are never doing that again.

* * *

Yoshi: That run was worth it because I think we have a chance at winning this leg.

Toadette: Excuse me?

Yoshi: Oh it's just that I know we're going to come in first today.

Sweetie Belle: Uh but don't you guys know we're all going to be on the second flight?

Ringo: She's right you know. It's only been two legs so far, so the possibility of you getting first is 10% out of 100.

Raffina: Not to mention in the previous legs, you guys came in 19th and then 16th. The chances are you two will probably be eliminated by the sixth, fifth, or even this leg.

* * *

(Interview: Egg buddies)

Birdo: Those two geniuses think we'll get eliminated soon.

Yoshi: Well those two are wrong, and we'll prove them wrong by showing everyone that we will win this leg.

Birdo: But how do you know we'll win?

Yoshi: Call it a hunch.

* * *

Discord VO: Flight number one has arrives at Sweet Sweet Canyon. Teams will have to take the sweet karts down the road to where the first cloudbox is located. Outside the castle.

Mario: To the castle!

Apple Bloom: Step on the gas!

Trixie: Go! Go! Go!

Rainbow Dash: Off we go!

Discord VO: With the first 11 teams off to the castle the next 11 are already on their way to Sweet Sweet Canyon.

Toadette: So, still think you two are going to win?

Birdo: I don't think so. I know so.

Toadette: Well you two still think you got a chance don't ya?

Yoshi: I don't see you two trying to get first. You came in 15th and 14th.

Toad: Oh, is that a challenge?

Birdo: Maybe it is.

Toadette: Then it is on. Prove us wrong by showing everyone that you can win this leg.

Yoshi: You're on!

Both teams shakes hands and glare at each other.

* * *

(Interview: Mushroom Pals)

Toad: What just happened?

Toadette: We just challenged those two egg buddies to a bet so we'll show them they're wrong.

Toad: I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you.

* * *

(Interview: Egg buddies)

Birdo: Challenge accepted! We'll just give you two a run for your money. When it comes down to the last minute... bam! We take the win.

Yoshi: They'll rue the day they messed with us.

Birdo: Oh ho ho, they'll so rue it.

* * *

The other 11 teams arrive at the castle and press the cloudbox to receive their tips.

Applejack: It's a duo challenge: Bake my day!

Cut to the inside of the where Fluttershy is baking and wearing an apron.

Fluttershy: This is where the team's cooking skills will be put to the test. For this duo challenge, teams must work together to bake one of the sweet recipes in the cookbook at their workstations. You must follow the recipe exactly, in order for it to come out right. Teams will bring their cooked desserts to the judging table.(Pan over to a chef waiting at a table.) When this local chef approves of their dessert, he'll give them their next travel tip.

Pinkie: I know what we're making.

Applejack: So are we.

Derpy: Ooh we can make muffins.

Discord VO: As the frontrunning teams get cooking; literally. Flight number two lands in Sweet Sweet Canyon. As the race begins heating up.

Raffina: Isn't there supposed to be one more team coming?

Ringo: Yes, but we gotta get moving.

Koopa comes out and has something.

Koopa: Hey Paratroopa, want a donut hole?

Paratroopa: *sniffs* Is that..

Koopa: Come and get it.

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Koopa: I should've done this in the first place. Before we got to the karts I had some spare change to grab a snack to motivate my partner here.

Paratroopa: Mmm hmm

Koopa: So I found a vending machine and got a pack of these donut holes. (Holds up one.) If this doesn't motivate him, nothing will.

Paratroopa bites Koopa's hand that has the donut hole which caused him to scream loudly in pain.

* * *

Cut back to the castle where the first 11 teams get cooking.

Mario: Mind telling me what we're making?

Luigi: Something simple and easy like pudding that's a dessert right?

Mario: That might work.

(Pan to the Siblings kiosk. Applejack does the baking and Apple Bloom stands beside her.)

Applejack: Alright the pie tin is ready. Get the apples sugarcube.

The Scientists work on making muffins.

Doctor Whooves: Derpy pass me the mixing bowl.

Derpy: Got it.

She walks over, but apparently, she trips on a cord and spilled the batter which spreads on the floor.

* * *

(Interview: Scientists)

Derpy: I just don't know what went wrong.

* * *

Discord VO: The last 11 teams arrive and prepare to get cooking in order to catch up with the frontrunners.

Button: Come on Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Be right there.

* * *

(Interview: Sweetie Belle)

Sweetie Belle: Of all the challenges that happened so far why did it have to be this one? I'm not really good at baking, but we can't lose this challenge or we'll get eliminated. The last leg we caught a break and nearly lost.

* * *

The Mushroom Pals go through the recipe book.

Toadette: That! We'll make a banana split.

Toad: Already on it (has bowl in his hand) Let's make a banana split. (Scoops up some ice cream.)

Toadette: Ah ah ah. It's one scoop vanilla, one scoop chocolate, one scoop strawberry.

Toad sighs and gets another bowl and scoops the vanilla and chocolate.

Toadette: Stop! Put the strawberry in the middle.

Toad groaned and gets another bowl and scoops the vanilla, then strawberry, and the chocolate.

Toadette: Alright, now for hot fudge. Stop! Only on the vanilla and chocolate. Put regular fudge on the strawberry. Now add the whipped cream.

Toad gets a can of whipped cream out and starts squeezing away.

Toadette: Hey, hey, hey, Easy! Little more. (Squeezes some more). Little more. (Squeezes more.) Little more only on the vanilla.( More is squeezed). Kinda filling in that space right there. (A little bit more is squeezed out.) Stop!

All the whipped cream that was squeezed out just fell over.

Toadette: Now add nuts.

Toad grabs a handful of nuts and adds them to the banana split.

Toadette: Wait, no nut dust.

Toad brushes the dust away.

Toadette: Now this is the complicated part: no green sprinkles on the chocolate, yes green sprinkles on the strawberry. But both no red sprinkles; except on the vanilla which should receive exclusively red sprinkles.

Toad has a bored expression while scooping the sprinkles on the sundae: There all done!

Toadette: Now that I think about it, too complicated we'll make something else.

Toad: What!?

Toadette: Help yourself or I can have it if you want.

Toad:(has a smile) Okay it's on me, or better yet, it's on you. (Grabs the banana split and threw it at Toadette's face.) Totally worth it.

Toadette: (now getting furious) Oh so that's how it is huh? Two can play at that game.

She gets a handful of ice cream and hurled it back at Toad getting his face splattered with ice cream.

Toad: And two can play at that game. (Grabs a handful and threw it back at Toadette.)

Toadette: HEY!

Both give each other glares because this will not end well.

Both: SUNDAE FIGHT!

Both go back and forth for a few minutes hurling ice cream at each other.

* * *

(Interview: Mushroom Pals with ice cream all over them.)

Toad: You so had it coming.

Toadette: So did you.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Schoolgirls go through the recipe book deciding what to make.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: It's hard to pick just one dessert to make. We just decide the one we're more comfortable with and stick with that.

Raffina: And that might be what?

Ringo: You'll find out.

* * *

Ringo: Go to the pantry and get some large pretzel sticks and some chocolate candies. I know what we're gonna make.

Raffina goes to the pantry and gets the ingredients.

Pan to the Party Ponies kiosk.

Pinkie: All done! (Takes the cupcakes out of the oven.) Now we just need to decorate them.

Cut to the Koopas.

Koopa: Can you pass the sprinkles?

Paratroopa: Just a second.

Koopa: Hey leave some for me.

Paratroopa: Oh sorry, they're all gone.

Koopa grabs the bag and shakes it revealing nothing but powder in there: Well you owe me a bag of these. (Dips a finger in the bowl and gives it a taste.) Wow, not bad.

The Sneaky twins sneak around until they find the Siblings kiosk. Without getting their attention, they easily unplug the oven and slip away undetected.

Bowser: Hey what are you two up to?

Wario: Oh we were just looking around.

Bowser Jr.: Yeah right, you guys are trying to sabotage the others. If you are, we want in.

Waluigi: Really?

Bowser: Yes, so how about an alliance to make it farther in the game?

Wario: Deal!

Waluigi: On one condition: We split the prize money 50-50.

Bowser: Done and done!

Both shake hands.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: Those twins are troublesome just like us two, and with their help, winning this will be a piece of cake.

Bowser Jr.: Kinda like the cake we made.

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky twins)

Wario: Teaming up with a team that's just as bad as we are is just a clever strategy.

Waluigi: And when they least suspect it, bam! We take them out.

* * *

(Cut to the team's finishing the challenge and receiving tips. The Pegasisters made chocolate chip cookies, the Pen Pals made cake pops, the Musicians made cookies shaped like musical notes, the Party Ponies made cupcakes, Scientists showed them six muffins, both the Bowsers and Tricksters made a cake, the Wonderbolts made a milkshake, the Egg buddies made some Yoshi cookies. Both Mario and Luigi made gelatin of their color, the Koopas show the baker a bowl of pudding.)

Koopa: It says: drive a mile until you reach an empty field where the next cloudbox is located.

Discord VO: The first 11 teams drive to their next destination while the remaining teams finish cooking.

(More teams finish up. The Princesses made a raspberry souffle. The Schoolgirls made some chocolate covered pretzels. The Royal Sisters made some cake pops as well. The Besties made six macaroons. The Snobby Duo made some lemon squares.)

Applejack: What is taking so long? The pie isn't even done yet and we're falling behind.

Apple Bloom: Applejack, we have a problem. (She pointed to the oven plug that somehow got unplugged.

Applejack: What in tarnation!? Who would do this?

The twins were laughing in their station as they high five each other.

Wario: That'll teach them to mess with us.

Waluigi: Aw yeah, nobody mess with us.

So far, the Gamers are still struggling with the cooking, their recipes did not come out so well.

Sweetie Belle: I'm out of ideas. I don't know anything else we can make.

Button: Well we could try making a sundae. I saw those Mushroom Pals making one earlier.

Sweetie Belle: That might work.

Meanwhile the frontrunning teams arrive at the next cloudbox and get the next travel tip.

Rainbow Dash: It's a do it yourself challenge: Save room for dessert.

Discord appears where there are lots of tables spread out: For this do it yourself challenge, whoever didn't dive for keys at the Falls better get ready to eat. This challenge will have the loners eat an entire plate of donuts. without the assistance of your partner. Once they finish, teams must grab their empty plate and drive down that path to today's finish line where Fluttershy will be waiting. The last team who gets there, could be going home.

Pinkie: Aww, I totally would do this challenge, but I did the last one.

Cheese Sandwich: Don't worry Pinkie, after we finish the leg, maybe we can get some more.

Spitfire: Hope you have a big appetite Soarin, it's your turn.

Soarin: I can do this.

Yoshi: Alright! This challenge is so ours.

* * *

(Interview: Egg buddies)

Yoshi: I had a feeling that we get to do an eating challenge.

Birdo: What are the odds of that? Now I actually know we can get first place.

* * *

The last six teams finish making their desserts and get their tips from the baker and head off for the next challenge.

Cut back to the second challenge where more teams arrive and prepare to eat donuts.

Ringo: Alright the plan is don't go fast or too slow. Just go at a pace you're comfortable with.

Raffina: I got it. (She eats at a medium pace.)

Some players eat fast, some go slow, and some are barely trying.

Three minutes pass by...

Yoshi grabs the last donut with his tongue and eats it.

Birdo: We did it! We're the first ones to finish.

Yoshi: I do'd it with my mouth.

Birdo: Get the plate and let's go!

Yoshi: Huh? wha? (Grabs the plate and gets in the kart.)

Spitfire: A team is already done. We gotta hurry.

Soarin gets the last three and shoves them in his mouth.

Soarin: Done!(while his mouth was full.)

Discord VO: Two teams have already finished and it's a race to the finish to avoid coming in last.

The last six teams arrive and get their tips.

Applejack: Guess it's my turn.

Rarity: It may be too much for me to handle.

Spike: But Rarity you need to do it otherwise we'll get penalized.

Rarity: Very well.

Toad: I'm on it.

Cut to the finish line where the Egg buddies get out the kart and step on the finish line.

Discord: Well this is new. Yoshi and Birdo, you're in first place for once.

Egg buddies cheer.

Yoshi: Knew we would win.

Discord: Okay now move over so the other teams get here.

Wonderbolts arrive next.

Fluttershy: Second place.

Soarin: Top three! Oh yeah!

Spitfire: It's better than third.

* * *

Discord VO: As the race for first place ended it now becomes a race anything other than last place, and nobody wants that.

Cut back at the challenge where some teams finish their donuts and head to the finish line. Some are nearly done and some are halfway through.

Peach: We'll get there in no time.

Just then, their kart stops in the middle of the road.

Daisy: Uh what just happened?

Peach: We're out of gas.

Daisy:They gave us a kart with a few miles of gas. That is not right.

Peach: Guess we'll just have to push.

Another team reaches the finish line.

Discord: Third!

Party Ponies cheer.

More teams arrive at the finish line. With their photos revealed as the placements were said.

Discord VO: 4th. (Pegasisters), 5th.(Tricksters), 6th. (Mario Bros.), 7th (Bowsers).

Scientists arrive next.

Fluttershy: 8th place.

Derpy: We did it.

Discord: Well it would've been 8th if you two didn't have a 20 minute penalty right now.

A clock with 20 minutes appears.

Doctor Whooves: What did we do?

Discord: Back on the first challenge, your partner here spilled the batter onto the floor making a big mess. Wasting food is a big N-O.

Derpy: Awww.

Musicians arrive.

Discord: Vinyl and Octavia, you would be in 9th, but since the Scientists have a penalty, you're in 8th place.

Octavia: 8th again? Well that's good.

Koopas get there next.

Discord: You two are team number 9.

Koopa: Finally, a better placement.

Discord: Unfortunately, you also get a 20 minute penalty.

Another clock with 20 minutes appears.

Paratroopa: What did we do?

Discord: For the cooking challenge, you had to use the provided ingredients, but you added something else.

Koopa: Something else? What was it?

Discord summon a monitor and it shows Koopa shaking out an empty bag putting donut powder in the mixing bowl.

Discord: Don't be surprised, I have cameras everywhere.

Paratroopa: Great! So a bunch of donut powder gave us a penalty.

More teams arrive at the finish line.

Fluttershy VO: 9th. (Royal Sisters), 10th. (Pen Pals), 11th. (Sneaky twins), 12th. (Schoolgirls).

Yoshi: Hey girls, we got here first despite your calculations.

Ringo: Well how bout that?

Raffina: Due to the fact that there was a small chance they would come first.

The Scientists penalty is at 12:21, 12:20, 12:19, 12:18 while the Koopas penalty is at 15:34, 15:33, 15:32.

A few more teams get to the finish line.

13th. (Snobby Duo), 14th. (Besties), 15th. (Young Princesses), 16th. (Gem Collectors)

The Princesses are still pushing their kart while the other teams pass them.

Daisy: Guess we might be heading home.

* * *

(Interview: Princesses)

Daisy: So unfair it was a faulty kart and not because of us.

Peach: Well it was fun while it lasted, but we make a great team.

Daisy: Yeah, I guess.

* * *

Toadette: Hurry we're falling behind.

Toad: I'm pretty sure I'm going as fast as I can.

All of a sudden, their kart hits a rock which caused a bump and one of the wheels fell off and broke.

Both: NO!

* * *

Meanwhile at the finish line, the Scientists are at 2:01, 2:00, 1:59, 1:58 while the Koopas penalty is at 5:14,, 5:13, 5:12, 5:11

Two more teams arrive.

Discord VO: 17th. (Apple Siblings), 18th. (Gamers).

Fluttershy: In 3, 2, 1, and time!

A buzzer is heard.

Discord: Scientists, your penalty is over. You're still in the race and take 19th.

Koopa: So is our penalty over?

Discord: Nope you still have one minute left. If the last two teams get here in time, then you're both gonzo.

Both of them get nervous.

Peach and Daisy are nearly there.

Daisy: Almost there.

Toad and Toadette are hot on their tail.

Toad: Almost there just a little more and we're still in this.

The clock is at 0:04, 0:03, 0:02, 0:01, and a buzzer is heard.

Fluttershy: You can come over now. The penalty is over.

Just as they were about to step on the rug, a team gets on the finish line first.

Discord: 20th.

Princesses: We did it.

Koopa: Maybe now we can-

Toad(off-screen): INCOMING!

Both of them crash and collide with the Koopas landing on the finish line.

Discord: Well that was the closest tiebreaker I've ever seen.

Toadette: So who gets to stay?

Discord: I would decide between you two, but I won't eliminate you both.

Paratroopa:Is it a non-elimination?

Discord: Not really because after capturing the footage of both of the challenges. It turns out the Egg buddies didn't in fact complete the challenge.

All the other teams gasp.

Yoshi: But we finished the cooking challenge, and I was the first one to finish all my donuts.

Discord: Birdo, will you go to your kart and take out everything you have in there please?

Birdo sighed as she slowly went over to the kart and slowly revealed two donuts she stached away.

All the other teams gasped again.

Birdo: I just saved a few in case we had another long plane ride. It gets boring when we're in the plane and I'm sorry.

Discord: Buddies forfeit, The Bolts win it.

Soarin and Spitfire were stunned at first then cheered.

Spitfire: Yes! We did it!

Soarin: That was an unexpected turn of events.

Fluttershy: And for winning this leg, you two get this. (Pulls out a yellow ticket with three arrows)

Spitfire: What's this?

Fluttershy: It's a bypass ticket. Anytime there a challenge, you have a choice to skip it and head straight to the finish line. Except you must use it before the eighth leg.

Soarin: Cool!

Discord: Now I normally don't do this but because your partner here snagged a few sticky sweets, I'm afraid you two are disqualified.

Egg buddies: WHAT!?

Discord: Sorry, but that's the way it goes. Now both you please leave now.

Yoshi: Awww, and we were doing so well too.

Both of them started walking off.

Fluttershy: Well due to that minor incident, both of you survive for another leg.

The Mushroom Pals and Koopas sigh in relief.

Discord: Well one team just forfeited their win and got disqualified. While the last place team, or should I say teams survive. With three teams already gone, what will happen next time? Stay tuned for more of The Amazing Crossover Race!

_**The best of Yoshi and Birdo: Egg buddies.**_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played.)

Birdo: I'm sorry I ruined it for us.

Yoshi: That's alright, I knew we get booted early, but I did eat a whole lot of donuts.

Birdo: Despite our obstacles we had to overcome. I say we did great, and it was pretty fun.

Yoshi: Despite all the flying and water, I survived.

The scene ends and the buddies drive off in the sunset.

Birdo: On the bright side, we can share the donuts I smuggled.

Yoshi: Now that is something I like doing.

Birdo: So you're not mad?

Yoshi: Not at all.

(END)

* * *

**There we go, another chapter already done and see if you can find any references used in this chapter.**

**Also, stay tuned for more of The Amazing Crossover Race. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.**

**This is the first time a team gets disqualified, will it happen again?**


	5. Crystal Clear

Episode 5: Crystal Clear

(Scene from the previous epiode are shown.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race, I decided to give the remaining teams an early treat by taking them to Sweet Sweet Canyon. The player's baking skills were put to the test and donuts were eaten. A heated argument erupted between the Mushroom Pals from that little sundae incident, and this was the first time two teams tied for last. In a shocking twist, the Egg buddies came in first for the first time. Unfortunately, things took a surprising turn when it was revealed that Birdo snagged a few donuts for later which made her and Yoshi forfeit their win and instead, the Wonderbolts took first. Apparently, that little stunt Birdo tried to pull also got her and Yoshi disqualified from the race. Harsh!

Discord appears.

Discord: With the Egg buddies now gone, things will still be egg-citing no matter what. Now let's get ready for more of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

With a snap of fingers, the intro starts.

(Intro over)

* * *

**Episode 5: Crystal Clear**

Discord: Welcome back to Sweet Sweet Canyon. The finish line from yesterday will be the starting and today we start with yesterday's winners by default I might add: The Wonderbolts.

Spitfire and Soarin step up to the cloudbox.

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Soarin: Starting out in first gives us a big advantage.

Spitfire: Sure dies that win yesterday was unexpected, especially when we have this. (Holds up the bypass ticket).

Soarin: Just remember, we need to use it before the eighth leg.

Spitfire: I know.

* * *

Spitfire pressed the button and a tip comes out.

Spitfire: Looks like we're going to the Crystal Empire.

An image of the Crystal Empire is shown.

Discord: Home to many of the crystal ponies, the Crystal Empire is home to Princess Candence and Shining Armor. It was also where the Equestria games occurred. Not to mention the little incident with the invasion of King Sombra. This time, the teams will take one flight to this location and take a taxi to the airport.

Spitfire: Taxi!

Rainbow Dash: Taxi!

Ringo: Cab!

Pinkie: Taxiii!

All the teams are in their taxis. Cut to the inside of the Pen Pals cab.

Twilight: I can't believe I'm going to see my brother and my old foalsitter.

Sunset: I can't wait.

* * *

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Sunset: We did okay on the first three legs coming in the top 10.

Twilight: It just goes to show you that slow and steady wins the race.

Sunset: Or somehow stay in the race.

* * *

Pan to the inside of the Schoolgirls cab.

Ringo (reading her book.): Hmmm, ah found it. So it turns out the Crystal Empire is where the Equestria games occurred.

Raffina: What is that?

Ringo: Basically from I've read, several pegasi competed in this obstacle course which was basically a relay race.

Raffina: Interesting, maybe if we're lucky, then the next challenge could be an obstacle related challenge.

Ringo: Could be.

Pan to the inside of the Party Ponies cab.

Pinkie: Aww, I'm kinda sad we're leaving this place.

Cheese Sandwich: Me too, but it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

(Interview: Party Ponies)

Pinkie: This place reminds me of Sugarcube Corner. I wonder if there's anything here I could bring back to Sugarcube Corner.

Cheese Sandwich: Maybe we can come back here after the race.

Pinkie: I really like that.

* * *

Discord VO: The teams reach the airport and all of them are on the same flight to the Crystal Empire. Inside some of the teams discuss some strategy.

Toad: Well, we had a rough start but now we need to get back in the swing of things.

Toadette: Yeah, we nearly lost, but now it won't happen this time because we're all on the same flight.

Sweetie Belle: (Signals her friends to come herethen head in the back)

Sweetie Belle: Alright, how are we doing?

Scootaloo: Coming in the top five is pretty good.

Apple Bloom: Well Applejack and I were doing fine until we got 17th on the last leg.

Scootaloo: How'd that even happen?

Apple Bloom: Someone must've unplugged our oven causing us to lose valuable time.

Sweetie Belle: Well I was thinking if we could form a three way alliance.

Scootaloo: Even though we're on separate teams?

Apple Bloom: Yep, we can work with our partners, and hopefully all of our friends including us get to the final six.

Sweetie Belle: So we get ourselves, Twilight and Sunset, My sister and Spike, and Pinkie Pie to the final six. Deal?

All three nodded in agreement.

Bowser Jr: Bah! I still can't believe we didn't get first yet.

Bowser: Patience son we'll get first soon.

Ringo: That'll be a least likely chance. You know the old saying: cheaters never prosper.

Raffina: She's right you know.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: Those two think they're so smart.

Bowser Jr.: Well I think it's time to teach them a lesson and target them.

Bowser: Yes it is.

* * *

Discord VO: With the flight landing in the Crystal Empire, teams get on out and get the next travel tip from the cloudbox.

Spike: Race on over to the stadium where the Equestria games occurred...

Peach: ...and you'll find the next cloudbox outside the stadium.

Trixie: Go! Go! Go!

All the teams are off and running.

Koopa: I wonder what will happen there.

Baby Daisy: Something brutal, I'm guessing.

Raffina: Or maybe it's an obstacle course.

The stadium comes up in their view and the cloudbox is right at the entrance. The button was pressed lots of times and many tips were received.

Celestia: It's another do it yourself challenge: track and yield.

Ringo: Which is close to what my partner guessed.

Raffina: Was there ever any doubt?

Trixie: Hey you there! That's Trixie's line!

Gilda: Just ignore it, so what's the challenge?

Discord appears: Oh this one will be the toughest one for the loners. For this first challenge, whoever didn't eat the donuts in Sweet Sweet Canyon, better get ready to for physical activities in many parts except for one. First off is the barrel sidestep(pan to a lot of barrels) you need to sidestep each barrel without nudging it. If you do, then it's back to the start. Next obstacle is the rock climbing wall where the climbing equipment is provided. Once you reach the top, it's a walk across the treacherous tightrope where balance is key. Not to worry, if you fall there's a soft landing on the net below, but you have to re-climb up the wall. Then after that, you need to clear the rope swing(pan to three ropes with a far distance from each other.) falling off the ropes means you must redo that obstacle again. After that, it a race across the monkey bars to the other side. Lastly, you and your partner must complete two laps around the track, and you can run together if you like. After you make it back around, it's a foot race to the castle where the finish line is located in the throne room. Last team to get there, is out of the race.

Bowser Jr: Pfft, easy peasy!

Discord: Oh! In that case...

Bowser Jr: Nooo!

Discord: Everyone has to carry a heavy backpack with them for the whole obstacle course; except for the last part. (Snaps his fingers and 21 backpacks appear)

Most of the teams angrily glare at Bowser Jr.

Discord: Ditch your pack, and you are due for a major penalty. Okay loners, take your positions.

The players who aren't doing the challenge go to bleachers while their partners get ready to race.

Diamond Tiara: Hey Silver Spoon, carry this bag for me. It's too heavy.

Silver Spoon: But I did the last challenge, it's supposed to be-

Diamond Tiara: No excuses! Just do it.

Silver Spoon sighs as she joins the others getting ready to race.

Discord: (Holds up a flag) On your marks...and go!

Sunset: What happened to 'get set'?

Discord: Just go.

Toadette: I can do this no problem. (She easily walks side by side and avoids touching a barrel until she reached the end.) See, no problem!

A buzzer is heard.

Toadette: What? How did I fail?

Discord appears: Oh. Did I forget to mention that you need to finish in less than a minute.

Koopa: You never said that.

Discord: Well now you know.

Ringo: You know, I think I'll wait to take a turn.

Luigi: So can I go ahead of you?

Ringo: Go for it. (walks out of line)

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: I'm using a clever strategy to win. All I'm doing is watching the other players go and if they miss or go overtime, then maybe I can learn from their mistakes.

Raffina: Don't forget to strategize on the other obstacles.

Ringo: I won't.

* * *

(A montage of teams failing the first obstacle is shown. Luigi trips on one of the barrels. Derpy doesn't even get pass the first one. Daisy made it through, but got 1:37 and has to restart. Spike ran into one of them and fell over. Sunset goes slowly but finish over a minute as well making her redo the challenge.)

Bowser Jr.: Watch and learn. (He races through the barrels, but one of the straps gets caught in a nail sticking out of a barrel which knocked it over.) Oh come on!

Ringo: Okay, now I'm ready. (She takes a deep breath and runs through all the barrels sidestepping them every second without nudging a single one.) That was perfect! Time to climb the wall.

Scootaloo: Whoa! I can't believe she made it on the first try.

Baby Daisy: I know. Maybe we can try what she just did.

Everyone looked at each other and had the same idea.

Meanwhile, Ringo is still ahead of the others and reaches the top of the wall.

Ringo: Still in first, but this could be a problem. (Looks at the tightrope, then gets an idea.) Hope this works.

The loners are working on the previous challenge and use Ringo's strategy. Lots of players made it through but Bowser Jr., Toadette, Derpy, and Daisy are stuck trying that obstacle again while the rest of them tackle the wall.

Spike: Come on you can do this.

Waluigi: Of course you can. Just don't look down.

Spike hesitated to look down and tried not to think about it.

Sweetie Belle: Don't listen to him Spike. You can't let his words get to you.

Ringo tries maintaining her lead by using her hands to move across the tightrope until she got to the end.

Ringo: Two down and three to go. (Notices the rope swing is up next).

The others get to the tightrope challenge.

Sunset: This seems tough, so who wants to go first?

The others look at each other.

Koopa: Well there are three problems with this challenge. One, this is crazy. Two, this could be dangerous, and three, what if we die?

Trixie: Let the Great and powerful Trixie show you how it's done. (Trixie steps on the rope but falls off after one step.

Octavia: So who's next?

Waluigi: Ladies first.

Sunset: Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal, it just a long walk across the rope over a large net. (She walk across the tightrope very slowly. A few seconds later, she gets across without falling.) Oh, that wasn't so bad.

Koopa: She made it! Alright, I'm next! (Takes a few steps back, then ran across.) WHOOOOOOOOO!

He didn't know he made it across until he ran right into a pole, and then he fell over.

(A montage of teams crossing the tightrope is shown. Pinkie bounces across the tightrope and made it. Spike gets through and avoided looking down. Luigi just walks slowly across and clears it. Octavia and Silver Spoon have no trouble crossing at all and clear the obstacle.)

The crusaders along with Baby Daisy go around until they line up for tightrope.

Apple Bloom: Okay, this seems pretty tough.

Sweetie Belle: You can do it Apple Bloom!

Apple Bloom: Thanks Sweetie Belle.(takes a deep breath.) Okay, here I go. (She slowly makes her way across the tightrope and to her surprise, she didn't fall off.) Hey that wasn't so bad, that was actually kinda fun. Cone on Scootaloo, give it try. It's not too hard.

Scootaloo: (looks back at her friends): I'm gonna do it quick and get it over with. (Walks across the tightrope a little bit faster than Apple Bloom) GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOO! (She makes it to the other side.) Whoa that was kinda fun.

Apple Bloom: Ah know right? C'mon Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo: Go for it Sweetie Belle!

Sweetie Belle: (turns around to Baby Daisy) Well all's well will end well princess. Charge! (Runs across the tightrope until she got to the other side.) That was easy.

Meanwhile, the three frontrunning players: Ringo, Luigi, and Sunset made it to the monkey bars. Ringo was near the end, Sunset is almost halfway across, and Luigi is a quarter of the way through.

The next 11 teams get through the tightrope and wait in line for the rope as Spitfire is working on that obstacle while the last six teams struggle with the third obstacle.

Daisy: Here goes nothing. All I need to do is take two steps forward and one step back. Two steps forward and one step back.

Bowser Jr: Oh please, like that's gonna work.

Daisy: It just did. I already made it across.

Back at the last obstacle, Ringo made it across the monkey bars and took off the backpack.

Raffina: Alright, we have a chance to get first place.

Ringo: Just two laps around the track and then we're finished.

The Schoolgirls begin their way around the track.

Discord VO: With the Schoolgirls locking on to first place, the other teams need to get a move on in a desperate attempt to not come in last.

(A montage of players doing the obstacle course is shown. Spike falls off the last rope and has to restart. Derpy and Toadette fall off the tightrope and have to go back up the wall while Trixie, Bowser Jr., Waluigi make it across safely. Spitfire climbs pass Luigi and is halfway through. Sunset makes it through and Twilight comes to join her for the two laps run around the track. All the crusaders make it through the rope swing. Koopa slips off the middle rope, and Octavia and Silver Spoon get through on the first try.)

Pan to the track where the Pen Pals are going at a steady pace.

Sunset: Shouldn't we be running around the track?

Twilight: Don't worry about it, at this pace, I have a good feeling we'll still be in the race.

Sunset: Well we are ahead of most of the teams, so I guess this works.

Many more players finish up the last obstacle and meet up with their partners and get ready to run around the track.

Applejack: Up for another race?

Rainbow Dash: I never back down from a challenge. You're on!

Applejack: Alright then, on your marks...

Rainbow Dash: Get set...

Pinkie Pie: Go! (She called out running past them with her partner.)

Rainbow Dash: How did she-

Applejack: Just run already.

Both of them run off and begin racing each other.

Apple Bloom: So ah guess they'll meet us at the finish line end.

Scootaloo: Yeah if we don't get penalized.

Sweetie Belle: Can we all go together?

Apple Bloom: Sure, just cause we're not on the same team we can still help each other out.

Scootaloo: I was thinking if we could tell our friends about the alliance, then have them think about it.

Button: We'll ask them about it after this leg.

Apple Bloom: Or maybe if we run into them. Let's get runnin'.

Meanwhile, the Snobby Duo is still at the starting line.

Diamond Tiara: Do you really expect me to get all tired from running around a track?

Silver Spoon: Well we are supposed to do this challenge together so-

Diamond Tiara: No way! I am not getting my hooves sore from all that running. I'll be waiting right here until you finish your laps.

Silver Spoon: But you're supposed to-

Diamond Tiara: Just go, there's more teams coming.

The Schoolgirls just finished up their laps around the track.

Ringo: In the nick of time.

Raffina: That wasn't longer than we thought. Let's get to the castle and win this leg.

Ringo: Got it.

She and Raffina leave the stadium and head for the castle.

Discord VO: The Schoolgirls are the first team to leave the stadium. Most of the teams, on the other hand, still tryto complete the obstacle course.

Pan back to the monkey bars where Koopa, Toadette and Derpy are still trying to finish up the last obstacle.

Koopa: Well fifth time's the charm. (Grabs the first bar and struggles to hold on.)

Toadette: Will you move it already? I didn't come here through all that tough terrain just so you could fall off and-

Koopa screams as he lost his hold and fell off the first bar and in the water.

Toadette: Ugh, you're on your own slacker!

Pan to the track where the Princesses are walking alongside each other.

Daisy: This has to be one of the hardest challenges we've done so far.

Peach: Actually: you were the one doing the challenge.

Daisy: Right.

Peach: Who knew there would be this much walking involved?

Another team finishes their laps around the track.

Spitfire: Not bad.

Soarin: Yeah, but we should get to the finish line.

The Wonderbolts leave the stadium.

Cut to the outside of the castle where the Schoolgirls just arrived.

Raffina: The entrance should be right there.

Ringo: Let's head inside!

Both of them head inside and run down the hallway, up the stairs, and find the throne room at the end of the hallway. The girls head inside and found the hosts waiting there along with Princess Cadence who was on her throne. They step on the rug.

Discord: Well ladies, congratulations! You're today's winning team.

The Schoolgirls cheer.

Raffina: Was there ever any doubt?

Ringo: Our smarts really paid off.

Fluttershy: Also, you two get a special reward for winning this leg. (Gives them two tickets)

Raffina: What are these?

Discord: You two get to fly first class to the next destination, and as an added bonus, you get to choose one team to join you in first class as a treat.

Ringo: Okay and by the way, what was in those backpacks?

Discord: 4 sets of heavy textbooks.

Raffina: Those weren't needed we're they?

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: When I witnessed the other teams failing over and over, I just easily learned from their mistakes. That way, I could get through the obstacle course without messing up.

Raffina: Of course and with the big lead we had, I knew we were going to come in first.

Ringo: Any idea who we should take to first class?

Raffina: Hmmm...

* * *

Discord VO: First place is already taken, but last place is still up for grabs, and nobody wants it.

More teams either continue their second lap, or finish up their laps. The last three teams finish the final obstacle and meet up with their partners for the last challenge.

The Pen Pals and Party Ponies finish their laps and leave.

Apple Bloom: So y'all really want to do this?

Scootaloo: As long as we all make it halfway, we've got nothing to worry about.

Sweetie Belle: Just as long as we avoid getting last place.

Button: And avoid some troublemaking teams along the way.

Apple Bloom: Then it's settled, we're officially starting an alliance.

Pan to the Besties walking alongside each other.

Lyra: It's just one of those days where we visit the Crystal Empire.

Bon Bon: Not to mention we get to do this part together.

Lyra: I know right?

A few more teams arrive at the castle and reached the finish line as their placements are said.

Discord: Second place to the Bolts'. Third for the Tricksters.

Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich come in next.

Discord: Fourth.

Pinkie: Wahoo!

* * *

Pan back to the track where the Mushroom Pals are trying to catch up.

Toad: (panting) This...is...one...challenge...I...never...want...to...do again

Toadette: You said it.

* * *

(Interview: Mushroom Pals)

Toadette: Seriously, I am going to get that guy Bowser Jr. for having us carry those heavy backpacks.

Toad: You and me both sister.

* * *

Another team reaches the finish line.

Fluttershy: Fifth place.

Mario and Luigi fist bump each other.

The Pen Pals arrive next.

Discord: Twilight, enjoy your reunion with your foalsitter. You're in sixth.

Twilight: I can't believe the finish line was here and thanks Discord.

Another team comes in.

Discord: And the duo takes seventh.

Diamond Tiara: See, we made the top 10, and you were worried we were going to get in trouble.

Fluttershy: Actually, you did. Twice as a matter of fact, so you have a 40 minute penalty.

A clock with 40 minutes appears.

Diamond Tiara: Wait, what?

Discord: First of all, you were supposed to do the obstacle course, but you forced Silver Spoon to do it instead. That's 20 minutes for that. Second, after she finished the obstacle course, you were both supposed to do two laps around the track, but only Silver Spoon did. Which makes another 20 minutes, and that's 40 minutes altogether.

Diamond Tiara: Ugh! Nice going Silver Spoon.

* * *

(Interview: Snobby Duo)

Diamond Tiara: I was waiting for you finish and I almost fell asleep, and now we get a penalty? This is the worst day of my life.

Silver Spoon: Well it was your idea.

* * *

A few more teams arrive at the finish line.

Discord VO: 7th. (Apple Siblings), 8th. (Pegasisters), 9th. (Gamers), 10th. (Royal Sisters), 11th. (Musicians), 12th. (Besties).

The Snobby Duo waits for their penalty to end. The clock is at 25:13, 25:12, 25:11, 25:10.

Diamond Tiara: This is all your fault. You need to start pulling your weight if we going to survive this.

Silver Spoon: I am, but I don't see you trying to do anything useful. You need to start helping more.

Diamond Tiara: You can't tell me what to do. (She walks off.)

Two more teams arrive.

Fluttershy: 13th for the twins, and the Bowsers takes 14th.

Bowser: That's impossible!

Discord: It is possible now please go.

Another team reaches the finish line.

Fluttershy: Where have you two been? You finished the obstacle course and your laps before most of teams.

Peach: Well it's kinda hard to explain, but Daisy and I decided to take the chance and explore this place.

Daisy: I have never seen this many ponies here that are made of crystal. Especially, the time we-

Discord: Okay, please don't say anymore. You're team number 15. Please stop.

Pan back to the stadium where the last three teams: Mushroom Pals, Koopas, and Scientists are in the final stretch.

All three teams: Done!

They all leave the stadium and head straight to the castle.

The next two teams get to the finish line.

Discord: 16th for the Gem Collectors, and the young lassies get 17th.

Fluttershy: Um Baby Daisy, you do know you weren't to wear the backpack the entire time right?

Baby Daisy: I wasn't? Now you tell me, but what's even in here?

Ringo: Four heavy textbooks.

Baby Peach: That can not be right.

Diamond Tiara: Well is our penalty over yet?

Discord: Not yet. Noo, and here they come.

It reveals that the final three teams are down the hall and racing to the finish line. The Scientists increase their speed, followed by the Mushroom Pals and then the Koopas. The Duo gets nervous as the teams gain on them. The clock is now at 00:03, 00:02, 00:01, and then a buzzer is heard.

Discord: Penalty over.

The duo steps on the finish right before the Scientists reach it.

Discord: 18th and 19th.

The second-to-last steps on the finish line. One accidentally hitting his partner to the ground.

Discord: Koopas in 20th.

Paratroopa sighs in relief.

Fluttershy: Well little guys I'm sorry, but you two are in last place.

Toadette: All that running and we end up losing?

Toad: It's bad enough we nearly lost the previous leg. Now we actually lost this time.

Toadette: So I guess we'll be leaving now.

Fluttershy: Actually, you two won't have to.

Toad: What?

Discord: Surprise! It's a non-elimination round, so you get to stay.

The Mushroom Pals cheer from hearing this.

Fluttershy: However, you two will need to do an penalty challenge in the next leg.

Discord: So this is the first time a non-elimination occurs, but one tram won't be so lucky in the next leg. What penalty challenge will Toad and Toadette face? Where will the next destination be, and which team will Ringo and Raffina take up to first class? Stay tuned for more of.. The Amazing Crossover Race!

(END)

* * *

**That's right, no elimination this time. I decided to give the team a break from getting eliminated.**

**Leave a review if you like, and see if you can find any references used in this chapter.**


	6. Leaf it to Me

Episode 6: Leaf it to me

(Various scenes are played from the previous race.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race, the teams took a surprise visit to the Crystal Empire. The challenge for the loners was a mad skills inducing obstacle course while carrying a heavy backpack with them for the whole obstacle course. Most players took it nice and easy, some had no trouble at all, and others cracked under pressure to say the least. Without any errors or do-overs, the Schoolgirls easily won the leg and tickets for first class with a team of their choice. It was a close play in the end for four teams, despite the Snobby Duo getting penalized, they still managed to make it, but instead the Mushroom Pals were the losing team. Howeve , it was a non-elimination round, so they get spared for another leg. They won't be off the hook that easily because a penalty challenge awaits them in the next leg.

Discord appears.

Discord: So that leaves 21 teams today, but hopefully there will be another team leaving. Let's get started here on...The Amazing Crossover Race!

With a snap of fingers, the intro starts up.

(Intro over.)

* * *

**Episode 6: Leaf it to me.**

Discord and Fluttershy appear.

Discord: It's time to say farewell to the Crystal Empire as we have yesterday's winners: the genius Schoolgirls get the first tip.

Ringo and Raffina step up to the cloudbox.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: Coming in first place gives us more confidence than ever.

Ringo: If we were able to pull off a flawless win like that, then let's hope we stay in the top 10.

Raffina: Or the top five at least.

* * *

Fluttershy: Wait girls, before you get your tip, there's one more thing you need to do first.

Ringo: What's that?

Discord: Your reward from yesterday. So ladies, before we begin, which team are you bringing to first class?

Raffina: Well we've been doing some thinking and I guess we choose...

Ringo: The Pen Pals.

Discord: Okay, done and done. Now go get the first travel tip.

Raffina (presses the button and a tip comes out): Interesting, but we're heading to Maple Treeway.

An image of Maple Treeway is shown.

Discord: Maple Treeway: a very big forest which occurs around autumn, and home to many Wigglers and also filled with so much leaves and leaf piles. This is a lovely place that happens on treetops and the branches. Teams will take one flight to this location and find the cloudbox located at the outside of the airport.

Many hands and hooves press the button and the tips are received. Teams are already racing to the airport.

Before Twilight and Sunset receive their tip, Fluttershy comes up to them.

Fluttershy: Um Twilight, I just wanted to tell you both the Schoolgirls chose the two of you to join them in first class.

Sunset: They did?

Discord: Of course, so you two also get to fly first class with them.

Twilight: This is amazing!

* * *

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Sunset: This race just got interesting.

Twilight: I know, but why do you think they chose us?

Sunset: Maybe it was their choice. I mean they are pretty smart.

* * *

Cut back to the Snobby Duo as they are about to leave.

Diamond Tiara: Hurry up Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon tries to catch up with her.

* * *

(Interview: Snobby Duo)

Diamond Tiara: Ugh, this so isn't fair. We started out in the bottom four and almost lost the race.

Silver Spoon: Well no one was eliminated.

Diamond Tiara: Nobody asked you, and the worst part is that pegasus has the nerve making me do the next TWO do it yourself challenges as a punishment.

Silver Spoon: Well you refused to do the last one.

Diamond Tiara: What was that?

Silver Spoon: Nothing.

* * *

All the teams are at the airport and a few are already on board and some are still in line. The Schoolgirls are at the front of the line.

Raffina: Two for Maple Treeway, and here's the tickets for first class. (Gives the clerk the tickets) Also, another team is joining us in first class. Can you also book the Pen Pals in first class too?

The clerk gives them a thumbs up and they both leave.

(Pan to airplane in the air and cut to the inside of first class.)

Raffina: This is the life.

Sunset: How can we ever repay for this.

Ringo(reading her book): No thanks is necessary. The cookies here are even delicious. First class is the best.

Twilight: It's pretty much the same as coach class, but I guess this better.

Unknown to them, Bowser Jr was eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

Bowser Jr: They've got everything good in there and we're stuck in this lame coach section.

Pinkie Pie: This isn't lame, it's kinda cozy.

Cheese Sandwich: Yeah and it's also relaxing.

Waluigi: Well it would be more relaxing if WE were in there.

Apple Bloom: Guess somebody might be a sore loser.

Wario: You take that back little girl. Or else.

Applejack: You lay a finger on my sister, and it ain't gonna be pretty for y'all.

Pan to the Young Princesses in their seats.

Baby Daisy: Those are some fireworks going on.

Baby Peach: I know, but we need to start coming out from the back positions. We been falling behind lately and if we're not careful, we could be going home next.

Baby Daisy: I don't want that to happen.

Baby Peach: We just got to try hard and hopefully we won't finish near the bottom.

Discord VO: The plane lands in Maple Treeway and all the teams exit the plane and found the cloudbox by the exit.

Twilight: Make your way down the path...

Peach: ...and you'll find the next cloudbox where your next tip is located.

Spike: Only this time it says we need to get to the location of the cloudbox. On a Wiggler?

Rainbow Dash: What the hey is that?

Ringo: I believe it's those creatures over there. (Pointing to a bunch of yellow large caterpillars.

Rarity: We have to ride those things?

The teams hop on their Wigglers and began heading off.

Toad: Let's go.

Fluttershy: Excuse me, but can you two wait?

Toadette: What is it?

Fluttershy: I need you two to come with me.

Both of them follow her.

Toadette: Where are we going? The race is back that way.

Toad(eyes widened): Oh right I forgot we have a penalty challenge.

Toadette: And where is this so called penalty challenge?

Fluttershy: Down this pipe.

Toad: Well if it'll get us back in the race, then here goes. (Goes down the pipe and Toadette follows him. When they exit the pipe, they found Discord waiting there.

Toadette: What's this all about?

Discord: Need I remind you, every time a team loses a non-elimination round, then it's time for them to partake in a penalty challenge. For this challenge, you two will have to go on a little scavenger hunt to find these three items.(gives them a list of items) You two will find a banana peel, a red mushroom, and a gold star. Once you find an item, put it inside the bucket until you have all three of them. When all three items are found, you can exit the challenge and resume the race. (He then disappears)

Toad looks at the list: It's just three items to find. How hard can it be? (Looks and sees a really massive field of leaves.)

Toadette: Stop saying: how hard can it be?

Discord VO: As the Mushroom Pals get searching for the items, the teams have rode a long way and finally reach the cloudbox.

Octavia pressed the button and a tip comes out.

Octavia: It's another do it yourself challenge: Rake it or leaf it.

Fluttershy is seen holding a rake: For this do it yourself challenge, it's time for them to do a little yard work. Whoever didn't run the obstacle course in the Crystal Empire, has to grab a rake and get to work. The loners will be raking leaves scattered across the field and when their section is cleared, this cute creature Wiggler will give them their next tip.

Rarity: Do they really expect me to get my hooves dirty doing yard work?

Spike: Technically, it is your turn.

Peach: I'm up again.

Baby Peach: My turn.

Lyra: I'm doing this.

The loners grab their rakes and get to work.

Baby Peach: This will be no problem-Whoa! This really heavy.

Raffina: You want some help?

Baby Peach: No thanks, I'm pretty sure I-I-I got this(she somehow loses control of the rake and she is getting unbalanced swinging it back and forth.

?: OW!

Baby Peach: I am so sorry.

Lyra: No No it's okay. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad.

Lyra finally gets up and everyone either gasps, look away, or cringes at what they just witnessed.

Lyra: What? What's wrong? Is something wrong with my face?

Sure enough, Lyra couldn't see that one of her eyes was completely black and now she could only see with one eye.

Bon Bon: (getting nervous) Uh no, nothing's wrong. Here, why don't I do the raking while you rest.

Lyra: Are you sure?

Bon Bon: Of course.

Baby Peach: Maybe I should use a smaller rake.

Doctor Whooves: So we each get a section, and we need to take all the leaves in our own section to move on.

Paratroopa starts right away: That wasn't so hard. How many sweeps was that?

Koopa: One.

Discord VO: The loners began raking in the leaves. In The meantime, it's time to check in on the last place team.

Pan to the Mushroom Pals searching in the massive leaf pile for the items. However, they still haven't found any items yet.

Toadette: Ugh, this is like finding a needle in a haystack.

Toad: Maybe we should try a different approach, and I know just the way to do it.

He then jumps up and dove right into the leaf pile.

Toadette: This is no time for fun. We are in a race.

Toad(coming back up holds up a green shell): Got one!

Toadette (stunned): B-but how did you-

Toad: Simple you just jump into it like so, and feel around until you touch something other than leaves.

Toadette hearing this uses his strategy and did the same thing until she comes back up with a banana peel in her hand.

Toadette: This is so gross.

Toad: It is the second item though. Only one more to go.

(Cut back to the other challenge. Some of the teams already finish up.)

Bon Bon: All done.

Lyra: Okay let's go. (Heads in the opposite direction.)

Bon Bon: Uh it's this way.

Gilda: Done!

Twilight: Finished!

Peach: Nice and done.

Applejack: That's about it.

Doctor Whooves: All done.

Bowser: Let's go!

Wario is climbing on the Wiggler.

Waluigi: All right just nice and easy and you'll be done.

Wario: Yeah and maybe we can-Aaahhh!

Wario gets bumped by one of the Wigglers and dangles off the edge holding on with one hand.

Apple Bloom: Oops! Sorry bout that!

Waluigi: You did that on purpose!

Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out back at those two and leaves with her sister.

* * *

(Interview: Apple Bloom)

Apple Bloom: Ah can guess what yet thinkin', but those two totally deserve it for messing with us in Sweet Sweet Canyon. So ah'll gonna give those two what's comin' to them.

* * *

Paratroopa is still raking.

Koopa: Hurry up, more teams just finished.

Sure enough, he was right because the Musicians, Wonderbolts, Pegasisters, Schoolgirls, Royal Sisters, and Mario Bros. finish the challenge and leave.

Paratroopa: Well can some things please go right today? (After he said that, his rake slipped out of his hands and hits one of the Wigglers on the head.

The Wiggler turns around and found the team that threw it. It turned angry and red and charged at the duo.

Paratroopa: Shall we run for our lives?

Koopa: Oh yes let's!

Both of the scream and run off from the angry beast.

Back with the penalty challenge, 30 minutes have passed and the star is still not found yet.

Toadette: We've been here for almost an our and the star is impossible to find. We're so going to lose.

Toad: We can't maybe we still have a chance. What are the chances we could- (He paused as soon as he felt something. He pulls it out and it's revealed to be the star they were looking for.) Found it!

Toadette: Well how bout that?

Toad: That's the last one.

Toadette: So um, where's the exit?

Toad: Probably at the warp pipe over there. (Points to a warp pipe nearby.) Both of them jump inside it.

Discord VO: The Mushroom Pals are finished with the penalty challenge, and they'll need to make an epic comeback in order to catch up with the competition.

Pan to the teams that are way ahead and riding either fast or slow.

Lyra: Not too fast, or slow.

Bon Bon: Okay, but please stop touching your black eye?

* * *

(Interview: Besties)

Lyra: OW! It still hurts a little bit.

Bon Bon: Touching it is not going to make it feel better.

Lyra: I know, but that rake hit me so hard.

Bon Bon: I'm sure it'll be better by tomorrow.

* * *

Pan to the Apple Siblings riding on their Wiggler.

Waluigi: Hey, Pipsqueak!

The Sneaky twins were charging at them at full speed with angry looks on their faces.

Apple Bloom: Uh oh, we've got trouble. (Sees a wild Wiggler sleeping by and gets an idea.)

Wario(having a bomb in his hand): Here comes the pain. Ha ha.

To their surprise they, the Siblings head in the opposite direction and pass the twins.

Apple Bloom: Y'all don't even know the half of it.

The twins didn't see where they were going and bumped into something. It was revealed the Wiggler that was sleeping earlier and it head charges both of them into the ground. It charges at the duo again and knocks Waluigi into the air and knocks Wario into a wall.

Wario (calling out to the yellow filly): You little squirt, you'll get what's coming to you!

Apple Bloom waves good bye to them as they continue getting pummeled by the angry Wiggler and chuckles softly.

* * *

(Interview: Apple Siblings)

Applejack: Ya mind telling me what we're you were thinking?

Apple Bloom: Ah simply wanted to get those jerks back for what they did to us two legs ago.

Applejack: Well that was dirty, but they did kinda deserve it.

* * *

The Mushroom Pals arrive at the first challenge and get their tip.

Toadette: Another do it yourself challenge, and it's your turn.

Toad: What's the challenge?

Toadette: Raking leaves.

Toad: Better get a rake.

Baby Daisy: I might suggest taking a small rake.

Toad: What for?

Baby Peach: I'd rather not talk about it.

Three more teams finish as well.

Diamond Tiara: Done!

Rarity: Finished!

Button: All done!

Toad: Better get started.

Meanwhile, the next cloudbox is in range and the Princesses are the first team who reach it. They hop off their Wiggler and receive their next travel tip.

Daisy: It a duo challenge: let it glide.

Peach: I don't know what that means.

Discord appears: Well allow me to explain it for you princess. For this little arts and crafts duo challenge, teams will work together to build themselves a hang-glider made out of leaves, branches and glue. It must be big and strong enough to hold you and your partner that you will need to fly over this massive gap to the other side. They either reach the other safely, or plummeted like turkeys because they didn't hold on tight. If the teams make it to the other side, then it'll be a straight path down the hill and a trek uphill to where today's finish line is located. Last team to get here, will end up like some of the leaves: blown away for good.

Peach: Make a hang glider out of leaves and branches?

Daisy: Don't forget the glue.

More teams arrive at the next challenge, receive their tips as well, and get started working.

(Cut back to the first challenge. Where the last four teams finish raking and leave.)

Koopa: Think we lost it?

Paratroopa: Probably, there's no sign of it anywhere, so we're good to-

He paused as he heard something breathing down his back.

Paratroopa: It's right behind me isn't it?

Koopa: Yep, and there's only one thing to do.

Paratroopa: What?

Koopa: RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Both of them scream as it continues chasing them down the path.

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Paratroopa: Seriously, why does nature hate us?

Koopa: There are many ways, but I do not want to say it.

* * *

Pan back to the second challenge where teams continue working.

Lyra: Need anything?

Bon Bon: No, I'm fine. Just stay right there and I'll work on the other side.

* * *

(Interview: Besties)

Bon Bon: I had to make sure our hang glider comes out perfect. I couldn't take the risk of having my partner get another injury.

Lyra: Aww, thanks for caring.

Both hug each other.

* * *

Just then, the Sneaky twins were just hurled right at the edge by the angry Wiggler who just leaves.

Waluigi: So much pain.

Wario: Maybe it wants some more. (Gets back up.) You come back here for another round bucko. I didn't even hear a bell.

The Wiggler quickly came back and gave Wario a kick to the face which makes a bell sound. This got a laugh from the Apple Siblings, Pegasisters, Princesses, and the Mario Bros. Wario fell right over after that.

* * *

20 minutes pass by and most of the teams are nearly done. The last few teams arrive and get started on their hang gliders.

Koopa: Finally lost it.

Paratroopa: That solve one problem, but now we gotta avoid coming in last.

Koopa: Then let's get to work.

Pan to the Sneaky Twins at their workstation.

Waluigi: That little one has become a real thorn in our side.

Wario: She wants to get the drop on us, then I say it's time we return the favor.

Waluigi: How so?

Wario: We have alliance buddies, don't we? (Goes over to the Bowsers).

Bowser: What do you want now?

Waluigi: There's a little issue we have with a certain enemy.

Bowser Jr: Who would that be? Those pesky Mario Bros.? The Princesses? Who?

Wario: That little one over there. (Points to Apple Bloom).

Bowser: That little pony over there? Why her?

Waluigi: She was the one who kept on targeting us ever since this leg.

Wario: She purposely made me lose my balance.

Waluigi: And got us both pummeled by an angry Wiggler.

Bowser: Not to worry, I'm sure she'll get what's coming to her.

Bowser Jr: But let's do it in the next leg.

Wario: Why not now?

Bowser: She and her teammate finished already.

Bowser Jr: So have we. See ya!

Wario: We gotta catch up with the competition.

Waluigi: Already one step ahead you.

Wario: Finally!

The Besties are preparing to jump the massive gorge.

Bon Bon: On the count of three, we jump okay?

Lyra nodded in agreement.

Bon Bon: 1, 2, 3!

* * *

(Interview: Besties)

Bon Bon: I had to take charge if we have any chance of staying in the race.

Lyra: I may have a black eye, but I can still do this with my best friend. Even though it still hurts.

Bon Bon: Did you have to keep bothering it every minute?

Lyra: I thought what happens in the past, stays in the past.

* * *

Toad: See? We just made a great comeback, and you thought we were going to lose.

Toadette: Well we are going to lose if you don't stop talking and keep working.

Scootaloo was watching them nearby.

Rainbow Dash: Hey kid! We gotta keep focusing on the glider.

Scootaloo: Oh right I kinda got distracted.

Pan to the Bolts' at their workstation.

Soarin: So do you think we should make an alliance with Rainbow Dash and her little friend there.

Spitfire: Can't be too careful Soarin, we only make allies with people that we trust.

Rainbow Dash: Hey I can hear you! And you know you can trust us.

Scootaloo: Besides, you all are practically Wonderbolts. Maybe you can reach an agreement or something.

Spitfire: Fine! A test alliance run will be my only offer.

Rainbow Dash: That's it?

Spitfire: Take it or leave it. (Goes back to work.)

Soarin: She's mostly like this.

Scootaloo: I can see why.

Pan to some of the teams gliding over the gorge as they race for first place. Some of the other teams have their hang gliders finished and ready to go.

Spitfire: All done! Let's fly!

Soarin: Hope you mean the glider instead of us.

Rainbow Dash: Ready to go kid?

Scootaloo: Yes! Let's go!

Button: We finished.

Sweetie Belle: Are you sure that will fly?

Button: Of course it will. We have a good chance of making it to the other side.

Sweetie Belle: Hope you're right.

Cut to the other side of the platform where the Besties get off their glider and run over to the finish line. It was not a long run until they finally reach it.

Lyra: Yes! We finally won after a few rough positions.

Bon Bon: I know right? We actually deserve this.

Discord and Fluttershy appear

Discord: No, you deserve a 40 penalty which you're getting right now.

(A clock with 40 minutes appears.)

Bon Bon: I don't get it, how are we getting penalized?

Discord: Two things, one: you were the one who did the do it yourself challenge that Lyra was supposed to do which was 20 minutes

Fluttershy: Second, both of you were supposed to do build the hang glider together, but Bon Bon did all the work which is another 20 minutes.

Discord: Put it all together and it's a 40 minute penalty.

Lyra: So close...

Bon Bon: Awww.

The Besties stand aside as they wait for their penalty to end. Another team flies in and steps on the finish line.

Discord: Well ladies, I would say you're in second, but since the Besties are penalized for 40 minutes, you're in first place.

Gilda: YES!

Trixie: Huzzah! Tough break for you Best-AAAHHHH!

Gilda: What are you talking about- HOLY HORSEFEATHERS!

Both of them were freaked out when they saw the black eye Lyra had.

Lyra: It's really that bad isn't it?

Bon Bon: Yep.

Cut back to the Schoolgirls about to jump.

Raffina: So we figured out the wind speed.

Ringo: Don't forget the direction.

Raffina: The condition of this glider and the weight.

Ringo: We'll be across in no time.

Both of them jump off the edge but get pulled back by a gust of wind.

Raffina: Whoa, that's not right.

Ringo: Yeah, who would've guessed these wind speeds are unpredictable?

Raffina: No idea.

Another team flies in and steps on the finish line.

Discord: Well impressive flying you two. The Bowsers take second place.

Bowser Jr: So close yet so far.

Bowser: Well we obviously have a shot at getting first next time.

More teams arrive at the finish line, and their placements are said as their pictures are shown.

Discord VO: 3rd. (Apple Siblings), 4th. (Pen Pals), 5th. (Schoolgirls), 6th. (Gamers).

* * *

(Interview: Gamers)

Sweetie Belle: Wow! Sixth place is actually the best placement we've got so far.

Button: Yeah, we were near the bottom in the last few legs, but now we've got a chance.

* * *

Fluttershy VO: 7th. (Scientists), 8th. (Princesses), 9th. (Gem Collectors), 10th. (Royal Sisters), 11th. (Snobby Duo).

The Besties wait anxiously as the clock is at 19:24, 19:23, 19:22, 19:21.

Discord VO: As time continues counting down and the pressure intensifies, more and more teams finish up the last challenge.

Pan back to the last few teams that finish building their gliders and prepare to jump the massive gorg .

Soarin: We've got each other's flanks right?

Rainbow Dash: Got that right.

The Wonderbolts jump and the Pegasisters follow them.

Scootaloo: Uh Rainbow Dash, I have a little-(*sneezes)

That sneeze sent the Pegasisters' glider smacking into the Wonderbolts as they fly out of control.

Discord VO: Oh it seems those pegasi up there have taken a little trip to the air show.

The gliders now begin to plummet down and both of them landed on the finish line.

Spitfire: Test run over, alliance is not happening.

Soarin: Sorry Dash, I gotta go with my partner on this.

Rainbow Dash: Fair enough.

Discord: And it looks like a painful multi-limb tie for 12th place. Less than half of the teams are left, and maybe one is about to be left behind.

This makes the Besties even more anxious than usual.

The Musicians land on the finish line.

Fluttershy: 14th.

Screaming was heard in the distance and it was coming from Cheese Sandwich as he and Pinkie were gliding through pretty fast.

Pinkie: INCOMING!

They crashed directly into the ground just mere seconds away from the finish line as three more teams pass them.

Discord: 15th. (Young Princesses), 16th. (Mushroom Pals), and the twins are in 17th.

The clock is now at 3:45, 3::44, 3:43, 3:42.

Mario(from a distance): LOOK OUT!

They couldn't turn away in time and knocked the Party Ponies onto the finish line.

Discord: 18th, and the bros take 19th.

The Koopas land on the opposite platform.

Koopa: Made it baby!

The Besties are still waiting as the clock is now at 1:00, 0:59, 0:58.

Paratroopa: Almost there.

Koopa: We need to hurry up now. There is no doubt that- (paused as he noticed something breathing from behind him. Looks up and realized that it's...) AWWWW COME ON!

The very same Wiggler chasing them found them again.

Paratroopa: Don't talk, just RUUUUNNNN!

And the chase goes on again as they run to the finish line being pursued by the Wiggler.

Fluttershy: Well girls, your penalty is over in 3, 2, 1!

A buzzer is heard. Right when the Besties were about to run, they paused as the Koopas ran right past them being chased again and stepped on the rug before they continued running.

Discord: Assuming that thing doesn't kill them, they are in 20th and still in the race.

Fluttershy: I better go help them. (She flies off after them.)

Discord turns to the Besties: Well, tough break ladies. You've been cut from the race. Hopefully, you can see a doctor about that eye Lyra. Until then, it's time to leave.

Bon Bon: So much for visiting more exciting places. (She and her friend leave.)

Discord: Two teams from two worlds are already gone and only 20 remain, but for how long exactly?There's more of this intense mayhem here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

* * *

**The best of Lyra and Bon Bon: Besties.**

**(Scenes of this team's great moments are played.)**

Bon Bon: I'm kinda sad we're going to miss out on exploring the world.

Lyra: Me too, and we even got penalized from an incident.

Bon Bon: I know but I did what had to do.

Lyra: You're too kind to help me out.

The replay scene ends and the Besties are walking off in the Sunset.

Bon Bon: Aww thanks Lyra.

Lyra: Best-

Bon Bon: Friends-

Together: Forever!

(END)

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter completed and up.**

**I know there's a lot of references to Episode 6 of the Ridonculous Race, but there's another reference used in this chapter. See if you can find it.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment on your thoughts, and stay tuned for Episode 7 which is coming soon.**


	7. Go Go Tokyo

Episode 7: Go Go Tokyo

(Scenes from the previous race are shown.)

Discord VO: Previously on The Amazing Crossover Race, our teams made it just in time for Fall, get it? Leaves, fall, oh never mind. Tensions rose after Apple Bloom tormented the Sneaky Twins by messing with them and getting them pummeled by an angry Wiggler. They seeked help from their allies in a desperate attempt to get her back. Rainbow Dash thought it would be a good idea forming an alliance with their Wonderbolt pals, but surprisingly, it backfired really badly. After five intense legs, the Tricksters finally came in first and it was a fond farewell to the Besties who got penalized and came in last.

Both of them appear.

Fluttershy: But on the bright side, at least Lyra's eye is finally all better.

Discord: Of course it is, so now we got to ready because it's time for... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(With a snap of fingers, the intro begins again.)

Intro finished.

* * *

**Episode 7: Go Go Tokyo**

Discord: We're back in this lovely Maple Treeway setting. It's time to start the next leg as our previous winners get today's first tip.

Gilda and Trixie step up to the cloudbox.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Trixie: Was there ever any doubt? I knew we were going to get first eventually.

Gilda: Yeah, and if we stay in first, then we'll be unstoppable.

Trixie: Why should the other teams think they have a chance? We know we're going to win.

* * *

Gilda gets the tip and reads it: Take a bus to the airport and fly to Tokyo, Japan.

A postcard of Tokyo is shown.

Discord: Tokyo, Japan, this place mixes with the ultramodern and the traditional, from neon-lit skyscrapers to historic city has many museums and very classical arts at these places. There will be two flights leaving to Japan, and they depart 30 minutes apart. Team will exit the plane and find the cloudbox located outside.

The other teams grab their tips and begin heading off. Pan to Trixie and Gilda waiting at the bus stop.

Gilda: We got this in the bag.

Trixie: Of course! There's no way the other teams will- (She paused as the other teams were behind them.)

Raffina: Hello!

Gilda: Don't even think about getting on the bus before us.

Rainbow Dash: You can't stop me from thinking it. Get out of my head.

Gilda: Oh yeah?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah!

Twilight: Uh girls, the bus.

Both: Yeah- Wait, what?

Pan to the inside of the bus where the Bowsers and Sneaky Twins have a little chat.

Bowser: So what do you think the best way is to deal with that filly?

Wario: We could try and sabotage them again.

Waluigi: No, no, no! Her big sister will probably take us down for messing with them again.

Bowser Jr: Maybe we could try to eliminate them without knowing it's us.

Wario: Yes, and we can cover our tracks too.

Both teams shakes hands and agree.

Gilda: This is the worst, all the teams are on the same bus.

Trixie: And sharing it with a bunch of losers really makes me mad.

Ringo: Sounds like someone is a sore loser.

Raffina: No doubt about that. Have you been to Japan before?

Ringo: No, but a fun fact about that place is there are lots of museums.

Raffina: Don't forget the skyscrapers.

The bus arrives at the airport and the teams are in line getting their tickets.

Wario: That is the last time we get stuck in a long line.

Bowser: Move it already! Some of us have places to be!

The Siblings are at the front of the line.

Apple Bloom: Oh don't mind them. Those guys are just antsy and they're just worried that they won't get their usual spots on the very back of the plane. Do you think you could save those seats for them on the second flight to Japan?

The clerk at the desk gives her a thumbs up before they get on their flight.

Discord VO: Flight number one is already on it's way to Japan, but the remaining ten teams wait at the airport to get on the next flight.

Soarin: Come on Spitfire, I know you wanted to be on the first flight.

Spitfire: Yeah but we got sidetracked in the previous leg. I'm sure we'll make a comeback in no time.

Soarin: Especially when we have this. (Holds up the bypass ticket.)

Cut to the inside of the plane where the first ten teams are. The Tricksters, Siblings, Pen Pals, Schoolgirls, Gamers, Snobby Duo, Princesses, Gem Collectors, Royal Sisters, and Scientists are relaxing or keeping themselves occupied.

Discord VO: After a one and a half hour long ride, the first flight lands in Tokyo and the teams are off.

The teams exit the plane and found the cloudbox located outside. The button was pressed and the teams got their tips.

Sunset: It's a duo challenge: Broken Japanese telephone? I don't know what that means.

Fluttershy appears by a nearby radio: Well for this specific duo challenge, teams will head over here to this radio and press the button to hear "Please give me my next travel tip." in Japanese with perfect pronunciation. (Presses the button on the radio.

Fluttershy on the radio: Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai.

Fluttershy: After that, the teams will need to navigate through the busy streets of Tokyo and repeat the japanese phrase to this local. (Pan to a lady in a japanese outfit.) Say the phrase correctly, you get the tip. Say it wrong and you need to go all the way back to try again.

Rainbow Dash: Open your ears kid, here it comes.

Over the radio: Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai.

Scootaloo: Got it! Let's go!

Sweetie Belle: Button, press the button.

Button: Give me a second. I gotta finish this level.

Sweetie Belle: (sighs and pressed the button.) Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai.

They both leave as the Scientists step up to the radio.

Doctor Whooves: Press the button.

Derpy: No need to, I can remember it.

* * *

(Interview: Scientists)

Derpy: I've got a memory. Once I hear something, then I can remember it.

Doctor Whooves: Oh really? What's two plus two?

Derpy: Don't tell me! Uhhh, eight?

Doctor Whooves: It's four.

* * *

Discord VO: While the teams from flight one work on the first challenge, flight number two lands in Tokyo.

The last ten teams exit the plane, but the Bowsers and Sneaky Twins exit with angry looks.

Bowser Jr: I can't believe this! We came in second in the previous leg and we got stuck on the second flight. Why?

Wario: It was that filly again! She sweet talked that guy and got us stuck on the second flight with the worst seats on the plane.

Bowser: Now I see what you mean. Those Siblings are SO dead right now.

Waluigi: Well we're going to be dead if we don't get moving. Come on.

(Cut back to the first challenge as the teams are busy getting through the city. It's not that easy since the streets are pretty crowded. Rainbow Dash lost her partner in the crowd and went back to find her. Sweetie Belle easily loses Button in the crowd. The Apple Siblings do their best to avoid getting separated by finding another route.)

The Pen Pals take their time and get through the enormous crowd and the streets and reached the Japanese women waiting for the teams.

Twilight: Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai.

The woman gives the alicorn the tip as they both leave.

* * *

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Sunset: That challenge was easy and we finished that without any trouble.

Twilight: Of course. All I did was say the phrase to myself, and then I remembered the phrase.

* * *

Sunset: It says we need to make our way to the Tokyo Tower and find the next cloudbox.

Twilight: I know where that is. Let's go!

As the Pen Pals head off to the tower, the Tricksters arrive at the tip giver.

Trixie: Allow me.

Gilda: Nope, I got this. Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai.

She hands Gilda the tip as they head off while the remaining teams arrive at the first challenge.

Radio: Hinto o oshietekudasai.

Pinkie: Ooh, can I get some cupcakes and anything for my partner.

Mario: You do realize that is not a microphone right?

Luigi: Let's just press the button.

The other teams from are still on the first challenge. Rainbow Dash found Scootaloo and continue through the crowded streets. Applejack has her sister on her back and still avoid caught in the crowd.

The Scientists make it to the tip giver as Derpy tries saying the sentence.

Derpy: Tangi? No wait it's Tungi. Uh tengi a hinta no ding ding.

Doctor Whooves face hoofed.

Derpy: Heh heh, well gotta admit, your language is kinda silly.

The woman angrily glares at her.

* * *

(Interview: Scientists)

Derpy: Well I can't be trusted to memorize something I heard once.

Doctor Whooves: Really? You can't be serious!

Derpy: I wish I was.

* * *

They both head back to the radio as the Princesses arrive next.

Daisy: Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai. (Received a tip.) Thank you.

* * *

(Interview: Princesses)

Peach: We may be princesses and all, but that gives us no excuse to get a sentence wrong.

Daisy: Especially when it comes to speaking a different language and accidentally offending someone we don't know.

Peach: We don't like making enemies. We only want to friends.

* * *

The Pegasisters get the phrase right and leave. The Siblings arrive next.

Applejack : Let me see it was Tsugi no ryokō no hinto uhh...

Apple Bloom: O oshietekudasai. (Gives the tip to Apple Bloom.)

* * *

(Interview: Apple Siblings)

Applejack: Apple Bloom, ah was just about to say that.

Apple Bloom: But ah got it right.

Applejack: Okay just don't interrupt me again. Okay?

* * *

The Scientists come back to the radio.

* * *

(Interview: Scientists)

Derpy: I'll remember it this time.

Doctor Whooves: Uh huh sure you will.

Derpy: It wasn't my fault, that lady's floral dress distracted me.

Doctor Whooves: Sure it did.

* * *

The Schoolgirls reach the tip giver as they noticed Diamond Tiara waiting impatiently.

Raffina: Are you finished yet?

Diamond Tiara: No, Silver Spoon messed up the Japanese sentence, so I had her go back by herself.

Ringo: Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai.

The woman gives the tip to Ringo.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: Raffina and I took lots of different language classes in school so yeah, we speak the language.

* * *

Cut to Tokyo Tower where the Pen Pals are the first team to reach it.

Twilight: This must be the place.

Sunset: And there's the cloudbox. (Presses the button and a tip comes out.)

Twilight: It's a one or the other: Tower climb or parachute plummet.

Discord appears outside the tower: We haven't done one of these in awhile. For this one or the other challenges, teams will either do the exterior and climb one of the ropes up to the second level where a bell is hanging off the outside and must be rung, or teams can go inside the tower via the elevator to the top floor. (Pan to the second floor.) Uh not there, waaaaaaay up there. (Points to the highest floor of the tower.) Once the teams reach top, they will be given a parachute and they have to land on the bullseye at the bottom. Miss the bullseye, and you have to go all the way up to the top of the tower to try again. Teams will finish either task and make their way to Shibuya Station: one of the most popular places in Japan. It's also today's finishing point for today's leg. Last team to arrive here, will be heading home.

Sunset: Let's try the parachute challenge. We tried the climbing challenge last time.

Twilight: Okay.

Cut back to the Gem Collectors running through the streets.

Rarity: I cannot bear the fact of getting lost in that enormous crowd.

Spike: Yeah, who knows what could have happened if we got lost in Tokyo.

They both reach the tip giver as Rarity noticed her dress.

Rarity: Well I must simply admire your floral design you're wearing.

Spike: Yeah, you totally look so beautiful in that it's practically stunning on you.

Feeling touched by their compliments, she gives them a tip.

Rarity: Thank you darling.

Musicians arrive next.

Octavia: Uhh, let's see it was Tsugi no reoko uh this is harder than I thought.

* * *

(Interview: Musicians)

Octavia: I never thought this would be a tough challenge. My partner can't talk so I need to do this phrase myself.

* * *

The twins and Bowsers reach the tip giver and say the phrase together.

Both teams: Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai!

She gives them both a tip and they both leave.

Bowser: That's the power of teamwork!

Wario: Now let's go after those siblings and take care of them.

Bowser Jr: And by that, you mean eliminate them.

(A montage of teams doing the first challenge is shown. The Mario Bros. get the phrase right and leave. The Gamers and Party Ponies get it wrong and have to go back. Celestia and Luna get the sentence right and leave too. The Wonderbolts also get the phrase correct and get their tip. The Mushroom Pals arrive next.

* * *

(Interview: Mushroom Pals)

Toadette: Toad and I used a little strategy.

Toad: I say the first half of the phrase and Toadette does the second.

Toadette: Yeah, I can't take the chance of him messing up.

Toad glares at her.

* * *

Toad: Tsugi no ryokō no-

Toadette: hinto o oshietekudasilie.

The tip giver shakes her head no.

* * *

(Interview: Mushroom Pals)

Toad: It was DASAI! How could you mispronounce that?

Toadette: It's not my fault. She could've given us a clue.

* * *

The teams arrive at the tower and choose one of the challenges.

Trixie: I suggest we parachute.

Applejack: We're doing that too.

Rainbow Dash: We're going to climb.

Peach: Parachute.

Raffina: We did the climbing challenge last time, so we'll do it again.

Spike: I don't know which one to choose from. They're both kinda dangerous.

Rarity: Well let's try parachuting first. Assuming that we don't die from it.

The teams that chose the parachute challenge head to the elevator and head up to the top of the tower. Cut to the Pen Pals at the top of the tower and prepare to jump.

Sunset: I'm not sure about this.

Twilight: Me too, but we have to try if we have a chance of maintaining our lead.

Both of them jump off and plummet to the ground.

Cut back to the first challenge where the Gamers, Silver Spoon, and Party Ponies get back to the radio and hear the sentence again. The Young Princesses are at the tip giver as they hope they got the sentence right. The woman shrugs as she gives them a travel tip. The Koopas are at the tip giver as Koopa tries saying the sentence.

Koopa: Uh Tusgi- no it's Tsugi no reoko- uh wait it's Tsugi no roko- UGH! Come on man, you were there. Help me out!

Paratroopa: Uh that might have been awhile ago man. Who can remember?

Koopa: *sighs* Uh Tsugi no ryokō... no hinto o oshietekudasai?

She gives Koopa the travel tip.

Koopa: YES! Nailed it baby!

They leave as the Scientists step up to the tip giver as they each say one part of the sentence.

Doctor Whooves: Tsugi no ryokō no-

Derpy: O oshietekudasol.

The lady gasped and slapped Derpy in the face.

* * *

(Interview: Scientists)

Doctor Whooves: Whoa, what did you say to her?

Derpy: I have no idea. None.

* * *

The Gamers and Party Ponies get the phrase right this time and leave. Silver Spoon finally makes it back exhausted.

Diamond Tiara: If we get sent home today, I'm never speaking to you again. Until we get out the bottom half.

Silver Spoon: Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai.

She gives them the tip.

Diamond Tiara: Wow, way to not screw up anything this time.

Silver Spoon glares at her and leaves with the tip.

Diamond Tiara: Come on Silver Spoon, it was a compliment.

Cut back to the second challenge where the teams exit the elevator and grab parachutes.

Rarity: It's just one jump off the tower. How bad can it- SWEET CELESTIA!

Peach comes forward and looked down from the top of the tower.

Peach: That is a really long way down.

(Cut to the two teams doing the rope climb.)

Scootaloo: Um, is it too late to switch challenges?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah and besides, we're halfway through.

Scootaloo: They are too. (Pointing to the Schoolgirls.)

Raffina: We're not giving up that easily.

Ringo: Just take it nice and easy and we'll be done in no time.

Rainbow Dash: We can still get there first. Come on keep climbing.

Back at the first challenge, Derpy is having trouble saying the sentence.

Derpy: Uh hirto? No harto. O dasil. Tungi no herto. Tengi no a hurto. Tingi a no rioko. Oh.

The tip giver shakes her head no. Derpy screams as she repeatedly hits her head on the ground. The Mushroom Pals and Musicians both try again.

Toadette and Octavia: O oshietekudasai.

Toadette: All right! Finally got it right this time. I knew I could do it and it was all because of me.

Octavia: Well it wasn't so bad. Thanks to my smarts, I pulled it off.

Toad and Vinyl give ticked off looks to their partners as they head off.

The next set of teams reach the second challenge where they prepare for the next challenge.

Soarin: Whoa! We got a lot of ground to make up after this challenge.

Spitfire: Not exactly. We can use this. (Holds up the bypass ticket.)

Soarin: Wait, so you're saying we should skip this challenge?

Spitfire: Yeah and besides, this is the last chance to use it.

Soarin: True. Okay then let's do it.

They leave as the Pen Pals slowly land on the bullseye at the bottom.

Twilight: Well that wasn't so bad.

Sunset: It was a long way down, but we made it.

Twilight: We should get to the finish line.

Discord VO: Two teams have already finished the second challenge, but the Scientists have yet to complete challenge number one.

Cut back to the first challenge as the Scientists reach the tip giver again. Derpy tries to speak but Doctor Whooves puts a hoof on her mouth as he says the sentence.

Doctor Whooves: Tsugi no ryokō no hinto o oshietekudasai.

The tip giver finally gives them the travel tip.

* * *

(Interview: Scientists)

Doctor Whooves: We were so far behind, I didn't want to take the chance of her- I mean US messing it up again.

Derpy: Hey! You were going to say her meaning me. Didn't you? I am offended, I knew what the phrase was.

Doctor Whooves: Really, can you repeat it?

Derpy: I don't have to.

Doctor Whooves: Uh huh.

* * *

The Schoolgirls and Pegasisters ring the bell at the top of the rope and begin climbing down.

Baby Peach (shaking in fear): We just have to climb this rope, and ring the bell. I...can...do...this. There, that wasn't so bad.

It reveals that she only climbed a few centimeters.

Koopa: You call that climbing? Are you scared of heights or something?

Baby Daisy: Of course we aren't.

Paratroopa: Then get all the way to the top, and we'll give you five bucks each.

Baby Peach: Oh you are on!

More teams arrive at the second challenge where they choose one of the challenges to do. Meanwhile our two frontrunning teams have already completed the challenges, and they're in a hoof race to the finish line.

The Pen Pals are currently ahead at a steady pace. However, the Wonderbolts are coming behind them with tremendous speed. The finish line is coming into range as the Spitfire and Soarin increase their speed. Twilight and Sunset keep going at their pace until one of the teams reaches the finish line.

Discord: How can anyone get here that slow? Never mind Pen Pals, congrats on coming first for the first time.

Sunset: Who would've thought that we get first this time?

Twilight: I did. All we did was go at our usual pace and we would get first place eventually.

They leave as another team steps on the finish line.

Discord: Bolts, you're in second place!

Spitfire: Well it's better from our previous placement.

Soarin: I agree.

Discord VO: With first place already taken, it's a mad dash to the finish line as the teams avoid staying out of last.

Cut back to the second challenge where the final three teams choose their challenges. The Scientists decided to climb while the Musicians and Mushroom Pals chose the parachute challenge and head to the elevator and head up to the top. Toad and Vinyl avoid looking at their partners.

Toadette: They've been like that for an hour.

Octavia: Is something wrong with them?

Toadette: Could be. Uh Toad, is something wrong?

He turns his head away to avoid speaking to her.

* * *

(Interview: Toad and Vinyl)

Toad: Well yes, something is wrong. We did something together and she has the right to brag about how she takes credit for something WE did, and had to make a big deal out of it. You understand what I mean, don't you?

Vinyl nodded in agreement.

Toad: You don't talk much do you?

Vinyl just shrugs.

* * *

The Party Ponies and Apple Siblings are floating to the bottom. Then all of a sudden, a claw grabs Apple Bloom's parachute and she missed the target.

Applejack: Hey you no good varmints!

Bowser Jr: What are you talking about?

Apple Bloom: You grabbed my parachute and made me miss the bullseye.

Wario: It was an accident. Oh and by the way, thank you for selecting our seats on the second flight, so kind of you to do that.

Applejack: That is called karma you no good vermins. You guys are going to get plenty more of it coming your way.

They both go back to the elevator and wait for it to return.

Pinkie: That was awesome! Let's do it again.

Cheese Sandwich: Later, we gotta get moving.

Two teams finish the climbing challenge.

Ringo: We did it Raffina.

Rainbow Dash: Let's roll Scootaloo!

The teams that chose the parachute challenge reach the bottom.

Diamond Tiara: I am never doing that ever again.

Silver Spoon: Same here.

Spike: It was kinda scary at first.

Rarity: On the bright side, I can use this parachute design for one of my models I'm working on.

Peach and Daisy float down on the bullseye with their parasols.

Peach: It was a nice trip down.

Daisy: I wouldn't mind trying it again.

They leave as the Royal Sisters float down directly on the bullseye.

Celestia: That was amazing!

Luna on the other hand was frozen with shock when she suddenly fainted.

* * *

Interview: Royal Sisters, but Luna is still frozen with shock.

Celestia: That was a great experience. Although Luna was not comfortable with it. It will be awhile before she's back to herself.

* * *

The twins, Bowsers, and Mario Bros. finish the climbing challenge and head for the finish line while the remaining teams finish their challenges.

The Mushroom Pals and Musicians both reach the top of the tower.

Toadette: Ready to jump?

Toad refused to answer her as he still ignored her.

Octavia: I don't get it, what's wrong with them?

Meanwhile, more teams arrive at the finish line as their placements are said.

Discord VO: 3rd. (Pegasisters), 4th. (Schoolgirls), 5th. (Party Ponies), 6th. (Gem Collectors).

The duo arrives next.

Discord: And we have the duo in seventh.

Diamond Tiara: See that? We made the top ten this time.

Discord: Well it would have been the top ten, if you didn't just earn a 30 minute penalty right now.

(A clock with 30 minutes appears.)

Diamond Tiara: Wait, what?

Fluttershy: After you got the Japanese sentence wrong, you were both supposed to go back through the streets of Tokyo. But only Silver Spoon did.

Diamond Tiara: Ugh! Nice going Silver Spoon.

Another team reaches the finish line.

Fluttershy: Sweetie Belle and Button Mash, you take eighth place, but since the duo has another penalty, you take seventh.

Sweetie Belle: It's still good though. Serves her right for breaking the rules again.

Diamond Tiara: I can hear you.

Tricksters suddenly arrive.

Discord: Eighth place.

Trixie: Impossible!

Discord: It is possible now please go.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Trixie: This is so not fair. From first to eighth in one day? This game must be rigged.

Gilda: Yeah that totally did not count.

* * *

Discord: Princesses, you're team number nine.

Peach: Yeah!

Discord: However, you didn't use the parachutes at the tower as you were instructed. You both used parasols instead, 20 minute penalty.

(A clock with 20 minutes appears.)

Diamond Tiara: What? They get 20 minutes and we get 30? That's not fair.

Discord: That's just how it works.

More teams arrive at the finish line.

Discord: 9th. (Bowsers), 10th. (Sneaky Twins), 11th. (Royal Sisters), 12th. (Mario Bros.).

Discord: Only eight more teams need to check in, but only one of them will be called a loser.

Cut back to the previous challenge where the Siblings touch down on the bullseye and leave. The Koopas climbed back down to the bottom and leave too. Despite how slow they climbed both up and down. The Young Princesses touch the ground still shaking with fear as they both leave.

* * *

(Interview: Young Princesses still shaking with fear.)

Baby Daisy: Never again.

Baby Peach: I thought we were going to die.

Baby Daisy: Who does stuff like this?

* * *

The Mushroom Pals and Musicians are still at the top and Vinyl and Toad still refuse to talk.

Toadette: Toad listen, if this was from what I said about me being the best on our team, then I'm sorry.

Octavia: I'm sorry too Vinyl, I never should have said that I was the one who carries our team.

Toadette: After all, you are my pal.

Octavia: And you are my music mate.

Together: We apologize.

Toad and Vinyl turn and smile back at them.

Toad: Well, I can't stay mad at you.

Octavia: You forgive us?

Vinyl nodded meaning yes.

Toadette: Thank you.

Octavia: Wait, if all the other teams already left, then we are really far behind.

Toad: Right, we gotta get moving. Race you to the bottom.

Octavia: Oh it is on.

Both teams put ob the parachuts and jump off the tower to the bullseye below.

Cut back to Shibuya Station as the Snobby Duo is at 8:56, 8:55, 8:54, 8:53. The Princesses have 1:45, 1:44, 1:43, 1:42.

More teams arrive at the finish line.

Discord: 13th for the Siblings, Koopas in 14th, and the young lassies take 15th again.

* * *

(Interview: Young Princesses)

Baby Daisy: I don't think we'll be here much longer.

Baby Peach: And we could probably get eliminated from the race soon too.

Baby Daisy: I just said that.

Baby Peach: Oh.

Baby Daisy: This won't end well.

* * *

A clock is at 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and a buzzer is heard.

Fluttershy: Um ladies, you can come over now.

Peach: We can?

Discord: Yep, your penalty is over and you're in 16th.

Daisy: That's alright.

Cut to the previous challenge where the last three teams are. The Scientists climbed back to the bottom and leave. The other two teams land safely on the bullseye.

Toad: There goes another team.

Octavia: If we run fast, then we might be able to catch up.

The Mushroom Pals and Musicians begin running.

Cut back to the finish line.

Diamond Tiara: Is our penalty over yet?

Discord: Almost and here comes another team.

It reveals that the Scientists are approaching the finish line.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon wait nervously for their penalty to end. The clock is now at 3, 2, 1, a buzzer is heard.

Discord: Penalty over.

They quickly step on the rug.

Discord: 17th.

The Scientists make it to the finish line.

Derpy: Did we lose? Are we still in the race?

Discord: No and yes you're in 18th and still good to go.

Doctor Whooves: That's a relief.

The Mushroom Pals and Musicians are neck and neck. Both of them are in the home stretch as they both race as fast as they can to the finish line.

Octavia: I see the finish line. We're going to- Whoa!

Octavia suddenly trips and fell over.

Toad: Yes! We're going to make it and-(CLANG)!

Toad didn't see where he was going and hit a lamppost, then fell over. Vinyl quickly helps her partner up and got back to running.

Toadette: Don't worry, I got you. We're almost-

She paused as the Musicians jumped over them and land directly onto the finish line.

Octavia: Did we win?

Discord: Well not the leg, but you take 19th place. AKA second to last, which means you both are still in the race.

Octavia: We did it! I knew that I- I mean WE could do it.

Vinyl smiled back at her as they leave.

Toad finally got back up as he and Toadette step on the rug all sad.

Fluttershy: Toad and Toadette, I am very sorry, but as the last team to arrive, you've been cut from the race.

Toadette: Um, are you sure it's not a non-elimination round or something?

Discord: Believe it missy, you're outta here!

Toad puts a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

Toadette: Okay, let's go home.

**_The best of Toad and Toadette: Mushroom Pals._**

_(Scenes of this team's great moments are shown.)_

Toadette: This has been the greatest experience I ever had.

Toad: Sorry I blew it a few times.

Toadette: Are you kidding me? You were amazing! I'm sorry about what I said before.

Toad: That's alright, it's all in the past. Besides, I prefer if we were Pals forever.

(The scene ends and the Mushroom Pals are about to get on the train.)

Toad: In a way, this turned out to be pretty fun despite the tough challenges we've been through.

Toadette: You're going to root for the Princesses when we get home are you?

Toad: You know I am.

Toadette: Farewell Tokyo!

(END)

* * *

**Another chapter done and done.**

**You know the drill, see if you can find any references used in this chapter other than episode 5 of the Ridonculous Race.**

**Chapter 8 is up next, and stay tuned for more of The Amazing Crossover Race.**

**Leave a comment to tell me what you think so far and who you think will win.**


	8. Yukon do it!

Episode 8: Yukon do it.

(Scenes from the previous race are shown.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race, our teams took a trip to Tokyo, Japan. The teams learned Japanese from Fluttershy and used it for their first challenge which gave Derpy a hard time, and I mean a REALLY hard time. In a surprising twist, Princess Twilight and her partner came in first for the first time. Apple Bloom made enemies out of the Bowsers and Sneaky Twins and she and her sister nearly came in the bottom six. The Mushroom Pals and Musicians had a falling out with their partners and made up in the end. It all came down to those two teams, but in the end, it was the Musicians who lived to stay another day while the Mushroom Pals were swept away after coming in last.

Discord and Fluttershy appear.

Discord: But today, our teams are going to experience some thrills, chills, and, some epic spills right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

With a snap of fingers, the intro begins.

(Intro finished.)

* * *

**Episode 8: Yukon do it.**

Fluttershy: Well it is time to say Sayonara to Japan as the previous winners Twilight and Sunset will get today's first travel tip.

The Pen Pals step up to the cloudbox and Sunset pressed the button and Twilight reads the tip.

Twilight: Take a cab to the airport and fly all the way to the Yukon.

A postcard of the Yukon is shown.

Discord: You heard her, the Yukon is the smallest and westernmost of Canada's territories. This place is known for its subarctic climate which is long cold winters, brief warm summers, and a whole lot of snow. The teams are heading to this chilly place in one flight and find the next cloudbox outside in the cold place.

* * *

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Sunset: Of all the places we've been to, why do we have to go to the Yukon?

Twilight: It's just what Discord would do. He'd give us crazy challenges and some of the places we haven't been to.

Sunset: But aren't there a few we already went to?

* * *

(Cut to the teams trying to get a taxi, but none of them pull over.)

Peach: Taxi!

Trixie HELLO!?

Sweetie Belle: Taxi!

Paratroopa: I've got a plan. (Goes in the middle of the street and..) TAXIIIIIIII!

The cab stopped completely before hitting Paratroopa.

Koopa: Whoa, awesome!

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Paratroopa: Koopa wanted me to step up my game after we've been tanking lately.

Koopa: We didn't get the top ten six times and we keep coming near the bottom.

* * *

Koopa: Alright! First place here we come!

Paratroopa: Oh yeah, anyone want a ride?

Koopa face palmed after he asked that. Pretty soon the Koopas taxi had themselves, Pegasisters, Gamers, Schoolgirls, Apple Siblings, and Party Ponies all crammed into one cab.

Sweetie Belle: Kinda crowded in here don't you think?

Koopa: *smiles nervously* Hey guys, or girls, since we're giving you a ride, what do you say we all agree to an alliance or something?

All teams except the Party Ponies: No.

Pinkie: I want to be in it.

Cheese Sandwich: Me too.

Paratroopa: Alright, just so you all know, we are not one of the smartest teams here, we get sidetracked a few times, and I will NOT say no to any dares.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: Heh, good to know.

* * *

Discord VO: With all the teams already on the airplane going to the Yukon, the competition will be heating up as the flight leaves immediately. After a one hour flight, the plane lands and the teams are off and running.

Rainbow Dash: Alright, let's get this over with and- HOLY HORSEFEATHERS! It's freezing out here.

Spike: This must be the place and I'm already getting cold standing out here.

Raffina: Then it is true.

The teams turned to her as she was now in a winter coat, earmuffs, gloves, and snow boots.

Raffina: The stewardess inside notified us right away. She told us it was going to be snowy and freezing here.

Peach: Where did you get those?

Ringo: There just happened to be inside when we got off the airplane. They have everything you need: coats, hats, gloves, scarves, earmuffs, even boots.

Raffina: You just gotta be prepared. (She pressed the button on the cloudbox and received the next tip.) Ride a snowmobile to an icy river, and there will be another cloudbox where you will find your next tip.

Ringo gets on with her partner and they both ride off.

Spitfire: Well you heard her, let's get some of those things and warm up already.

All the other teams have the same idea and head inside.

Trixie: Hmph, as Trixie is going to waste time and get some winter clothes.

Gilda: Yeah, despite the cold conditions here, we'll be fine.

The wind blows harder as they both continue shivering.

Trixie: Perhaps we could take their advice just this once.

Gilda: Agreed.

The Tricksters follow the other teams inside and bundle up as well.

Discord VO: With the teams getting bundled up for this frigid challenge, the Schoolgirls have an early lead and need to step up their game if they want to stay that way.

The other teams come back out into the cold. Some of them have on scarves, hats, and earmuffs. (The teams from MLP are wearing these.) While some of them have on winter coats, hats, and gloves. They all receive their travel tips and head off to the frozen river to catch the frontrunning team on their snowmobiles.

Meanwhile, the Schoolgirls reach the next cloudbox by the frozen river. Raffina pressed the button and a tip comes out.

Raffina: It's a duo challenge, go with the floe.

Ringo: What does it mean?

Discord appears in the middle of a frozen pond: For this first frigid icy challenge, teams will get across the frozen pond as they leap from ice floe to ice floe without slipping into the pond. Caution, this is VERY VERY slippery so time your jump right and avoid falling. Fall in the water and you gotta start over. Once the teams make it to the other side, they'll find the next cloudbox. Added bonus, this is another chance for TWO teams to receive a redo at the next cloudbox. After the first challenge, there are two redos that will appear at random where one team can send another team back to redo the first challenge.

Ringo: There's no telling how slippery the ice is, so we better do some more calculations.

Raffina: Way ahead of you. We need to figure out what sizes are safe, which ones will crack, and how slippery the ice is.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: What did you expect? We have to get data from most challenges.

Raffina: It's one of the ways we do to avoid making mistakes on a challenge.

Ringo: It's just like I said, we can outthink all the other teams.

Raffina: Just like that.

* * *

Pretty soon, the other teams arrive at the frozen pond as they get their travel tips.

Trixie: We just need to jump from ice to ice? That won't be too hard. (She leaps to the first ice floe.) See? Easy as whoooooooaaaa! (She easily slips off as she fell into the water.)

Twilight: Not so easy is it Trixie?

Trixie(shivering): T-T-That was just a w-w-warm up.

Pinkie Pie: Oh this is easy. (She easily jump from floe to floe and didn't even fall in the pond.

Koopa: If that pony can do it, we can do it. Come on! (Jumps on the first floe but landed on his face.)

The other teams begin jumping and start right away.

Applejack: This ain't that tough.

Baby Daisy jumps to a medium floe and lands safely with her partner.

Baby Peach: That actually wasn't that hard.

Suddenly, the ice began to crack.

Baby Peach: Oh no the ice is breaking. (Both of them try to hold their hands tight as they struggle to avoid falling.)

Baby Daisy: Help us!

Sweetie Belle hearing this noticed the Young Princesses in danger.

Sweetie Belle: Hang on girls, we'll be right there. Button, follow me.

Button goes back with her but they didn't see where they were jumping until they crashed into two familiar fillies.

Diamond Tiara: Watch where you're going blank flank.

Button: You watch it, you bumped into us.

Silver Spoon: Well we wouldn't have if you-

She paused as she noticed alll four of them were now higher on the ice floe because a polar bear was on the other end.

Sweetie Belle: AAAAHHHH! Polar bear!

Silver Spoon: GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!

Just then, a large block of ice was thrown at its head leaving a huge bump.

Rarity: Back off you brute. You will not lay a claw on my sister!

Spike(with another block of ice): Yeah and there will plenty more where that came from.

The polar bear fell back into the pond but that release caused the Gamers and the Snobby Duo to fall into the water.

Spike: Oops, didn't mean for that to happen.

Rarity: Hold on Sweetie Belle, we're coming.

Button: Actually, we need to start over again.

Cut to some of the other teams jumping.

Bowser: You know what this challenge needs?

Wario: A way to knock out some of the teams?

Bowser Jr: That and to take down THEM (points to the Siblings) down especially.

Waluigi: So how are we going to do this?

Bowser: I was thinking we can melt some of the floes with our fire breath and you two use bombs to break 'em.

Wario: Let's do it! But first...

He lights up a bomb and sets it down. When it was lit up, Peach suddenly steps on it and it caused the bomb to blow her back a few miles. The twins and Bowsers jump away while laughing at that incident.

Daisy: Why those no good cheaters.

Mario: They're going to pay for that.

Luigi: Come back with us and we'll help you out.

She agreed and jumped back on the ice floes to go after Peach.

The Siblings are about to catch the twins and Bowsers.

Wario: Here they come.

Bowser Jr: Ready? Aim.. and-

He paused as they jumped away from them to avoid getting tricked.

Waluigi: Oh no they don't. (Both of them chase after the Siblings).

Applejack: We're making great time.

Apple Bloom: Yep, we'll be done in no time as long as- Whoa!

Bowser(grabs her tail): We don't show up?

Applejack: Hey! Let go of my sister.

Bowser Jr: If you insist.

He released his grip and let the filly fall into the frozen pond.

Apple Bloom(shivering): That was a dirty trick.

Wario: Oops, sorry.

Applejack jumped back and pushed him off when his back was turned.

Waluigi: Hey, that's cheating!

Applejack: Consider that as payback for messin' with my sister.

Most of the teams get across the frozen pond and are nearly finished. However, some of the teams are still having trouble keeping their footing.

Cut to the ice floes as the remaining teams Bowsers restart from the beginning due to Bowser Jr. slipping off a medium sized floe. Scientists have to start over due to Derpy trying to attempt a jump to a long distance ice floe and easily missed it.

Cut to the other side of the pond where two teams reach the end.

Pinkie Pie: That was so easy.

Cheese Sandwich: Yeah, we're in first place too.

Rainbow Dash: Well you are but it won't be for long. (Pressed the button and a tip comes out.)

Scootaloo: Go straight ahead from your current position until you see the next cloudbox.

Pinkie Pie: No snowmobiles?

Rainbow Dash: Then we'll just have to hoof it.

The Pen Pals and Schoolgirls also make it to the end.

Twilight: Well that challenge was tough.

Ringo: It was, but when we figured out the sizes of ice floes, how much weight until it cracks, and avoid slipping off, then it gets pretty easy.

Sunset: Well if you put it that way, then it kinda makes sense.

Both of the teams get their next travel tip, but one team got the redo.

Twilight: We got the redo!

Sunset: How does it work again?

Raffina: We travel to the next cloudbox location and you two get to use it on the team of your choice.

Twilight: We do? That's great.

Sunset: You two wouldn't mind if we form some sort of alliance with you two do you?

Ringo: Well seeing how we are both the smartest teams here, and we are the only team from our world, I guess we could use a few allies.

Raffina: It's a deal!

They shake and begin heading off as the Musicians get to the end of the first challenge.

Octavia: There are some days I can't stand weather like this.

Vinyl nodded in agreement with her.

Octavia: Anyway, we should get going.

Spitfire: So should we.

They come up behind them and get ahead of them with their tip.

Spike: Don't forget us.

Rarity: I am never doing that again. Oh I hope Sweetie Belle is okay.

Spike: I'm sure she's fine, and I really hope there's a reward at the end of this frozen challenge.

Spike pressed the button and a tip comes out, except it's a redo attached to it.

Spike: Wow! It's a redo.

Rarity: Who would've guessed?

Spike: We should get going and I think we know who to use it on.

Rarity: Who would that be?

Another team finishes the challenge.

Koopa: Alright! Moving up the ranks.

Paratroopa: Got that right.

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Koopa: I guess our luck is changing. We managed to stay ahead of most of the teams and we have a chance to make it to the top 10 this time.

Paratroopa: As long as we don't have-

Koopa covers his mouth: Don't even jinx it.

* * *

The Party Ponies and Pegasisters reach the next cloudbox and get the next travel tip.

Rainbow Dash: It's another one or the other challenge: Snow go or igloo building.

Discord appears: For this next one or the other challenge, teams will either choose to last 2 minutes in a snowball fight without getting hit. Teams will get in line and take turns going a full five minutes in the snow battlefield.

Fluttershy: Or the teams can either build themselves an igloo. The teams will work together to build an a igloo as one uses a saw to cut out large ice cubes and one places them to form it. Teamwork is the key for both challenges.

Discord: Teams will finish either task and make their way down that snowy path to where the finish line is for this leg. (Cut to a few miles down the path where a bunch of snowmen are made.) Last team to arrive here, could be heading home.

Pinkie Pie: We're doing snowball fight.

Rainbow Dash: So are we.

Cut back to the first challenge as the Gamers and the Snobby Duo get to the end and receive their tips.

Sweetie Belle: Finally, we're all done!

Diamond Tiara: Took long enough and- HEY! My hooves are soaking wet and chilly. (She then rubs them off onto Silver Spoon getting her fur wet and shocking her.)There, that's much better.

Silver Spoon: *gasps then gets annoyed* Do NOT treat me like a hand towel!

Diamond Tiara: Why shouldn't I? You were chilly and wet too, why should we both suffer?

Silver Spoon gets annoyed and spotted a pole nearby and bumps Diamond Tiara into the pole on purpose.

Diamond Tiara: Hey what's the big idea- Huh? (She now realizes that she got knocked into a pole and her tongue is stuck to it.) Silver Spoon, get me off of this thing.

Silver Spoon: No, not until you apologize to me for everything YOU did.

* * *

(Interview: Silver Spoon)

Silver Spoon: I was getting tired of her pushing me around. I figured it was about time I had the upper hoof. She has to stop treating me like this and give me a sincere apology; even if we lose the race.

* * *

Diamond Tiara(still stuck to the pole): GET ME OFF OF THIS POLE!

Silver Spoon: After you the way you treated me, not gonna happen.

Cut back to challenge number two as the Party Ponies are first to try the snowball fight.

Pinkie Pie: Just five minutes in a snowball fight? How hard can it- (gets pelted with a snowball.) ...be?

Cheese Sandwich: It's harder than it looks. (A snowball gets thrown at his face.) Was that five minutes?

Pinkie Pie: Uh that was like zero minutes.

Rainbow Dash: On second thought, we're going to do the other challenge.

Scootaloo: I second that.

More teams arrive at the next challenge and choose one of the challenges to do.

Twilight: We'll build the igloo.

Raffina: Us too.

Spitfire: We're going to do the snowball fight.

Octavia: Let's try snowball fight first, and switch if it's too hard.

Rarity: We're building an igloo because I cannot partake in something so cruel and immature.

Sunset: Wait! First we need to pick a team to redo the first challenge.

Spike: Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that.

Twilight: Who are you choosing? We already know which team we picked.

Rarity(thinking): Ah ha, I know who to pick.

Twilight puts the redo pass on the Tricksters while Rarity puts hers on the Snobby Duo.

Twilight: All done! Now let's get building.

Back at the first challenge, all the other teams finish up the first challenge and head off into the second one. The Snobby Duo however, is still at the same place while all the other teams pass them.

Diamond Tiara: Silber Spoon, the other teams are passing uth. Help me off this pole.

Silver Spoon: I already told you, I am not getting you off that pole until you apologize to me.

Diamond Tiara: You're in thor a long wait.

Two more teams arrive at the next challenge and choose which challenges to do.

Koopa: We'll do the igloo challenge.

Sweetie Belle: If Rarity is building an igloo then we'll do it too.

(Cut to the snowball challenge.)

Pinkie Pie: They are just too fast, we don't see them coming.

Cheese Sandwich: Yeah, but don't worry, we still got lots of time and we're still in the only team here. (He paused as he saw the Bolts and Musicians waiting for their turn.) Or not.

Spitfire: Looks like we're up next.

Soarin: Let's do this!

The other wait for them to finish, but they came back out after 20 seconds passed getting pelted with snowballs.

Soarin: This may take awhile.

The other teams arrive at the next challenge and pick their challenges.

Trixie noticing the redo on their team: What? We have to redo the first challenge again?

Gilda:Who says?

Trixie: I don't know, but we have to back and whoever did this is gonna pay.

Gilda: They sure will. After we finish the previous challenge first.

The Tricksters were reluctant to go back but they did anyway as the other teams pick their challenges.

Mario: Snowball fight.

Peach: Us too.

Apple Bloom: Can we try the snowball challenge?

Applejack: Alright, but you gotta be careful.

Bowser: We're doing snowball fight.

Wario: We're doing the igloo challenge. Just make sure you teach-(points to the Siblings) them a lesson.

Bowser Jr: No problem.

Celestia: Hmm, this is a tough choice.

Luna: Well I think we should do the igloo challenge. Given the chance the snowball challenge might be hard.

Doctor Whooves: Well I think we are gonna try the snowball fight because I have a way to finish it without starting over.

Meanwhile, the Duo is still far behind and haven't moved in awhile.

Diamond Tiara: How long ith thith gonna last?

Silver Spoon: It's only been 15 since all the other teams passed us.

Diamond Tiara: You're enjoying thith, aren't you?

Silver Spoon: I'm just teaching you a lesson and besides, this is for your own good.

Trixie: You two are still here?

Gilda: Guess you're a little tongue tied at the moment.

Diamond Tiara: Can you help me oth thith thing?

Trixie: Sorry, but we have to go back to racing.

Gilda: Didn't we just get sent back to the first challenge?

Trixie: Quiet!

Diamond Tiara: They got sent back to the firth challenge? We still hath a chance to beath them. Look Silber Spoon, I don't want to end up losing please help me.

Silver Spoon: Can I tell you what I want you to do? Throughout the whole race, you have done nothing to help me. Not to mention you boss me around and make me do challenges that YOU are supposed to do. And to top it all off, you've been a bad friend to me. It's like we're not friends anymore. (tears formed in her eyes.)

Diamond Tiara: I-I- I didn't think you felt that way. Look, I'm thorry okay? I'm thorry for pushing you around, treating you like a bad friend, and I was selfish. I'm thorry for all of ith.

Silver Spoon(with happy tears in her eyes): That's all I needed to hear. Now let's get you off that pole.

Cut to the igloo challenge as some teams continue building.

Koopa: Halfway through, hand me another block of ice.

Paratroopa: Got one already. Here you go.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Paratroopa, dare ya to stick your tongue on that piece of ice.

Paratroopa looks at the ice and looks astonished after hearing this.

Koopa: No man, don't listen to her.

Scootaloo: Double Dare.

Rainbow Dash: TRIPLE Pony Dare ya.

Paratroopa gets stunned.

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Paratroopa: Okay there's a lesson I've learned over and over. If something sounds like a bad idea, looks like a bad idea, and a dare is involved. It is gonna get Crazy baby!

* * *

Paratroopa puts the ice down then sticks his tongue out and licks the ice: See no prob-(noticed his tongue gets stuck) Oh no.

Ringo: Should've mention this, but if stick your tongue on something frozen like that, it will stick like glue.

Paratroopa: Now you tell me.

(Pan to the snowball challenge where montages of teams doing this challenge are shown. Bowser and Bowser Jr. dodge them easily but get hit in back. The Princesses use their parasols to guard themselves until they realized they were unprotected on the other side and got pelted. Party Ponies try again but they immediately get hit after five seconds.)

Derpy: Guess it's our turn.

Apple Bloom: How are you guys gonna deal with all those snowballs?

Doctor Whooves: You'll see.

The Scientists begin as snowballs began hurling. Doctor Whooves initiates his plan and quickly builds a snow fort. Hoping it would last for two minutes, they still avoid getting hit and it collapsed after two minutes passed.

Doctor Whooves: Two minutes exactly.

Derpy: We did it.

The Scientists leave immediately and the other were completely speechless after seeing this.

Bowser: You gotta be kidding me, how did they survive?

Spitfire: Beats me. Maybe we could try their strategy.

Meanwhile with the other teams, some are almost done, some are halfway through, and some are barely making progress.

Three teams: Done!

It reveals that the Pegasisters, Pen Pals, and Schoolgirls all finish at the same time. All three of them get their tips and head off tiward the finish line.

The Snobby Duo wasn't very far behind after about 15 minutes of pulling, Diamond Tiara was unstuck and they reach the next challenge.

Diamond Tiara: My tongue is still cold.

Silver Spoon: Well since one team is stuck at the first challenge, we actually have a chance.

Diamond Tiara: Actually, we got the redo on us too.

Silver Spoon: What? Who would do that to us?

Diamond Tiara: Don't know but we gotta go back.

Discord VO: The Snobby Duo has been sent back to the first challenge as some of the teams from challenge number two are almost done.

(A montage of teams completing either challenge is shown. The teams that chose the snowball challenge have used different strategies. The Apple Siblings used the duck and cover method and cleared the challenge. The Princesses use their parasols to guard themselves from behind and use the snow fort in front as protection. They pass the challenge and the Musicians and Wonderbolts built multiple snow forts since they kept collapsing but they clear the challenge too. Mario and Luigi take the risk and stay unprotected which surprisingly worked as they leave as well Even Bowser and Bowser Jr. used the snow fort as protection and last long enough to clear the challenge.

Meanwhile, the Snobby Duo is still heading back to the previous challenge as Trixie and Gilda noticed them heading back which caught them by surprise.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Gilda: Well I guess those little gaming ponies used the redo on those two fillies.

Trixie: I am impressed.

* * *

The Party Ponies are about to take another go at it.

Cheese Sandwich: All the other teams finished this challenge and we're left.

Pinkie Pie: We are not giving up now. I have one more idea we haven't tried yet, and it involves my party cannon.

The clock begins counting as they start the challenge. Pinkie puts some snow inside her party cannon and fires at the snowball which doesn't hit them. The pattern repeats and repeats until the clock reached 2:00. They leave the challenge and follow the other teams to the finish line. On the other hand, one of the teams makes it to the finish line.

Discord: Scientists congrats, you are in first place.

Derpy: We won? We won! We did it!

Discord: And here's your reward: some good old fashioned hot chocolate. Warm up with some of that hot chocolatey goodness.

Doctor Whooves: Well that sounds wonderful, thank you.

Another team reaches the finish line.

Rainbow Dash: Please tell me something good will happen.

Discord: It will because you and your fan here take second.

Rainbow Dash: Second?

Fluttershy: But you still get some hot chocolate. It's the least we can do for you after enduring this frigid challenge.

Scootaloo: That's so cool. I mean hot.

Rainbow Dash: I guess this is okay for now.

Two more teams arrive at the finish line.

Discord: Third and fourth place.

Ringo: We figured that would happen.

Sunset: So did we.

Raffina: As some people would say "Great minds think alike."

Twilight: I totally agree.

Cut back to the second challenge where the teams who are building their igloos finished earlier. The Gem Collectors finish theirs early and help out the Gamers who are almost done. The Sneaky Twins finish theirs and head off. The Koopas are nearly finished but Koopa is doing the building due to Paratroopa having his tongue stuck. Celestia and Luna get their igloo finished and they were about to leave but hear someone struggling.

Baby Daisy: How do you use this thing?

Baby Peach: I don't know. This isn't exactly our strongest suit. I don't know how to use this thing.

Luna: Um girls, you seem to be holding the saw upside down.

Baby Peach: Oopsies! Thanks?

Celestia: That shouldn't be safe for young ones like you. We better stay and help you two use this tool properly.

As they get the hang of building, many of the teams reach the finish line as their placements are said.

Discord VO: 5th. (Wonderbolts), 6th. (Gem Collectors), 7th. (Gamers), 8th. (Musicians), 9th. (Mario Bros.).

The Snobby Duo is still far behind at the first challenge where they try maintaining their balance.

Diamond Tiara: I can't believe we are stuck here alone and everyone else is already far ahead.

Silver Spoon: We still gotta keep trying. Even if we are far behind, we still gotta keep trying.

The Tricksters get back to the second challenge where they find a few teams left.

Trixie: We're doing snowball fight because they're nearly done.

Gilda: Sure whatever.

A few more teams arrive at the finish line.

Discord VO: 10th. (Apple Siblings), 11th. (Princesses), 12th. (Bowsers), 13th. (Sneaky Twins), 14th. (Party Ponies).

The Koopas finish up their igloo as the Young Princesses are still building theirs. Celestia and Luna left awhile ago as they helped another team get the hanging of using the saw.

Paratroopa: Uh one problem, how are we going to get toth the tinish line?

Koopa: I have an idea that you are not going to like.

Paratroopa is using his arms to push while Koopa rides on top of him.

Koopa: Onward to the finish line!

Meanwhile with the snowball challenge, Trixie and Gilda were annoyed that they failed the challenge.

Trixie: So close! How much time did we have left?

Gilda looks at the timer and gets mad: What? Five seconds short? Oh come on!

Trixie: Never mind that, we have as many tries as we want. Back inside!

Another team reaches the finish line.

Discord: What happened back there? You finished early than some of the teams then came in 15th. How?

Celestia: Well we had to help one of the teams with the previous challenge.

Luna: They were having a tough time so we did what we had to do.

The Tricksters come out again and clear the challenge this time. On the other hand, the Young Princesses finally finished up their igloo and race to the finish line.

Discord VO: Three teams race to the finish line, but only one of them will be called a loser. Who will it be?

Baby Peach: Hurry!

Trixie and Gilda increase their speed as well. The Koopas are still ahead of them as they took a minute to reach the finish line.

Fluttershy: What happened to you?

Koopa: It's a long story, but he was dared to stick his tongue on-

Discord: I don't want to hear anymore. Go get some hot chocolate to get that tongue unstuck. Oh and you're in 16th.

The other teams behind them race as fast as they can to the finish line. Pretty soon, one team steps on the finish line.

Discord: The Tricksters take 17th.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Trixie: I can't believe a team nearly made us lose because of the redo. This race is fixed.

Gilda: Geez take it easy. At least we didn't come in last and we got some hot chocolate to warm ourselves up.

* * *

The Young Princesses make it to the finish line still shivering.

Baby Peach: Did we lose? Are we still in the race? Tell me we made it please?

Discord: Well given the chance you tried, you didn't get last, you're in 18th place, and you are still in the race. So we'll see you two in the next leg.

Baby Daisy: Thank goodness!

Discord: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find the losing team. (He teleportation away to find the remaining team.)

Far back, the Snobby Duo finished the challenge and are walking in the snow to the next challenge.

Silver Spoon: *sighs* I think it's been a while since we've seen the other teams.

Diamond Tiara: Wait, are you saying that we lost?

Discord appears in front of them.

Discord: That's what I came to tell you two. All the other teams have already made it to the finish line, so both of you have been eliminated from the race.

Diamond Tiara: This is the worst day ever.

Discord: But we won't let you two leave empty handed. Take some hot chocolate for the long road home. Good luck to you two.

Silver Spoon: It was nice to get some hot chocolate, but I kinda wish we last longer.

Diamond Tiara: That's alright, it was fun while it lasted.

**_(The best of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Snobby Duo)_**

**(Scenes of this team's great moments are played.)**

Silver Spoon: I hope that I never do anything dangerous like this again. I still like visiting the Crystal Empire and our hometown Ponyville.

Diamond Tiara: I still can't believe how brave you were to endure most of the tough challenges. You are a great teammate.

Silver Spoon: It's strange how we entered the race to earn more money, but we got something better we wanted in the first place.

Diamond Tiara: That reminds me, if we do stuff like this again, I'll need you to keep me company.

(The scene ends and the Duo is walking off into the sunset.)

Diamond Tiara: How much longer til we get back to the airport?

Silver Spoon: It may take awhile.

Diamond Tiara: Wait, what?

(END)

* * *

**All done! Another chapter done and done.**

**You know the drill, see if you can find any references used in this chapter and/or leave a comment below to tell me what you think.**

**Added bonus: Whoever finds the reference used in TD: World Tour, can pick the next destination for the teams and the types of challenges if you want.**

**Stay tuned for more as Episode 9 is coming soon**


	9. Cairoglyphians

Episode 9: Cairoglyphics

(Scenes from the previous race are shown.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! Our teams got a chill as they headed to the Yukon enduring some frigid challenges that awaited them. It was cold, but the Scientists managed to get first place and we're happy about it, but some of the teams weren't especially the Tricksters; who were ticked off about getting the redo used on them. Even the Koopas weren't pretty satisfied with their position after getting tongue tied with an ice cube. Unfortunately, none of those two teams lost, and speaking of tongue tied, Silver Spoon taught Diamond Tiara a lesson by getting her tongue stuck to a pole which lead them to getting hit with a redo and getting booted from the race.

Discord and Fluttershy appear.

Discord: On the bright side, they finally reconciled their differences and the plane took them back home. Eventually.

Fluttershy: Eventually? You mean they could be lost?

Discord: I never said anything about that, but let's just hope they did make it home. Anyway, we're about to get out of this cold place and turn up the heat here on.. The Amazing Crossover Race!

(With a quick snap, the intro starts up.)

(Intro over)

* * *

**Episode 9: Cairoglyphics**

Discord: Welcome back to the Yukon where it is still freezing cold out here. As winners of the previous leg, the Scientists will get the first tip and hopefully we'll go someplace where there's heat.

Derpy pressed the button on the cloudbox and a tip comes out.

Doctor Whooves: Ride a snowmobile to the cargo plane where you will fly to Cairo, Egypt.

(A postcard of Egypt is shown.)

Discord: Cairo, Egypt. The city's largest metropolitan area which is one of the largest cities in Africa, the largest in the Middle East and 15th-largest in the world, and is associated with Ancient Egypt, as the famous Giza pyramid complex and the ancient city of Memphis are located in its geographical area. Two cargo planes will leave 20 minutes apart and the teams will make their way to the Giza Pyramid where they will find the next cloudbox.

The Scientists leave as the Pegasisters come up next.

Rainbow Dash: Hopefully we're going to a place that's not like this.

Scootaloo: We're not because we're going to Egypt.

Rainbow Dash: Better not be this cold.

All the other teams get their tips and ride their snowmobiles to the cargo planes. The Young Princesses are the last team to leave and they're still shivering.

* * *

(Interview: Young Princesses)

Baby Peach: You know, we've been slacking pretty lately.

Baby Daisy: I kinda thought we'd be eliminated in the last leg, but we caught a lucky break.

Baby Peach: But we gotta get moving. I don't want to end up losing or nearly losing like last time.

* * *

Cut to some of the teams riding through the Yukon. The Bowsers snowmobile stops in the middle of nowhere.

Bowser Jr: This hunk of junk is outta gas!

Bowser: We'll need to run for it!

Both of them run as fast as they can until they found the cargo planes in wait. Apparently, the first one already left 10 minutes ago and the next one leaves in 10 minutes.

Bowser Jr: AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! Late again!

Applejack: Would you knock it off already? We can get inside but we won't leave for another 10 minutes.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, no need to blow a fuse over that.

The Bowsers scowl at them as they found the Sneaky Twins approaching them.

Bowser: We need to get rid of those Siblings NOW! Take care of them!

Wario: No problem!

Waluigi: We have lots of tricks up our sleeves, we'll take them out in no time.

Discord VO: With flight number two about to depart, flight one has landed in Cairo and the teams are off.

The first nine teams exit the plane and find the pyramids.

Ringo: Okay so where would the Giza Pyramid be?

Raffina(thinking): That way! (Pointing left.)

Twilight: I think I see them in the distance.

All nine of the teams head off to the Pyramids as flight number two is up in the air.

Apple Bloom: So you two are Princesses too?

Daisy: Of course we are but we're from our world.

Peach: I'm in charge of the Mushroom Kingdom and she's in charge of Sarasaland

Apple Bloom: Wow! So who's the better princess?

Daisy: Well there are no favorites little one.

Peach: Besides, we already know who the best princess is anyway.

Daisy: That's right!

Both: Me!

They paused after they said that.

Both: Oh no, I'm sure you meant me right? No, it's me! ME!

Applejack: Oh great, look what you started Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Uh on second thought, could you forget ah asked that?

Both: NO!

* * *

(Interview: Princesses faced away from each other)

Peach: Okay, I run the Mushroom Kingdom which is my job but I gotta keep my people safe. That's more important than what SHE does in her not so important Sarasaland.

Daisy: *gasps* Well at least I don't get kidnapped by a large reptile.

Peach: *gasps* Well I never. Hmph!

* * *

(Interview: Apple Siblings)

Applejack: Ya had to ask that question didn't ya?

Apple Bloom: Ah didn't think it would come to a fight.

Applejack: Well it did. Just don't cause anyone else to fight. Okay?

Apple Bloom: Yes.

* * *

The Scientists reach the next cloudbox.

Derpy: Alright! First team here.

Doctor Whooves: How are we in first? The Schoolgirls were ahead of us.

Derpy: I don't know. Hey it's a duo challenge: That's my mummy. Isn't it supposed to be mommy?

Discord appears outside the pyramids: Technically it isn't, but for this duo challenge, whoever took the tip, has to carry their teammate that will be inside their tombs. They will carry their teammate inside their tombs through the inside of the pyramid to the exit. The player in the tomb MUST stay inside the entire time. Once they reach the pyramid exit, (pan to a man in an archeologist outfit) this archeologist here will give them their next tip.

* * *

(Interview: Scientists)

Doctor Whooves: I'm not sure this challenge will be a walk in the park especially since Derpy has to carry me inside a tomb.

Derpy: That's okay, I'll be sure not to drop you.

Doctor Whooves: That's what I'm afraid of.

* * *

Meanwhile the second flight just arrived in Egypt and the last nine teams exit the plane and head off to the Pyramids.

Trixie: Run! Run! Run!

Peach and Daisy are still mad at each other.

Peach(angry tone): Let's just get to the pyramid already.

Daisy: Well obviously that's what the tip told us to do. Besides, you are not the boss of me.

Peach: Neither are you.

Cut back to the first challenge where a few teams get in their tombs or already started.

Ringo: Remember to lift with your back.

Raffina: I know.

Button is in his tomb getting nervous.

Sweetie Belle: Now do not get out, or do anything that will get us penalized. (She closes the door.)

Button: It's dark in here.

Sunset: How am I supposed to get the tomb moving without using magic?

Twilight(from inside): Just use your hooves to push. Some of the other teams are doing it.

Sunset: Okay then.

Spike is pushing the tomb and tries to be careful not to hit anything.

* * *

(Interview: Gem Collectors)

Spike: I had to push the tomb. I couldn't let Rarity do all that work and get tired from it.

Rarity: That tomb wasn't exactly roomy in there, but it's better to just stay there.

Spike: I don't want to get penalized for that or bump into anything rough.

Rarity: Well there's that too.

* * *

Pan to Scootaloo pushing Rainbow Dash inside.

Rainbow Dash: Come on kid, use your head.

Scootaloo: That's exactly what I'm doing.

Octavia is pushing her partner through the pyramid.

Octavia: It's better for me to this challenge, because Vinyl might just stay in one spot and not move.

Meanwhile, the teams from flight two arrive at the pyramid and get their tips from the cloudbox.

Peach: Do they really expect me to carry a tomb through a pyramid?

Daisy: Nope, they want you to carry ME in a tomb through the pyramid. Which is nice to see how you are going to carry ME for a change.

Peach: The only good thing is you'll be in a tomb. (closed the door and pushed the tomb on the ground.)

Daisy: OW! That wasn't funny.

Peach: It is to me.

Applejack hearing this decided to go and talk to her.

Applejack: Look here, this has gone on long enough and don't ya think you're both going a bit too far?

Princesses: NO!

Applejack: *sighs* Well it is, and you two are best friends. You gotta stop all this fightin' and make up.

Peach: Nope!

Daisy: Not gonna happen.

Peach: Now if you'll excuse me, I need to carry this tomb through the pyramid, and it requires you to stop talking.

Applejack: That girl is stubborn as a mule.

Bowser and Wario were ahead and glaring at her.

Bowser: Slow that team down until they lose.

Wario: On it!

Waluigi: Though we should do it on the next challenge Since they might see us.

Bowser: Hmm, that could be a problem.

Raffina and Sweetie Belle are tied with each other.

Sweetie Belle: Hey what's this weird writing on the wall?

Raffina: Well it's called Hieroglyphics.

Sweetie Belle: Heiro-what now?

Ringo opens the door to her tomb: It's called Hieroglyphics.

Sweetie Belle: But I thought you were supposed to stay inside the tomb.

Ringo: I know it's against the rules but we better help you understand this. These are called Egyptian hieroglyphs which were the formal writing system used in Ancient Egypt. Hieroglyphs combined logographic, syllabic and alphabetic elements, with a total of some 1,000 distinct characters.

Sweetie Belle: Wow! I didn't know there was that many.

Raffina: Well you better believe it. Anyway, we should probably get back to the challenge.

Ringo gets back in the tomb: Let's get back to the race.

Baby Daisy tries pushing the tomb upright but falls back down and caught it.

Baby Peach: This is why we need to be careful.

Baby Daisy: I'm trying!

Baby Peach(from inside): Well if she has a hard time with this, I'd probably have trouble with this too.

Cut to Spike still pushing his tomb until Bowser passes him kicking his tomb forward the whole way.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: I know it's a race but the way my dad kept kicking the tomb every single time was frustrating. I was gonna end up with a headache.

Bowser: You can walk it off. Besides, do you want to win or not?

* * *

They reach the outside of the pyramid and Bowser put the tomb in the ground. He noticed that the Musicians were already there too.

Bowser: Hey how did you get here before us?

Octavia: We were on the first flight obviously, and weren't you on the second flight?

Bowser: Doesn't matter, where's the archeologist?

On cue, he shows up and gave the first tip to Octavia.

Octavia: Thanks!

Bowser Jr: *gasps* It says we have to ride to the Nile River on a camel!

An entire herd of camels is shown. One spits on the ground.

* * *

(Interview:Musicians)

Octavia: I never thought we would be in the top three for a change. My partner and I came a long way. We are not going to let our guard down. I'm sure I-err I mean we can do this.

Vinyl nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soarin is struggling to carry his partner.

Spitfire: Come on Soarin, push with all your might.

Soarin: I'm pushing as hard as I can.

Mario passed him carrying the tomb.

Mario: If you want my advice, it's much easier for you to carry it instead of pushing it.

Soarin: Well thank you very much!

Luigi: You're welcome!

Paratroopa: I never understand how people are getting paid to do this.

Koopa: I know, but just be glad I am not you.

Paratroopa keep on dragging his teammate.

(Cut to the two frontrunning teams on their way to the Nile River).

Octavia: Can you see the River?

Vinyl shakes her head no.

Octavia: Well we gotta find it. I don't even know where it is.

Bowser Jr: Following them is getting us nowhere. How are we going to win if we don't know where to go?

Bowser noticed a path to the Nile River and gets an idea.

Bowser: Hold on son, I'm changing our direction. (He does so and heads off in a different direction which left the Musicians confused.)

Octavia: Hey, where's the team we were in front of?

Vinyl shrugged not knowing the answer.

Octavia: You don't suppose we took a wrong turn do you?

Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. find the Nile River and find the next cloudbox.

Bowser Jr(reads): "It's another do it yourself challenge and it's my turn. Pour to score."

Discord appears by the river: For this do it yourself challenge, whoever didn't rake the leaves in Maple Treeway, has to take this drinking glass right here and gather water from the Nile River and pour it into their team bucket up to the marked line. Once they reached the acquired limit, it's a foot race down that path to where the Sphinx is located. AKA where it will also be the location of today's finish line . Last team to arrive here, may be heading home.

Bowser Jr (grabs a cup): Filling up a bucket with no one here will be how you say... a walk in the sand.

Bowser: Technically it's walk in the park.

Bowser Jr quickly starts the challenge and ran to the river. He puts his cup into the water and ran back to pour it in his team's bucket.

Bowser: This may take a while.

Cut back to the previous challenge where some teams get their tombs into the hole.

Trixie: OW!

Gilda: Well excuse me we're in a race. (Received a tip from the archeologist) Walk it off.

Trixie: Well it better be worth because that really hurt The Great and Powerful Trixie.

Mario and Soarin put their tombs in gently. They both receive their next tips and ride the camels to the Nile River. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo get their tip as well and leave. The Pen Pals and Schoolgirls arrive next at the same time.

Sunset: Take it easy when lowering me.

Raffina: Also take it nice and easy.

They both gently place their tombs and received their tips from the archeologist.

Twilight: Riding a camel to the Nile River? Really?

Ringo: We just need to follow the other teams and see if we can find it from there.

Sunset: We should probably get going, some of the teams are catching up.

Meanwhile, the Musicians are still lost in Egypt

Octavia: I think we might be lost. (Turns back to Vinyl) Do you think we should go back the way we came?

Vinyl nodded in agreement as their camel turns back around and goes back in the previous direction.

Cut back at the first challenge where more teams are getting their travel tips. Sweetie Belle and Button Mash get their tip and leave. The Apple Siblings, Sneaky twins, and Royal Sisters get their tips too and leave. Rarity comes out of the ground with a tip.

Rarity: Oh no, there is no way I am riding a smelly camel.

Spike: Aww come on Rarity, not even for all the gems you could get?

Rarity: Well fine, but I need to make some adjustments.

Two minutes later..

A blanket was placed over right where Rarity was sitting.

Rarity: Hop on Spike.

Spike(struggling to climb on): On second thought, maybe I can stay right here.

Bowser Jr gets the last cup of water poured into the bucket. A small ding was heard as the water reached the limit.

Bowser: Finally!

Bowser Jr: Quick to the finish line where first place is waiting for us.

The last four teams reach the end and place their tombs into the holes.

* * *

(Interview: Princesses)

Daisy: We would've been here sooner, but someone kept on taking breaks every ten seconds. Looks like someone could use more exercise.

Peach: Oh like you don't miss I sit on my throne giving orders? You should exercise too.

Daisy: *gasps* You know what? No no no(Gets up and leaves) no no no no no.

* * *

(Interview: Scientists)

Doctor Whooves: I figured this would happen. We near the bottom four because I kept on getting bumped repeatedly every five seconds.

Derpy: My bad. I just don't know what went wrong.

* * *

Peach lightly tips the tomb into the ground and it roughly hits the bottom.

Daisy:OW! Are you doing all this on purpose?

Peach: Maybe. (Received the next tip.)

The Musicians were still riding until they have a run-in with the Pen Pals and Schoolgirls.

Twilight: Oh hello there!

Octavia: Princess we got lost looking for the Nile River. Could you help us find it?

Ringo: We're just heading there now it's..(points to the left) That way!

The three of them continue on to the Nile River.

* * *

Paratroopa: Alright!

Koopa: Why are you cheering? We're in the lame position.

Paratroopa: Well usually we're in the bottom three. We have gotten better with this leg.

Cut to the finish line where Discord and Fluttershy are waiting by the Sphinx under an umbrella. The Bowsers find them and step on the rug.

Discord: Well this is a tragic turn of events. Congrats, you're in first place.

Bowser: At long last, we finally got what we deserve.

Fluttershy: And you also get this-

Bowser Jr snags the bypass ticket out of her hoof.

Bowser Jr: Finally, we also get this to guarantee another victory.

Discord: Sure whatever. Just use it before the 14th leg.

Back to challenge number two as a few of the teams are running back and forth putting water in their buckets.

Octavia: I can't believe we're getting paid doing things that involve running back and forth. (Pours in another cup of water.)

Luigi: Well you just go to the edge of the River, fill the glass to the top, and be careful not to spill any.

Luigi pours in the last glass and it reaches the line.

Mario: We're done! We better get going.

Spitfire(pouring in the last cup): So should we.

They both leave as a few more teams arrive at the next challenge.

Trixie: This is easy. Filling a cup of water doesn't seem so hard.

Suddenly, she trips over and all her water spilled out.

Trixie: That doesn't count.

Ringo: Just take it easy with the running and take your time.

Octavia comes back and gets the last cup of water poured into the bucket and it reaches the line.

Raffina: You know, you must be lucky to have a great partner like her.

Vinyl nodded.

Raffina: But do you talk at all?

Octavia: Vinyl come on, we need to get going.

Vinyl ran after her as she waved goodbye to her.

Raffina: Okay, I guess I'll see you later.

Two more teams get to the finish line.

Discord: Second place.

Mario: Yahoo!

Fluttershy: Third.

Spitfire: Top three works!

Discord VO: The race for first place has concluded and it becomes a rush to come in anything except last.

Derpy: I've got it! I've got it! (Loses control and spilled the water into the ground.) Oops, my bad!

Wario and Waluigi sneak quietly to where Applejack was. They made sure to stay silent as they grab one of the tools.

Wario: This'll make 'em lose. (Silently screwed a hole in the bucket as some water begin spilling.

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky Twins)

Wario: One hole in the bucket plus a waste of time equals goodbye to those two.

Waluigi: That will teach them not to mess with us, or our alliance buddies.

* * *

Two more teams arrive at the finish line as their placements are said.

Discord VO: 4th. (Musicians), 5th. (Tricksters).

Baby Peach(chanting) Go sis go!

Her partner walks slowly while trying to keep the cup balanced.

Spike(screams): Incoming! (Fell over and spilled the water.)

Applejack: You alright?

Spike: I'm fine. (Noticed their bucket is empty.) Uh what happened to the water?

Applejack: Huh? (Goes to it and noticed it's empty.) What in tarnation?

Apple Bloom: Where'd the water go?

Applejack: I don't know where.

Pinkie Pie: Here let me help. (Pulls out a cork and patched up the hole.)

Spike: Where did you get that?

Pinkie Pie: Always in case of an emergency. We'll see you at the finish line.

Wario listening nearby: Yeah, when they come in last. (Pours in the last glass.)

Three more teams finish as well and also leave for the finish line.

The Pen Pals and Schoolgirls are already at the finish line.

Discord: Pen Pals and Schoolgirls you're tied for sixth. We'll you would have been tied for sixth if the Schoolgirls didn't break the rules with the tomb. Ten minute penalty!

(A clock with 10 minutes appears.)

Sunset: Sorry you got penalized.

Ringo: Relax, we'll be fine.

Twilight: Hope you're right.

(Cut back to the previous challenge. Daisy only had half of a cup and pours it in. Spike managed to make it without tripping and filled it to the line. The Apple Siblings were behind but made a quick recovery. Derpy tries to get to the bucket but fell halfway. Celestia comes up with half a glass.)

Luna: Um sister, should you have more?

Celestia: Well needs to be just right to avoid any spills.

Baby Daisy ran to fast and came back with a quarter of water.

Baby Daisy: Whoops!

A few more teams arrive at the finish line where their placements are said.

Discord VO: 7th. (Gamers), 8th. (Pegasisters), 9th. (Party Ponies), 10th. (Sneaky Twins), 11th. (Gem Collectors), 12th. (Koopas).

Fluttershy: And the Siblings take 13th.

Discord: With a few more teams left out there, the Schoolgirls are getting nervous.

Raffina and Ringo weren't even the least bit worried. They were just doing their reading. Their clock was now at 4:32, 4:31, 4:30, 4:29.

Fluttershy: Well they don't look nervous to me. They don't even feel nervous.

Cut back to the previous challenge.

Baby Daisy comes back with three quarters of a cup and pours it in.

Baby Peach(praying): Please be enough. Please be enough.

Sure enough, a small ding was heard.

Baby Daisy: It's good. We can leave now.

Derpy runs again but somehow trips again and this time she bumped into Celestia spilling her water too.

Derpy: Sorry!

* * *

(Interview: Scientists)

Doctor Whooves: From first to last, this can't be happening. Who would have guessed this would happen?

Derpy: I don't know.

Doctor: Just remember to focus and walk slowly and carefully.

Derpy: Slowly and carefully. Got it.

Doctor Whooves: I sure hope so.

* * *

(Interview: Royal Sisters)

Celestia: I'm sure that was an accident.

Luna: You could have sped up a little.

Celestia: Well I am not the physical type you know.

Luna: It's supposed to be a do it yourself, I can't help with the challenge.

* * *

Daisy comes back with a full glass when all of a sudden, she trips on her dress and landed on the ground with the cup emptied out.

* * *

(Interview: Peach)

Peach: I know we're mad at each other, but I kinda feel bad for her right now. I guess we shouldn't let a fight come between us. How are we expected to run in dresses? This is not our best challenge.

* * *

Peach: Daisy, are you alright?

Daisy: I'm really sorry about how I treated you. These types of challenges are not something we normally do. If we didn't do this in our dresses, we would be done already. I can't do this anymore.

Peach: I'm sorry too. We shouldn't let question like that lead to a fight. After all, we can do this together. If you can do this with me... (holds her hand out) as a team.

Daisy recovered from the fall and brushes off the sand.

Daisy: Let's do this.

The Young Princesses make it to the finish line.

Discord: 14th.

Baby Daisy: We're getting better aren't we?

Baby Peach: A little.

Discord goes over to the Schoolgirls: Three more teams left to check in. Getting scared?

The clock is now at 2:57, 2:56, 2:55, 2:54.

Raffina: Not a little.

Ringo: Based on how long the remaining teams are taking, there's a 80% chance we'll still be in the race.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: My calculations are not wrong.

Raffina: Given the chances of three teams left to arrive, I say the chances we have of staying in the race are really high.

Ringo: And we're not scared because there's no way we're going home this leg.

Raffina: Obviously.

* * *

Peach: You've got this Daisy. Let's go!

Doctor Whooves: Take it nice and easy.

Luna: Please hurry sister.

Peach: Show 'em who's boss!

Doctor Whooves: Be careful.

Luna: Don't let us down now!

Daisy tries a different tactic and speed walks through the sand. She makes it to the bucket and dumps in the last glass filling it up to the marked line.

Peach: Great job, let's move!

Another team finishes the challenge.

Luna: All done. Let's go!

Derpy finally finished up and pours the last cup of water in the bucket.

Doctor Whooves: We gotta hurry up now!

Pan ahead to the Princesses speed walking.

Daisy: All that mean stuff I said before, I apologize for that.

Peach: Same here, but you know, some of that is usually true.

Daisy: Let's agree never to fight again as long as we live.

Peach: Yeah, that could work.

Luna(from behind): Hurry!

Both of the teams from behind them catch up to them.

Daisy: How are they catching up so fast?

Peach: No idea.

Daisy: I will always be there for you Peach.

Peach: I feel the same exact way.

The clock is now at 0:03, 0:02, 0:01, and then a buzzer is heard.

Discord: Ugh, I hate it when you two are right. But your penalty is already over, 15th.

Ringo: Hu-rrah!

Raffina: Told you so!

Discord: Just go already!

The next two teams get to the finish line out of breath.

Discord: Tied for 16th. Both of you still get to race.

Derpy: Yay we made it!

Luna: Seriously, that's all she can say? (Leaves in a huff).

Celestia: Well at least we didn't lose. Don't be like that.

The Princesses slowly step on the finish line.

Fluttershy: I'm so sorry ladies, but you've been eliminated.

Daisy: Well we expected that anyway.

Peach: We'll be off now. So long!

(_The best of Peach and Daisy: Princesses)_

_(Scenes of this team's best moments are played as they recap.)_

Peach: You know I wouldn't say this wasn't a complete failure no less. We totally kicked butt.

Daisy: We almost died so many times climbing up a tower, parachuting, parachuting down a tower or getting lost in a Tokyo crowd, but we totally did it.

Peach: Yay us.

Daisy: Doing this race is huge test of how our friendship is and I say we did great.

Peach: Better than great.

(The scene ends and they're walking off into the sunset with their parasols)

Peach: Since we're not racing anymore, you still want to travel some more?

Daisy: That's nice, but when we get back, we're taking hot air balloons.

Peach: Agreed! Traveling by hot air balloon is much better.

(END)

* * *

**All done with chapter nine! Just like that, only 17 teams remain. Comment below on who do you think might be going home next, who you're rooting for, and what you think will happen next.**

**As usual, see if you can find any references used in this chapter, and I will get to work on Episode 10.**

**I'll also take requests on where you want the teams to go next. Share your thoughts on what you have in mind**


	10. If you can't stand the heat, get out!

Episode 10: If you can't stand the heat, then get out!

(Scenes from the previous race are shown as Discord recaps.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race. The teams visited Cairo, Egypt as they heated up for some fun in the sun. Speaking of heat, AND after nine gruesome legs, the Bowsers finally snagged first place and a bypass ticket. Some of the teams cracked under pressure while a few of them cracked me up. (Coughs) Derpy. But alas, our fair maidens: Peach and Daisy AKA The Princesses had an intense falling out over a little argument, and after they made up, it was game over for those two.

Discord and Fluttershy appear.

Discord: So which team will be getting a game over today? Your guess is as good as mine, but stay tuned because it is time for.. The Amazing Crossover Race!

With a quick snap, the intro starts up again.

(Intro over)

* * *

**Episode 10: If you can't stand the heat, then get out!**

Discord: Welcome back to Cairo, Egypt as we are about to depart from here. Yesterday's winners from the previous leg are first to grab the first travel tip.

The Bowsers step up to the cloudbox.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: First place. This is where we are going to stay for the whole race.

Bowser Jr: Especially with this bypass ticket, we will be unstoppable.

* * *

Bowser pressed the button and a tip comes out.

Bowser: Ride a camel to the airport and fly to *gasps* our homeworld!

An image of Bowser's World is shown.

Discord: Bowser's World AKA the place where there is a whole lot of lava. This place is also volcano themed where there are lava bubbles, bone coasters, spike balls, and did I also mention lava. Lucky for the teams, they won't endure any of those harmful things.

Fluttershy: Well that's a relief.

Discord: The teams will take one airship flight here and find the next cloudbox located outside the fortress.

They get on their camel and head off.

Bowser: To the airship, where my homeworld awaits.

Pan to the Mario Bros. and Wonderbolts on a camel.

Spitfire: You two are still fine after your ladies left?

Mario: Yep! We were shocked at first but we are going to be alright.

Luigi: Just because they're gone, doesn't mean we're going down without a fight.

Soarin: Wow! You guys have got a real fighting spirit.

Pan back to the next two teams.

Trixie: Is she still listening to music on those?

Octavia: Yeah, despite her not talking, we can still work as a team.

Gilda: Can she even say anything?

Vinyl shook her head no.

Trixie: It's gonna be a long ride

The Pen Pals and Gamers are riding together.

Sweetie Belle: So you two formed an alliance with the Schoolgirls?

Twilight: Of course! The thing we both had in common was that we are both smart teams.

Sunset: Despite the fact that they got penalized in the previous leg.

Button: I'm sure they can recover from that.

Twilight: I'm just surprised you two are still here. I thought you two would've been eliminated earlier, but you two are tough.

Sweetie Belle: Aww, thanks!

Cut back to the next two teams.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I spy with my little eye something that is yellow.

Scootaloo: Ooh, the sun!

Pinkie Pie: You got it.

Rainbow Dash is already getting bored from this.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: You know, traveling through Egypt on a camel with another one of the teams? Yeah, that's looking pretty good about now.

Scootaloo: Are you not having fun with Pinkie Pie?

Rainbow Dash: I didn't say that, but I never said it was a bad choice.

* * *

Cut back to the next two teams. Spike however, is riding on the tail.

Rarity: Spike, you okay back there?

Spike: Just hanging in there. Hoping it doesn't go number three.

Wario: I don't even want to know what number three is and I certainly don't want to see it.

Waluigi: Ditto!

Move back to the next two teams.

Paratroopa: 12th place baby!

Apple Bloom: You guys are lucky. We came behind you two.

Koopa: Did something happen?

Applejack: Has a little water trouble, but we'll be fine.

Paratroopa: Hope so, you two have been tanking lately just like us. No offense.

Applejack: None taken there sugarcube.

Cut back to the Schoolgirls and the Young Princesses riding.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: Starting out in the bottom three was not our best placement. We really need to step it up.

Raffina: Yeah, there were a few times we got below tenth.

Ringo: When did that happen?

Raffina: There were some legs we recently came in 13th, 12th, and 15th just yesterday.

Ringo: That's all in the past, we just need to stay focused and maybe we can turn this game around and get back in the top 10 or top five at least.

Raffina: Worth a shot.

* * *

Baby Daisy: Um, can we ask how you two were you to able to stay in the top five most of the time?

Baby Peach: We haven't come in the top ten once.

Ringo: Don't talk like that, you two just need to hope you come across a challenge you're both good at.

Raffina: Just don't give up and you might have a chance.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: I don't want to be rude but they probably won't last long will they?

Ringo: Nope, there's a chance they could lose this leg, the next one, or the one after.

Raffina: Yeah, but just don't tell them that; they would be devastated.

* * *

Cut back to the last two teams.

Luna: Just great, tied for last. I can't bear the fact of us nearly getting eliminated.

Doctor Whooves: Technically, we're still in the race and caught a lucky break.

Luna: Can You believe if we lost? I would never live this day down.

Celestia: It's okay Luna. We may be starting from the bottom, but on the bright side, all the teams get to be on the same flight.

Luna: *sighs* You're right. I'm sorry!

Celestia: We make a great team.

Cut to the airship where more than half of the teams are already waiting. Bowser and Bowser Jr. find the Sneaky Twins.

Bowser Jr: Well, are those annoying Siblings gone yet?

Wario: They should be.

Waluigi: We got the top ten so they should've been-

The entrance opens as the Siblings and Koopas arrive next.

Waluigi: Oops.

Bowser grabs both of them: You imbeciles! You only had one job to do. JUST ONE!

Wario: We don't know what happened.

Waluigi: We sabotaged their bucket, but they're still here.

Sweetie Belle eavesdropped on the whole conversation and gasped after hearing this.

Sweetie Belle: So it was them the whole time?

Bowser: This is your very last chance. You have one team you need to get rid of and this is your very last chance, alright? But if I find out those two are still here after today, I'm gonna skin both of you alive.

Sweetie Belle softly giggled after he said that.

Bowser: Got it?

The Twins nodded yes. Unknown to them, Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement too.

Sweetie Belle: Now I gotta warn Apple Bloom.

Bowser: Now scram! He threw both of them across the room as they somersaulted over the chair, across the chair, then landed on the ground.

Sweetie Belle ran to warn her, but she bumped into Scootaloo who was coming her way.

Scootaloo: Whoa, slow down Sweetie Belle, what's the rush?

Sweetie Belle: I just heard the Twins and those monsters trying to get rid of Apple Bloom and her sister.

Scootaloo: What? We should probably warn her about those two.

Sweetie Belle: Right, but we should tell her at the next challenge.

Scootaloo: Yeah.

Fast forward ahead as the airship arrives at World 8 in the Mario universe. The teams exit and look around the place.

Luigi: Not the best place we've been to and I still have bad memories of this place.

Baby Peach: Ow! Stepped on a hot coal. She hopped on one leg blowing on her foot until she bumped into Bowser Jr. They both fell over as the bypass ticket got knocked out of him and blew off into the wind. It landed in the hot lava as it burned a few seconds later.

Bowser: Get off my son, and why are you two still here? You two should have been eliminated already.

Baby Peach: Just lucky I guess. That's a question that keeps popping in my mind.

Bowser: Will you just get out of our way? We don't need you interfering with us.

* * *

(Interview: Young Princesses)

Baby Peach: You know, I don't think we could trust those guys.

Baby Daisy: Yeah. They seem kinda mean.

* * *

Pretty soon, all the teams race to the outside of the tower where the cloudbox is located.

Mario: There's the cloudbox.

They press the button and they get the next travel tip.

Luigi: (reads) It's a do it yourself challenge: Tower, Dungeon, Fortress, Go for it!

Mario: (reads on) Whoever didn't gather cups of water in Egypt, has to navigate this tall tower.

Discord appears inside the tower: Now this would be the time for the loners to endure another strenuous challenge. They need to jump from platform to platform to reach the door at the top of the tower. If they hit a fire bar, lava, an enemy, or get squash by the wall, then they have to start over from the beginning. However, there's a flag at the midpoint, if you die past there, you'll respawn at the checkpoint. Once they reach the top, they'll slide down the pole and meet back up with their partners and go find the next cloudbox.

Fluttershy: Before all the loners go inside, take one of these to help you out. (Takes out a bunch of 1-up mushrooms.) Everyone doing the challenge takes one and goes inside the tower.

Luna: Want to help me out sister?

Celestia: I can't, it's supposed to be one pony for this challenge. I can't help you with this.

Luna: *sighs* Very well then.

The door closes to the tower.

Button: I think I've seen this somewhere before.

Mario: I might have done this before.

Twilight: Does anyone know what those green mushrooms were for?

Paratroopa: I'm not sure, but this won't be so hard. We can do this backwards with our eyes closed. (Walks backward until he reached the edge and fell off into the lava.) AAAAHHHHH! BURNING!

Most of the players scream or look away.

Soarin: Dude!

Paratroopa: *laughs* What man?

Raffina: What the? Weren't you just over here burning in lava?

Paratroopa: Yeah but check it out, I've got unlimited lives.

Twilight: That's it! Those green mushrooms revive us if we die.

Raffina: And it gives us as many tries as we want.

Paratroopa ran off the edge again on purpose laughing until he hits the lava again: OW! AAAHHH! IT BURNS! YAAAAHHHHH!

Applejack: Would you knock it off already?

Paratroopa respawns behind them: I'm back!

Rarity: Well knowing that we won't die in here, let's get moving.

Button: Isn't there supposed to be power ups we should use?

Twilight: It says we can't get any power ups on the tip.

Soarin: That's okay. We can still do this without any the old fashioned way. (Jumps on the ledge.) See? It's easy as- YOW! (A bar of fire snuck up behind him and burned his tail.) Great, I gotta start over again. (Disappeared back to the start.)

Rarity: And he had the right to call this a challenge.

Meanwhile outside the tower, some players kept themselves occupied. Some of them are relaxing and reclining, a few of them read, some of them skip stones, and some are playing games like tag and hide and seek.

Apple Bloom gets pulled over behind a rock.

Apple Bloom: What do you two want?

Sweetie Belle: It's very important.

Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle told me that the twins have been sabotaging you and your sister the whole time.

Apple Bloom: Ah know that, but they had that comin'.

Sweetie Belle: What did you do to make them target you two.

Apple Bloom: First, we used the redo on them at the falls, then ah got both of them pummeled by an angry Wiggler in Maple Treeway.

Scootaloo: You got them beat up by a Wiggler? That was hilarious.

Spike found their hiding spot: Uh don't you all know how to play hide and seek? You're all supposed to find separate hiding spots.

(Cut back inside the tower)

Twilight: Those platforms move in different patterns and there are different sizes.

Raffina: Let's figure it out together. You keep track of the time it appears, and I'll let us know when to jump.

Baby Peach(struggling): Um, a little help?

A hand appears in front her.

Mario: Need some help?

She grabs his hand and gets up on the next platform.

Baby Peach: Thanks!

Paratroopa: Almost halfway through and not even a scratch.

That was until the moving platforms squished him flat and he disappeared back to start.

Luna: This has got to be one of the dangerous challenges that we are doing. (A fire bar burns her tail and she gets sent back to start too.)

Wario has a shell in his hand he sneaks behind the orange earth pony until...

Applejack: What are you doing?

Wario(paused): Uhhh, is this yours?

Applejack: No and don't even think about doing what it is you're about to do.

Wario: Yeah right, what are you gonna do about it?

Rainbow Dash: How about this? Watch out, there's someone falling from the sky.

Wario(scoffs): Yeah, like I'm really gonna buy-

He gets cut off by Paratroopa falling onto him.

Applejack: That'll keep him unconscious for awhile.

Rainbow Dash: Wanna race to the top?

Applejack: You're on, but you can't use your wings.

Rainbow Dash: *sighs* Fine.

A little bit later, the door to the top of the tower opens up.

Bowser: I knew I would make it first. It's one of the perks of knowing that place inside and out. (Slides down the pole and met up with his partner.)

Bowser Jr: Alright! Still in first.

Bowser: Yeah, so let's leave these losers.

Both of them leave.

Two more people reach the exit next.

Mario: I almost forgot how hard that tower was.

Pinkie Pie: I didn't, but it sure was tricky.

Mario: Let's get back to our partners. You can go first if you want.

(Back in the tower)

Twilight: I just noticed that if we stand here, we won't get squashed by the wall.

Raffina: If we also time the jump just right, we can also avoid those fire bars circling the platform ahead of us.

Twilight: That could work.

Two more players finish up.

Rainbow Dash: Nice try cowgirl, but I think I beat you.

Applejack: It ain't completely a win if we don't reach the finish line.

Rainbow Dash: May the best pony win.

Meanwhile, the current frontrunning team is already at the next cloudbox.

Bowser: We got first place previously, but it's time for a second victory.

Bowser Jr: Right after this challenge. (Presses the button and a tip comes out.)

It's a duo challenge, for this challenge, teams will be walking on-

Discord from a distance: FIRE! Technically, it's hot coals. (We see Discord on the hot coals) For this intense duo challenge, teams will be walking barefoot on hot coals while one carries their partner across. One teammate wears a dress, Oh that burns. The other wears a reef of leaves around their neck. Man this hurts. It's a big test of endurance (both custom made clothes catch fire and Discord hops on the coals) and if either of them catch on fire it's back to the start. YEOOOW!

He gets off the coals as they clothes disintegrate into ashes.

Discord: Once they reach the end, they'll race on foot or hoof to the castle where it's also today's finish line. As usual, the last team to make it here, will be eliminated from the race. Great, now I'm going to need to get my feet done.

Bowser: Lucky for us, we don't have to do this challenge. Give him the ticket son.

Bowser Jr: Already got it and- Huh? Wait, I don't have it. It must slipped off and fell somewhere.

Discord: No ticket, no skip it. Guess you gotta do the challenge.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Of all the rotten luck, our little ticket to domination got lost.

Bowser: Not to worry, we're still ahead of everyone. No way they're going to catch us.

* * *

Button reaches the halfway point and bumps into someone else.

Button: Sorry about that! Are you alright?

Rarity: Why of course I am. As long as I don't get hit by a fireball.

Button: Oh it's only you.

Rarity: So are you enjoying the race so far? Especially since my sister is your teammate.

Button: Yeah, but are you going to-

Rarity: Of course I'll be alright. Besides, I have Spike helping me out throughout the race.

Button: Good luck to you two!

Rarity: Same to you!

They both reach the top of the tower and slide down the pole. Five more players come out behind them and follow them.

Wario begins regaining his vision: Huh? What happened? Where is everybody? Wait! If it's too quiet in here, then I must be far behind! (He quickly tries catching up to the other teams.)

Luna: I've been hit so many times, I lost track of how much time I have been here. *gasps* There's no way I'm in last. I gotta get a move on.

The Bowsers are working on the second challenge with Bowser wearing the leaves and his son wearing the dress.

Bowser Jr: This is so humiliating!

Bowser: Not to worry, we're making good progress.

Bowser Jr: Yeah and besides, those coals won't be a problem anyway.

Just then, one of the embers landed on his leaves and catches on fire.

Bowser: These coals are a problem now! My reef IS ON FIRE!

He runs right back to the start and does all he can to put out the fire.

Cheese Sandwich is carrying Pinkie through the coals as he tries not to catch on fire.

Pinkie Pie: Just think of the time you have had a massive brain freeze after having a large sundae. That'll certainly give you a chill.

Cheese Sandwich: Keep going, I think it's working.

* * *

(Interview: Party Ponies)

Pinkie Pie: It's a little strategy for ourselves.

Cheese Sandwich: What we're doing is just thinking about cold thoughts which will take our minds of the burning sensation of the coals.

* * *

Pinkie: It worked! We better get going to the finish line.

Cheese Sandwich: Right behind you. Oh, I really want to stick my hooves in a large sundae right about now.

(Cut back to the start of the second challenge.)

Raffina: Look at this, we're both wearing the same outfits.

Twilight: Hey you're right. Although the coals seem to be a bit of a tough challenge.

Raffina: That won't be a problem. Just ignore the burning sensation of the coals and we'll finish in no time.

Twilight: I guess we can do that.

Rainbow Dash: There's no way I am wearing the dress.

Scootaloo: Figures.

Apple Bloom: Well ah guess we're both wearing the same dresses.

Scootaloo: And to have our sisters carry us through hit coals.

Apple Bloom: As long as we don't get burned.

Cut back to the first challenge where Wario finally finished up the first challenge.

Wario: Those two siblings outsmarted me. We gotta hurry up and catch them.

Waluigi: There's no way we're done with those two.

Celestia: Luna, where are you?

(Tower interior)

Luna(struggling): Almost there. (Reaches the exit, and slides down the pole.) That was exhausting but I guess I didn't help after all.

Celestia: Excuse me, but you have been in there for almost an hour. Especially when you asked for help at the very beginning.

Luna: Can you blame me for at least trying? It's not like you could have done any better.

Celestia: Your rage is getting out of hand and I am so close to leaving.

Luna: What was that? Rage?

Celestia: You heard me, ever since the previous leg, you are starting to become a mad, raging, psychotic bull!

Luna: Don't call me a bull just cause you couldn't help me.

Celestia: Whatever!

Discord VO: As our last place sisters get even more ticked off than usual. The remaining teams begin the second challenge. Well, majority of them anyway.

(Cut to the twins walking out of breath.)

Wario: This is the last time those siblings mess with us.

Waluigi: Not to mention that rainbow pegasus fooled you.

Wario: She just became one of our targets now.

Waluigi: And those Bowsers will kill us if we don't hurry up.

Wario: We better get a move on now!

(Meanwhile, the remaining teams prepare for the next challenge.)

Octavia: I'll wear the dress. Will you mind carrying me?

Vinyl nodded yes.

Gilda: I am definitely not wearing the dress.

Trixie: Oh and you expect me to wear it?

Gilda: You said it, not me. No take backs!

Trixie: Great.

Sweetie Belle is seen wearing the dress: How do I look in this dress?

Button: It may not be a real one, but it is beautiful.

Rarity is levitating the dress as Spike gets nervous.

Spike: I can't wear the dress. It too girly and everyone in Ponyville will be seeing this.

Rarity: Well if I wear it, then you're going to carry ME on hot coals.

Spike: I know but I can't wear the dress. All the dragons will make fun of me if they knew about this. (Grabs the veil and gets serious) Let's do this!

Rarity: I wonder if I can this for my next model.

Mario: Flip a coin? Call it! (Tosses the coin in air) Heads.

Luigi: Let it hit the ground.

The coin lands on the ground revealing heads.

Mario: It's heads, better get the dress on.

Luigi shrugs: That'll be alright. Let's never mention this ever, agreed?

Cut to the castle where Discord and Fluttershy are waiting. One of the teams makes it to the finish line.

Discord: Surprise Party Ponies, you're today's winners!

Pinkie Pie: Alright, we won!

Cheese Sandwich: I could hug and kiss you right now.

Pinkie: When we get married.

Discord: Ahh, I love weddings.

Fluttershy: So do I.

The Bowsers prepare to run again.

Bowsers: Outta the way losers! (Pass the Siblings and Pegasisters, but run back as the dress catches on fire.)

Rainbow Dash: Those guys give you trouble too?

Applejack: Them and those Sneaky Twins. Apple Bloom told me.

Apple Bloom: Right after Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle told when you were doing the first challenge.

Rainbow Dash: That explains why you were not in the top ten recently. No offense.

Applejack: None taken, but at least we finished the challenge.

Bowser Jr: Hey you pesky ponies, move it or lose it right now!

Rainbow Dash: Run for it!

Both of the teams are running to the finish line while the Bowsers gain on them.

Bowser: Just a few more seconds and we'll dominate this race.

Applejack: Almost there!

The finish line is in view as the Bowsers pass both teams. All of a sudden, Bowser trips over a rock and he and son fall to the ground just mere seconds away from the finish line. The Apple Siblings and Pegasisters pass them and reach the finish line.

Discord: Siblings, Sisters, you tie for second place, again.

Rainbow Dash: Again?

Applejack: Who got first this time?

Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich.

Rainbow Dash: That's alright, we'll do better next time.

The Bowsers reach the finish line with ticked off looks.

Discord: Bowsers, it seems like you two take... fourth.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Nooo, we were so close! We didn't get the top three. This has got to be the worst day of our lives.

Bowser: Calm yourself son, it was those twins that didn't their jobs.

Bowser Jr: Of course, those two boneheads loused it up. From now on, it's only us two.

* * *

Koopa is wearing the dress around his neck

Koopa: How do I look?

Paratroopa: Classic, and unusual.

(We see some of the teams walking on the coals. Soarin hops on the coals while carrying his partner. Spike carries Rarity while slowly walking on coals. Button carries Sweetie Belle, Vinyl doesn't mind the coals as she walks through the coals not minding the heat sensation. Gilda carries Trixie over her shoulder, and Baby Peach clutches her sister while being carried.)

Derpy: Promise me you won't drop me?

Doctor Whooves: Promise! Can you believe people do this for money?

* * *

(Interview: Young Princesses)

Baby Daisy: There's one thing that's more dangerous than walking on coals.

Baby Peach: Being dropped on them. I think it's better to slowly and carefully. That way I don't get burned.

* * *

The Pen Pals and Schoolgirls race to the finish line at a medium pace. They keep on going until they reach the finish line.

Discord: Fifth and sixth place.

Raffina: That was a great recovery we made.

Sunset: I'll say. This alliance is working better than we thought.

Another team reaches the finish line.

Discord: Seventh!

Soarin: We better step up our game.

Spitfire:That's what I've been thinking too.

The Gamers reach the finish line before the Gem Collectors arrive.

Fluttershy: Eighth place and Ninth.

The Twins start the second challenge where Wario wears the veil and Waluigi wearing the dress. One of the embers flies onto Wario's veil lighting it in flames.

Waluigi: Ah! Fire!

Wario rushes back to start and rolls wildly on the ground trying to put out the fire.

Cut back to the finish as another team makes it to the finish line.

Gilda: I would worry more about the flames and burns, but I'm more entertaining like that.

Discord: Tenth.

Mario and Luigi get to the finish line next.

Discord: And the Bros take eleventh.

The Young Princesses get there next while Baby Peach still whimpers. A finger touches her mouth signaling her to shush.

Discord: 12th-aroni.

The next three teams get to the finish line as Discord points out their positions.

Discord: 13th. Musicians.

14th. Scientists.

15th. Koopas.

The Sneaky Twins arrive and they are not happy.

Discord: 16th place.

Wario(sarcastically): Well that's just perfect.

Bowser: Well you know what is not? Not getting first a second time.

Bowser Jr: Because of you two buffoons, we got fourth place.

Waluigi: Don't blame us, they must have outsmarted us.

Bowser: Excuses, Excuses. It's obvious you two are NOT cut out for this. Consider this alliance officially OVER! (He and his son walk off.)

Wario: Fine, you think we care about that? Well we don't.

Waluigi: Yeah, good riddance. We even wanted to sabotage the other teams and that's how you repay us?

Mario(angry tone): What did you just say?

It reveals all the other teams glaring at the twins angrily.

Waluigi: Oops!

Discord: Guess this place isn't the only thing that's heating up.

* * *

Three hours pass by and Celestia and Luna are finally working on the second challenge. Luna is wearing the dress and Celestia wears the leaves.

Luna:You know you could go a little bit faster.

Celestia: You shouldn't talk like that to somepony that will drop you onto hot coals.

Luna: Do that and I'll tell everyone your little secret.

The Pen Pals listen to that ranting from a distance.

Celestia(off-screen): Don't you even think about going there!

Sunset: Wow, I've never seen them act like this.

Twilight: I know, I never actually seen Celestia and Luna arguing.

Sunset: Twilight, about before, do you think I should probably talk to her and apologize for what I've done in the past.

Twilight: Give it some time. There will be a chance that she'll forgive you. You gotta find the right moment to do so. Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night.

Sunset: Night.

Ringo approaches her.

Ringo: I can't help but you seem pretty down. Is something wrong?

Sunset: Do you know the feeling when you've done bad things in the past and need to apologize?

Ringo: Well I do know that feeling. My advice I would give you would be give it some time. Find the right words to say, and don't be afraid. If you ever need anything else, come find us. We can help you resolve your problems(Gets back up.) We should probably turn in for the night, shouldn't we?

Sunset: I guess so.

The Royal Sisters step on the finish line.

Fluttershy: Celestia, Luna I'm sorry, but you two are the last team to arrive.

Luna: I don't believe this. Now we finally get last?

Celestia: We're eliminated from the race? Fine then, because Luna, I'm eliminating you from my life.

Luna: Oh so you're breaking up our friendship live on National Television?

Discord: Technically it's international. We're very popular on TV, but I should probably tell you that-

Luna: You can't break up our friendship if I don't want to be part of it anymore.

Discord: There's just one little thing-

Celestia: FINE!! Because I-

(Fluttershy comes between them.)

Fluttershy: IT'S A NON-ELIMINATION ROUND!! (Normal voice) Sorry about that, but you still get to race.

They turn their backs to each other in a huff.

Celestia: Fine!!

Luna: Fine!!

Celestia: Fine!!

Luna: Fine!!

Celestia: Fine!!

Luna: Fine!!

Discord: All the teams survive today, but one won't be so lucky next time. What challenges await the teams next time? You'll just have to tune in for more of... The Amazing Crossover Race!!

Luna: Fine!!

* * *

**That's right. I'll give the teams a break and make it another non-elimination.**

**You what to do, find the references used in this chapter if you like.**

**You can request any destination for the teams to go in the comments.**

**Thoughts on the story so far?** **Stay tuned Episode 11 is coming soon.**


	11. The En-Gland Plan

Episode 11: The En-Gland Plan

(Scenes from the previous race are shown.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! The heat was on as the teams head to Bowser's World from the Super Mario Bros. Universe. The Bowsers thought they had this race in the bag, but things took a surprising turn after their bypass ticket got burned in lava and they ended up in fourth. And double surprise, the Party Ponies came in first place for the first time. Big shocker, the Bowsers broke up their alliance with the Sneaky Twins causing the other teams to be mad at the twins for trying to sabotage the game.

Fluttershy: That was very rude of them.

Discord: Indeed it was, but another shocker to these people was Royal Sisters that now became Ex-Sisters after coming in last. However, it was a non-elimination round, so they got to live for another day, and you can really see the smiles on their faces.

(Zoom in on Celestia and Luna who are still angry with each other.)

Fluttershy: Um, I don't think they're smiling.

Discord: I'm sure they will soon. Anyway, between crossing different universes in multiple worlds, the randomness gets better and better. So stick around, because it's time for more of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(With a snap, the intro begins.)

(Intro over as we are seen back in World 8 in the Super Mario Bros. Universe.)

* * *

**Episode 11: The En-Gland Plan**

Discord: We're back in the Super Mario Bros. World. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich won the previous leg, so they get the first tip.

Pinkie Pie: First place! Now where are we going now?

Cheese Sandwich pressed the button receiving the first tip.

Cheese Sandwich(reads): It's says we're going to... London, Enn..gland, huh?

(A postcard of London is shown.)

Discord: As it is more commonly known, London, England. London is the capital and largest city of England and the United Kingdom. At its centre stand the imposing Houses of Parliament, the iconic 'Big Ben' clock tower and Westminster Abbey, site of British monarch coronations. Across the Thames River, the London Eye observation wheel provides panoramic views of the South Bank cultural complex, and the entire city. Teams will take one flight to this location and take the tour bus to the Buckingham Palace where they'll find the next cloudbox.

Many hands and hooves press the button and receive their tips. They head to the next flight leaving soon as the Sneaky Twins approach the cloudbox.

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky Twins)

Wario: Outsmarted by the Siblings yet again.

Waluigi: Not only that, but we lost our only chance of making it to the finale with our alliance buddies.

Wario: Not to mention nobody completely trusting us after our little mistake.

Waluigi: Now all the teams know we're nothing but trouble. Some game this turned out to be.

* * *

Celestia and Luna are the last team to leave as Luna grabs the tip.

Celestia: Are you going to tell me where we're going?

Luna: Are you going to let me read it first?

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Celestia: Won't somebody please tell me how my former sister costed us the race yesterday?

Luna: And tell MY former sister she should have helped me. Just be glad it wasn't an elimination challenge yesterday.

Celestia: But it was YOUR fault we got last in the previous leg.

Luna: Was not!

Celestia: Was too!

Luna: Was not!

Celestia: Was too!

Both turn away from each other.

* * *

Discord VO: All the teams board the cargo plane to England. While the winners get treated with a first class lounge. Courtesy of yours truly, but it's for the winners of the previous leg.

Cheese Sandwich: This place has everything we need.

Pinkie Pie: I know right? We got comfy chairs, air conditioning, and delicious chocolate chip cookies.

Bowser Jr(angry): No fair! We should be in first class, and we would have gotten it if our ticket didn't get lost.

Bowser: That and tripping at the end. How did we end up in fourth? FOURTH!?

Bowser Jr: What we need are new alliance buddies.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Ever since we broke our alliance with the twins, we have the chance of losing first place again.

Bowser: We need some new allies, and fast too.

* * *

(Fast forward ahead as the plane arrives in England and the teams arrive. They exit the plane and find the double decker bus.)

Driver: All aboard the next bus to the Buckingham Palace.

Twilight: There's the bus!

(All the teams get on the bus. Wario and Waluigi however, we're still finding seats. The rest of the teams give them angry glares or avoid looking at them.)

Koopa: You guys are nothing but jerks!

Sweetie Belle: Big old meanies!

Rarity: You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!

Scootaloo: You bullies!

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky Twins)

Wario: Well, everyone officially hates us.

Waluigi: Losing our only chance of making it to the finale gives us a huge disadvantage. However, we can do one thing to get their trust back.

Wario: What?

Waluigi: Get first and sure no one else does.

* * *

Spitfire: You know, we didn't get the top five yesterday.

Soarin: That's all in the past, we'll just start going ten times faster than before. Maybe we'll get first again, or the top three this time.

Baby Daisy: FYI, we didn't even come in the top ten once.

Spitfire: Wait, how are you two still here? I thought you two left after the Yukon challenge.

Baby Peach: We thought so too, but just lucky I guess.

The bus suddenly comes to a stop.

Mario: Wait, this isn't the Palace.

Driver: The team that got last in the previous leg, this is your stop.

Luna: It seems like it's us.

Celestia: I know it's us. You don't need to tell me twice.

Luna: I just said it once.

They get off the bus and realize they're are now at Big Ben.

Celestia: What are we doing here?

Discord appears: Well isn't it obvious? Say hello to your penalty challenge.

Luna: Penalty challenge?

Discord: Of course, every time a team loses a non elimination round, they have to complete a penalty challenge. For this penalty challenge, I buried five 3-D puzzle pieces that assemble Big Ben right over there. You need to work together to find the five puzzle pieces and reassemble Big Ben. Once your puzzle is fully rebuilt, you two can continue racing. Good luck!

Luna: Well I don't need help finding puzzle pieces.

Celestia: My thoughts exactly, and just in case... (Draws a line in the dirt.) This is my side, and that's your side. We search for those pieces in our zones and DO NOT cross this line. Stay on your side.

Luna: Fine by me.

Discord VO: While the Ex-Sisters dig their way out of last place, the bus arrives at Buckingham Palace and the teams get off the bus and find the next cloudbox.

Many hands and hooves press the button on the cloudbox and tips are received.

Soarin(reads): It's a duo it challenge, Palace Promenade.

We see Fluttershy in the Palace wearing a dress.

Fluttershy: For those who don't know, Buckingham Palace is London's residence and also where Royal hospitality is held.

(The inside of Buckingham Palace is shown)

Fluttershy: For this do it yourself challenge, whoever didn't do the tower challenge in the previous leg has to search this palace for travel tips that are hidden in this 77,000 square feet palace. Oh my goodness, some people could get lost in here.

Discord appears: To make this more interesting for the teams, I even added some mirage tips to this challenge. There are some tips written in British and there are also tips in English too. You can only move on to the next challenge IF you find a tip in English. If it's in British, then you must put it back. We have permission to use this palace for this challenge as long as nobody steals anything.

All the teams get off the bus and go inside the palace. Well... almost all of them.

Octavia: You know, that was a pretty fun ride. I wouldn't mind-

She gets interrupted as the Twins trample them to the ground; which agitated the Musicians.

Octavia: You two have got to be the worst!

Vinyl angrily glared at them.

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky Twins)

Waluigi: Oh please, we can't be the worst.

Wario: Of course not, we just like causing trouble for a few of the teams and we're determined to rule this game with an iron fist.

* * *

Cut to the entrance of the palace as some teams search by the front entrance.

Octavia: We're last inside, but we can still make it out early. Let's start searching.

(Cut back to the penalty challenge. The Ex-Sisters already have one piece found.)

Luna: One piece down and nothing on my side yet.

Celestia: Well if you try thinking of places you didn't dig before, do that.

Luna: Why should I? I think you have the pieces on that side over there. (Puts her shovel down when...)

CLANG!*

She digs in that spot and found another piece of the puzzle.

Luna: On second thought, I found a piece.

Celestia: Well of course you did. SOMEpony should start listening to me more often. (Just then, she gets some dirt flunged at her.)

Celestia: HEY!

Luna: My bad, it seems as if I don't even know my own strength. (She then gets surprised by dirt getting hurled at her.)

Celestia: Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see where you were.

Right when Luna was about to fling another her shovel banged against something hard and it reveals another piece of the puzzle found.

Celestia: Well this can only mean one thing.

Luna: I think I know what it is.

Celestia: This means war!

Luna: Oh it is on.

They head back to their side and repeatedly started flinging dirt at each other.

(Cut back to the first challenge where teams search the palace for tips. Mario found a tip but it was the wrong one, so he puts it back. Pan to the Koopas in the Dining hall.)

Koopa: This place has so many rooms, I don't even know where we are.

Paratroopa: It's probably a where people have breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Koopa: Well since we're in here, might as well get a snack. (Sits at the table, grabs the napkin in front of him and it reveals a tip hidden underneath and written in English.)

Paratroopa: Isn't that a travel tip?

Koopa: Hey you're right, and this one is in English.

Paratroopa: So how do we get out of here?

Koopa: Just go back the way we came and leave.

Paratroopa: While we try finding the exit, could you read what the tip says?

Koopa: I don't see why not. (reads) Take a taxi to Greenwich Park and you'll find the next cloudbox.

Paratroopa: Where's that?

Koopa shrugs.

Pan to the Schoolgirls admiring a piece of art.

Raffina: You know, there's something about this painting that has me inspired.

Ringo: It's really fascinating isn't it?

Spitfire: It sure is, and one place to find (She reached behind the painting and found a travel tip hidden behind it.) This!

Soarin: We got a travel tip, so we better ease on out of here.

They leave the room as the Girls were just speechless.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: In hindsight, we probably should have seen that coming.

Raffina: You think there's a possibility another one could be behind the paintings?

Ringo: The chance are like 5% of another one underneath a painting.

* * *

Discord VO: Two teams got a tip and move on, let's see how our last place team is doing shall we?

(Go back to the Ex-Sisters as they keep flinging dirt at each other. They already have four pieces found and need one more.)

Luna: Had enough former sister?

Celestia: Nope! I'm just getting started. (Prepares to reload until she hits something hard and it reveals to be the final piece of the puzzle.) That's five!

Luna: Well on the bright side, we can stop digging and start building. (Gets more dirt hurled at her.) That wasn't funny.

Celestia: It was to me!

They gathered all five puzzle pieces and started assembling Big Ben. It was actually pretty easy considering that they knew where each piece goes. A minute later, they finished assembling Big Ben.

Both: Finished!

They were about to high five until they realize they're still mad at each other. They turn away from each other and leave for Buckingham Palace.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Celestia: I forgot we we were still angry with each other.

Luna: Well at least that's ONE thing we could agree with.

Celestia: Agreed!

* * *

Fast forward ahead to Greenwich Park where the Koopas got out of their taxi and found the cloudbox.

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Koopa: I don't believe this. This is actually the first time we've been in first place. We just gotta keep this up and we'll win this leg in no time.

Paratroopa: *gasps* We're in first place?

Koopa: Yep!

Paratroopa: Oh yeah! We're totally killin it!

Both fist bump each other.

* * *

Koopa grabs the tip from the cloudbox.

Paratroopa: So what challenge is it this time? Do it yourself? Duo? One or the other?

Koopa: Actually, neither of those three.

Paratroopa: What?

Koopa(reads): It's actually an ULTIMATE challenge.

Paratroopa: What's that?

Discord appears in the park. For those of you who don't know, this is the very first time we're doing an ultimate challenge. For this one, teams will be working together on a little sport called futbol.

Koopa: Did he just say football? This just got a whole lot better. We're ready for this sport.

Discord: I didn't say football, I said that you are playing futbol.

Koopa: Exactly! We love playing football. Especially since we have to play in this large open field.

Discord: KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY! WE'RE NOT PLAYING FOOTBALL!

Paratroopa: But I thought you said-

Discord: I said you guys are playing futbol, which is also soccer.

Koopa: Well why didn't you say Soccer? Both of those sound the same.

Discord: It's better this way. Anyway, back to the challenge, for this one, two teams will go head to head against each other in a tough game. Both teams will face off in a soccer game, but it will only be a two on two vs match. No goalies. The first team that scores three points gets to head on up there to the General Wolfe Statue where it will also be today's finish line for this leg. (Zoom over to the General Wolfe Statue). However...

Koopa(reads): The remaining team that doesn't complete this challenge will be automatically eliminated. What?

Discord: That's right, the team that loses has to wait for another team in order to play them. Here's the BIGGEST twist, it's also a survival challenge. Whichever team loses the last game against the second to last team, will be automatically eliminated from the race. Do not step on the finish line, do not go to the next leg, and do not get the chance to win 500 grand.

* * *

(Interview:Koopas)

Koopa: Whoa, so this is a sudden death elimination round?

Paratroopa: Yep, and I like it.

* * *

Koopa: I guess we just sit here until another team comes.

Paratroopa: Or maybe we can practice.

Right on cue, Spitfire and Soarin arrive at the challenge.

Soarin: So I guess we're up against you guys huh?

Paratroopa: Yep.

Spitfire: So then who's going to keep score?

?: That would be me.

A familiar character arrives sitting on a miniature cloud with a shell and glasses.

Lakitu: I'll be in charge of this sudden death challenge. I will be keeping track of score and penalties on the field. First team to score three goals wins the challenge and can head over to the finish line.

Soarin: We just have to score three into the goal?

Koopa(picks up the ball): Easy enough. (hurls the ball into the goal.) That's one point.

Lakitu blows the whistle: No points. You're not allowed to use your hands.

Paratroopa: Wait, what? How can we score or play without using hands?

Spitfire: Uh you need to use your feet to kick the ball into the goal, or hooves in our case since we're ponies.

Paratroopa: Alright, I think we understand it now.

Lakitu: Both teams ready?

Koopas/Wonderbolts: Yes!

Lakitu: 3, 2, 1, Play Ball!

(Cut back to the first challenge where the Ex-Sisters finally arrive at the palace.)

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: We would've been here sooner, but SOMEpony thought it was a good idea to take a tour bus.

Celestia: That was you who wanted to do that! I suggested taking a taxi, but no. You wanted to waste our time taking a tour bus.

Luna: Well you just hope we aren't the last team at the first challenge. That would be horrible.

Celestia: Oh so you mean stopping at a bunch of other stops and constantly stopping at lots of red lights? That is horrible.

Luna: Hmph!

* * *

Go back a few minutes earlier. Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich found a tip in English under one of the rugs. Mario and Luigi find a tip in English too. Both teams navigate through the palace and leave for the next challenge.

(Cut to one of the bedrooms.)

Rainbow Dash: There must be like 1000 rooms in here. It almost like finding a needle in a haystack.

Scootaloo: Could you try and take it easy?

Rainbow Dash: Take it easy? Oh I'll definitely take it easy alright. (Picks up a pillow and hurled it.)

Scootaloo: Finished yet?

Rainbow Dash: Not yet, I better do one more. (Picks up another pillow and a tip falls to the ground. It is revealed to be in English.) Bingo!

Scootaloo: There's one. (A magic aurora levitate the tip which was coming from Trixie.)

Rainbow Dash: That's ours, back off. (Throws the pillow at Trixie which causes the tip to go mid air and both team caught it and try fighting for it.)

Rainbow Dash: Let go!

Trixie: You let go, you're going to rip it.

Rainbow: We found it first, so it's ours.

Scootaloo gets an idea: Rainbow Dash, you gotta let it go.

Rainbow Dash: Seriously? Why I even try THAT? (Her grip loosened and the Tricksters were sent flying and crashed into the dresser.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, that's why. (Grabs the tip and leaves.)

The Ex-Sisters already enter the palace as some of the teams leave for the next challenge.

Luna: Last team here. We better not lose here.

Celestia: Just like we lost yesterday?

Luna: Are you still talking about that? Forget about it already!

Celestia: You know what? I think I'll search on my own.

Luna: Me too! You'll just slow me down.

Discord VO: While some teams search everywhere for tips, the two frontrunning teams are working on the next challenge.

(Cut to Greenwich Park. The two teams are still playing soccer and the Wonderbolts lead with 2-0.)

Lakitu:...and go!

Soarin kicks the ball to his partner who runs to the goal while kicking the soccer ball. Koopa and Paratroopa chase her but they can barely keep up with her.

Koopa: How are you so fast?

Spitfire: You keep forgetting, I'm the leader of the best flying team in all of Equestria.

Soarin: And I am one of the best trainers there.

He kicks the ball into the goal and Lakitu blows the whistle.

Lakitu: Game, set, match! The Bolts win 3-0.

Spitfire: Alright, we won!

Soarin: We better get to the finish line. See ya later!

They leave immediately as the Koopas sit back down on the bench.

Paratroopa: So we have to wait for another team in order to play?

Koopa: Obviously. That shouldn't take long at all.

Fast forward ahead to the General Wolfe Statue where the first team arrives at the finish line.

Discord: Bolts, congrats on coming in first for the second time!

Spitfire: I knew we'd win.

Soarin: What do we get?

Discord: As a reward for coming in first, you get to join us for tea and crumpets.

Spitfire: That's it?

Soarin: Well, I am getting hungry. I guess a little tea wouldn't hurt.

Spitfire: *sighs* Alright fine! I guess I can have one cup.

Discord: Now that first place is already claimed for, let's check back on the rest of the teams.

(Go back to the palace as more teams find travel tips in English. The Apple Siblings find a tip in English in one of the flower pots. The Schoolgirls find another tip in English behind another one of the paintings.)

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: Was there ever any doubt? I knew there was another tip behind a painting.

Ringo: We both did, but yeah, the chances of finding another tip behind a painting are very low.

Raffina: Very low indeed.

* * *

Ringo: Let's see if our friends found a tip and find them, or maybe we can meet them later.

Raffina: Sounds like a plan.

Cut to another room in the palace as Trixie finds a tip in English and raised it in the air.

Trixie: Finally! We found a tip. No need to comment or anything.

She noticed that no one else was really pay attention to them making her annoyed.

Gilda: Ugh, everybody's a critic.

Trixie: These people have no taste. I find a tip and no one is impressed.

Button(from a distance): I found one!

Sweetie Belle: It's in English, so I guess we can leave.

Meanwhile, back at Greenwich Park, the Koopas wait for another team to arrive.

Koopa: Feels like we've been waiting forever. How long has it been?

Paratroopa: Uh... 10 minutes.

Mario and Luigi arrive at the soccer field.

Koopa: It's about time! I guess we're playing you two next.

Luigi: Ok, let's play.

They get on the soccer field and prepare for the next game.

Lakitu: 3, 2, 1, Play Ball!

Go back to the previous challenge as a few more teams get their tips. Bowser Jr found a tip inside one of the chimneys and they both head off while he was still covered in black dust. Wario and Waluigi find a tip in one of the offices. Spike and Rarity find one behind one of pillows of one of the couches. Twilight finds one on top of one of the chandeliers and used a ladder to get it. (Don't ask how a travel tip ended up there.) Baby Peach finds one on top of a statue.

Baby Peach: I got it.

Baby Daisy: That's great, but how are you going to get back down?

Baby Peach: I guess we didn't think this through. There must be someone around here to get you down. I'll go see if I can find someone. (Leaves the room to go find help.)

(Cut back to the second challenge where both teams are neck and neck with only one more goal to make. Koopa has the ball and tries not to lose it.

Paratroopa: Pass it over here! I'm open! I'm open!

Koopa kicks it to him but then Luigi cuts in front of him and steals the ball. He kicks it far enough to his partner and then Mario receives it. He goes in zig zag formation and gives a powerful kick into the goal scoring the last point.

Paratroopa: Not again.

Lakitu: 3-2. Mario Bros. win the match.

Mario and Luigi leave the soccer field and head over to the General Wolfe Statue where the finish line was located. They step on the finish line where Discord was waiting.

Discord: Mario Bros., impressive comeback, but you got second place.

Mario: That's fine. Second place is still good.

Luigi: Yep.

Koopa: We lost twice in a row. We went from first to third.

Paratroopa: Hey, at least we're still in the top three. After all, lots of other teams are far behind, so I don't think we can worry about a thing.

Cut back to the palace as Princess Luna was helping Baby Peach get back on the ground.

Baby Daisy: Thank you Princess.

Luna: It was no problem at all. I'm just happy to help.

Celestia finds Luna in the room with them.

Celestia: I spent half an hour looking for you. I just found a tip so we can get out of here.

Luna: As long as it is in English.

Celestia: Well at least it is. It was your idea splitting up in the first place.

Luna: Excuse me, but YOU were the one that suggested going on your own in the first place.

Celestia: At least I WAS looking.

They kept on going back and forth with the arguing as the Young Princesses were just confused.

Baby Peach: I guess we'll be going now.

Luna: Oh are you saying that I don't search well enough?

Baby Daisy: Thanks again for-

Celestia: That's exactly what I'm saying!

Baby Peach: -helping me out.

Luna: Well at least I tried. Coming from somepony who doesn't go out much.

Baby Daisy: We'll just go now.

They exit the room leaving the Ex-Sisters behind as they continue going back and forth.

* * *

(Interview: Young Princesses)

Baby Peach: I don't want to be rude, but that is some serious fireworks going on with those two.

Baby Daisy: Sure hope we don't end up like them.

* * *

A montage of six other teams beating Koopas is shown. They beat them 3-0, 3-1, or 3-2, and they placed in the order they arrived.

Discord: 3rd place to the Party Ponies, 4th to the Pegasisters, 5th place for the Apple Siblings, 6th for the Pen Pals, The Schoolgirls are in 7th, and the not so happy Tricksters take 8th.

Paratroopa: How did we go from first to ninth?

Koopa: I have no idea, we lost eight times in a row. There has to be one team we can beat. ONE team!

Right on cue, the twins arrive at the field next.

Paratroopa(annoyed): Ugh, anyone but them.

Koopa: Wait, maybe we can use our anger to our advantage.

Paratroopa: How so?

Koopa: Just follow my lead.

Lakitu: Play Ball!

Ten minutes passed by and both teams are tied 2-2.

Paratroopa: Tied again, but we can't afford to lose one more time.

Koopa: I've got a plan. (whispers the idea to Paratroopa.) Got it?

Paratroopa: Worth a try.

He received the ball kicked toward him. He kicks it back to Koopa who prepares for his plan. He hides inside his shell and bumped the ball out of the way only for Wario to think he was the ball while Paratroopa receives the ball and ran towards the goal with the ball.

Wario: Hey, no fair.

Koopa: Well nothing in the rules say I could do that trick. That was just to lead you away and limit the defense.

Waluigi: Oh no you don't.

Paratroopa saw he was gaining on him.

Koopa(from a distance): Dude, you gotta take the shot!

Paratroopa: From here? Are you crazy?

It shows he was a quarter away from the goal.

Koopa: Take the chance! I don't want lose again.

Paratroopa: I hope you know what you're doing. (He kicks it from the spot he was standing and it goes high into the air and bounces twice onto the ground right before going into the goal.

Lakitu blows the whistle: That's it. The Koopas finally win 3-2!

Koopa: We won? Alright, we finally won!

Paratroopa: I can't believe your plan actually worked.

Wario: Awww, we lost.

Koopa and Paratroopa run to the finish line and reach it.

Discord: I must say, one of the teams from the bottom four went from first to ninth place.

Paratroopa: Which team was that?

Koopa: I think he meant us. We got ninth place.

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Koopa: It took us a few tries, but at least we got ninth.

Paratroopa: So I guess we finally got the top ten right?

Koopa: Yeah, I guess we're getting better aren't we?

* * *

Go back to the soccer field as the twins are now up against their former alliance buddies.

Bowser: Ugh, it's you two again.

Wario: Yeah, let's play.

Go back to the palace as the last two teams get their tips and leave.

Octavia: I don't believe this. Did our travel tips had to be hidden so well.

Doctor Whooves: Well all the other teams found their tips in some of the obvious hiding spots and beat us to it.

Octavia: Don't you mean them?

Doctor Whooves: Pretty much.

They both get in their taxis and head off to the next challenge.

Meanwhile, Bowser scores the last point and the whistle is blown after the last point is scored.

Bowser Jr: See ya later losers! (They head off to the finish line.)

Waluigi: This isn't fair. Now our old buddies ditched us.

Wario: It's okay, there's still plenty of teams we can beat. There's no way they're going to beat us.

The Bowsers reach the finish line at the General Wolfe Statue.

Discord: Tenth place.

Bowser: What!? That can't be right.

Bowser Jr: We're losing our edge. We need new alliance buddies and fast too.

It turns out the twins were getting creamed at that challenge. Another montage of four more teams beating the Sneaky Twins are shown. They make it to the finish line as they are placed in the order they arrived at the finish line.

Discord: 11th. (Gem Collectors), 12th. (Ex-Sisters), 13th. (Gamers), 14th. (Young Princesses).

Discord: With three more teams left unchecked at the finish line, the race intensifies as we're getting near the end. Which team will be today's losers?

Wario: Now I'm certain that-

Waluigi: NO! Don't say another word. You're jinxing us.

Wario: It's only two more teams left. If we're lucky, we could beat either one of them.

Waluigi: You better not be wrong.

The Scientists arrive at the field next.

Waluigi: On second thought, forget everything I just said.

Go back as the Musicians are stuck in traffic.

* * *

(Interview: Musicians)

Octavia: This is bad! If we don't get moving soon, we're done for. It's going to take a miracle for us to pull this off.

Vinyl nodded in agreement.

Octavia: You said it.

* * *

Cut back to the park as Wario goes around Derpy and scores a goal on her.

Lakitu: Game, set, Match! Twins won the match 3-1.

They leave immediately and reach the finish line a few seconds later.

Discord: Mischievous twins, you're in 15th place.

Waluigi: No way, this game must be rigged.

Discord: It certainly is not. Now please leave.

The Scientists are sitting on the bench waiting for the final team to arrive.

Derpy: This is our last chance to win. If we lose, then it's over for us.

Doctor Whooves: It's only one game and apparently you can't kick in the right direction, you're slow on defense and offense, and you don't come close to the goal.

Derpy: Well the closer I get, the faster the ball comes. I just don't want it to hit me in the face.

Doctor Whooves: Well I guess you have to leave it to me. Just hope the last team won't be tough to beat.

The Musicians finally arrive at the park and find the soccer field where the last team is waiting.

Octavia: As if traffic wasn't bad enough, now we have an ultimate challenge to deal with?

Vinyl just shrugs.

Octavia: I'm gonna take that as a yes. So what's the challenge?

Doctor Whooves: It's a soccer survival challenge. We go head-to-head against each other and the first team to three points wins the game.

Both teams get on the soccer field and prepare for the final match.

Discord VO: It's down to the last two teams in this ultimate soccer survival challenge. Who will be going home on this intense challenge? And which team will move on to the next leg? Will it be the Musicians? Or will it be the Scientists?

The final countdown begins as the remaining two teams get ready.

Lakitu: 3, 2, 1, Play Ball!

Doctor Whooves gets the ball and maneuvers around the Musicians carefully. He was far enough and kicks the ball into the goal scoring the first point.

Doctor Whooves: That's one!

The ball is brought back to the middle and they keep on playing. It goes on for about 20 minutes; until the score is tied at 2-2.

Lakitu: Tie game, the next goal is for all the marbles. Match point, the team that scores the next goal wins the game, and they live for another day.

Lakitu blows the whistle and it's all or nothing between the two teams. Doctor Whooves gets the ball first until Vinyl learned from his pattern and stole the ball. She passes the ball to her partner who is halfway to the goal.

Octavia: Almost there, just gotta focus and keep my eyes on the ball. If I can, then we get-

She failed to see Derpy right in front of her and both of them bumped into each other and fell on the ground.

Derpy: My bad. (Noticed the soccer ball was in front of her.) Hey, maybe I can try to score.

She gets back up immediately and has the ball. She rushes to the goal with the ball and gives one last kick when she was in range. In slow motion, the ball is hit in mid-air as it blows to the right. It keeps on going until...

It lands right into the goal scoring the last point.

Derpy: I DID IT! I scored a point. I actually scored a goal.

Lakitu: Well yes, you did score the goal, but apparently you were going in the wrong direction. You ended up scoring a goal for the other team. So I'm sorry, but you guys lost.

Even Octavia and Vinyl were surprised by this outcome.

Octavia: So does this mean we won?

Lakitu: Of course it does. You two can head over to the finish line.

As the Musicians leave, Derpy goes to sit on the bench feeling down. Doctor Whooves goes over to her and sits down as well.

Cut to the General Wolfe Statue where the Musicians make it to the finish line.

Discord: Well Musicians, tough break, but you two are in 16th. You live to see another leg.

Octavia: Well that's a relief.

Fluttershy: If you don't mind, I'll go break the news to the last team.

Discord: Well alright then.

The Scientists are still at the soccer field as Doctor Whooves consoles Derpy. Fluttershy finds them and approaches them.

Fluttershy: Um guys, I have some bad news for you.

Derpy: We lost the race, didn't we?

Fluttershy: That and you're both are out of the race. Sorry!

Doctor Whooves: It's okay, we gave it our best shot.

Fluttershy: If it helps you feel better, I have this for you. (Hands her a plain muffin).

Derpy: Aww, thank you!

Fluttershy: Good bye! Get home safely.

_(The best of Doctor Whooves and Derpy Hooves: Scientists)_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap.)

Derpy: I'm a little sad we're leaving.

Doctor Whooves: I am too, but it fun while it lasted. We've had a couple of ups and downs.

Derpy: But I still had fun.

Doctor Whooves: Me too. Even though she isn't smart, I'm glad I have a partner like her.

Derpy: I am too.

(The scene ends and they are seen walking through the park while it is now sunset.)

Doctor Whooves: Before we head home, you want to go see Big Ben really quick? You might like it.

Derpy: Would I?

Doctor Whooves: Is that a yes?

Derpy: Of course!

(END)

* * *

**There you go, the first chapter published in 2020. As usual, see if there are any references you can find in this chapter and I still take requests for destinations you want the teams to go.**

**Leave a comment below on your thoughts of this story if you want and stay tuned for more.**


	12. Mexi-(Can Do) Attitude

Episode 12: Mexi-(Can do) Attitude

(Scenes from the previous race are shown as Discord recaps the previous episode.)

Discord VO: Previously on The Amazing Crossover Race! The teams took a visit to good ol' England. Their fanciness was not included in the Buckingham Palace since we didn't have to dress for the occasion. Instead, the teams had to find tips in this massive place where you cab easily get lost. It was also the first time the teams experienced the first ever ultimate challenge; which is almost like a survival challenge. The Wonderbolts ended up winning for their second time and it all came down to the wire between the Musicians and Scientists. With the score tied, the Musicians won with a lucky break because Derpy scored a goal... into the WRONG goal sending her and the Doctor a way ticket out of the game.

Discord appears.

Discord: We're near the halfway point throughout this series, and things are going to get tougher from now on right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

With a snap of fingers, the intro begins yet again.

(Intro finished.)

* * *

**Episode 12: Mexi-(Can do) Attitude**

Discord: Welcome back to London, England! Where the teams will be departing from yesterday's finish line which will now be today's starting point. The previous winners of the last leg get today's first tip. (Spitfire and Soarin are already at the cloudbox.)

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: We got two wins throughout this race so far.

Soarin: We still can't let our guard down. We gotta stay focused and maybe we'll go for two wins in a row this time.

Spitfire: I'm all for it!

* * *

Soarin gets the rip and reads it: Take a tour bus to the airport and you'll be flying to Mexico, Olé!

A postcard of Mexico is shown.

Discord: I think what he meant was, OOOlé! Located in the Southern part of North America, Mexico is the tenth most populous country and the most populous Spanish-speaking country in the world, while being the second most populous nation in Latin America after Brazil. It is also known for some of the delicious foods here. Teams will take one flight to Mexico and then take the bus to their next destination where they need to locate the next cloudbox.

Many hands and hooves press the button and get their travel tips.

Paratroopa: Mexico huh? Is it that place with those fancy outfits and those large wide hats?

Koopa: You mean sombreroes?

Paratroopa: Oh is that what they're called? I didn't know that.

All the teams get on the bus and travel to the airport. Fast forward ahead as the teams are already on the plane and on their way to Mexico. Pan to the inside of the plane.

Ringo(reading): Wow, there are actually six unique Mexican traditions held here.

Raffina: What were they?

Twilight: They happen to be Celebrations, Nicknames, Traditional Mexican hat dancing, custom meals, Alebrijes, and piñatas.

Pinkie: Did you just say piñatas? That's one of my favorite things.

Sunset: Let me guess, it is because of the candy inside?

Pinkie: *gasps* How did you know?

Twilight: Let's call it a hunch.

(Go over to the Siblings talking)

Apple Bloom: Looks like we're making a turnaround.

Applejack: Yep, but from now on, we're staying clear of the troublemakers. They'll try to make us lose the race, or slow us down.

Apple Bloom: Got it.

Meanwhile, the Ex Sisters are arguing yet again.

Luna: For the last time, move over!

Celestia: I already told you Luna, I'm sitting by the window.

Luna: But I already told you I'm sitting by the window.

Celestia: First come, first serve!

Luna: Will you move already?

Celestia: You didn't say please.

Luna: Fine! Can we PLEASE switch seats right now?

Celestia: Nope!

Luna: You cannot be serious!

They continue arguing as the Bowsers are now chatting with each other.

Bowser: As if losing in our homeworld was bad enough, now we're back in the bottom.

Bowser Jr: What does it take to get some allies in here? If we can't find any, there's only one other thing we can do.

Bowser: Which is?

Bowser Jr: Play dirty.

Bowser: I like it, but for starters we should try taking down a certain team to start off.

Bowser Jr: You mean those Mario Bros.?

Bowser: Nah, that would be way to obvious. We'll deal with them later. They aren't worth it yet.

Bowser Jr: Well which one then? The Siblings? Wonderbolts? I don't which specific team you want to go for.

Trixie: What you should try is going for the easiest team then slowly make your way up. That's what Trixie herself would consider.

Bowser: Oh and who would you suggest going for? Your rivals?

Gilda: Not quite, I was thinking you should start off with THAT team. (She pointed to the Young Princesses who were asleep.) They're easy to get rid of if you ask me.

Bowser Jr: Seriously? Those two little babies? Why would we do that?

Trixie: Hello? It's called strategy remember?

Bowser: Well how would you deal with them? You don't expect to turn them against each other do you? They're inseparable.

Bowser Jr: Yeah, that might backfire so fast.

Gilda: Of course we know genius, but what you didn't know is their weakness is right in plain sight.

(Zoom in to Baby Peach and Baby Daisy clutching their rattles while they're still sleeping.)

Trixie: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Bowser Jr: Definitely!

Discord VO: The plane finally landed in Mexico and the teams board the bus. Where they have twenty minutes to get to the next location of the second cloudbox.

Rarity: I can't believe we're here in Mexico. I just wonder what wardrobe these people wear here.

Spike: You going to think about using it for your future designs are you?

Rarity: Of course I am.

Go to the Twins sitting in their seats.

Wario: How can we make allies if we don't have any?

Waluigi: Yeah, and our old buddies ditched us for a pony and a griffon.

Paratroopa: Oooh, I think I know what's going on you two.

Koopa: I think that somebody is completely J-E-A-lous.

Wario: Will you to knock it off already? We are not jealous.

Paratroopa: Oh yes you are. You're just jealous your old buddies ditched you for some new friends.

Waluigi: Oh shut up and mind your own business.

Koopa: They're in denial.

Paratroopa: Yep!

(Pan to the Young Princesses asleep again. Unaware that trouble is about to come.)

Gilda: I'm going in. (She goes down onto the floor and peeks up behind them. She ducks down to avoid getting spotted and slowly reaches down and snagged Baby Daisy's rattle without waking her up. She leaves immediately and goes to her partner and the Bowsers.

Bowser: I am impressed.

Bowser Jr: It's like taking candy from a baby, or rattle in this case.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Gilda: There's nothing in hand right now.

Trixie: But what do we have.. (takes off her hat to reveal the rattle they took. Trixie now has it in her hoof.) here? It's amazing how one little rattle can change one team's game completely.

Gilda: For good.

* * *

Bowser: You two are impressive. How would you like to join our alliance?

Gilda: US join you guys? What's in it for us?

Bowser Jr: We'll take you to the finale and split the prize money 50-50.

Trixie: Deal, but do not try and trick us.

The bus stops at the destination and the teams get off the bus.

Baby Daisy stops in her tracks: Something doesn't feel right. (Realize she missing something.) Wait, my rattle. Where's my rattle?

Baby Peach: Is something wrong?

Baby Daisy: My rattle is missing. It's gone!

Baby Peach: Maybe you dropped it on the bus. Let's look there.

They both go back on the bus to search while the other teams get their tips from the cloudbox.

Spitfire(reads): Another duo challenge, Dip n' Peppers.

We now see Discord by a pepper stand.

Discord: Mexico is known for its hot peppers. For this spicy duo challenge, both team members must eat one of these three assorted peppers from this stand right here. After that they both must jump off the platform depending on which pepper they ate. (Zoom in on the lowest platform.) Eat the spiciest pepper, you get to jump from lowest level. (Zoom in on the second highest level) Eat the second hottest pepper, and you jump from the second highest level. (Zoom in on the highest platform.) However, if you eat the mildest pepper, then be prepared to jump twenty stories high of the highest platform known to man or pony. Teams will swim to shore and grab a bottle of water to cool off that hot sensation on their tongue with the next travel tip attached to their bottles. One twist however, is you can eat the pepper that YOU are more comfortable with. It doesn't matter if you and your teammate eat different ones.

Pinkie grabs the spiciest pepper: Lemme give it a try. (Eats the pepper.) Mmmm, not bad. (Her face starts turning red before being all dramatic about her mouth being on fire. A minute later, she's back to herself.) Delicious! Can I get some more?

Mario: Uh, is something wrong with her?

Rainbow Dash: She's just being Pinkie Pie. She's just random at times.

Luigi: Oh I guess that makes sense

Cheese Sandwich: Climb up to the lower platform and jump off. I meet you there later.

She climbs up the ladder while the other teams decide which peppers to have. Paratroopa, on the other hand, grabbed the spiciest pepper and ate it.

Paratroopa: Huh, that didn't turn out so bad after all. (Face begins turning red.)

Koopa: Uh, then why is your face red?

Paratroopa: Beats me.

Koopa: Not to mention you are also sweating too.

Paratroopa: Must be hot out here today.

Koopa: And let the meltdown begin in 3, 2, 1, and...

Paratroopa screams very loudly while his mouth breathes fire: HOT! (Frantically runs back and forth.) I NEED WATER! SOMEBODY GET ME SOME WATER!

Koopa: I'll just eat the medium instead. Go ahead and I'll- (Turned around and saw his partner with his face submerged in the water.)

Rainbow Dash pulls him out: What's the matter? Can't stand the heat?

Paratroopa: It was sooooo spicy, my tongue is still burning from that pepper.

Rainbow Dash(grabs the spiciest pepper too.): Well looks like somebody isn't brave enough to handle that pepper unlike me. (Eats the pepper and begins climbing up the ladder.)

Scootaloo: Uh, I guess the medium pepper won't be that bad.

As Rainbow Dash continues climbing up the ladder, her face suddenly turns red and she begins breathing heavily.

Rainbow Dash: HOT! NEED WATER NOW! (Jumps off the platform quickly and dove into the water below. She gets out immediately and quickly guzzled down her water without stopping.) *sighs in relief* That's much better.

Ringo: The hottest one can't be that bad right?

She then noticed Rainbow Dash that drank a whole bottle to get rid of the spiciness on her tongue and saw Paratroopa with his head in the water getting his tongue cooled off.

Sunset: I would stick to the medium pepper.

Raffina: Good point, it's better to jump from the middle platform.

Twilight: Not to mention having that spiciest pepper will cause you to do... well, what they just did.

(Zoom over to Spitfire and Soarin who have the spiciest pepper too.)

Spitfire: We faced tougher challenges like this. Don't think, just eat.

Soarin: Okay.

Cut back to the bus where the Young Princesses are searching for the rattle.

Baby Daisy: It's not underneath the seats.

Baby Peach: And it's nowhere up here either.

Baby Daisy: We've checked under the bus too, and nothing.

Baby Peach: Do you think you dropped it somewhere outside? It might be buried in the sand somewhere.

Baby Daisy: Okay then. We'll search there.

They both get off the bus and search the area.

Go back to the first challenge where some teams still decide on which peppers to have. Some are already climbing to the platforms.

Octavia grabs two medium peppers and hands one over to her partner: Here, eat this and climb up to the middle platform. I'll be right behind you.

Applejack: Eat this one Sugarcube, (hands the mildest pepper to her sister and gets herself the medium pepper.)

Apple Bloom: But won't I have to jump from all the way up there?

Applejack: Yeah, but you can handle it can't ya? You and your friends jumped together last time. Try that again.

Bowser: Ha! I'm basically a fire-breather, so I'm pretty sure I can handle the hottest pepper. (Grabs the spiciest pepper too.)

The teams ate their peppers and went to their matching platforms. Cut to the highest level of the cliff as the Ex-Sisters continue climbing up to the top.

Luna: Still can't believe we have to jump from up here.

Celestia: We wouldn't be doing that if we just ate a hotter pepper.

Luna: I'm sorry, we? Last time I checked you were the one who ate the same pepper I did, so don't think I'm the only one.

Celestia: Well at least you can try going first.

Luna: No after you, but I can handle jumping from up here what you clearly lack is the law of gravity.

Celestia: You want gravity? I'll show you gravity alright. (She shoves Luna off the platform only for Luna to grab her and bring down too. Both of them scream as they plummeted down the cliff and pretty soon two loud and painful splashes were heard as some teams covered their eyes or looked away from what they just saw.

* * *

Interview: Ex-Sisters but both of them have red bellies from those painful belly flops they are still angry with each other.

Luna: You will SO pay dearly for this.

Celestia: Oh just like you dragged me down the cliff?

Luna: That was after you shoved me off. This is SO not over.

* * *

Sunset: I did not expect that to happen.

Ringo: We better jump now.

Raffina: Right behind you.

Twilight: Shall we jump together?

Ringo: On three, ready? 1...

Sunset: 2...

Raffina: Jump time!

All four jump off edge and land safely in the water.

Twilight: That was so much fun! I wouldn't mind going again.

Ringo: Later, let's get the next tip.

More teams jump off the low or middle platforms and swim to shore. They get their tips attached to the bottles of water.

Twilight(reads): Take a burro down the road...

Koopa(reading on): Until you reach the next cloudbox...

Mario: Where you next challenge awaits.

The teams get on and ride off to the next challenge.

Meanwhile on the top of the cliff...

Rarity: I simply cannot jump from up here. My hair will get messed up from this wind and the water.

Sweetie Belle: But Rarity, our teammates are waiting for us.

Scootaloo: Not to mention the other teams are already leaving. We're the only teams left.

Apple Bloom: Ah think we should all hold hooves and jump altogether.

Sweetie Belle: Please Rarity, if you can't jump on your own, can you at least jump with us?

Scootaloo: Come on, it'll be fun!

Rarity: Oh... alright, but just this once and only once.

Apple Bloom: Everypony ready? We'll jump on three okay?

Sweetie Belle: 1...

Rarity: 2...

Scootaloo: 3!

All four of them jump off the edge altogether. Rarity was screaming the whole way down but the crusaders didn't mind at all. They land safely in the water and swim all the way to shore.

Rarity: That is the last time I ever do something like THAT!

Applejack: Aw come on Rarity, ya survived. Besides, it's over now.

Rainbow Dash: Now we better get going. We got some serious catching up to do.

They all leave immediately as the remaining Young Princesses still search the beach.

Baby Daisy: It's not in the bushes or anywhere on the beach.

Baby Peach: I'm running out of ideas to where it could be.

Baby Daisy buries her face in the sand and begins breaking down into tears.

Baby Peach: Come on sis. We'll find it.

Baby Daisy: But we looked everywhere. I don't know where else it could be.

Baby Peach(thinking): Wait! I don't think you lost it. Maybe somebody might have stolen it.

Baby Daisy: What? Who would steal it from me?

Baby Peach: That's what we're going to find out, but we gotta do the challenge first.

Meanwhile the first ten teams arrived at the next cloudbox.

Trixie: Here's the cloudbox. (Presses the button and reads the tip.) It's another Do-it-yourself challenge, but there's a twist.

Gilda: What do you mean?

Discord appears: Oh you'll find out. This Do-it-yourself challenge comes in a surprise twist. Whoever didn't do the tower challenge in the Super Mario Bros. Universe has to put on blindfold while their partner guides them to the piñata and avoid dangerous obstacles along the way. Once teams reach the piñata, they still keep the blindfold on trying to whack it open and then, they must bring their bag of candy down that path to the finish line for today's leg. Last team to arrive, could end up like the other eliminated teams, not on television. Get it?

Luigi: So does that mean...

Mario: I'll be guiding you.

The teams get into starting positions and the loners wearing the blindfolds get ready.

Celestia: Now remember Luna, we're on the same team, so don't trying anything funny.

Luna: Oh relax, I wouldn't think of doing something like that.

Waluigi is seen putting on his blindfold: Alright, blindfold on, seeing good! (Zoom in to see his blindfold slightly lifted under his eyes.)

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky Twins)

Wario: We may have no allies, but we still have tricks on our side.

Waluigi: And since those siblings aren't anywhere near us, we can win this race.

Wario: Doing what we do best.

Waluigi: Cheat.

* * *

(Interview: Musicians)

Octavia: Of all the challenges, why did it have to be this one? My partner can barely speak so I'm sure how I'm going to do this challenge. We're clearly at a big disadvantage.

* * *

Luna: Now walk five steps straight ahead then turn right.

Celestia: Better not be a trick. Whoa! (Turns right and falls into a pond soaking her completely. Luna couldn't help but chuckle at this.)

* * *

(Interview: Luna)

Luna: I want to win but she still broke up our friendship on television. Not to mention shoving me off the edge and giving me a belly flop, so I'll get her back by any means necessary.

* * *

Raffina: Now take a right after three steps, then go straight ahead.

Ringo: Alright. (She did those instructions and continues going ahead.

Raffina: After two more steps, stop! There's a cactus in front of you, go around it.

The next five teams arrive and get their tips as well.

Applejack: Alright sugarcube, ah'm guiding you so be careful.

Rarity: Will you be fine with guiding you?

Spike: I'll be fine.

Waluigi: Rock up ahead, so I'll just go around it.

Twilight: Sunset, go left and go straight ahead until I say stop.

Sunset: Okay.

Octavia: Okay, no directions but I can still handle this. I'll just put one hoof ahead and feel any obstacles. (She keeps walking straight ahead but failed to notice the pond coming up.) So far, so good. This won't be a problem at- Yipe! (Splashed into a pond.) Never mind.

Luna: Now go right!

Celestia goes in the opposite direction.

Luna: Hey! I said right!

Celestia: Yeah right, I'm not falling that again. OW! (Zoom to reveal she crashed into a cactus) These needles are so pointy.

Luna couldn't help by giggling at this: Tried to tell you.

Gilda: Go right, then left, then straight.

Trixie: How many steps?

Gilda: I don't know. Four?

Trixie went left but crashed into a rock in her path. "Hey! You should have been more specific."

Gilda: Probably should have done it yourself.

Pinkie: I must be getting close to the piñata.

Cheese Sandwich: Almost there, just go straight ahead ten more steps then stop when I say.

Paratroopa: You know I could go for some candy too.

Koopa(from a distance): Hey bud, focus. Ya gotta lead me to the piñata.

Paratroopa: Oh sorry about that, head that way. (Points left.)

Koopa: This way? (Goes to the right.)

Paratroopa: No wait-

Koopa gets incased in a large gelatin sculpture.

Paratroopa: My bad, I meant the OTHER way, sorry!

Koopa: Dude!

Paratroopa: Oh come on, it's just gelatin.

Koopa: You think I don't know that? I just got stuck inside of it.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I wanna try that too. But Koopa it's really good.

Koopa gives it a try: Actually, it's not that bad as a matter of fact. It's quite tasty.

Paratroopa: Could you save some for me?

Koopa: After we finish the challenge, now be more specific on directions this time.

Applejack: Take three steps to the left and go straight ahead until I say when.

Apple Bloom: Got it.

Raffina: Go about three paces left and if you take more than that, you'll go to far. Stop after three steps.

Ringo: Got it. (Feels something on her foot) This must be a stick for the piñata.

Raffina: Yes, and it's right in front of you. Swing!

After ten tries the piñata breaks open, and a bunch of candy drops on the ground.

Ringo: I'll get the bag and fill her up.

Sweetie Belle is a near the midpoint: Hey Button, can you speak a little louder? I can't even hear you.

Button: Oh, well try going left.

She did and fell into a puddle.

Sweetie Belle: Tell me how much steps before I hit another obstacle.

Button: Sorry.

Mario:...aaaand stop. Piñata's in front of you.

Luigi: Got it.

Waluigi sees the piñata and grabs the stick: So far so good. This is in the bag.

(Octavia is seen bumping into a cactus.)

Octavia: Ow! Ow! Who's bright idea was it to put a cactus in this challenge.

Raffina seeing this thought she needed help.

Raffina: Uh, excuse me there. I can you out if you want. I see how you're struggling with this challenge, but I can help you out. All you gotta do is go three paces left, and then ten paces straight.

Octavia: Whoever you are, please don't be joking. (She complies to the instructions given to her.)

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: I had to give her some help. She was really struggling on this challenge.

Ringo: And her partner could not speak, so helping her was a good idea. Good call!

* * *

The Young Princesses were at the top of the cliff shaking in fear.

Baby Peach: This challenge is so dangerous.

Baby Daisy: I know, I'm scared too, but just remember we need to find out who took my rattle.

Baby Peach: Hold me?

Baby Daisy: Only if you hold me.

They hug each other tightly and jump off together.

Cut back to challenge number two as five more players reach their piñatas.

Celestia: OW! (She is seen bumping into a tree and two coconuts fall onto her head. Luna is seen chuckling again.

Twilight(megaphone): Celestia, it's your faithful student here. I just want to let you know that I can't see you get tortured any longer. Go three paces to the right, and continue straight ahead until you feel a stick.

Luna just face hoofed: Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

Celestia reaches the pinata: Finally, at least somepony knows the directions.

Applejack: I'll gather up this candy. Head to the finish line and ah'll catch up with you later.

Apple Bloom leaves as Bowser Jr noticed Apple Bloom leaving.

Bowser Jr.: We can't let that little filly beat us to the finish line.

Gilda: Not to worry, it's just her. She can't win without her partner.

Bowser: So we can still win this leg.

Both of them get their bags filled up and leave.

Applejack: All done, now to catch up with my sister.

As she left, the Mario Bros., Pen Pals, Schoolgirls, Ex-Sisters, and Wonderbolts, gather up their candy from the piñata and bag it up.

Koopa: Any other obstacles?

Paratroopa: Just one more, it's right in front of you.

Koopa: Where? (He stops as he felt something in front of him.) Is this a tree?

Paratroopa: Filled with coconuts. Go around it.

Scootaloo: How much longer Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: You should be at the piñata, just take about four more steps straight and the stick should be right in front of you.

She did and felt the stick in front of her.

Scootaloo: Finally, it felt like forever.

Waluigi and Wario get their bag filled up and head towards the finish line.

Waluigi: Let's get going!

Skip ahead to the finish line, as Apple Bloom steps on the rug.

Fluttershy: Um Apple Bloom, where's your sister?

Apple Bloom: She's on her way.

The Bowsers and Tricksters reach the finish line with their bags.

Bowser Jr: Apparently, she wasn't fast enough.

Trixie: Looks like we win today.

Discord: Not necessarily.

Bowser: What are you talking about?

Discord: Since both of you stole something valuable from another team, I'm giving both of you a ten minute penalty.

(A clock with 10 minutes appears.)

Gilda: That is so not fair.

Apple Bloom: Serves you both right.

Bowser Jr: Whatever, your teammate still isn't even here. I don't see any chance of you winning this leg.

Applejack(now arriving): What was it y'all were saying about winnin' this leg?

Discord: What an unfortunate turn of events, but since two teams have penalties, you two get your very first win throughout the race so far.

Siblings cheer before embrace themselves in a hug.

Fluttershy: That's not all, you also get to enjoy a Mexican feast in first class to the next destination.

Apple Bloom: Really? Thanks so much!

Go back to the previous challenge.

Discord VO: So with first place already taken, more teams try to finish up the challenge to avoid coming in last.

Octavia filled up the bag and Vinyl was waiting.

Octavia: I was sure we were going to lose, but glad we had some help on our side.

Vinyl agreed as she nodded.

The Young Princesses were riding the burro to the next challenge.

Baby Peach: I just don't understand who would steal your rattle.

Baby Daisy: Well I just want to know who did. Why would somebody do something like this?

Baby Peach: It could be that someone has it out for us, but I wonder who?

Meanwhile the clock is now at 4:18, 4:17, 4:16, 4:15.

Bowser Jr(frustrated): Ugh, our ten minutes has to be up now.

Discord: Not even close.

The second team arrives at the finish line.

Discord: Ladies, first to finish the next challenge, but second to arrive. What happened?

Raffina: One team struggled with the previous challenge, so we had to help them out.

Twilight and Sunset arrive at the finish line.

Twilight: That was nice, we would have done the same thing too.

Discord: Third place for the Pen Pals.

A few more teams get to the finish line where their placements are said.

Discord VO: 4th. (Wonderbolts), 5th. (Mario Bros.), 6th. (Ex-Sisters).

The twins now reach the finish line.

Discord: Twins, you're number seven.

Waluigi: Yes!

Discord:But because your partner slightly lifted the blindfold over his eyes in the second challenge, I'm giving you guys a thirty minute penalty for cheating.

(A clock with 30 minutes appears.)

Wario: Aww no!

They go ahead and sit with the Tricksters and Bowsers waiting for their penalty to end.

Bowser: Sucks to be you two.

Waluigi: Whatever, you guys got penalized too.

The clock is now at 0:03, 0:02, 0:01, 0:00. Pretty soon, the buzzer goes off.

Discord: Bowsers, Tricksters, your penalties are up. You tie for seventh.

Bowser: Well I would be mad, but our old buddies got what they deserved.

Gilda: Glad we're not you guys. See ya!

Fluttershy: That's not all, whatever you took from that team you are coming with me to give it back to them and apologize.

Bowser Jr.: Fine! Fine!

Cut back to the previous challenge as the Young Princesses finally arrive at the second challenge.

Baby Daisy: We're so far behind.

Baby Peach: Actually, this will be pretty challenging, because you have to get to a piñata.

Baby Daisy: That sounds pretty fun.

Baby Peach: Blindfolded.

Baby Daisy: What?

Baby Peach: Don't worry though, I'll be guiding you.

Baby Daisy: But there's only two teams left and us.

Four more teams arrive at the finish line.

Discord VO: 9th. (Pegasisters), 10th. (Party Ponies), 11th. (Musicians), 12th. (Koopas).

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Koopa: We would've been here sooner, but my partner here ate the gelatin I ran into.

Paratroopa: I would gotten more, but he pulled me halfway.

* * *

The Twins wait as the clock is now at 7:12, 7:11, 7:10, 7:09.

Wario: Is it over yet?

Discord: Not even close. Three more teams are left unchecked. They get here in time, you two may be out of luck.

Waluigi: I'm not scared of those last teams still out there. I dare them to try and beat us.

Another team reaches the finish line.

Fluttershy: Rarity, what took you so long?

Rarity: It's a long story.

Spike: It might be best not to ask.

Discord: I'm not going to, but you're in 13th place.

Go back to the previous challenge as the last two teams try finishing up the challenge.

Sweetie Belle: How much more steps do I have to take?

Button: Uh, just take two steps left, go straight for about six more steps and you're there.

Sweetie Belle felt the stick in front of her and starts whacking the piñata.

She gathers up the candy from the pinata and bagged it up.

Button: Come on, we got to get to the finish line.

Baby Peach: Uh go left, and then go right.

She follows those instructions until she bumps into a boulder.

Baby Peach: Sorry!

Baby Daisy: I'm alright, it wasn't pretty hard.

The Twins are still waiting for their penalty to end as it is now at 0:03, 0:02, 0:01, 0:00.

(A buzzer is heard.)

Discord: Okay, now your penalty is over. You take 14th place.

Waluigi: Knew we'd survive.

As they leave the next team steps on the finish line with their bag.

Sweetie Belle: How did we do? What place did we get?

Discord: Sweetie Belle and Button Mash...

Both of them start getting nervous.

Discord: I'm sorry, but you guys are... second last! AKA 15th place, which means you are still in the race.

Button: Really?

Sweetie Belle: That's great!

Fluttershy: I'm going to go find the last team and tell them the bad news. (Points to the Bowsers and Tricksters) Both of you come with me now!

They follow her back to the last challenge.

Meanwhile, at the last challenge...

Baby Daisy: I must be getting close. Which way is next?

Baby Peach: Straight ahead six paces and then a right.

She goes in those directions until she bumps into something soft.

Baby Daisy: What the? What is this? It feels like something soft and furry.

Fluttershy: Excuse me.

She takes off her blindfold and saw what she was touching.

Baby Daisy: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.

Fluttershy: That's alright, but sadly, you two just got last place, and you've been eliminated from the race.

Baby Peach: Awww.

Fluttershy:Before you two go, there's something somebody wants to give back to you. (Nudges Trixie on her side).

Trixie walks forward and took the rattle from underneath her hat and gave it to her.

Trixie: Here, just be glad I didn't scratch it or nothing.

Fluttershy: Ahem.

Gilda: Fine, sorry we stole your rattle.

Fluttershy: You guys too.

Bowser Jr: Fine, we're sorry too.

Bowser: What he said.

Fluttershy(going to them): Good luck with your lives both of you. (She and the other two teams leave.)

Baby Daisy: So it was them the whole time?

Baby Peach: I would never expect them to take your rattle, but let's go.

_(The best of Baby Peach and Baby Daisy: Young Princesses.)_

_(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap)_

Baby Peach: We didn't win, but I'm proud of us. To be honest, I didn't think we last long.

Baby Daisy: I kinda thought we'd last up to a week.

Baby Peach: I was thinking a day.

Baby Daisy: To our surprise, we lasted longer than our future selves. No offense.

(The scene ends and it shows them walking on the beach and during sundown.)

Baby Peach: We came a really long way too. I hope those meanies get what they deserve.

Baby Daisy: Not to worry, I'm pretty sure they'll get what's coming to them. And I finally have my rattle back.

(END)

* * *

**Sorry this took awhile, I've been up to a lot lately but I still make time for this.**

**Anyway, the Young Princesses were two of my favorite characters from Mario Kart, but I knew they weren't going to last longer. As usual, there were references used from Ridonculous Race, TD: World Tour, and Total Drama Action. See if you find them, and leave your thoughts on the story below.**

**Stay tuned for Episode 13 coming soon!**


	13. To Where and Outback Again

Episode 13: To Where and Outback again

(Scenes from the last episode are shown as there's another recap.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! The heat turned up as our teams head off to Mexico sampling peppers and jumping off platforms. With some being more hilarious than others. Despite everything that happened to them, the Apples finally won a leg. The Tricksters formed a baddie allies with the Bowsers from the dark lagoon to dominate the game which will NOT end well. In a desperate attempt to take out the teams, both of them decided to steal Baby Daisy's rattle to take out the Young Princesses which worked because in the end, the Bowsers and Tricksters nudged the Young girls into last place and off the show.

Discord appears.

Discord: 9 teams are already gone, and only 15 remain. Who will fly high? Who will sink to rock bottom? All of these questions and more will be answered right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

The intro begins again after a snap.

(Intro over)

* * *

**Episode 13: To Where and Outback again**

Discord: Welcome back to Mexico, where the first team who won the last leg get today's first tip from today's starting point. (Applejack is at the cloudbox waiting.)

Applejack: Come on Sugarcube.

Apple Bloom meets up with her and get ready.

* * *

(Interview: Apple Siblings)

Applejack: This was the very first win we ever got, and we're planning to stay in the top five by any means necessary.

Apple Bloom: Those guys are just jealous they didn't win yesterday.

Applejack: That'll teach them that cheaters never win.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: We didn't get the top five again! This makes me soooo mad.

Bowser: At least we got new alliance buddies AND got those kiddie princesses eliminated too.

Bowser Jr: Yeah, that's right. It's like taking out two birds with one stone.

* * *

Applejack pressed the button and gets the tip: Looks like we're going to the Outback.

Apple Bloom: Where is that?

(A postcard of Australia is shown.)

Discord: It's actually located right here in Australia. The Outback however, is a vast, unpopulated, arid area that comprises Australia's interior and remote coast. The teams will be traveling to this location on two separate flights. Once the teams arrive, they will need to take a jeep down the path where the next cloudbox is located.

After they leave, the other teams get their tips and hail for taxis to take them to the airport.

Raffina: Taxi!

Mario: To the airport!

Spitfire: Taxi please!

Rarity: We must hurry to the airport! Come on Spike (Apparently, she thought she grabbed Spike's hand, but instead, she doesn't realize she accidentally took Button Mash instead.)

Button: Hey wait.

The cab drives off leaving Spike and Sweetie Belle behind.

Sweetie Belle: So uhh... want to share a taxi?

Spike: I guess. It's the least we can do since our partners left us.

Button: Uh Rarity, why did you grab me?

Rarity: Wait, where's Spike? I thought he was here.

Button: He must be with my partner in the next cab.

Rarity sighs in relief: Oh thank goodness, at least they're both okay.

Fast forward ahead to the airport as nine teams rush to the clerk to get tickets for the flights to Australia.

Applejack: Two for Australia please.

Clerk: Ah, first flight to Australia, room for 16. The next flight leaves in 30 minutes.

Rainbow Dash: 16? I guess that's alright with me.

Scootaloo: Uh Rainbow Dash, count how many are in front of us.

Rainbow Dash: Let's see, there's 4, 8, 12, Aww Horsefeathers!

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: Great, not only are we on the second flight, but we're tied for last.

Scootaloo: Who knows? Maybe we can make a massive comeback and win another leg.

Rainbow Dash: Worth a shot.

* * *

Discord VO: While the last seven teams wait to board flight number two, the first eight teams are already in the air and on their way to Australia.

(Go inside the airplane, and cut to the inside of first class.)

Apple Bloom: Wow! There's chips and salsa, cheese dip, tacos, and so much more.

Applejack: Well help yourself. There's enough for the both of us.

Apple Bloom: I don't know where to start.

(Go to coach class where the other seven teams are seated.)

Bowser Jr: We should be in first class. If we didn't get penalized yesterday.

Gilda: Relax little dude, we just need to figure out a better plan for today.

Bowser: Actually, we aren't going to do anything today.

Trixie: What do you mean?

Bowser: We'll just wait for the right opportunity and strike at the right moment.

Gilda: How about we just finish the challenges faster and outrun all the other teams?

Bowser Jr: Not a bad idea, if we could just catch an early lead.

(Go to the Schoolgirls chatting with the Pen Pals.)

Ringo: So that's how you earned the title as the Princess of Friendship?

Twilight: That's right.

Raffina: This is one do not understand. A unicorn who suddenly becomes an alicorn is pretty unusual.

Sunset: Tell us about your world, please?

Ringo: Well, how should I put this? It starts off like this...

Fast forward ahead as the first flight lands in Australia. The first eight teams get off the plane and get in their jeeps.

Discord VO: As the first eight teams drive off into the Outback, flight number two is up in the air carrying the remaining seven teams.

Rainbow Dash is already getting bored.

Scootaloo: Cheer up, I know you wanted to be on the first flight, but we can still make a complete turnaround.

Rainbow Dash: Maybe, but it still would be nice to be ahead of a lot of teams.

Pinkie pops behind her: Ooh, I know just what you need. A hug!

Rainbow Dash: Please don't.

(Cut to Koopa and Paratroopa in their seats.)

Koopa: We're starting to tank again on these legs.

Paratroopa: We we're in the top ten after the London challenge, now we're back in the bottom four.

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Koopa: I think we are losing our edge. We only got one good leg. We gotta start winning some legs, or else we'll be next.

Paratroopa: Next in line for what?

Koopa: Elimination.

Paratroopa: I really hope we don't get-

Koopa(covers his mouth): Do not even say it.

* * *

(Cut back to the Outback where the Ex-Sisters try to pass the Tricksters. But they keep blocking their way.)

Luna: Go around them Tia!

Celestia: I would, if she didn't keep blocking my path.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Gilda: It's a little strategy for myself. I know exactly how long someone has before losing their minds. With these two, they are so close to breaking. Really close.

* * *

Celestia: Yelling at me is NOT HELPING!

Luna: Fine, then I'm driving.

Celestia: No you can't, I'm already driving.

Both glare at each other angrily.

Luna: Fine then, there's a shortcut up ahead.

Celestia: I don't see it, there's isn't even a road.

Luna: Seriously? Put on your glasses and look again.

Celestia: I do NOT even wear glasses.

Luna: You cannot be that dumb.

Celestia: Well you must be mad.

Both of them grab the steering wheel and swerve off the road in the grass.

Trixie: Wow!

Gilda: Told you they were going to lose their cool.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: Seems like you drive like a chicken headed little lassie. (Makes chicken noises as Celestia is now annoyed.)

* * *

The first team arrives at the cloudbox which turns out to be the Mario Bros.

Luigi: First team here.

(They suddenly hear a horn honking in the distance. It reveals the Ex Sisters speeding towards them while over the wheel.)

Mario: Take cover!

Luna: STOP!

They both jump out of the way into the bushes just as the jeep stopped.

Celestia: Sorry guys, you okay?

Luigi: Just be glad we're not hurt or injured.

Luna pressed the button and received the next tip from the cloudbox.

Luna: Well we are the only two teams here, we must be ahead of the other teams. See? I told you my shortcut-

Celestia(interrupted): Nearly killed us? Yes. Yes it did. (Takes the tip and read it) It's a duo challenge: Rabbit Roundup.

We now see Discord in an area filled with lots of rabbits roaming around the field.

Discord: This duo challenge may look easy, but it quite the challenge. For this duo challenge, teams must work together to catch five rabbits, and place them in the pen. When they get all five, (zoom in to a farmer) the farmer here will hand them their next tip. Added bonus, anyone who finds Fluttershy's pet bunny, can easily skip the next challenge and head on over to today's finish line right here in Kakadu National Park. The last team to arrive, you know the drill, they are outta this race!

Both teams head over to the field and see over hundreds of rabbits roaming and hopping around the field.

Mario: This could take a while.

Luna noticed one by her hooves.

Luna: These are pretty cute. (The rabbit hops away quickly before she grabbed it.)

Celestia: And pretty quick too.

Discord VO: As the two frontrunning teams hop to the challenge, flight number two arrives in Australia and the next set of teams exit the plane and get in their jeeps.

Button: Let me drive! It's just like the racing game I play.

Sweetie Belle: But will it help you here?

They drive off and the Gem Collectors are last to depart.

Spike: I guess I'll drive.

Rarity: Well alright, but just remember...

Spike: I know don't go to fast or slow.

Cut back to the first challenge as more teams from the first flight get to the fields and begin the challenges.

Raffina: Okay here's what we're going to do. We'll gather rabbits from the left and you do the same thing, but to the right.

Sunset: Okay, good luck!

Ringo: Same to you!

Bowser: Gotcha!

The rabbit however bites him on his nose and hops away.

Applejack: Already got two. (She goes and puts them in the pen.

* * *

(Interview: Applejack)

Applejack: Ah think rounding up these critters might be easy enough, but from my last mishap, it's better to do this the old fashioned way.

* * *

Ringo: I think these rabbits are hungry. Lucky for us I happen to be prepared.

She pulls out an apple and hopes to get a rabbit.

Raffina: Actually, I think they like carrots.

Ringo: Well it was worth a try. Let's work on a strategy. (Both of them start getting more calculations.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: What did you expect? We need to devise a plan and figure out the patterns.

Ringo: It's one of our skills. We love to think outside the box.

* * *

The last few teams arrive at the field and get out their jeeps and get their tips.

Rainbow Dash: Catching rabbits? How hard can it be?

She then sees other teams struggling to catch them. As they miss, slip, or it escapes from them.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, so maybe a little bit harder.

Mario: If they're eating this, (pulls up a cabbage) then it's just what we'll use to catch them.

Luigi: I know just the thing. (Whistles)

A few of them turned to see the cabbage that was close by. They hopped quickly to it only for them to get snared back in the pen.

Mario: That's five. Let's roll!

(They get the next travel tip.)

Luigi: Ride the emu to the hanging rock and you'll find the next cloudbox.

The Mario Bros. hop on one and ride off to the next challenge.

Paratroopa sees one hopping off into a bush.

Paratroopa: I'll get it!

He chased after it and tries to feel it in the bushes until he grabbed something furry.

Paratroopa: I got it! (It shows that he grabbed onto a wild dingo that appears to be growling) Whoa! This must be a big one. Think it might be good enough to move on?

Spitfire: Uhhh, how long until he realizes that is a dingo?

Koopa: Let it sink in at five, four, three, two...

It pounces on him and starts biting and scratching.

Paratroopa: AAAAAHHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME!

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: *laughing* Oh that was classic.

Soarin: I know. You should have seen his face.

* * *

Koopa: Run for it!

(They run off screaming as the dingo continues chasing them.)

As they avoid getting mauled, the Bowsers, Tricksters, and the Apple Siblings finish collecting rabbits and get their next tips.

Trixie: They expect us to ride a few miles to the hanging rock? Well I can get us there in the nick of time. (Pulls a smoke bomb out.) and... Presto!

There was a puff of smoke surrounding the area.

Pinkie Pie: *gasps* She's gone!

Koopa: Actually, she's right there behind those bushes.

Trixie(popping up from the bush.): No I'm not. (Runs off quickly.)

Bowser: Quit fooling around and just hurry up already! (The Siblings pass them ans Apple Bloom caused the emu to step on his foot.) OW!

Apple Bloom: Sorry, can't help myself.

Bowser: That's it! You are SO gonna pay for that you miscreant!

Applejack: Leave her alone, and go mess with someone your own size.

Bowser Jr: Let's get after them dad!

They start riding off to the next challenge along with the Tricksters.

Meanwhile, Koopa and Paratroopa jumped into a bush to lose the dingo. It looks around for those two and kept on going to find them.

Paratroopa: *sighs in relief* That was close.

Koopa: Too close even.

Just as they were about to go, a rabbit hops by Koopa and sniffs him.

Paratroopa: Look! We found a rabbit.

Suddenly, Discord appears in front of them.

Discord: That's not just a rabbit, that is actually Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel.

Koopa: It is? Does that mean-

Discord: Yep! Here's a map of where the finish line is located. You can automatically skip the next challenge and head to this location. (Points to the X on the map.) Good luck!

Spike comes up to them: Hey, you guys found Angel.

Paratroopa: Hard to believe we actually found him.

Spike: Just to let you know, do NOT let him out of your sight.

Koopa: Why? Did something happen?

Spike: Let's just say that last time, things quickly got out of control when I was pet-sitting.

Paratroopa: Well, you won't have to worry about that. He'll be with us the whole time and we won't let him out of our- (He suddenly noticed that Angel leapt out of his grasp.) sight. Whoops!

Koopa spots him in the distance: There he goes, after him!

They pursued after the bunny while Spike went back to finish the challenge.

Spike: Good luck you two.

We now more teams getting five rabbits in the pen and getting their travel tips. The Wonderbolts, Schoolgirls, Pen Pals, Ex-Sisters, and Party Ponies get the next travel tip and ride off to the next challenge. That leaves four teams left to finish the challenge.

Rainbow Dash: Nearly there! How many more do we need to catch?

Scootaloo: Just one, and there's one over there. (Points to a nearby rabbit.)

Rainbow Dash: I've got this!

Cut back to the chase scene where the Koopas continue chasing after Angel.

Paratroopa: How can such a little guy be so fast?

Koopa: He may be little, but we could still catch him. I hope.

Angel quickly jumps into a nearby bush but they still spotted him going in there.

Koopa: He went in the bush. (They get to the bush and hope to catch him.) A-ha!

(However, instead of Angel, there was actually another wild dingo growling at the duo.)

Paratroopa: Not again.

They run back and forth screaming as it chases them again.

Paratroopa: I'm starting to hate it here!

Koopa: Me too!

* * *

(Interview: Koopas, but they are mostly scratched everywhere.)

Koopa: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?! THIS HAS TO BE A DANGEROUS PLACE TO HAVE A CHALLENGE!

Paratroopa: Technically, it's the wildlife here that is the worst, but yes.

* * *

Go to the hanging rock where the Mario Bros. reach the top and find the cloudbox. Mario pressed the button and receive the next tip.

Mario(reading): It's a do it yourself challenge, bungee baaa-nanza.

Luigi: I don't get it.

Discord appears in a sheep pen. You will soon enough, for this do it yourself challenge, whoever didn't walk blindfolded in Mexico has to get ready for bungee jumping. From the top, they jump all the way down to the sheep pen, and in this flock are your team pictures. You must grab the sheep that has your team picture on it. Grab the wrong one and you need to put it back and try again. Grab the correct one and it's back down the ramp and a 3 mile hike to today's location of the finish line. Last team to get here, oh you already get the idea.

Mario: So do I connect this to one leg or both?

Luigi: I try both. Just to be on the safe side.

Mario: Got it. (Jumps down off the edge and into the sheep pen below. He grabs a sheep and sprung up back to his partner.) I got one!

(The sheep shows that it has no picture.)

Luigi: It isn't ours. Gonna have to try again.

Go back to the Koopas still searching for Angel.

Paratroopa: Where could that bunny be?

Koopa: If that bunny is lost, then I think we're lost ourselves.

Paratroopa: Do you even know where we're going?

Koopa: Yes! I'm reading the directions on here. I don't know what any of this means.

Paratroopa: Do you think he knows? (Points to a familiar bunny.)

Koopa: There's the bunny!

Angel gives them a goodbye before hopping off again.

Koopa: Please, please? Pretty please come back here.

Paratroopa: We'll... get... you... to... your... owner. Just please stop.

Angel hopped on a nearby kangaroo's head and hopped off before running away. The kangaroo woke up and saw the Koopas coming toward it.

Paratroopa: We got him now! (Bumped into a soft furry animal, and looks up.) Uh oh.

Koopa: Turn around and RUN!

Koopa got away in time but Paratroopa get punched by the kangaroo sending him flying directly into Koopa knocking both of them on the ground

Paratroopa: I'm starting to not like that bunny.

Koopa: Well at least it can't get any worse.

(Just as he said that they continue getting pummeled by the kangaroo as Angel hops away.

(Interview: Koopas beaten and bruised.)

Paratroopa: Mauled by a wild dingo, beaten up by a kangaroo, could this day get any worse?

Koopa: Bad news, our map to the finish line just got ruined.

Paratroopa: And there's my answer.

* * *

The last four teams finish collecting rabbits and get their tips.

All of them get on their emus and head off to the next challenge. Well, almost all of them.

Go to Rainbow Dash trying to wake up here.

Rainbow Dash: Will you wake up already? We got to get going.

Scootaloo: Could you just ride with me?

Rainbow Dash: Go ahead kid, I'll catch up with you later. (Turns back to the emu.) Look here emu, WAKE UP ALREADY!

Go to the hanging rock where the Mario Bros. are still working on the next challenge and on their sixth try.

Mario: Well, sixth time's the charm. (Jumped off the edge and into the sheep pen below. He grabs another one but it slipped off his hands.) No!

Luigi: This is harder than we thought, but we can still win since it's only us here.

Bowser: Guess again you meddling Mario Bros.

Gilda: That's right, now you gotta deal with us too.

Both of the teams get the next travel tip.

Bowser: So it's my turn to bungee jump eh?

Gilda: Whatever! Finding a sheep with our team picture on it won't be so hard. (Looks down at the large sheep pen below.) You gotta be KIDDING ME!

Bowser: No talk, just jump!

Both of them jump off the platform.

Cut to the Koopas still searching for Angel.

Koopa: How big IS THIS PLACE?!

Paratroopa: I guess it's not as easy as I thought it was. We had one thing to do and we messed it up.

Koopa: I know, if ONE more thing happens to us, I am going to lose it.

Paratroopa: Wait look! Footprints.

Koopa examines those footprints real closely: It looks like it's... the bunny's footprints if you ask me.

Paratroopa: If those footprints lead down this path, then don't you think it lead straight to the finish line?

Koopa: Right, because it's the yellow pony's pet after all. He must be looking for her.

Paratroopa: Let's go find us a rabbit- er I mean a bunny.

Koopa: We'll find him in no- (Hears growling from a nearby bush.) We're not alone are we? (Turns around and sees another dingo.)

Paratroopa: RUN!

They scream as they run back and forth with the dingo chasing them.

Koopa: I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE THIS PLACE!

* * *

The next six teams reach the next cloudbox and receive their tips.

Applejack: I'm up again.

Celestia: I guess you're doing this challenge.

Luna: Fine!

Spitfire: Ready to go?

Soarin: Ready as I'll ever be (Jumps off the edge.) Whooping!

Spitfire saw he forgot to attach the cord that she grabbed.

Soarin screams as he plummeted to the ground.

Raffina: Ready to go. (Jumps down below to the sheep pen. She grabs one but grabs the wrong one.) Nope. Going back down.

Celestia picks up the bungee cord: I don't know how we're supposed to put this on.

Luna: Oh for crying out loud, all you have to do is attach it to your back hoof like so. See?

Celestia: Of course.

Luna(realization): Wait, did you just use mind games to trick me into doing something dangerous? (Gets shoved off the edge.) YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Lands in the sheep before going back up cover in sheep wool.)

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Celestia: How was it?

Luna: How was it? You shoved me off the edge Celestia!

Celestia: Well don't be too upset, you landed softly in the sheep pen below.

Luna: That still doesn't change the fact that I got wool in my mane.

Celestia chuckles from this.

Luna: Don't think this is over, you'll get yours former sister.

* * *

(There was a montage of the teams jumping in the sheep pen and getting the wrong ones. Bowser grabbed the town's sheep and put it back. Soarin gets one without a team picture and returned it. Mario gets his enemy's sheep and returned it to the pen. Go to the Schoolgirls who are figuring out the location.)

Ringo: You jumped from here there and there. If you go to where those guys are (Points to the Bowsers), there's a chance our sheep could be in that area.

Raffina: Worth a try. Let's do this! (She jumped off again and grabbed another sheep from the pen. When she returned, it shows that she found the right one.)

Ringo: Alright, we found it!

Raffina: It's down the hill, then straight to the finish line. Let's go!

They leave as the last set of teams arrive at the next challenge.

Rainbow Dash: Bungee jumping? I So want to do this!

Rarity: Seriously? Bungee jumping? I never wanted to do this!

Octavia: I did the last challenge, it's your turn.

Wario: Forget this! We're going down there and finding our sheep ourselves.

Waluigi: Let's leave these losers and head off to the finish line inconspicuously.

(They quietly sneak off leaving the rest of the teams. Go to the scene with the Koopas lost in the Outback.)

Paratroopa: Lost in Australia, isn't that just perfect?

Koopa: And we not even close to that bunny's location. This is an all time low for us.

Paratroopa: We don't find it soon, we are done for. Let's keep going and find that bunny.

They keep following Angel's trail.

Cut to the do it yourself challenge as more teams either get the right or wrong sheep.

Rarity: Okay Rarity, calm down. You faced tougher challenges before, but this has to be the-

Luigi: Sorry to interrupt, but we already get the idea. Could you just jump already?

Rarity: Well, here goes nothing. (Jumps down below to the sheep pen while screaming. She closed her eyes while falling to the ground and failed to grab a sheep. She bounced back up.)

Luigi: Is she always like this?

Spike: Yeah, she doesn't like doing dangerous stuff like this.

Luigi: I can tell. She is actually panicking right now. (Points to Rarity panicking with her eyes covered.) We should probably pull her up.

Soarin comes back up with the same sheep with their picture.

Soarin: Got it!

Spitfire: We better move it if we're going to catch the frontrunning team.

They race back down the hill and head to the finish line. Meanwhile, the Sneaky Twins were going through the sheep looking for theirs.

Wario: Keep looking, it's here somewhere.

Waluigi: I got it!

Wario: Oh yeah, let head to the finish line and win this thing.

Luna comes up and collapsed to the ground.

Celestia: Tired already? You didn't happen to find our sheep did you?

She was getting her answer when a shadow appeared above her and lands on top of her. Luna laughs at this.

Luna: Does that answer your question?

Celestia: Not funny Luna.

Luna: Well it wasn't funny when shoved me off the edge.

Celestia: At least you were strapped to the cord.

Fast forward ahead to the finish line. As one team steps on the finish line with their sheep.

Discord: Ladies, congrats on coming in first for the second time.

Ringo: It wasn't two in a row, but we'll take it.

Raffina: Agreed!

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: I guess it's true when nice guys or girls in our case finish first.

Ringo: What can we say? We're both at 100 percent. All this planning is paying off.

* * *

The second team arrives at the finish line with their sheep.

Discord: Bolts, you're team number two good work!

Soarin: It's better from our current placement.

Spitfire: Yeah, but we'll try to aim for first next leg.

Discord VO: With first place already claimed, it's a race for anything but last place. Although one team seems to be lost at the moment.

Go to the Koopas who are still lost in the Outback.

Koopa: The tracks still go straight ahead. It's feels like we have been walking for hours.

Paratroopa(exhausted): 1 hour, 55 minutes, and 59 seconds.

Koopa: How do you know that?

Paratroopa: Call it a hunch.

Koopa: This will all be over until we find Angel and the finish line.

Paratroopa: He's right there! (Points to Angel who doesn't notice them, yet.)

Koopa: We gotta get him, but we need to do this without him waking up a kangaroo or another dingo. (Spotted two bushes nearby.) And I know just how to do it.

Go back to challenge number two as some more teams get matches. Mario gets his team's sheep but sees Luigi helping Spike out so he helps them out as well. Cheese Sandwich got the right sheep too along with Applejack Bowser, Gilda, and Twilight. All of them leave and head to the finish line.

Octavia: Ready to go Vinyl?

She nodded yes to her partner as she jumps off the edge and into the sheep pen. However, when she bounced back up, she then noticed that her headphones fell off into the sheep pen.

Octavia: Vinyl, what happened to your headphones? Did they fall off?

She nodded yes as they looked down at the large sheep pen below. It was going to be tough since it is that hard to see from the top.

Octavia: Oh dear, this can't be good.

Skip to the finish line as the Twins arrive next.

Discord: Look here guys, I would say you take third, but because you didn't use the bungee cord to get the sheep, I'm giving you both another thirty minute penalty.

(A clock with 30 minutes appears.)

Wario: Not again.

Fluttershy: I'm sorry, but there are rules to this game you need to follow.

Discord: And when you break the rules, you gotta pay the price.

They sit down and wait again.

Waluigi: This is just the worst.

Wario: Nonsense, there are lots of teams who might have trouble with the challenge. There's no way another team will-

He paused mid-sentence as another team gets to the finish line.

Discord: Celestia and Luna, I would say you're in fourth place, but since those troublesome twins have another penalty, you take the top three. AKA third place.

Both: Yes! (Both of them hugged until they forgot about what happened earlier.)

Celestia: Sorry, forgot we're still mad at each other.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: It's great we came in the top three, but I forgot I'm still mad at you.

Celestia: Same here. At least that's ONE thing we can agree upon.

Luna: Indeed!

* * *

Discord: Bowsers and Tricksters, tied for fourth.

Bowser Jr: Failed to reach the top three again?

Bowser: Come on, this can't be right.

Discord: It is, now please go.

Both of them leave as three more teams reach the finish line where their placements are said and the team pictures are revealed.

Discord VO: 6th. (Pen Pals), 7th. (Apple Siblings), 8th. (Party Ponies).

Mario and Luigi arrive next.

Discord: And it's ninth place for the bros. Nine teams checked in, and only six remain. Who going to make it next, and who's going home next?

Wario and Waluigi wait as the clock is now at 15:31, 15:30, 15:29, 15:28.

Go back to the trail where the Koopas are. They are hiding in separate bushes and tiptoe quietly.

Paratroopa(whispering): Do we seriously need to keep our voices down?

Koopa(whispering): Yes. We can't get spotted, so we need to be quiet and stealthy.

They continue moving forward as they keep following Angel.

Meanwhile back at the challenge...

Rarity(shaking in fear): Never again. Never again.

Two more players get the correct sheep.

Button: I got it!

Rainbow Dash: Finally found it!

Sweetie Belle: We did it Button!

Rainbow Dash: Let's roll Scootaloo!

They both leave and only two teams remain.

Spike: We gotta hurry.

* * *

(Interview: Spike)

Spike: I never expected to be near the bottom. With Rarity being scared to jump again, it would be a miracle to pull this off otherwise we're done for. Looks like it's up to me.

* * *

Octavia: I'm going back down. Hope this is the one.

Spike goes over to her: Please Rarity, you gotta jump one more time.

Rarity: I can't. (Still shaking in fear) It's bad enough I tried this three times and I nearly died once.

Spike: Look, I understand you're afraid, but I would be too if I tried this. We jumped from edges on the last leg, and parachuted in Japan. I don't want you give up now, and I don't think you should give up now either. Please, do this for us.

Rarity: You're right. I've faced more frightening stuff like this. If I can survive, then I am not giving up now.

Spike: Really? Alright, we just need one last jump and we'll be lucky if you can get our sheep.

Octavia comes up with the same sheep as their team picture.

Octavia: I got it! Let's see if we can find your headphones and head straight to the finish line.

They leave and that only leaves the Gem Collectors as the remaining team.

Spike: Please hurry Rarity!

Rarity grabs one of the sheep and bounces back up to the top where Spike was waiting.

Rarity: Did we get it?

Spike(examines the sheep and saw it was a match): Yes! That's the one! We can finally go now.

Rarity: Thank goodness! (pauses for a second) Oh right, need to take this off first.

They start to head off too, and hope to catch the Musicians.

Octavia: It's got be around here somewhere- Bingo! Vinyl, I found them. (She gives them back to her as she puts them back on.) Of course. We gotta hurry though.

Fast forward ahead to the finish line as two other teams reach the finish line.

Discord: Pegasi, you're 10th, and 11th for the Gamers.

Meanwhile with the Koopas...

Koopa: Closer... Closer... NOW!

They jump out of the bushes and Paratroopa grabbed him.

Paratroopa: You're coming with us right now.

Koopa: Hold on and to not let go. We got to get to the finish line.

They start following the trail to the finish line.

At the finish line, the clock is now at 0:03, 0:02, 0:01, and then a buzzer is heard.

Discord: Okay, now you guys can come over.

Waluigi: Finally.

Discord: From third to 12th, not so fun now is it?

Wario: No it's not.

Discord VO: It comes down to the final three teams. (It now splits evenly to show the last three teams racing for the finish line. Who's heading home? I can't wait to see who it's going to-

Rarity: Ahem!

Discord: When did you get here?

Spike: It was just a few seconds ago.

Discord: Oh well, you're in 13th place, so you're still in this.

Rarity: Oh thank goodness!

Fluttershy: I can see another team in the distance!

(It reveals to be the Musicians coming.)

Discord: Well there is our second-to-last team to be. It appears to be over for the Koopas.

Paratroopa(from a distance): INCOMING!

They are running at full speed behind the Musicians.

Koopa: We're almost there! We can still- Whoa!

He trips over a rock and rolled directly onto Paratroopa, then rolled directly onto the Musicians as they all now rolled onto the finish line altogether.

Discord: I did not see that coming.

Octavia: Who won?

Koopa: Did we make it?

Fluttershy: You tied.

Paratroopa: Another tie?

Discord: Yes! However, since you collided on the finish line, I'll need to take a look at the replay and decide who made it first.

He summoned up a tablet and reviewed the footage.

Koopa: Here,(holds up Angel) I believe he belongs to you.

Fluttershy: Thank you! How did Angel get here?

Paratroopa: We found him in the first challenge collecting rabbits.

Discord: Hmmm... oh my... interesting... that's a shock... well well... Alright, I came to a decision. After carefully examining the footage, I have decided...

Both teams get nervous.

Discord: That Koopa and Paratroopa...

This only gets them nervous.

Discord: Are NOT the last team to arrive. The Musicians are out.

Octavia: Aww, we we're so close too.

Koopa: Alright! We get to stay.

Paratroopa: I feel so relieved. After what we went through, this makes up for everything.

_(The best of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia: Musicians)_

(Scenes of this team's best moments are played as they recap.)

Octavia: It was kinda fun racing with my partner. Despite our ups and downs, we overcame those obstacles and did well. I gotta say, after all we've been through, we make a very good team. I'm glad I did this with my music mate.

Vinyl just smiles as the scene ends.

Discord: Before I dismiss you two, there's just one last thing I have to say first. Today's race and episode... is a DOUBLE elimination round. The Koopas are also being sent home.

Koopa and Paratroopa were shocked from hearing this.

Koopa: What the hey now?

Paratroopa: Aww, real bummer man.

Koopa: I don't understand, why did you go over the footage if you were going to eliminate both of us?

Discord: I'm just full of surprises.

_(The best of Koopa and Paratroopa: Koopas)_

(Scenes replay of this team's best moments as they recap.)

Koopa: Losing the race really stinks, but I'm glad we got to do this. It was pretty rough at times, but we were lucky to survive those. My buddy and I are just glad we were able to do this race.

Paratroopa: Yeah we were, maybe we can actually win this.

Koopa: You do realize we just lost right?

Paratroopa: Oh yeah.

(The scene stops as all four of them are seen walking off into the sunset.)

Koopa: I honestly though we'd win the money.

Octavia: Would you guys be interested in coming with us to a music club?

Paratroopa: Awww, yeah!

Koopa: We are SO in!

(END)

* * *

**Well there you have it, I did a double elimination here. Requested by one of the viewers. Will another one happen by any chance?**

**If you saw the title of this chapter, don't get too surprised if this title issimilar to one of the episodes of My Little Pony.**

**I still take requests for destinations, and as usual, you can guess the references used if you like. Stay tuned for episode 14.**


	14. Chinese Take-Down

Episode 14: Chinese Take-down.

(Scenes from the previous race are shown.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! Our teams met the wildlife here in good ol' Australia. Alliances were formed, some teams had a hard time with the challenges, but in the end, it was the genius Schoolgirls who got first for the second time. The Koopas suffered big time after nearly getting mauled by dingos and pummeled by a kangaroo. Unfortunately, they didn't come in last. It was another close play at the finish line and it shows that the Musicians ended up coming in last. However, I revealed something surprising at the end. I decided to make it a DOUBLE elimination for the first time, sending the Koopas home along with the Musicians. Shocking isn't it?

Discord appears.

Discord: We're closer to the halfway point throughout the race. I can't wait to see what is going to happen next right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

Another snap and the intro starts again.

(End of intro)

* * *

**Episode 14: Chinese Take-down**

Discord: Welcome back to the Outback mate. Yesterday's winners of the last leg- (Noticed the Schoolgirls waiting by the cloudbox) Oh they're already waiting. Just get the tip and read it already.

Raffina(reading): Take the next flight to the location of the Great Wall.

(A postcard of China is shown).

Discord: Well it's right here in Beijing, China. Yet it's known as much for modern architecture as its ancient sites such as the grand Forbidden City complex, the imperial palace during the Ming and Qing dynasties. Nearby, the massive Tiananmen Square pedestrian plaza is the site of Mao Zedong's mausoleum and the National Museum of China, displaying a vast collection of cultural relics. There will be one flight the teams will take to this location. Once they arrive, they'll find the next cloudbox outside the airport.

The other teams behind them get their tips and follow them to the airport on the jeeps. Spike and Rarity are the last team to leave as they get the tip.

* * *

(Interview: Gem Collectors)

Rarity: Starting out in last is not what I expected to happen.

Spike: It was just a sheer coincidence that a double elimination happened in the previous leg. As long another won't happen, will it?

Rarity: Well I certainly hope not, and as long as we're not in the bottom two.

* * *

All the teams are now driving to the airport. Go to the Siblings in their jeep.

Apple Bloom: Not a bad position we got yesterday.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, but now it's gonna get harder now that we're nearing the halfway mark. With 11 teams already gone, everything is going to get a little harder from here on. We gotta be EXTRA careful from now on.

Apple Bloom: Okay.

(They get a sudden crash from behind them.)

Applejack: What in tarnation?

(She looks behind and saw Bowser ramming them repeatedly.)

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: I am NOT done with that filly. She stepped on my foot yesterday and she is so going to pay for this.

Bowser Jr: And her big sister too.

* * *

Both of their vehicles ended up badly damaged and unable to start up.

Applejack: Nice going you two.

Bowser Jr: Well we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if your sister didn't keep bothering us.

Applejack: Leave her out of this! Now if you'll excuse us, we're getting to the airport and there's no time dealing with hooligans like you two. (Turns away and leaves in a huff.)

Bowser(angrier): What... did... she... call... me?

Bowser Jr: It wasn't personal before, but now it is SO on! (They began following them to the airport.)

Cut to the airport as the teams are boarding the flight and it fast forwards ahead to lifting off.

Discord VO: The flight to China has already begun. (Skips the long flight and cuts ahead to the plane landing in Beijing.) Thanks to the fast forward, the teams are already here and it is on, again.

The remaining 13 teams exit the plane and find the cloudbox located outside. The button was pressed multiple times as the teams get their tips.

Spitfire: Head on foot to the Great Wall-

Sunset: Where you will also find the next-

Mario: Cloudbox at this location.

Raffina: Must be this way! (Points to the right.)

Trixie: Go! Go! Go!

Rainbow Dash: Hop on kid!

Scootaloo gets on her and she joins the crowd.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: We were doing okay a few legs, but last time we ended up in ninth and tenth.

Scootaloo: Don't worry Rainbow Dash, we're going to turn this race around and come in the top three.

Rainbow Dash: Or I'd prefer first, but the top three is okay.

* * *

All the teams make it to the Great Wall and find the cloudbox.

Mario: There's the cloudbox.

The button was pressed multiple times as the teams are reading the next tip.

Twilight: It's another do it yourself challenge. 'Give it Wall you've got!"

Discord appears on the Great wall: You can say that again. This next do it yourself challenge will test the players endurance and strength. This time, whoever didn't do the bungee jumping in the Outback, has to ride along the Great Wall using the vehicles provided. (It shows a rickshaw, a transporter *two wheeled scooter, a standard kart, a bike, roller skates, a scooter, a skateboard, a tricycle, a pogo stick, a unicycle, a shopping kart, a horse carriage *minus the horse* and an office chair). They are all first come, first serve! The players will ride along while avoiding a few *winks* surprises along the way. Once players reach the end, they'll find the next cloudbox there and get back with your partner to go to the next challenge. Now GO!

The players doing the challenge run up the wall.

Discord: As for the rest of you, you may take the bus to the end where you will wait for your partners.

Mario: That's all?

Discord: Yep! That's it!

The loners are racing up to the vehicles.

Bowser Jr: Gotta get to the rickshaw!

Waluigi: Not if I get to it first.

Bowser Jr: *scoffs* You? That's never going to happen.

Waluigi: Not if I do this. (Trips Bowser Jr as he fell to the ground.)

Bowser Jr: You cheater!

Waluigi: I wouldn't have to do it if we were still a team, but we're not. See ya! (Hops in the rickshaw). Alright, let's do this alliance buddy! Err.. I mean, if any of you still want to consider being in OUR alliance, you can help by pulling.

Celestia takes the standard kart: Hope my driving isn't terrible.

Sunset took the transporter: I guess this will have to do.

* * *

(Interview: Sunset)

Sunset: I thought about what Twilight and Ringo said to me. I just got to catch up with Celestia, find the right words to say, and hopefully, she can accept my apology for what I've done in the past. But I gotta catch up to her first.

* * *

Go to Ringo, Luigi, and Spitfire eying the roller skates, bicycle, and the skateboard.

Luigi: This is all he can offer?

Ringo: I'm afraid so.

Spitfire: So are we going to argue about who gets which or...

Ringo: If you want the bike, you can have it. I'll just take these. (Picks up the roller skates.)

Luigi: That means I get the skateboard right?

Spitfire: Yep! Guess you all don't know what you're missing out on. (Rides off fast, followed by Luigi.)

Ringo laces up the skates and prepares to ride.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: Of course I insisted on taking the roller skates.

Raffina: It's one of our other clever strategies.

Ringo: What I forgot to mention was that I am a really skilled roller skater when I went to an indoor roller skating rink.

* * *

We now see Trixie and Bowser Jr arguing as Trixie is on the tricycle.

Trixie: Mine!

Bowser Jr: No it's MINE! I saw it first.

Trixie: Well Trixie already claimed this so it's Trixie's.

Bowser Jr: We're in an alliance! You can't just leave me.

Trixie: Watch me! (She pedals away and also ran over his foot.)

Bowser Jr: Ouch!

(He then saw the horse carriage and the scooter as he tries getting those. However, as Pinkie bounces away on the pogo stick, he was shocked to see Scootaloo with the carriage and the scooter.)

Bowser Jr: You can't take two of those! That's cheating!

Scootaloo: I'm not. The scooter is for me!

Apple Bloom: And Sweetie Belle and I are gonna take this. We called it!

Sweetie Belle: We're going to alternate every five minutes.

Spike(unsteady): Whoa, I gotta take it nice and easy.

Everyone is already off as Bowser Jr is left alone.

Bowser Jr: There has to be SOMETHING I can use. (All he saw was the office chair sitting there.) *sighs* I guess I have no choice do I?

He slowly moves forward to get moving.

Waluigi(laughing): Sucks to be you!

Bowser Jr: Oh yeah? I don't see you going anywhere

Waluigi: Not yet. But I will.

All the players are off and running. Skip ahead to Ringo, Spitfire, and Luigi who are tied at the moment.

Luigi: Nice day for a ride isn't it?

Ringo: You can say that again. This seems TOO easy to be considered a challenge doesn't it?

Spitfire: Does it even matter? As long as there's no obstacles ahead, everything will be smooth sailing from here on out. (Pedals a little bit faster to lose them.)

Ringo caught up to her which surprised her as Spitfire tries catching up to her.

Luigi: Wait, what's that up ahead?

He spotted a silver plate up ahead and Ringo goes around it.

Spitfire: I don't know what it might be.

Discord is seen above: Hey guys, want to know a little something I've been working on?

Being a little curious, Luigi goes up to it until...

(AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!)

Spitfire: Is that... confetti?

Discord: That, and a few other surprises along the way. You never know what you'll expect once you hit it.

Luigi: I'll take note of that. (He continues skateboarding while brushing off the confetti.)

From a distance, all three of the crusaders saw the explosion from afar.

Scootaloo: Woah, what happened?

Apple Bloom: Ah don't know, but that's something we should probably look out for.

Sweetie Belle: We should probably get back to the challenge.

Scootaloo: Want to still go together?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, we're still in an alliance after all.

Apple Bloom: We still have a long road ahead of us. Anything we've dealt with before, we can do together.

Spike comes bouncing by: You three are still here? Shouldn't you be going to the end?

Sweetie Belle: Spike, I thought you were on the unicycle.

Spike: It didn't work out well for me, so I swapped vehicles with Pinkie Pie.

Scootaloo: And she agreed?

Spike: Of course, it's easier for me now since I have this. Let's get to the end!

Apple Bloom: Where is she by the way?

Spike: She's on her way, but I saw her a few minutes ago.

Go back a few miles where Bowser Jr struggles getting the chair uphill. It is not that easy but then he started going back down the opposite direction.

Bowser Jr: No! No! No! Wrong way! (Screams as he goes downhill at an alarming speed until he crashed at the bottom.) THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!

(He tossed the chair over the wall.)

Bowser Jr: Screw this! I'm gonna have to wing it!

* * *

Skip ahead to Spitfire still trying to lose Ringo and Luigi.

Luigi: Thought you lost me didn't you?

Spitfire: Yeah, you're pretty fast, but I'm faster.

Ringo passes her: Not fast enough.

Spitfire: Uh wait, your shoes are untied.

Ringo: Nice try, but I don't even have laces.

Luigi: She got you there.

All three of them noticed Trixie getting her tricycle unstuck. She didn't notice a pothole and one of the wheels got stuck.

Ringo: Oh dear, I think she might need some help.

Spitfire: After all she's done in the past, I think not!

Luigi: Maybe, but it's the right thing to do.

Spitfire: Do what you want, but I am going to the end.

Ringo glares at her.

Spitfire: Fine, I'll wait while you help her.

Luigi: I've got it.

Fast forward ahead to Sunset riding on her transporter.

Sunset: Hope she didn't get too far. (Spots something in the distance.) Wait, I think I see her.

Celestia: Finally, some peace and quiet and away from somepony who I shall not mention.

She continues following after her.

* * *

(Go back to Luigi helping Trixie out.)

Luigi: Seems to be a bit stuck.

Spitfire: Oh for crying out loud, could you just leave it already?!

Luigi: Nope, I almost- (The tire comes out.) Got it!

Trixie: The Great and powerful Trixie thanks you. For once.

Spitfire: Finally. Now we can get back to racing... Err I mean riding.

(Go to Pinkie Pie who was busy viewing at the scenery.)

Pinkie Pie: Wow! I can see so much from up here.

Spike comes bouncing by: Pinkie, what are you doing here?

Pinkie Pie: Just enjoying the view from up here.

Spike: Well it is nice, but we need to get back to the challenge.

Pinkie Pie: Okay, just a few more minutes.

(Fast forward ahead to Sunset riding on her transporter as she is gaining on Celestia.)

Sunset: Nearly there!

Up ahead, there was another mine in the path.

Celestia: That looks like trouble. (As she tries to turn, the steering wheel breaks off and the brakes don't work.) I lost the steering and the brakes don't work! I going to crash for sure.

(That was until something bumped her vehicle out of danger and safely to the side.)

Sunset: It's okay, you're safe now.

Celestia: Y-You saved me. Why?

Sunset: *sighs* I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened in the past. I know I made some bad decisions, and it was wrong for me to do that. I am really sorry for being so selfish in the past. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me? Please?

Celestia goes up to her before giving her a light smile.

Celestia: Of course, I accept your apology.

Sunset: Thank you, but how are we going to get to the end now? Your kart is out of commission.

Celestia: I've got another idea in mind.

Go to the scene where four competitors are racing head to head.

Spitfire: Still can't get over the fact you helped Trixie out even though she's trouble. You know that was wrong.

Luigi: If that was so wrong, then I don't wanna be right.

Trixie: You're just jealous of Trixie's abilities and besides, not helping somepony out makes you a loser.

Spitfire: At least we won more legs than you and your partner.

Ringo: Please you two, stop with this nonsense right now.

Another mine was up ahead and Ringo, Spitfire, and Luigi dodged that easily.

Trixie: See? Even that red genius- (Screams as she gets caught in an explosion)

Ringo: Should we-

Spitfire: You can stop if you want. I'm going to the end.

Luigi shrugs as he follows her.

Ringo rolled her eyes as she reluctantly continued skating.

Trixie: Ugh, what is this? (She appeared to be covered completely by toothpaste.) Is this toothpaste?

Fast forward ahead to the ending point of as two players reach the end and find the next cloudbox.

Sunset: This is where the challenge ends.

Celestia: And another one awaits. (Pressed the button on the cloudbox and read the next tip.) Your partner must carry you by the rickshaw to the edge of the Kunming Lake and then you can find the location of the next cloudbox. Seems a little-

Off-screen: INCOMING!

She jumped out of the way just in time avoiding Spitfire, Luigi and Ringo all reaching the endpoint.

Spitfire: Looks like I beat you two!

Luigi: No you didn't, I got here before you!

Ringo: Actually, you guys do realize-

Sunset: This isn't the finish line.

Luigi: It isn't?

Ringo: You do know this was only the FIRST challenge right? The cloudbox is right here. (Receives a tip from the cloudbox and gets it.)

Spitfire: I knew that. I still beat ya to the finish!

Luigi: I'm pretty sure you didn't.

After the five of them left, the crusaders just arrived at the endpoint.

Scootaloo: Well that was fun!

Apple Bloom: Ah knew we'd make it. The best part is we're not in last.

Sweetie Belle: As long as our alliance is still intact, we can't lose. (All three of them hoof five and head off.

Just then Spike came bouncing in.

Spike: I can't stop this thing! I'm out of control! (He was tossed off and landed on the ground.) I'm never doing that again.

Pinkie zooms in: What about the cliff diving? That's something you didn't want to do as well.

Spike: Okay, that and this. We should get going now.

Both of them leave as well while the bottom three teams try catching up with the pack.

Fast forward ahead as the Ex-Sisters are on their way to the next challenge.

Celestia: OW! Please... stop... HITTING... EVERY... BUMP... ON... PURPOSE!

Luna had a smirk on her face giving Celestia her just desserts.

* * *

(Interview: Luna)

Luna: I would have taken the smooth and easygoing path, but I decided to take a path like our bond: Hard, bumpy, rocky, and fallen apart.

* * *

Despite all those bumps she went through, they managed to find the next cloudbox and receive the next tip.

Luna: It's a duo challenge: River me this.

Discord appears in the river on a kayak: Indeed, this is another rowing challenge. For this duo challenge, teams will get in one of the canoes and row across the Kunming Lake in order to get to today's finish line (Zoom ahead to the Shzhou market area). Located right in the Shzohu Marketplace. Last team to get here and check in, will be checking out of this race. However, the first team who gets there, is in store for something very, very special.

Celestia: We need to win this challenge!

Luna: I am completely aware of the situation Celestia! (Get splashed by some water) HEY! Stop that!

Celestia: Sorry, my oar just slipped. (Gets splashed right back.) Not funny!

Luna(innocently): That was just an accident.

Celestia: You will pay for that.

As they continue sailing along the lake, the remaining teams are navigating through Beijing. The remaining three teams at the first challenge are just about finished with the challenge. Well... almost all of them.

Cut to the endpoint of the Great Wall as Trixie is exhausted from all the pedaling.

Trixie(exhausted): The... Great... and... Powerful... Trixie... shall not go down without a fight. (She collapsed on the ground.) Made it.

Waluigi: Oh, what took you so long?

Trixie: What? How did you get here before I did?

Waluigi: I had my ways.

He then leaves her behind as Trixie tries catches up to him.

Go back to Bowser Jr still running on the Great Wall.

Bowser Jr: I can't believe I got stuck using a crummy office chair. You know what? Forget this! I'm getting of this wall and finding the endpoint the other way. (He then spotted a silver plate right in front of him) You know, this is a perfect spot to find something useful. (The moment he touched it, lots of water shot up onto him getting him soaking wet.) NO FAIR! This game is totally fixed!

Go ahead to some of the teams riding through carrying their partners.

Applejack: You ain't gonna beat me this time Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Yes I can! Race ya to the lake.

Applejack: Yer on!

Scootaloo: Have you noticed your sister and Rainbow Dash seem kinda competitive with each other?

Apple Bloom: Yeah, but let's just hope their competitive ways don't lead us to getting hurt.

Scootaloo: I hope you're right.

Cut to the Ex-Sisters rowing through the lake.

Celestia: Hope you can avoid losing the oar again Luna.

Luna: It slipped out of my hoof. Just be glad we didn't lose because of it. Besides, that was only an accident.

Celestia: Well it was no accident with you hitting every speed bump on purpose.

Luna: Oh and you were going to do the same thing to me too? Not gonna happen.

Celestia: Land!

Luna: I don't see where it is. You happen to be blocking my view.

Celestia: Not on purpose.

They dock their canoe to the dock.

Luna: I'll get out first.

Celestia: Oh no you won't. I will.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Celestia: I suffered the most on the first challenge and took a rocky ride on the rickshaw. You owe me!

Luna: Just like you owe me for those times I got hurt trying these challenges?

Celestia sighs as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Celestia: I am going first!

Luna: You can't tell me-

She got cut off when the canoe rolled over and she got submerged underwater.

Go back to some of teams arriving at the next challenge.

Spike: After you.

Rarity: Why thank you!

Rainbow Dash: Race you to the finish line!

Applejack: Bring it on!

Spitfire: Let's get rowing to the finish line.

Mario: Here we go!

Go far back to the Bowsers navigating through Beijing.

Bowser Jr: Hurry dad, we're in dead last!

Bowser: Patience son, we gonna take a shortcut and cut off some of the teams.

He turns left.

Bowser: See? We'll be there in no time. (He failed to see a banana peel up ahead.) From here on, nothin' but smooth sailing ahead- WOAH! (Yelps as he slipped on the banana peel which sent his son flying and landed directly in the sewer.)

Bowser Jr: Ah gross, the sewer? Get me out of here dad!

Bowser: Coming!

Sweetie Belle: Shouldn't you be helping Spike row?

Rarity: Well I can't risk getting a splinter.

Spike: You don't mind having Sweetie Belle as a teammate do you? I know she is Rarity's sister.

Button: It's not so bad, besides I like having her as a teammate. I kinda thought we'd be eliminated earlier, but I can't believe we got this far.

Spike: Do you think our arms, or hooves in your case get tired from all the paddling? It quite a while til we get there.

Button: I don't mind, we just like helping the ladies out. It's what we do, but Sweetie Belle is very beautiful.

She heard and blushed with a smile.

Button: I said that out didn't I?

Cut ahead as one team already made it to the finish line.

Discord: I'm not sure if this will effect your friendship with each other but... You're in first place for the first time! Congratulations ladies!

Luna: Yes! We did it! We won!

Celestia: I never thought this moment actually came.

Despite being soaked Luna was pretty happy that she and Celestia got first.

Discord: That's not all.

Celestia: It's not?

Discord: You two also get a reward for winning. It's... CHANCE TIME!

Luna: What is chance time?

Discord: You have two rewards choices, but you can only get one. Choice one, you can have a bypass ticket *up until the 19th leg* and this redo pass.

Fluttershy: The second choice is you can enjoy the best Chinese restaurant with this coupon, and start up the next leg in second.

Celestia: Well those sound like pretty good rewards so I guess we'll have to-

Luna: We'll take the passes!

Celestia: But I didn't-

Discord: Sold! (Hands them the redo and the bypass ticket.) Now remember, the redo can only be used on the next leg, but the bypass ticket, you two can keep it until the 19th leg. Got it?

Luna: We understand.

Fluttershy: So the team that gets second place gets the other reward.

They both leave the finish line.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: We actually won a leg!

Celestia: You didn't even discuss our plan. I needed some time to decide which prize would be more useful.

Luna: I decided for us, so there's really no need to thank me.

Celestia: Thank you?

Luna: You're welcome!

* * *

Some of the teams are nearly there or halfway.

Spitfire: Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!

Soarin: I'm paddling as fast as I can.

Mario: Obviously, it needs to be faster than that!

Spitfire: You heard the man, let's paddle faster.

Cut back to the Twins gaining on the Tricksters.

Wario: I see another team.

Waluigi: Let's just hope we catch them in time.

Wario: But just to be sure we don't lose, let's just say that I *winks* took care of the last team.

Waluigi: That's just plain dirty, and I like it!

Fast forward ahead to the finish line where the next two teams just arrived.

Discord: I can only allow ONE team to take second.

Twilight: Would you two like to ahead of us?

Just as Raffina was about to step on the finish line Ringo stopped her.

Ringo: Wait! Actually, since we won the previous leg and you girls took sixth; it's only fair you take this one. Fair is fair.

Sunset: That's really nice of you two.

Raffina: Just go ahead before another team shows up.

The Pen Pals step on the finish line.

Discord: Well Pen Pals, since Celestia and Luna took the first prize, you get the consolation prize.

Sunset: What's that?

Fluttershy: You two get to enjoy a great meal at a Chinese restaurant with this coupon as a bonus.

Twilight: Wow really? I never expected you to come up with this. Thank you!

Go back to the beginning of the second challenge where the Bowsers are the final team to make it there.

Bowser Jr: This whole leg has been totally unfair!

Bowser: They gave you a chair to ride and broke midway, and I didn't even get a warning that a banana peel was in my path.

Bowser Jr: All I'm saying is that there better be a team getting penalized.

They begin rowing to the location of the finish line.

Meanwhile at the finish line...

Discord: 4th place.

Soarin: That's fine with us.

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: I think we're starting to lose our edge. We didn't even come in the top three this time.

Soarin: Hey at least we got the top five, so that's good right?

Spitfire: It's close to the halfway mark. We gotta pick up the pace next time.

* * *

More teams arrive at the finish line as their placements are said, and their pictures are shown in the order they arrived.

Discord VO: 5th. (Mario Bros.), 6th. (Pegasisters), 7th. (Apple Siblings), 8th. Party Ponies, 9th. (Gem Collectors), 10th. (Gamers).

Cut to the Twins and the Tricksters battling it out.

Wario: We're gonna beat you losers!

Gilda: Who are you calling losers? We show you jerks who the real losers are.

Waluigi: Really? If that's the way you two wanna play it, then I think it's time to start playing dirty. (Gets splashed by some water).

Trixie: You mean like that?

Wario: You're going to get it now!!

Far back, the Bowsers were still rowing through the lake until...

Bowser Jr: Gah! We sprung a leak.

Bowser: What? It was funny when it happened to another team, but to us? This is NOT funny!

Their canoe sank to the bottom and they now don't have a canoe.

Bowser Jr: Great, now what?

Bowser: Looks like we're gonna have to swim for it.

Bowser Jr: But where is the finish line anyway?

Bowser: I don't know. Swim now, think later.

Cut back ahead as the Twins and the Tricksters are nearing the end. Once they dock their canoes, they began racing on foot to the finish line.

Trixie: There's the finish line! We're going to make it!

Wario: No you won't, we will!

They both glare at each other before running as fast as they can to the finish line. The Twins ran ahead only for the Tricksters to increase their speed and pass them. It was neck and neck between those two teams but one of the teams arrived at the finish line ahead of the other team. Pan to the finish line where it reveals... The Tricksters beat the Twins to the finish line.

Discord: Tough break Tricksters, you're in eleventh, and you survive another leg.

Gilda: Whatever! Just glad we beat those jerks to the finish line. (She and Trixie leave as the Twins step on the finish line.)

Wario: You better tell some great news, because I am not in the mood for bad news!

Discord: It's not so much as good or great, but... you take twelfth place which is second-to-last.

Waluigi: Let me guess, do we actually get... Wait, what did you say?

Fluttershy: You two aren't in last place. You get to stay.

The Twins were shocked at first, then they begin cheering.

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky Twins)

Waluigi: I'm surprised we didn't end up losing.

Wario: Yeah, and we didn't get penalized this time. How do you like our strategy?

Waluigi: It was pretty sneaky, and that's just the way we play.

(Both of them smile deviously and laugh evilly.)

* * *

20 minutes later, the Bowsers are still soaking wet and finally reached the finish line.

Bowser Jr: Please tell me we made it.

Fluttershy: You did!

Bowsers cheer.

Discord: In last place!

Bowsers: WHAT!?

Bowser Jr: We lost? That's totally unfair.

Discord: Well if it helps you guys, you still would've been penalized into last anyway. Your partner tried skipping the first challenge.

Bowser: That's it? You're not also going to penalize us for coming here without a canoe?

Discord: Nope! I'm going to let it slide.

Bowser Jr: This has got to be one of our worst days ever. I ended up trampled by the competitors and got the worst ride ever. Also, getting doused in water by a trap.

Bowser: Not to mention me slipping on a banana peel and getting my son hurled into a sewer. A SEWER!!!! And to top it all off, we-

Discord: Oh stop your complaining already. It's a non-elimination round, so you live to see another day. Happy?

Bowser Jr: Very.

Bowser: You made the right choice mister.

Discord: But you guys still have to do a penalty challenge in the next leg. Well, there you have it, another team dodges another elimination. Who will be the next team gone? And where will our next destination be? All of this and more next time on... The Amazing Crossover Race!!!

(END)

* * *

**I actually decided on a non elimination round here due to the fact that the double elimination happened last episode. I know lots of you wanted to see the Bowsers gone, but I'm going to spare them... for now!**

**Stay tuned for more of The Amazing Crossover Race if you still like it and guess the references used in this chapter if you want to, and I'll still take requests if you have some.**


	15. If at first you don't succeed, dry again

Episode 15: If at first you don't succeed, dry, dry again.

(Scenes from the previous race are shown as there is another recap.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race. Our teams got to experience Beijing, China. Most of them did, but others didn't to say the least. It was two intense challenges that involved a lit of exercising, but mostly in the second challenge. The Ex-Sisters won the leg and while the Bowsers tried their hardest, they totally crashed; multiple times at most and wounded up losing the race. However, it was a non-elimination round, so they were saved for another leg.

Discord appears.

Discord: We have gone from 24 to only 13 teams still in the race and after today, we'll be down to a baker's dozen. So get ready because it is time for more of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

After a snap of fingers, the intro begins.

(Intro finished.)

* * *

**Episode 15: If at first you don't succeed, dry, dry again.**

Discord: We're back in Beijing, China and we are about to start the next leg with yesterday's winners: the Royal Sisters or Ex-Sisters as they are now called will get today's first travel tip.

Celestia gets the tip from the cloudbox.

Luna: Are you going to tell me where we're going?

Celestia: Can you let me read it first or not?

Luna: Only if you stop hogging it!

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Celestia: I know we won yesterday, but we are still angry with each other.

Luna: Very angry, but that doesn't mean we can give up now. (Holds up the bypass ticket and a redo.) Especially since we have these to help us.

Celestia: Just be sure you don't lose them like-

Luna: Do not even finish that sentence!

* * *

Celestia: Fly straight to the Dry Dry Desert.

(A postcard of the Dry Dry Desert is shown.)

Discord: Located in the Mario Universe, the Dry Dry Desert is a vast and hot region in the Mushroom Kingdom. Many side-quests, badges and items are available in this large desert along with a small desert town called the Dry Dry Outpost. Teams will take one cargo plane to here and find the next cloudbox located in the desert plains.

The teams line up by the bus stop and wait for the next bus to arrive. The Bowsers are the final team to depart as they now receive their travel tip.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: I hate, hate, HATE starting out in last place!

Bowser: How could those tricky buddies of ours ditch us? We were supposed to be a team.

Bowser Jr: Yeah, but you gotta admit, they learned from us. I'll give em' props for that.

Bowser: Very well, but we are NOT done with that filly! We still have some unfinished business ahead of us.

Bowser Jr: Oh screw it! We're not targeting her anymore.

Bowser: What?

Bowser Jr: Those backstabbing twins made me lose, so how about we return the favor?

Bowser: I like the way you think.

* * *

The bus arrives at the stop and all the teams get on.

Raffina: Uh Ringo, could you hurry up?

Ringo: I'll be there in a sec. (She enters the bus in a new outfit. She is now wearing a white shirt with a yellow sweater vest on top.)

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: I thought I'd give myself a small change in my clothes. We're close to the halfway mark, so I thought I'd mix it up by changing my outfit.

Raffina: What can I say? It would be nice to have a change. Although I wish I brought another pair clothes.

Ringo: I'm sure it will be fine.

* * *

Discord VO: With the teams arriving at the airport, all 13 of them are now onboard and heading off to the desert.

(Cut to the plane already in the air and pan inside).

Mario: A desert? This is like the second time we've done something like this in our world.

Soarin pops up behind them.

Soarin: Technically it's the fourth time after today. We survived Egypt, the other one from your universe, and Mexico.

Spitfire: He does have a point. Some of the challenges will get harder from here on out.

Luigi: One wrong move can instantly turn someone's game around.

(Go to the Schoolgirls in their seats.)

Raffina: Reading something else?

Ringo: Nope, thus is my current book for when I do math.

Raffina: Oh.

Twilight: Wow! Did you just get a new outfit Ringo?

Ringo: I did, it's another outfit I packed for something like this.

Sunset: I love it!

Ringo: Thanks!

Twilight: Why don't you have another outfit?

Raffina: Uh, basically, this is what I normally wear.

Rarity pops up in front of her.

Rarity: Well darling, you must simply allow me to make you another one. After all, I made all my friends dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala.

Ringo: That must have been a lot of work you've done.

Twilight: It's what she does. My friend Rarity is a designer.

Raffina: Interesting, I'll come by your place and let you know if I need another outfit.

Rarity: Really? Oh thank you darling. You won't be disappointed.

After a few hours of flying, the plane lands in Dry Dry Desert and the teams exit the plane.

Just then, dry bones was nearby holding up the Bowsers picture. They stopped by and saw him holding the picture.

Dry Bones: Pardon me, but are you the Bowsers?

Bowser Jr: The one and only!

Dry Bones: I was asked to find you when you exit the plane. Follow me!

Bowser: He must be the one to help us out.

Dry Bones: Here we are, just go down this pipe.

Bowser Jr: I bet it is a shortcut to the finish line.

Bowser: Only one way to find out.

They jump into the pipe and when they jumped out, they didn't see the finish line.

Bowser: What a rip off. This isn't the way to the finish line.

Discord: It's not. (He appears in front of them.) This is your penalty challenge!

Bowser Jr: What do you mean penalty challenge?

Discord: Every time a team loses a non elimination round, they must partake in a penalty challenge to resume the race. For this penalty challenge, both of the Bowsers have to sculpt a three dimensional pyramid using the items in front of them.

Bowser: There's nothing here!

Discord: That's the idea. You guys are going to use your bare hands to make the pyramid up to (points to Bowser) this guy's height. Once it reaches the acquired height, they may take this warp pipe to the first challenge and continue racing.

Bowser Jr: I am not going to spend hours using my hands shoving sand.

Discord: You don't have a choice. I blocked the pipes and put a spell around the area to prevent you from leaving. So have fun with the job. (He disappeared.)

Bowser: I HATE everything!

The Bowsers are up to hands in sand as a few teams find the cloudbox.

Spitfire: It's a one or the other this time. Trackmania or Treasure Hunt.

Discord appears: We're back to another one or the other challenges. This time, teams have a choice of choosing trackmania where one player takes the kart and their partner uses a remote control to control their vehicle and collect 8 coins throughout the track. Here's the catch, you must cross the finish line in under 1 minute with 8 coins in total. Miss a few or go over the limit, you have to start over again. Or teams can pick the treasure hunt and search in this clear desert area and find two Golden statues buried in the sand. It can be any of the four relics: Mushroom, Flower, Star, or the Crown. Teams must finish either task and make their way to the finish line which is located in a small town I mentioned earlier, the Dry Dry Outpost. Last team to arrive and step on the finish line, will be going home next.

Spitfire: Driving is faster. We're doing Trackmania!

Soarin: Agreed.

Rainbow Dash: Trackmania!

Wario: Treasure hunt!

Applejack: Trackmania!

Raffina: I think you know what we're going to pick.

Twilight: In that case we're going with Treasure hunt.

Ringo: You read my mind.

Button: Oh oh, can we do the kart challenge? You know I'm good at games.

Sweetie Belle: Well okay, but you get the remote, and I get the kart.

Button: Fine!

Luna: Well...

Celestia: Oh no you don't. This time I get to pick the challenge and I say we do the treasure hunt.

Luna: But the kart challenge is faster.

Celestia: And?

* * *

(Interview: Celestia)

Celestia: I have a feeling if we did that challenge, SOMEpony might make me crash accidentally and get us eliminated. I am not falling for it.

* * *

Rarity: Well I certainly can't get my hooves dirty digging.

Spike: I guess we're doing-

Rarity: However, the karts could be poorly built and fall apart.

Spike: Does that mean-

Rarity: On the other hand, I'll get sweaty from the sun searching for treasures.

Spike: So karts it is.

Rarity: But then some people get rough bumping into each other.

Spike: This may take awhile.

Gilda: We're totally kartin'!

Mario: Which do you prefer?

Luigi: I could go either way.

Mario: Flip a coin?

Luigi: Okay, heads and we do the treasure hunt. Tails, we do the go karts.

Spike: Hey guys, mind if we do that too? Rarity's having trouble deciding.

Rarity: Well there may be traps in the sand on either one.

Mario: Okay, we'll go first, then you can have a turn. (Tosses the coin in the air and it landed on...)

Luigi: It's heads, so we're treasure hunting.

Mario: Here you go buddy. Just give it back when you finish.

Spike: Okay Rarity, just like they suggested. Heads, we do the treasure hunt challenge, but if it's tails, we're doing the kart challenge. Here goes. (Tosses the coin up into the air and landed on the ground. We now see them by the racetrack.)

Rarity: Why did it have to be this challenge?

Spike: That's just how it goes. After all, it landed on tails. Why don't I take the kart and you can have the remote.

Rarity: Well alright.

Cut back to the Party Ponies deciding.

Pinkie Pie: Hmmm, I can't decide between the fun racing challenge, or the fun treasure hunting challenge.

Cheese Sandwich: They both seem fun, so why don't we try both?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, that's amazing!

All the karts are lined up at the starting point.

The countdown on the timer shows one light turning on, then the next one, and the third one. All three of them turned green signaling the players to go.

On a nearby watchtower, the players using the controls were also wearing headphones to communicate with their partners.

Apple Bloom: Hey, what those weird color boxes?

Pan to a multicolored item box with a ? on it.

Applejack: No clue, let's see what it is.

Once it was touched, it revealed to be two coins.

Rainbow Dash: Those boxes must contain two coins. I wonder how much more there are.

Button: Three separate places. You can only run through once.

Spike(over the headset): Rarity, what's going on? I'm driving in the opposite direction and backwards too.

Rarity: It's not my fault Spike. I don't understand how this controller works. I can't figure out what to do.

Applejack: Uh Rarity, for starters, you're holding the controller upside down.

Rarity: Oops. (Flips the controller over) My mistake.

Applejack: Now on your right, you can navigate your vehicle by going forward and backward. The left side only has you going left or right.

Rarity: Well, this could take some time getting used to.

Applejack: Practice does make perfect after all.

Go over to the treasure hunting challenge where some teams are digging for the statues.

Twilight: How do you think we'll find two statues without using magic?

Raffina: Well if you were able to do a lot of other stuff without magic, then you can do this one. Let's start from one end, we'll go left you go right.

Sunset: That way we can go down each section-

Ringo: And with a bit of luck-

Both teams: We could find two statues in no time at all.

Twilight: I can't believe we have an amazing chemistry.

Raffina: I know, let's get to our sides and find those statues.

Cut to another part of the area where the Mario Bros. are digging.

Mario: Phew! It's a lot of digging to find two statues.

(Go back to the trackmania challenge. Soarin suddenly swerved in front of someone.)

Soarin: I just grabbed two more.

Spitfire: Nice job Soarin!

Gilda: Hey! You just cut me off. Nobody ever cuts me off.

Spitfire: I'm just trying to grab coins like you. Just don't worry about it.

Gilda: Don't worry about it? DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT? (Gets angry and slammed Spitfire against the wall.) Oh now IT IS ON SISTER! You're going to have trouble flying after I break your wings.

Spitfire: Back off feather face! You forgot you're talking to the leader of an elite flying force.

Rainbow Dash: You tell her. That will teach her messing with you!

Gilda: You want to make something of it Dash? Bring it on!

Spitfire: Oh it's already brung! Brought? You know what I mean.

Rainbow Dash: I think you mean it's been on!

All three of them starting shoving each other repeatedly against the wall as the others players who were still there tried avoiding the fight.

Soarin realized he's getting out of control: Huh? What's going on? What are doing Spitfire?

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash stop! We gotta focus on the challenge.

Trixie: Why is Trixie's vehicle out of control?

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Gilda: I never get over anything. I still can't get through all those pranks that happened at my party.

Trixie: You got pranked at a party?

Gilda: Never... speak... of... that... again! Got it?

Trixie(nervously): Yes.

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Soarin: Did you really have to make me swerve all over the track?

Spitfire: It wasn't the entire track, just part of it. Besides, she started it in the first place. Not my fault she has anger issues.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: Gilda seriously needs to lighten up. It was just three little coins, she didn't need to lose her cool.

Scootaloo: You could have warned me before you planned on doing something you were going to regret.

Rainbow Dash: *laughs nervously* Oh yeah, I probably shouldn't get involved especially since we're in the middle of a challenge. Even though she kinda had it coming.

* * *

With all the shenanigans the three of them pulled, they had to redo the challenge either losing a few coins or going over the limit.

Spitfire: Oh great, now we got to start over.

Gilda: Wouldn't have to if you didn't cut me off.

Rainbow Dash: Oh really? Would you rather have me cut YOU off?

All three of them glared at each other.

Go back to the penalty challenge as the Bowsers are nearly finished building their pyramid.

Bowser: Almost there and we're just about done right... Now!

It shows an exact match of the pyramid, then the exit was opened up.

Bowser Jr: We did it! Now we can finally get out of here.

Bowser: And back to the race. This race is not going to win itself.

They jump down the pipe and head off to the next challenge.

Go ahead to the challenge where Ringo is passing by a deep hole.

Ringo: Whoa, how deep is this hole. Whoever dug this is thirty feet deep.

Twilight: I have a pretty good feeling who that might be. Pinkie, are you down there?

Pinkie(from down below): Yes, I didn't realize how deep I was. I thought one of the treasures would be down here. (Climbs out of the hole.) How many statues did you guys find?

Twilight: We both found one each.

Luna: Aha! Found one! (Reveals to be a golden star statue.)

Celestia: There's still one more statue we gotta find, so keep on digging.

Luna: You think I don't know that?

(Desert Track: Third run)

Apple Bloom: Got three more.

Applejack: Nice going Sugarcube! Now- Whoa!

(She gets out of the way to avoid getting bumped by Gilda and Spitfire who were constantly shoving each other back and forth.)

Soarin(over the headset): Spitfire, can you stop this foolishness? I'm trying to collect the coins.

Scootaloo(over the headset): Rainbow Dash please stop what you're doing and focus. I'm swerving all over the place.

Trixie: Whatever you are doing, stop it! I'm getting dizzy from all the recklessness.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Gilda: What can I say? I actually don't mind a little reckless driving. Especially when I am not the one getting bumped over and over.

Trixie: But I am, and you actually think that is funny?

Gilda: I didn't say it was. Just be glad I am not you.

* * *

Rarity: Wait, did they seriously put a pond in the track?

Button: Yeah, I've seen this stage before. Nothing will happen if you drive in it. These vehicles are designed to go underwater.

Applejack: They are? Well if you say so.

Rarity: Wait, if our partners go underwater with their headsets, will we lose connection with them?

Applejack: No idea.

Once all their teammates emerged from the water, they made the final turn and crossed the finish line under a minute.

Applejack: Did you get 8 coins?

Apple Bloom: Um, let me check first. (Counts all the coins she collected.) That's 8 coins, we're done!

Sweetie Belle: So are we. I got 8 coins too.

Spike: Aww, I only got 7. We were short by one.

Rarity: At least we know where all the coins appear. As some ponies say "Third time's the charm." (She quickly backed up to dodge Rainbow Dash who got shoved by Gilda.)

Rainbow Dash: So that's how we're playing isn't it?

Gilda: Bring it!

(She gets shoved into Spitfire as she pushed her back off.)

Rainbow Dash: Brought!

(Cut to the Treasure hunt where the teams are still searching for the treasure.)

Raffina: If there's a chance we went through half of the area-

Twilight: We should probably look in the spots where we least expect to find one.

Ringo: I know just the area to look.

(Go to another area of the digging zone.)

Celestia: Eureka! I found the last one!

Luna: I found it. You just grabbed the statue after I came across it.

Celestia: Well I still tried. Just be glad I didn't do nothing.

(Back to the kart challenge)

Spike: That's 8 coins! Just need to get to cross under a minute, and we're home free.

A few miles back, the remaining players keep bumping into each other.

Soarin(over the headset): Spitfire come on, this is our seventh try and three teams already finished the challenge.

Scootaloo(over the headset): Yeah Rainbow Dash, you gotta calm down and focus on the challenge.

Trixie(over the headset): What she just said. I can't handle anymore of this foolishness.

Meanwhile the Bowsers find the cloudbox and get the tip.

Bowser: Another one or the other challenge, Trackmania or Treasure Hunt.

Bowser Jr: Let's find some treasure. We'll just keep it all to ourselves.

Bowser: Nah, that's going to take too long. We'll do Trackmania, it's much faster.

Bowser Jr: Ugh, fine!

The Party Ponies find the last statue.

Cheese Sandwich: I found it!

Pinkie Pie: That's two, so I guess we are done.

Cheese Sandwich: Since we are, you wanna try the other one?

Pinkie Pie: Well obviously, it's going to be so much fun!

Discord VO: With the Bowsers finally heading to the first challenge and the Party Ponies switching theirs; even though they completed the challenge and decided to switch, the three frontrunning teams have already completed theirs and are in a hoof race to finish line.

(Pan ahead to see the Apple Siblings in the lead. They look behind to see if another team is coming. It reveals to be the Ex-Sisters trying to catch up with them, and the Gamers try to keep up with the two teams ahead of them. Pretty soon, the Dry Dry Outpost is seen as the three frontrunning teams race towards the finish line. All three of the teams keep on running and running until one team makes it to the Outpost and stepped on the rug.

Discord: Wow, how can anypony be that fast? Never mind, congrats on coming in first place for the second time.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, we won again.

Applejack: Now now, it's only twice, not twice in a row.

Discord: And as the winners, you two get... a good old fashioned handshake.

Applejack: Really? That's your big surprise?

Discord: I'm kidding. There's some water right on the table over there. Help yourself to a bottle.

Applejack: Okay then, it's the least we can do since we endured the heat again.

They leave as the second team arrives at the finish line.

Discord: Ex-Sisters, you're in second place, and you two are still in it.

Celestia: That's great.

Luna: Excuse me for a minute.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: We are still mad at each other, but I really like coming in the top three.

Celestia: Hey, that's another thing we both have in common.

* * *

Discord: Gamers, third place.

Sweetie Belle: Wow! That's the highest placement we've gotten so far.

Button: We must be getting better at this.

Discord: I'm quite surprised they're still here.

Fluttershy: Me too. They certainly give it their best.

* * *

(Back to the Trackmania challenge)

Bowser: I take the tower, you take the kart.

Bowser Jr.: And go faster. I don't wanna start over by going slow.

Bowser: Well you need 8 coins in order to finish.

Bowser Jr.: You mean those three teams that just finished the challenge?

(Page back to the other three teams that finished at 0:57.)

Gilda: Finally!

Spitfire: Now we can leave Soarin!

Rainbow Dash: Let's get going Scootaloo!

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: I guess I got a little carried away, I lost my focus.

Soarin: A little?

Spitfire: Okay fine, a lot carried away. I promise I won't lose my focus or do anything like that ever again.

Soarin: Let's hope so.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Gilda: I must admit, that girl's got guts. She really has mad skills, but I still can't be to careful.

Trixie: Like how careful you were with me on that kart?

Gilda: *nervous laugh* Oh right, sorry about that.

* * *

Meanwhile, some teams that chose the treasure hunting challenge find their second statue and leave.

Sunset: I found a golden mushroom statue!

Ringo: We just found the golden crown.

Mario: I found the golden flower statue. That's two statues.

(The three teams that found the second statues leave the digging area and head to the finish line. Skip ahead to the Dry Dry Outpost as team number four reaches the finish line.

Rarity: We made it!

Discord: Not a moment too soon because you and Spike are in fourth place.

Spike: Fourth isn't so bad, we're improving at least.

Applejack: Hey Rarity, wondering when you'd show up.

Rarity: You get to relax in the shade and in comfy chairs? Well I could use a breather.

Discord: Sorry, that's for winners only, but help yourself to some cold water.

Spike: That works too.

(Back at the first challenge.)

Bowser Jr: Did we make it?

The timer shows 1:20.

Bowser: What? 20 seconds over? You gotta be KIDDING ME!

Cheese Sandwich pops out of the water: Did you hear something?

Pinkie Pie: I don't know.

* * *

(Interview: Party Ponies)

Pinkie Pie: We were just about to start, but then we saw the swimming pool nearby.

Cheese Sandwich: It was pretty hot in this place, so we decided to cool off with a swim in the nearby pool.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, it is so much fun swimming. We should have came here first.

* * *

(More teams arrive at the finish line where it reveals the order they arrived and their pictures are shown.)

Discord VO: Pegasisters you're fifth. 6th place. (Schoolgirls), 7th. (Wonderbolts), 8th. (Pen Pals), 9th. (Mario Bros.), 10th. (Tricksters).

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Trixie: We would have been here sooner, but someone wasted all the time arguing and shoving.

Gilda: Oh come on, I said I was sorry.

Trixie: No you didn't.

* * *

Discord: It comes down to three more teams for a chance of survival. I can't wait to see who will be today's losers.

Waluigi: We searched for two hours and not one statue is here.

Wario: Those cheaters must have better spots than us. I can't believe we're stuck here. (Hits the shovel on the ground and hear a loud clank.) Never mind, I think I know where the last one is.

The screen is now in split screen form as the Twins quickly dig in that one spot retrieving the statue while the Bowsers are driving through the track with 8 coins and increase the speed to get to the finishing point.

Waluigi: We got our treasure. (Holds up the golden star statue.)

Wario: And now we're outta here!

Bowser Jr crossed the line and looked at the time.

Bowser: Made it! And with only two seconds to spare.

The two teams are now racing neck and neck to the finish line.

Bowser Jr: You guys won't beat us this time. We beat you countless times before.

Wario: Fat chance, you can't beat us like last time. You guys lost last time.

Bowser: But we're still here. You won't be for long. (Kicks sand in their faces.)

Waluigi: MY EYES!

Wario: That was a dirty trick you cheaters!

Bowser Jr: Takes one to know one losers.

Waluigi: We're not losing to those jerks.

Wario: In that case... (Pounces on both of them and all four of them began rolling toward the Outpost since it was coming into range. They kept on rolling and rolling until they all collapsed on the finish line.

Bowser(dizzy): We totally beat you guys.

Wario(dizzy): Nuh uh, we beat you.

Bowser Jr: No we got here first.

Waluigi: We did!

Fluttershy: You tied.

Both teams: WHAT!?

Waluigi: For what?

Discord: For second last.

Both teams: SECOND LAST!?

Discord: Yep, neither of you win, but neither of you lose either.

Wario: Arrgh, I can't believe we almost lost again!

Bowser Jr: I HATE this race!

Bowser: Ditto!

(Hours went by and it was already sundown. The Party Ponies were still swimming in the lake.)

Cheese Sandwich: Hey, how long do you think we've been here anyway?

Pinkie Pie: I don't it must be hours probably. Why did you ask?

Discord appears: Because I was just about to find you. In case you two didn't notice, all the teams just got to the finish line hours ago. You two are out of the race. Sorry!

Cheese Sandwich: Okay then, we'll be going now.

Discord: Wait, you aren't sad that you're out?

Pinkie Pie: Nope, it was still pretty fun doing this with everybody.

_(The best of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich: Party Ponies)_

_(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap.)_

Cheese Sandwich: We're don't mind leaving, but this was still pretty fun.

Pinkie Pie: I had tons of fun we did a lot of stuff here on this race.

Cheese Sandwich: Ran through mazes, an obstacle course, parachuting.

Pinkie Pie: Don't forget more times we had making splashes in the Falls, Mexico, even here.

Cheese Sandwich: We also walked on hot coals, played different sports, and made a bunch of friends along the way, but best of all...

Pinkie Pie: Was Sweet Sweet Canyon.

(The scene ends and the Party Ponies are walking through the desert during sundown.)

Cheese Sandwich: There's just one last thing we should do.

Pinkie Pie: What did you have in mind?

Cheese Sandwich: You wanna throw a party for the winning team?

Pinkie Pie: Yes, we can make it a "Congratulations on winning the Amazing Crossover Race party for the winning team at the last finish line."

Cheese Sandwich: Where do you think the last finish will be?

Pinkie Pie: Oh it's simple. It's in-

Screen gets cut off.

(END)

* * *

**Well there you have it, the Party is over for the Party Ponies. We now reached the halfway point as there are only 12 teams left in the race. Which team are you rooting for? And who do you think will be eliminated next?**

**You know the drill, you can try to guess the references used in this chapter if you like, and even give more requests if you have any. Stay tuned for Episode 16.**

**Comments or questions you have? Feel free to post them.**


	16. Cheep Cheep Thrills

Episode 16: Cheep Cheep Thrills

(Scenes from the previous leg are shown)

Discord VO: On the last episode of the Amazing Crossover Race. Our teams were up to their knees in sand visiting the Dry Dry Desert. A heated argument erupted between the Wonderbolts, Tricksters, and Pegasisters combined causing them to lose valuable time. It was another close play to the finish line, but it was the Siblings who got another victory and came out on top. It was a close call for the Twins and the Bowsers in the end. However, neither of them came in last. Instead, the Party was over after Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich got sidetracked with the pool causing them to lose valuable time and the race. Unfortunately, they were not that upset after losing, they were actually pretty happy about it.

Discord appears.

Discord: We are now at the halfway mark and things are going to be a lot more intense from here on out. Stay tuned because it's time for more of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

Another snap and the intro begins again.

(Intro finished.)

* * *

**Episode 16: Cheep Cheep Thrills**

Discord: Once again, it's time to get out of this heat and start up the next leg. The Apple Siblings won yesterday, so they get to start off, and get the first tip.

Applejack pressed the button and got the tip: Travel by foot to the nearest airship port and get on the next flight to Cheep Cheep Beach. What?

A postcard of Cheep Cheep Beach is shown.

Discord: Hang on to your coconuts everybody. We're going to the beach, Cheep Cheep Beach to be more precise. It is a tropical beach in the Mario Universe home to many fishes that are known as Cheep Cheeps. Teams are going to take one cargo plane to this location and find the next cloudbox located at the beach house. It's like a half a mile walk to get there. Hope they got some good running shoes.

Soon more hands and hooves press the button and the teams get their tips.

Rarity: Wow! We get to go to a beach. I never thought we be going here to relax.

Spike: I think that can't be it. It must be for after the challenges.

Rarity: Well then we must win this leg. I just got to have this.

Spike: Okay.

(Cut to the Wonderbolts)

Soarin: Finally, this totally makes up for the hot challenges we've been through.

Spitfire: Yeah, but could we start getting better placements this time? We came in 7th twice in a row and we haven't gotten the top three or five.

Soarin: Yesterday was not my fault. You kept messing around with that griffon and lost time because of that.

Spitfire: Okay fine, no more of that. I'll just focus on today.

The Twins and Bowsers are the last two teams to depart.

Waluigi: I will take that.

Bowser Jr: Give me that!

Wario: We had it first so it's ours.

Bowser: Thank you! Cheep Cheep Beach on the double!

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Starting out in the bottom really stinks.

Bowser: At least we don't have to do another penalty challenge this time. We were lucky to survive the previous leg.

Bowser Jr: And we didn't get penalized for that little *winks* 'stunt' we pulled on those backstabbing twins.

Bowser: We will stop at nothing to win today's leg.

* * *

Skip ahead as all 12 teams got on the plane.

Discord VO: All the teams are onboard to the Beach. (Fast forward ahead as the plane is above their destination.)

Discord(intercom): Attention all teams, we are now currently above Cheep Cheep Beach. You all better grab parachutes because you are about to drop into the big blue below.

Sunset: Wait, did he just say drop?

Twilight: Yeah, but he really wouldn't drop us in the lake below would he?

Discord: I'd hurry up if I were you because the hatch is opening up in less than a minute.

Ringo: I'm guessing that is a yes.

All 24 players get frantic and grab some parachutes in the crate and quickly put them on.

Celestia: Discord seriously can't be doing this can he?

Discord: I can, I am, and I will. Just in time for "Fall".

Luna: He is.

The hatch opens up beneath everyone and everyone is screaming and plummeting down to the ocean. They all pull their cords and float safely down to the ocean. Apparently, the water wasn't too deep since they landed on the beach, a few in the water. All the teams unhook their parachutes.

Mario: On the bright side, the landing was pretty soft.

Bowser: And wet too.

Rarity: I need to take time to dry off.

Spike: What about the challenge?

Rarity: Oh right.

All the teams now run along the trail to find the cloudbox. Go to the Pen Pals running.

Sunset: Twilight, I took your advice from the other day and she forgave me.

Twilight: That's great news. Ringo told me ahead of time.

Ringo: Yep. I also helped her out too. I'm glad you were able to patch things up with her.

Sunset: Yeah, me too.

Skip ahead to the cloudbox as the Bowsers are close to it.

Bowser: Yes, we're finally going to win this time.

Rainbow Dash: Not unless I do this! (Jumps on the two reptiles and pinned them to the ground.)

Bowser Jr: Get off of us!

Rainbow Dash: Not going to happen.

Applejack: You just pounced on those two. So I don't wanna ask. (Pressed the button and got the tip.)

Scootaloo: So which challenge is it this time? Do it yourself?

Rainbow Dash: A duo challenge?

Bowser Jr: One or the other?

Applejack: Nope. Nope, and nope. It's actually a power team up.

Rainbow Dash: Come again?

Cut to the middle of the ocean where Discord and Fluttershy are in a canoe.

Discord: I bet no one was expecting this to happen. Teamwork is going to be essential for this first ever power team up. For this power team up, six teams will work together and go fishing in the middle of the ocean and collect six Cheep Cheeps in the water. You can catch the fish by fishing the old fashioned way or go in the water and catch them yourself. Once a cheep cheep is caught, reel it in to your team color. (Red and blue rings are shown.) When they catch five Cheep Cheeps... safely. This local here. (Pan to a fisherman.) The fisherman here will give them their next tip. Added bonus, whichever team finds the Golden Cheep Cheep and catches it for their power team-

Fluttershy: They get this bypass ticket; which means they can skip the next challenge and head straight to the finish line on the boardwalk.

Discord: Last team to get arrive here, will be going home!

(Go back to the first challenge where the first three teams are.)

Bowser Jr: You can NOT be serious!

Bowser: We have no choice son. It looks like we're going to have to *shudders* Work together.

Apple Bloom: Work with you guys? Ah don't want to. You've been a pain in our flanks since the seventh episode.

Bowser: Ugh, fine. Just this once, we're calling a truce.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but I am keeping my eyes on the both of you.

Scootaloo: We need three more teams to join us in order for us to start.

Right on cue, the Wonderbolts arrived.

Soarin: What are you doing standing around?

Rainbow Dash: This is a power team up challenge so we're working together.

Spitfire: Cool! Let's hope we got some more good players on our team. Who else is going to be on our team?

Applejack: Guess we'll know when they get here. We should at least get in the canoe and wait for them.

Rarity: Don't leave without us!

She and Spike just arrived at the beach and made it to the cloudbox.

Spike: Whoa! We get to work in a power team.

Rarity: Well that does seem kinda nice. What's the challenge?

Spike: Fishing.

Rarity(shocked): Fishing?

Rainbow Dash: Come on already! We gotta get moving.

Spike: Let's just ignore that and get to the canoe.

* * *

(Interview: Gem Collectors)

Rarity: I said a lot of challenges are some that I would NOT do. And this one tops the list. I couldn't bear the thought of going fishing. They're slimy, wet, gross, and touching them would be so disgusting!

Spike: You do know we can fish the normal way too right?

Rarity: Well yes, but the fish we catch will be cold, wet, and-

Spike: I think we get it.

* * *

Bowser: Okay, can we go now?

Applejack: Hold it, we can't go until one more team gets here.

Soarin: That's the rules. It supposed to be a six-on-six. Not five.

* * *

Two more teams arrive at the cloudbox and get the tips.

Twilight: Oh my gosh, it's a power team up challenge. I can't believe we have a chance to work together.

Celestia: Yes, we'll it would be nice to work with a team. (Glares at Luna. Who rolled her eyes.)

Sunset: I think we have a good chance. With you two on our side, we actually would make-

Spitfire(from a distance): Hey, we need another team to join us over here ASAP!

Luna: That's us! Let's go!

Celestia: But what about-

Luna: Come on!

Celestia reluctantly followed her to the other teams leaving the Pen Pals behind.

Celestia: Now you see what I am going through.

* * *

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Twilight: I don't understand. Celestia and Luna are sisters, but why are they now arguing so much?

Sunset: That's what I am wondering too. They get last place in one leg and they now can't stand each other. There has to be a way to make them sisters again.

Twilight: I hope there is. There has to be a way.

* * *

The first power team sets off to the middle of the ocean to the first challenge.

Bowser Jr: Alright, we're setting sail!

Twilight: Good luck!

Sunset: Go catch those fish.

Celestia: We will. Best of luck to you too!

* * *

(Interview: Luna)

Luna: I don't understand, Twilight and Sunset are talking to Celestia and not me. I don't know what is going on right now.

Spike pops in: Kinda sounds like you're jealous or something.

Luna: What? No, of course not. Besides, we're angry with each other. We do a whole lot better when we do.

Spike: Not to be rude, but you two need help. No joke.

* * *

Right after the first boat left, two teams arrive at the next cloudbox.

Mario: That took a while, but we finally made it.

Gilda: Would've been faster if I could fly. Curse this wristband.

Luigi: Well rules are rules, and if you want to win the race. You're going to have to do it fair and square.

Trixie: Let's just hope the challenge will be easy. (Reads the tip.) Wait, you mean to say you guys and us are going to be on a power team?

Wario: Not just them, us too.

Trixie: Well at least it can't get any worse.

Twilight: Guys, over here! Let's get on already so we can leave when the other teams arrive.

Trixie: Of course it would.

(Three minutes later...)

Sweetie Belle: That was a long walk than I thought.

Button: I really thought that was a shortcut.

Sweetie Belle: I just hope we don't stay in last for long. (Gets the tip from the cloudbox.) A power team up challenge? I wonder who's on our team.

Ringo: Well for starters, you guys have us.

Sweetie Belle: Really? Who else do we have?

Raffina: Follow us and you'll see.

They reach the boat and found the other teams.

Sunset: Alright, that's everyone. Let's go!

Trixie: Let's just hope the other teams are struggling.

Discord: We have our power teams. It's the Apple Siblings, Pegasisters, Wonderbolts, Bowsers, Gem Collectors, and the Ex-Sisters as the first power team going up against the Mario Bros., Schoolgirls, Pen Pals, Sneaky Twins, Gamers, and the Tricksters who is the second power team. Which team will come out on top? Find out after the break!

(Break)

* * *

(Break time over. We now see the first team in the middle of the ocean.)

Bowser: It's taking a while and we have no fish.

Applejack: We just got here five minutes ago. Chill out!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we'll find some soon. Just calm down and focus on finding the- (Something grabs her hoof and it reveals a Cheep Cheep on her.) FISH! (Shakes it repeatedly) GET IT OFF! It flies off and into their team's canoe.

Rarity: Hey watch where you're flinging that fish. You'll get my mane dirty.

Apple Bloom: Why do we have to stay in the canoe?

Scootaloo: Yeah we can help too.

Applejack: You are, but you two are fishin' the old fashioned way. Besides, you have Spike and Rarity keeping you guys company. Don't leave this canoe.

Apple Bloom: Okay.

Scootaloo: Fine.

Meanwhile, the second power team makes to the destination.

Raffina: Alright everyone here's the plan.

Gilda: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who put you in charge?

Raffina: I happen to be smarter than you. It's one of the ways to win this challenge and that's by working together. Here's the plan: the twins and Tricksters get in the water. The Pen Pals and ourselves will stay on the canoe and do this the normal way; while the Mario Bros. and Gamers try to make a big splash by a cannonball to see if you splash out any Cheep Cheeps. You two need to supervise those kids so they don't drown or get lost. Let's go!

Mario: Wait, did you happen to say...

Both teams: CANNONBALL!

The splash was big enough to soak the girls in the canoe.

Luigi: Oh, sorry ladies. You girls okay?

Sunset: Yeah, never better.

Ringo: I got a bite! (Reels the Cheep Cheep in and it lands in the canoe.) Got one!

Twilight: Looks like we could pull this off.

(Cut to the other power team as they now have two Cheep Cheeps collected.)

Luna: How hard is it to catch one fish?

Celestia: Well it is not hard. If you're fishing like this, then you need to try this technique. (Grabs Luna's hooves) First, place you hooves in the water. Then all you gotta do is wiggle them back and forth and hopefully you'll catch one.

Luna: Oh, well... that feels kinda great. *Yelps*

Celestia: What was that? Did you catch one?

Luna: No it was uh... it's a... I need a moment. (Swims away.)

Celestia: I don't understand. What was it she felt?

* * *

(Interview: Luna)

Luna: Well to tell you the truth, It was Celestia. She helped me out with the fishing challenge and holding hooves felt good. I thought we were angry , but if something like this happens again, I'm going to go right with being sisters with her.

* * *

The second power team has four Cheep Cheeps already. On the other hand, the first team has two. Gilda caught one after it tried getting away. Mario and Luigi got one each and put it in the canoe. Soarin caught one that grabbed onto his hoof.

Celestia: I don't get it. What did you feel? What grabbed you?

Luna: Uh perhaps I can tell you another time. (Smiles softly.)

Bowser Jr: Aha! Got one! (Except he actually caught a blooper and get squirted with its ink.) Aaaaahhhhh! IT GOT IN MY EYES! (It jumped back in the water.)

Bowser: Yeah, you better swim away! Otherwise, you will have me to deal with.

Rainbow Dash: Pretty sure everyone has to deal with you being here.

Bowser: You want to make something out of it pony? I dare you to take your best shot! (Gets splashed by some water.) Oh so that's how you want to play it?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?

Bowser Jr: Two can play at that game (Splashed water at the rainbow pegasus.)

Rainbow Dash: You know what this means right?

All three: SPLASH FIGHT!

Applejack: STOP! Get a hold of yourselves. Look over there.

She points to the other team who just found the final Cheep Cheep and reeled it in on their boat.

Ringo: That's five sir.

The fisherman gives the team the tip.

Twilight: Row to the nearest uncharted island with a green flag sticking out and you'll find the next cloudbox there and part ways with your power team.

Raffina: I guess when we get to the island, we go our separate ways.

Gilda: It looks like it, but we're now in first.

(The second power team paddles away to the island. Go back to the first power team.)

Applejack: Y'all see that? Because of our shenanigans, they managed to finish first and we're not even halfway done yet.

Spitfire: Oh great, it's going to take a miracle to get out of this challenge.

(All of a sudden, they all saw the Golden Cheep Cheep jump out of the water.)

Scootaloo: There's the Golden Cheep Cheep! Someone grab it.

Spike: Maybe we could reel it in.

Rarity: Well as long as it doesn't splash me, I could try. (Gets a tug on her fishing line.) I got a bite. Alright, just take it nice and easy and then when the timing is right, reel it in!

(She pulled the rid and out popped the Golden Cheep Cheep and landed right beside her.)

Rarity: *screams* It splashing me! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY PLEASE!

Apple Bloom: We caught the Golden Cheep Cheep.

Soarin: That means we're done.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: It was pretty smart getting on the first boat.

Celestia: The other team finished first you know.

Luna: But WE found the Golden Cheep Cheep, so need to thank me.

Celestia: Thank you?

Luna: You're welcome!

* * *

The first power team gets the bypass ticket and sails to shore. While the other half gets to the uncharted island and found the cloudbox.

Mario: Here's the cloudbox.

Luigi: There's also six maps here and tanks of oxygen.

Ringo: Don't forget the changing room. It must be for half of us so our clothes don't get wet.

Twilight pressed the button and got the tip and reads it.

Twilight: It's a do it yourself challenge, with a twist. Underwater adventure.

We are now seen underwater and Fluttershy has an oxygen tank and a flashlight.

Fluttershy: I don't think this is safe, but this challenge will be a hunt for sunken treasure. In this do it yourself challenge, whoever doesn't have the tip, has to navigate the dark scary cave to find the hidden treasure. To ensure safety for everyone, there are some diving suits for the teams, a full tank of oxygen, a waterproof treasure map, and waterproof flashlights. If they take a long time, they will run out of air, so work fast to get through the challenge. Once they get the treasure, they'll swim right back up to their teammate and grab their clothes. They will then take a jet ski back to the original beach and run along the beach to today's finish line. Last team to get there, will be the next team going home.

The other teams get tips.

Raffina: I guess I'm up.

Mario: It's go time!

Trixie: Hmph, if Trixie has to do the challenge then so be it.

Wario: I'm going. If there's treasure involved, I want it!

Sweetie Belle: Well alright, that's the rules.

Discord VO: As the six remaining teams suit up for the underwater challenge, (Cut to the finish line where the first power team is already there.) We now have our first ever six way tie for first place. Congratulations!

All six of the teams cheer.

Bowser: Okay look, we got off on the wrong foot. You and your sister seem to be one tough team.

Applejack: Point is we don't like each other and if this keeps up we'll be next to leave. What do you say we steer clear of each other until the final six?

Bowser: Fine, but no messing with each or the deal is off.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr.: You wanna make deal with ponies we despise?

Bowser: It wasn't an actual deal. I had my fingers crossed behind my back. One of the advantages of making deals with others. We actually play along with this-

Bowser Jr.: -and when their guard is down, we double-cross those two and get them outta here!

Bowser: That's my boy!

* * *

Back on the island, the loners work on the underwater challenge.

Sweetie Belle: Okay the cave should be right here. (Shines the light in a dark cave.) *Yelps* Okay, I don't want to this.

Button: Please Sweetie Belle, you have to do the challenge. I believe in you. You can do it!

Sweetie Belle: *sighs* Alright, but if I get lost or lose oxygen, I'm out.

Button: And you better hurry, the others are coming.

Sunset: Maybe if we split up, we can signal each other and get to the treasure.

Raffina: You go right, and I will take the left.

They split up as the other loners are now navigating the underwater cave.

Trixie: How am I supposed to find this treasure? This map is really confusing.

Gilda: Well where are you anyway?

Trixie: No idea. I might be a bit lost. This map is completely useless.

Gilda: No it isn't, you're probably reading it wrong.

Trixie: Oh really, then how about coming down here and helping me out?

Gilda: Nope, you're on your own.

(A few more minutes pass by...)

Sunset: Okay, I just entered a really large area in the cavern and (spotted the gold treasure.) *gasps* I found the treasure.

Twilight: Really? That's great news.

Sunset: Who knew this challenge would be so easy? (Shines her flashlight and saw a piranha.) *Yelps* What is that thing?

(Next thing she knew, the piranha ate her flashlight.)

Sunset: No! I need that flashlight. Give it back. (Grabs its tail while it swims away.)

Twilight: Sunset, what just happened?

Sunset: A piranha ate my flashlight, now I can't see and it's dragging me off. *screams*

Luigi: How are you doing Mario?

Mario: A-Okay. Now I just got to find the treasure. (Shines the light all around.) Now if I was a gold treasure, where would I be hiding?

Raffina: I think you should look right there! (Shines her flashlight on the gold treasure.)

Mario: Oh thank you!

Raffina: No problem.

Twilight: Hey Mario, Raffina, do you know where Sunset might be? Have you seen her?

Mario: I don't have a clue, sorry.

Raffina: Yeah, I can't see her. Want me to help find her?

Twilight: No that's okay. Go on ahead, and we'll catch up with you later. Sunset where are you?

Sunset: I have no idea where I am. This fish won't even slow down. Come on, give it back already!

CLANG!*

Sunset: Uh oh.

Twilight: Is something wrong?

Sunset: Yes, I lost the fish and now I'm... I'm... I'm stuck in this hole. (Struggling) I can't break free. It's too small to get through.

* * *

Discord: With Sunset wedged in a hole, and I mean a really small hole, the Pen Pals drop out of seventh. However, the Mario Bros. and Schoolgirls rise out and finish the challenge.

Raffina: I got the gold!

Mario: So did I. Let's go bro.

Ringo: Are you sure you don't need any help? We can stay if you like.

Twilight: No, I don't want us to both fall behind. Go ahead without us and we'll catch up as soon as we can.

Raffina: Good luck!

Both teams drive off to the beach.

Trixie: Finally, I made it to the cavern.

Gilda: Yeah, I knew you could do it!

Button: Sweetie Belle, where are you at?

Sweetie Belle: I'm not sure. This map is supposed to have three paths where I am, but there is only two. I thought there was supposed to be three.

Button: Isn't there one more on each side?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah but the map only has three.

Button: In that case, you're holding the map sideways or upside down.

Sweetie Belle: Sorry, I guess I didn't recognize that... (Sees the directions more clearly.) Oh I guess I was holding it wrong.

Trixie: Huzzah! Now watch in amazement as the Great and powerful Trixie disappears. (In a puff of smoke, her oxygen tank disappeared by mistake. She swims up to find air and found an air pocket.) Rats! That wasn't supposed to happen. What do I do now?

Gilda: Trixie, hello? HELLO?! Lost contact with her.

* * *

Meanwhile the Schoolgirls and Mario Bros. reach the shore. They quickly change out of their diving suits and back into their regular clothes. They run along the beach until they both spotted the finish line in view. They race back and forth until...

Discord: Schoolgirls, you're in seventh place!

Raffina: Well was there ever any doubt?

Ringo: Nope, I hope the Pen Pals are okay.

They leave as the Mario Bros. arrive next.

Discord: So close yet still in the race. Mario Bros. you're in eighth place.

Mario: We'll take it.

Discord: It all comes down to four more teams and they are just anxious to finish this underwater challenge.

(Go back to the Underwater challenge.)

Twilight: It says we can send someone in to help you out, but if we do, we'll get eliminated from the race.

Sunset(struggling): Give me a few more seconds, if not, I'm going to plan B.

Wario: Oh yes, I just got to the treasure.

Waluigi: Yes, now get the treasure and let's get outta here.

Sweetie Belle now's reaches the cavern.

Sweetie Belle: That took a little longer than I thought, but I finally got the treasure.

Button: Great work. Now get out of there, so we can finish the leg.

Sweetie Belle: Wait, (Shines the light up)is that... (swam up to find..) Trixie? Why are you here?

Trixie: Well if you must know I made my oxygen tank disappear accidentally so now I'm stuck here.

Sweetie Belle: Oh well bye!

She goes back underwater and was about to head out. However, she stopped in her tracks to look back at her.

Sweetie Belle: *sighs* I'm probably gonna regret doing this. (Goes back up.)

Trixie: Oh great, now are you here to gloat about-

Sweetie Belle: No, I'm going to help you.

Trixie: But I thought you didn't like me.

Sweetie Belle: Well I don't, but that doesn't mean I can leave you behind. (Removes her oxygen mask.) We're going to split my remaining oxygen every ten seconds and you can guide me out. If you hog my oxygen, I am leaving you behind.

Trixie: Fine, but just this once.

(They both go back underwater and split the oxygen while navigating out of the cavern. Go back to Sunset still wedged in the hole.)

Twilight: Alright Sunset, what are you going to do now?

Sunset: Okay Twilight, here's my plan, I am going to leave the oxygen tank behind and wing it!

Twilight: WHAT? Are you insane? There's no way you can make it when you're that deep.

Sunset: If Trixie can go that long without air, maybe I can too. Ever since I entered this race with you, I had to adjust being in pony form. If I can do this race as a unicorn for 16 legs and not use magic, then I can go five minutes without oxygen. I can do this! Okay, here goes. (Unhooks her oxygen, grabbed the treasure, and swims back to the surface.)

The next three teams reached the surface.

Twilight: Well I can't believe this.

Button: What?

Twilight: Your partner just saved somepomy she doesn't like, and we didn't have to say anything.

Waluigi: If you're done talking, we're be going now!

Sweetie Belle: Good luck Twilight!

All three teams hopped on their jet skis and drove off to the beach leaving the Pen Pals behind.

Twilight: Sunset, wherever you are, please hurry!

Sunset was still underwater swimming up to the surface.

Twilight: Please hurry!

She comes up to the surface gasping for air.

Sunset: That took a little longer than I expected.

Twilight: Oh thank goodness! I didn't think you would make it.

Sunset: Is it over?

Twilight: We're not done yet. We can still make it.

(Both of them hop on the jet ski and head over to the beach)

* * *

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Twilight: I'm glad you were able to make it. I didn't think you would pull it off.

Sunset: I don't give up that easy. I'm just glad I was able to come through.

* * *

Discord VO: Only four teams left, and the pressure intensifies. Which teams will stay, and which team will get left behind?

All four teams make it to the beach. The Twins quickly changed back in their original clothes and raced along the beach with the other teams.

Button: Yes, we're catching up.

Wario: Not if I can help it.

Waluigi: Let's see if they can handle this! (Kicks sand behind him and it lands inthe colt's eyes.)

Button: Aaggh! I got sand in my eyes!

Trixie: That's too bad. If were allies I would definitely help you, but too bad we aren't. Bye!

Sweetie Belle: You're just gonna leave us?

* * *

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Sunset: I can't believe she would do that. Right after she helped Trixie stay in the game and save her life?

Twilight: I honestly thought she'd change after that, but I guess I was wrong.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Trixie: Just because she saved me last challenge, it doesn't mean I get all nice with those two. That was only a one time opportunity. We are still enemies.

* * *

(As soon as Button regains his vision, he found himself riding on Twilight.)

Button: Huh? Hey thanks for the lift.

Twilight: No problem.

Both of them try to catch up with the Twins and the Tricksters.

Sweetie Belle: We're not gonna make it in time. They're too far ahead.

Sunset: Hold on, I have another idea. (Whispers a plan to Twilight.)

Twilight: Are you sure?

Button: So you have a plan to catch those teams?

Twilight: We're not gonna catch them.

Sweetie Belle: We're not?

Sunset: Nope, you are! Go catch up with them!

Button: But you two are going to be last.

Sweetie Belle: You'll get eliminated from the race.

Twilight: We know, just go finish the race. Don't worry about us.

They were hesitant to object but just went ahead. The next two teams get to the finish line.

Discord: We have the twins in ninth place and the tricksters come in tenth.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Trixie: See? We didn't get penalized for earlier. Was there ever any doubt?

Gilda: Nope, I just have problems getting penalized.

Trixie: So are we good?

Gilda: Oh we're cool. Real cool!

* * *

Soon, the second-to last team makes it to the finish line.

Sweetie Belle: Are we still in the race?

Fluttershy: Yes, you made it just in time. 11th place.

Button: That's a relief. Excuse us for a moment.

Sweetie Belle: How could you leave us behind? I saved your life!

Trixie: That was all in the past. This is now!

Button: Fine, if you ever get stuck again, we're not helping.

Gilda: Fine by us!

* * *

(Interview: Gamers)

Sweetie Belle: We almost lost the race today. I'm just glad we get to stay.

Button: But Twilight and Sunset can't. I can't believe they sacrificed themselves for us.

Sweetie Belle: Me too. There must be someway to return the favor.

Button: We'll think of something. Who knows, maybe it will be a non-elimination.

Sweetie Belle: I hope so.

* * *

Twilight: Well, we're here.

Sunset: Go ahead and eliminate us already. We know we lost the race.

Discord: Hey hey, don't be all sad. You're not even out of the race.

Twilight: *gasps* We're not?

They step on the finish line.

Discord: You are now!

Pen Pals: What?!

Discord: Ya see what did there? It like giving you a kite to fly, and then it suddenly blows away if you don't hold onto it. Still, you've been eliminated.

Twilight: Can we at least say goodbye to our friends?

Fluttershy: Of course.

The Schoolgirls approach them.

Ringo: I'm so sorry you lost.

Sunset: That's okay, win this for us. You'll have to go on without us.

Raffina: We'll do our best.

Twilight: Take care Applejack.

Applejack: You too Twi. you did yer best.

Twilight: Thanks, go show those cheaters what for.

Applejack: You can count on me.

Rainbow Dash: Don't you mean US?

Apple Bloom: Yeah! We'll show them.

Rarity: Twilight, Sweetie Belle told me what happened.

Twilight: Tell her I said good luck and you do the same.

Spike: We will, and we'll miss you.

Sunset: Well I guess this is goodbye.

Celestia: It would seem so, but you are more than welcome to visit anytime.

Sunset: Thank you.

_(The best of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: Pen Pals)_

_(Scenes of this team's great moments are viewed as they recap.)_

Sunset: I'm glad I was able to do this with Twilight. It was actually a whole lot of fun.

Twilight: We had lots of good times together, and we explored so many different places and different universes.

Sunset: We even made some new friends along the way, but this has been a great experience.

Twilight: We can always come back to these places we visited and do so much more.

(The scene is now over and the Pen Pals walk along the beach during Sundown.)

Sunset: I hope Trixie and those other cheaters get what's coming to them.

Twilight: Who knows? Maybe they'll be gone before the final eight.

Sunset: Or sooner.

Twilight: Well, time will only tell.

(END)

* * *

**This episode was easy to do and quick to finish but yes, most people weren't expecting to see the MPT gone. I know lots of you wanted them to win. Comment on who you think will be eliminated next and who you are now rooting for. Also, you can comment on your thoughts so far and ask any questions you have.****Once again, you can try to find the references I used in this chapter and give me requests on where you want the teams to go.****Stay tuned for more of The Amazing Crossover Race as Episode 17 will be coming soon.**


	17. Snow Problem

Episode 17: Snow Problem.

(Scenes from the previous episode are shown.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! Our teams had some fun in the sun as they went to the beach to cool off. It was also the first time a power team up was involved pitting six teams against the other six teams. For the first time ever, it was a six way tie for first place for the blue team. The red power team had to compete in the underwater challenge which seemed tough for Trixie, Sweetie Belle, and Sunset to pull off. It was another close play, but instead, the Pen Pals sacrificed themselves in order to save Sweetie Belle and Button Mash which they did. Sadly, the Pen Pals are no longer with us as they were sent home yesterday. So noble of what they just did.

Discord and Fluttershy appear.

Fluttershy: I know. I miss them already.

Discord: Yeah, but there's one thing you won't miss... more action and suspense are waiting for you right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

Another snap and the intro begins yet again.

(Intro over.)

* * *

**Episode 17: Snow Problem.**

Discord: It's time to say goodbye to to the beach and start up the next leg of the race. Since it was a six way tie for first place, the teams that won will start off today's leg.

* * *

(Interview: Apple Siblings)

Applejack: That deal we made with those reptiles is not permanently.

Apple Bloom: What do you mean?

Applejack: Ah'm just saying there's a chance they'll double cross us and target us next.

Apple Bloom: But we made a deal with them.

Applejack: There are just some people you can't trust.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: So we made a deal with a team we hate.

Bowser: But that doesn't mean we are going to keep it. I had my fingers crossed behind me. It's just one of the perps of being a villain. We act all nice with those two, and *winks* accidentally give them an accident, and those two will be going bye bye.

Both of them laugh evilly.

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: Glad we got our edge back.

Soarin: Yeah, but we just need to avoid making mistakes and not let our guard down.

Spitfire: If we do those two things maybe we'll be flawless for the rest of the race.

* * *

The first six teams pressed the button and got tips.

Rainbow Dash: Race to the cargo plane and take it to Sherbet Land.

(An image of Sherbet Land is shown.)

Discord: More chills await as they will now head to Sherbet Land; which is full of lots of ice rinks that are thick enough to skate on and lots and lots of snow. There is going to be one airship leaving to this location soon and then the teams will find the next cloudbox located by the ski lift.

The other teams get their tips and leave. Pan to Button and Sweetie Belle coming up to the cloudbox.

* * *

(Interview: Gamers)

Sweetie Belle: This is the second time we avoided elimination.

Button: The first time, we got lucky. However, yesterday were so close to going home.

Sweetie Belle: Focus, helping out an enemy almost got us eliminated.

Button: But then Twilight and Sunset sacrificed themselves for us which got them eliminated. Why did they do that?

Sweetie Belle: Twilight, if you're watching this, we'll do this for you and Sunset.

* * *

Spitfire: There's the plane!

Spike: We gotta hurry. If we miss it, the next one won't come in 3 hours.

Trixie: Well if anyone misses it, they'll be toast for sure.

Nine teams were already onboard.

Pilot(slowly): Welcome uhhhhh board in everyone.

Sweetie Belle: The plane's gonna leave soon.

The Mario Bros approach them.

Luigi: Need a lift?

Button: You'll get us to plane faster?

Mario: Yep, so hold on tight.

Pilot: We Uhhh are going to uhhhhh be in closing the door. Any Uhhh second now uh preparing for the taking off and-

Bowser Jr: WILL YOU JUST CLOSE THE DOOR ALREADY!?

The plane doors close and prepares for takeoff.

Trixie: Now that's better.

Mario: Made it in time!

Sweetie Belle: Thanks for the lift guys.

Bowser Jr: Rrrrrggghh!

Discord VO: All the teams are off, and some seem to be happier than others.

(Cut to the Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Great! Now we're all stuck on the same flight, and because of that stupid pilot.

The Twins pop up behind them.

Wario: Yeah just because he uhhh uhhhhhh.

Both the Twins laugh so hard which frustrated them.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: We need them GONE! Now!

Bowser Jr: I know we were originally target the Siblings, but they can wait. Those twins are seriously becoming a pain in our necks.

* * *

(Fast forward ahead as the plane landed in Sherbet Land.)

Rainbow Dash: It's about time we got here. Now let's-

Ringo: Uh don't you all seem to forget one thing?

Raffina: There's snow here, so we all need coats, hats, gloves, scarves, and winter boots.

Mario: Oh I knew there was something we were missing.

All the teams go back and quickly bundle up in winter clothing.

Luigi: Okay, now we're ready.

Rainbow Dash: But how are we going to find the ski lift?

Ringo: Since there aren't any snowmobiles, we're just going to have to walk or run.

Rarity: Run in the snow? I can't do that.

All the other teams run along the path.

Applejack: It's either that or get left behind in the cold.

Rarity: Fine! If I must, then I will.

All the teams are now racing to the ski lift. Fast forward ahead 20 minutes as the Wonderbolts make it first.

Spitfire: First ones here.

Soarin: Let's see what the challenge is. (Received a tip from the cloudbox.) It's a duo challenge, Don't get board with the slope.

We see Discord on the ski lift.

Discord: Let's just hope that doesn't happen. For this duo challenge, teams will take the ski lift to the top of the mountain and snowboard down the mountain. (Pan to the second highest point.) Uh no, not there, waaaaaaay up there! (Zoom to the highest point of the mountain.) Teams will snowboard down the mountain while avoiding a total wipeout. Fall off, and it's back to the top to try again. Reach the bottom of the mountain, and teams can get the next travel tip from the cloudbox at the bottom of the mountain, and ride a snowmobile to the next challenge.

Spitfire: Okay, now where can we find snowboards?

Ringo: Right here! (Grabs a snowboard.) I guess we'll be off now.

Both of them sit on the ski lift and ride to the top.

Soarin: You heard her, everyone grab a snowboard and hop on the ski lift.

All the other teams quickly grab one snowboard for their team and get on the ski lift.

Rarity: This is going to be tricky. Snowboard down a huge slope without falling? That must be hard.

Applejack: Also, you could wipeout if you make one wrong move.

Spike: We should take note of that.

The Schoolgirls reach the top first and wait.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: This is another strategy we're going to use.

Ringo: We're going to go at medium pace, we'll get down on the first try.

Raffina: As long as we avoid certain obstacles that are on this mountain. Like the trees for example.

Ringo: There's also snow banks to watch out for, but they can help too.

* * *

Rarity: Wait, (looks down) we have to ride from UP HERE!?

Discord VO: Oh yes you do. Which team has the courage to make it to the bottom first? Who will wipeout? Stay tuned as The Amazing Crossover Race is to be continued...

(Break)

* * *

(Break time over. Pan to the top of the mountain where all the teams prepare to go down.)

Mario: We'll see you at the bottom.

Spitfire: Not a chance. Follow them!

The other teams began going down the mountain.

Rarity: This seems a bit dangerous don't you think?

Spike: A little. You want the front or back?

Rarity: Back, definitely the back.

Apple Bloom: Can we please go down now? This is taking forever.

Applejack: Not yet, but you might need an extra coat just in case we hit a tree.

They heard a scream up ahead.

Mario: Snow bank up ahead!

They use it as a ramp and glide into the air, then they land in snow safely.

Applejack: On second thought, I better get some more protection for you. You need more hat and jackets.

Apple Bloom: Wait no, (gets muffled by more winter clothes.)

* * *

(Interview: Apple Siblings)

Apple Bloom is covered by many winter clothes.

Applejack: Ah just don't want my sister to get hurt. Is that so much to ask?

Apple Bloom: (Muffled speaking.)

Applejack: Ah can't hear ya.

* * *

(Go to the Ex-Sisters snowboarding.)

Luna: Go right, no right!

Celestia: I'm in the front, so I don't need you to-

Luna: Look out!

It was too late, they both collided with a snow bank which blinded Celestia.

Celestia: Augh! I can't see anything!

Luna(frantic): Uhh, go left, then right.

Collide with another snow bank.

Luna: Sorry, right, then keep going straight.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Celestia is shivering.

Luna: I get pretty frantic if I start panicking. It was tough avoiding those snow banks.

Celestia(shivering): Y-Y-You had m-m-me hit t-t-those.

Luna: Well I'm just glad I helped. You're welcome!

Celestia(shivering): I n-n-never s-s-said thanks! Y-Y-You'll regret t-t-this.

* * *

Bowser: Now son, if we're going to win this challenge, we gotta go faster, outrun the other teams, never quit, and-

Bowser Jr: Pay attention to the path ahead of us?

Bowser: That too and- Wait what?

There was a tree up ahead.

Bowser Jr: Look out!

They move left.

Bowser: Ha! Made it!

Until they slammed into another tree.

Bowser Jr: Owww!

Bowser: Great, now we gotta start over.

Wario(passing by): Sucks to be you!

The twins leave them and continue down the mountain.

Waluigi: Suckers! They will never catch us now.

(Suddenly, their snowboard begins turning around.)

Waluigi: Oh boy, we're drifting. We're turning! We're turning!

Wario: This can't be good.

Waluigi: We're backwards!

Wario: At least we know it can't get any worse.

They didn't see behind them and end up going in the air due to the mogul they used as a ramp.

Waluigi: It just got better. We're flying!

Then all of a sudden, they quickly fall back down into the snow and tumbling to the bottom of the hill.

Wario: And now it got worse!

(There was a montage of some of the teams wiping out or still going downhill. The Mario Bros hit at least two snowmen before falling off the board. The Gem Collectors are a quarter of the way due to how slow they were going. The Tricksters used a mogul as a ramp but backfired when they landed directly into another one. The Ex-Sisters are still going but kept hitting almost every mogul they passed going down. Go to the Schoolgirls maneuvering downhill.)

Ringo: Now veer right!

Raffina: Got it!

Ringo: Left!

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo try keeping up with them.

Scootaloo: How are you two doing that?

Raffina: Easy, the key to maneuver is be aware of obstacles that are approaching and think about the direction you want to take ahead of time. Like this!

They easily maneuver around the rest of the moguls, snowmen, trees, and rocks in their paths. The Pegasisters follow their movements and both of them made it to the bottom of the mountain.

Rainbow Dash: That was so awesome!

Ringo: See? We told you!

Scootaloo: I wouldn't mind going again.

Rainbow Dash: Maybe later kid. We got to get the next tip.

Both teams received their tips from the cloudbox and read it.

Rainbow Dash: Ride your snowmobiles to the ice rink that's down the path.

Ringo: Where you will also find the next cloudbox and your next challenge.

Rainbow Dash: Let's get to that ice rink!

Both of the teams get on their snowmobiles and ride off to the ice rink.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: I gotta say, I have a whole new level of respect for those girls.

Scootaloo: No wonder they partnered up with Twilight and Sunset. They both got lots of smarts.

Rainbow Dash: And they might be eggheads like Twilight. Uh Twilight, if you're listening to this, no offense.

Scootaloo: Take it down a little.

* * *

(Cut to the bottom of the mountain as two more teams made it to the bottom of the mountain.)

Spitfire: That was tough, but we made it on the first try.

Soarin: Yeah, but we should get going. Don't wanna waste time standing here.

Spitfire: Off to the ice rink, and step on it!

(Go to the next team that made it downhill. It reveals to be the Ex-Sisters that arrived next, but Luna was shivering and Celestia was covered in snow.)

Luna(shivering): L-L-L-Let's go T-T-T-Tia. It's all over n-n-n-ow.

Celestia shook off the snow and she was now freezing and her teeth were chattering.

Celestia(shivering and chattering): S-S-S-So C-C-C-Cold!

(Go to the ski lift where two teams return to the top of the mountain.)

Bowser: Well here we go... again.

Wario: Hope you don't crash like you did last time.

Bowser Jr: You're the ones to talk. You wiped out after going backwards. Oh and so long suckers!

They go down the mountain leaving the Twins behind.

Waluigi: You won't get away from us so easily!

Cut back to the bottom of the mountain as the Apple Siblings made it.

Applejack: That was a long run.

Apple Bloom(muffled): Can I take all this off now?

Applejack: Well okay, at least the hardest part is over. (Gets on the snowmobile.) Let's hurry up and catch the other teams.

(Drives off.)

Apple Bloom: Wait! You forgot me! Oh, now how am I supposed to catch up with her?

It was until the Mario Bros. reach the bottom of the mountain.

Luigi: Well at least we did it on our second try.

Mario: Yeah, but why did there have to be so many obstacles?

(They get the tip from the cloudbox and hopped on their snowmobile.)

Apple Bloom: Wait!

Mario: Something wrong little filly?

Luigi: Yeah and where's your sister?

Apple Bloom: She accidentally forgot me. You guys mind giving me a ride to her?

Luigi: Not at all. Hold on tight and do not let go.

(All three of them head off to the ice rink. Skip ahead to the ice rink as the Schoolgirls and Pegasisters find the ice rink.)

Rainbow Dash: This must be the place.

Scootaloo: And there's the cloudbox. I wonder which challenge this will be.

Ringo received the tip: Well it's our second time doing this challenge.

Rainbow Dash: Which one?

Ringo: It's another Ultimate challenge which is now renamed the ' Survival' challenge: Ice skating circuit showdown.

(Go to Discord and Fluttershy in the middle of the ice rink.)

Discord: I bet no one saw this coming. It's the return of the Ultimate challenge which I am now calling the Survival challenge. For this one, two teams go head to head in an ice skating challenge.

Fluttershy: Um, a little help please?

Discord: Don't worry, I got you. As I was saying, both teams will be doing one giant lap around the ice rink. It doesn't matter if you slip or fall, you just got to keep going. Also, this ice is thick enough it will definitely not crack The first team to complete their lap around the ice rink, makes their way up that hill which is where the finish line is located and the finishing point for this leg. The team that lost has to wait for another team in order to do the Survival challenge. However, the team that DOESN'T complete this challenge and loses to the second to last team, will be eliminated from the race immediately.

Raffina: I had a feeling it was bound to be this type of challenge.

Rainbow Dash: So it's us against you two? This will be over in no time.

Ringo: Don't get too cocky. We are not going easy on you.

Rainbow Dash: No problem, I like a good challenge.

Both teams put their ice skates on and prepare to start. A light is seen starting at red, then yellow, and finally green.

Rainbow Dash: That's our cue to go!

All four of them begin skating around the track. Rainbow Dash goes ahead but the Schoolgirls pass her so easily.

Rainbow Dash: How are you two doing that?

Raffina: You forgot you're skating against a pair of geniuses here.

Ringo: I tried something like this in China, so it's easy if you ask me.

Rainbow Dash: Come on kid, we're not going to let them beat us are we?

Scootaloo: Yeah, but this ice skating is kinda hard for me. I can barely keep my balance.

Rainbow Dash came back to her: Here hold my hoof and do not let go!

(Go back to the first challenge where some teams finish the snowboarding challenge.)

Gilda: It's about time!

Trixie: If we're done talking, let's get to the next challenge.

They get on the snowmobile and head off.

Button: That wasn't so bad!

Sweetie Belle: Next time, we take the smooth and easygoing path.

Button: There was no other path. It was only a one way down the mountain but we didn't want to get left behind.

Sweetie Belle: Speaking of left behind, wonder where Rarity is?

Sure enough the Gem Collectors were still taking it easy going down the mountain pretty slowly.

Rarity: We're almost there! Just a little bit more.

Wario: Hey you two.

Waluigi: Eat our snow dust slowpokes!

They veered around them covering them in snow.

Rarity: Well that was rude!

Spike: Those guys are nothing but jerks.

Go to the Mario Bros. still riding through the snow with Apple Bloom.

Luigi: We're are kinda in the middle of nowhere. How hard is it to find one snowmobile?

Mario: I have no clue where we can (bump) Never mind.

Apple Bloom: Did you guys find Applejack? (She looked ahead but saw that Mario bumped into the Ex-Sisters snowmobile.) Oh, it's just the princesses.

Luna: Hello Apple Bloom, where's your sister?

Apple Bloom: We accidentally got separated.

Luigi: So we're giving her a lift to help find her. Say, do you mind giving her a lift since you're both here?

Celestia: Oh, well you clearly don't want to ride with us. Luna here might make us hit a mogul and crash.

Luna: And you're still talking about that? Just forget about that already!

Celestia: When you thought I haven't forgotten about our break up on Television? Nope, still remember it.

Mario: Let's just go around and keep going.

Luna: Well you even help me with challenges I couldn't do.

Celestia: It was a do it yourself challenge, what did you think was going to happen?

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: You know, I don't want to be rude, but they certainly are an unhappy pairing.

Luigi: They seriously need to cool down; even though we're in a snowy area. Well you know what I mean right?

Mario: Yeah, ease up on the arguing and focus on what happening around them.

Luigi: Yep.

* * *

(Go back to the ice skating challenge.)

Rainbow Dash: Alright, on three, I'm going to release you ahead so you can pass those two and ride to the finish, and I'll come speeding up behind you. That way, we can pass the girls and win this leg.

Scootaloo: You really think that will work?

Rainbow Dash: I know it will! One... Two... Three!

She released her and Scootaloo skated ahead and saw the Schoolgirls up ahead.

Scootaloo: Excuse me, I'm coming through. (Passes by)

Raffina: Uh little one, you might want to slow down.

Scootaloo: What for?

Ringo: That's what for. (Points to the edge of the rink.)

Scootaloo: Uh oh. (Apparently, she didn't have time to react and hits the edge of the rink which caused her to fall into the snow.) Ow!

Rainbow Dash: You okay kid?

Ringo: That's what we tried to tell you. There's a final turn right at the end.

Raffina: So what you just tried, it might be best to try a different strategy.

They finish their lap around the ice rink.

Rainbow Dash: Alright, it's just one little mistake. I have another strategy we can try. Just as soon as another team gets here.

Scootaloo: What's that?

Rainbow Dash: Here's the plan...

(Go to where the Schoolgirls are running up the hill and spot the finish line. They head in that direction and found the finish line. They immediately stepped on the rug.)

Raffina: We're here!

Discord: How are you two so good at this? Never mind, congrats on taking first... again.

Ringo: It's a little thing we like to call skill. Thanks.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: Wow! We just got our third win of the season.

Ringo: We proved that nice guys or gals in our case finish first.

Raffina: No doubt about that. Really miss the Pen Pals they were our closest allies.

Ringo: Yeah, but we already told them we're going to carry on even though they're not here. If you two are watching this back home, miss you and wish us good luck!

* * *

(Go back to the ice rink where the Wonderbolts arrived.)

Spitfire(reading the tip): Oh, a survival challenge huh? Who are we going up against this time?

Rainbow Dash: That would be us!

They both gear up for the challenge and the light turns green giving them the signal to go.

Go back to the first challenge where the remaining three teams finish the snowboard challenge and leave for the next challenge. The Gem Collectors are the last team to depart.

Rarity: How dare those ruffians cut us off and cover us in snow? That was rather uncouth.

Spike: We got bigger problems than that. We're falling behind and we're in last place.

Rarity: We better hurry, but remember what I said about driving.

Spike: Yes, I know!

A few more teams get to the next challenge.

Applejack: Phew, made it now we can- What in tarnation?

(She noticed that she was now missing Apple Bloom.)

Applejack: What, but ah thought... she was on the...

Mario(from a distance): Hey you there!

They just pulled up to the ice rink.

Luigi: I believe this is who you were looking for.

Applejack(sighs in relief): Oh thank you so much! (Goes and hugs her sister.) How can ah ever thank you guys?

Mario: No thanks is necessary, we're just glad we were able to help. We should probably line up for the challenge.

Apple Bloom: Ice skating? That's what we're doing?

Luigi: Not only that. It's also the Survival challenge, so we gotta wait till they finish. You want to go ahead of us?

Applejack: Um, okay. If y'all don't mind.

The Ex-Sisters arrived at the ice rink and received the tip.

Luna: A survival challenge, and in ice skating?

Celestia: It would be nice to give it a try. I wonder which team we'll be up against?

Luna: I don't know either, look! (Points to the team's waiting for their turn.)

Celestia: With the teams waiting and the size of that ice rink, it going to take a while.

Luna: Maybe it won't. We could however... (Pulls out the bypass ticket and the redo.)

Celestia: Wait, you really want to use these two at the same time?

Luna: You got any other bright ideas? Besides they'll expire soon, it's better to use them now than later.

Celestia: I don't know, do we really want to do this?

They take another look at the rink and saw two teams arriving.

Both: Yes we do!

They leave the ice rink and run up the hill to the location of the finish line. They meet up with Discord and Fluttershy who were waiting for the teams.

Luna: We decided to use these right now.

Discord: Very well then, and you're team number two for today. Nice job!

Fluttershy: Oh, but which team are you going to send back?

Luna: We choose-

Celestia: Nope, I'm picking this time. There's one I had in mind and that's-

(Go to the ice rink where the teams are neck and neck to the end.)

Spitfire: There's the end. We're going to make it.

Rainbow Dash: Oh no you don't. We are!

* * *

(Interview: Rainbow Dash)

Rainbow Dash: I'm not sure if you know this, but it always comes down to how much energy you have left in you.

* * *

Rainbow Dash increases her speed with Scootaloo on her back and passed the Wonderbolts right before they crossed the endpoint.

Scootaloo: We did it! We won!

Rainbow Dash: Not the leg, but we did survive.

Soarin: Not bad!

Spitfire: Yeah, you're pretty fast. Good run!

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, we'll be going now.

They head up the hill and found the location of the finish line and stepped on the rug.

Discord: Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, you came in... third!

Rainbow Dash: Wait third? Who beat us here? There was only one team who finished before us.

Discord: Oh right, Celestia and Luna used their bypass ticket and skipped the Survival challenge.

Scootaloo: Wow! Lucky.

(Back to the ice rink.)

Soarin: Who are we going up against next?

Applejack: Ah guess that's us.

Spitfire: Get ready, cause we're going to wipe the floor with you.

Applejack: Don't get to cocky. You ain't seen nothin' yet.

A few more teams get to the next challenge. However the twins were stopped as a redo is posted on their team picture.

Waluigi: What? We got hit with another redo? Why does this game hate us?

Wario: Those wretched little siblings, they must have done that to us.

Waluigi: We'll go back now and take them down... hard in the next leg.

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky Twins)

Wario: I hate those siblings! THEY ARE ALWAYS OUT TO GET US!

Waluigi: If they think a redo is gonna stop us from winning this game, well they have another thing coming.

Wario: We will get our revenge on those two soon enough.

* * *

The twins were heading back to the first challenge while the Bowsers were confused as to why they were going back.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: That was strange those twin had to go back to the first challenge.

Bowser: Yeah, I guess those siblings hit them with a redo and sent them back.

Bowser Jr: That was so dirty, and I am impressed!

* * *

(The survival challenge was going on again and the Apple Siblings failed twice against two teams that were faster than them. The two teams that beat them we're at the finish line and their placements are said and their pictures are shown.)

Discord VO: 4th place goes to the Wonderbolts, and the Mario Bros. take 5th.

Apple Bloom: How did we lose twice?

Applejack: Ah don't know, but we can't give up that easy. Maybe if we're lucky, we could go up against an easier team.

Sweetie Belle: Alright, I can't believe we're going to ice skate.

Applejack: Why did I say that?

Sweetie Belle: This will be so fun. All four of us skating together. Can this get any better?

The light turns green and they all start off.

Go back to the first challenge where the Twins are now back on the ski lift.

Waluigi: If we end up losing, someone is going to pay.

Wario: Then let's do the thing we do best.

Waluigi: Which is?

Wario: If we happen to fall before reaching the bottom, we'll simply sneak away to the next challenge. That way no one will ever know.

Waluigi: I like it! Who's going to find out anyway? Nobody's here.

(They began going down the mountain again. Go back to the Survival challenge where both teams are going altogether.)

Apple Bloom: This was longer than the first two tries.

Sweetie Belle: Well at least it is over now.

Applejack: Well it is, but for us anyway.

Button: What?

Apple Bloom: Oh yeah, we made it first so we get to leave. You gotta try again until you beat one team.

Sweetie Belle: Oh, well okay. Wait for us at the finish line.

Apple Bloom: We will.

Button: I hope we can still make it.

Sweetie Belle: It's another long skate. Who could we be up against next? (They saw three teams waiting to go up against them next, but two tougher teams they'll have trouble with.) This could be a problem.

Meanwhile at the finish line, the Apples make it to the finish line and stepped on the rug.

Discord: Siblings, it took three tries, but you manage to take sixth. How's that?

Applejack: Not bad, but we could do better.

Go back to the first challenge as the Twins are at the bottom of the mountain and fell in the snow while coming down.

Waluigi: I hate snowboarding!

Wario: But it's all *winks* over for now. Come on, it's time for a little thing we like to call Pay and Back.

Waluigi: Well what are we waiting for?

(Back at the Survival challenge, the Gamers lost to two tougher teams and. have to try again. The other teams that completed the challenge go to the finish line where their placements are said.)

Discord VO: Tricksters in seventh. 8th place for the Bowsers.

Meanwhile, the Gamers and Gem Collectors prepare to start the challenge.

Spike: Ready to go Rarity?

Rarity: I guess so, but you don't suppose this ice will break, will it?

Sweetie Belle: It didn't break when we were on it, so I guess it's fine.

Rarity: Well if you say so, but we all go together and slowly too.

Half an hour later the Twins now arrive at the ice rink.

Wario: Oh great, a survival challenge? I guess we got lucky! We have to face off against one team to stay in the game.

Waluigi: Wonder who's the unlucky team facing us and going to lose?

They saw both the Gamers and Gem Collectors on the final turn.

Button: Only one of us can cross.

Spike: Can't we both cross together?

Sweetie Belle: It doesn't work like that. Even if we tied, there's going to be a replay to see who made it first.

Rarity: Well you've been here longer than us. You two go ahead, we'll stay for one more.

Button: I don't know which team is left, but we'll wait for you at the finish line. (He and Sweetie Belle crossed first and leave.)

Spike: This is our last chance. We need to win or we're done for.

Rarity: It's only one team, how hard can it be?

Waluigi: Very!

Wario: There's no way you'll beat us.

Rarity: Why did I ask that?

The light turns green one more time and both teams began skating.

(Cut to the finish line.)

Discord: Button Mash and Sweetie Belle you're in 9th place.

Sweetie Belle(sighs in relief): That was close.

Button: To close even.

(Skip ahead as the final two teams are at the more than halfway through.)

Spike: How are we going to beat them if they're tougher than us?

Rarity: We did race on here already, but there's one thing we can use they don't even think about using.

Spike: What's that?

Rarity: Brakes.

Both of them stopped and turned the corner which the Twins failed to see the turn and flip out in the snow.

Waluigi: Oh now it's on! (They try catching up to them.)

Spike: There's the finish, we're going to win!

Wario(from behind): Not without us you aren't!

Rarity: Come on, just a little more.

It looked like they were about to cross but the Sneaky Twins jumped above them to pass them, but they both crossed at the exact same time.

Spike: Did we make it?

Wario: Fat chance. We made it first!

Rarity: Is that so? Well you guys are cheaters.

Discord: Actually, I can tell you who made it first.

Spike: When did you get here?

Discord: Doesn't matter, now let's see who today's loser will be.

(He summoned up a tablet and replays the video. Unfortunately, when he got to the end it was pretty surprising.)

Discord: Interesting, but before I say the loser, there's something else you should see which could very well change everything. (He plays the next video and it now shows the Sneaky Twins on the mountain. Halfway through, they both fall off the board and rolled repeatedly downhill. A few seconds later, they are now seen sliding to the bottom while laying down in the snow.)

_Waluigi: I hate snowboarding!_

_Wario: But it's all *winks* over for now. Come on, it's time for a little thing we like to call Pay and Back._

_Waluigi: Well what are we waiting for? At least no one was able to see this._

_End of video._

Rarity: What? I knew you were cheaters! I can't believe you had the nerve to-

Discord: Please Rarity, I'll handle this. (Faced the Twins.) You guys forgot there are cameras everywhere. I can see everything you do.

Waluigi: How are we supposed to know that?

Discord: It doesn't matter, but you two violated the rules many times and tried sabotaging other teams. However, skipping the challenge you guys failed just earned you both a one way ticket out of this game, PERMANENTLY!!

Twins: WHAT!!?

Discord: That's right, for breaking the rules once again, you two are hereby DISQUALIFIED from the race. The Gem Collectors get to stay.

Waluigi: But that's not FAIR!!!

Discord: Cheating is not fair in the game either. I have had enough of your sneaky undermining tactics, so leave now!

He and the Gem Collectors leave as the Sneaky Twins were speechless.

Waluigi: Well fine! We were getting sick of playing with you losers anyway!

Wario: You think we care about the money? Well we don't, we're going to find another way to strike it rich! Then you will all be VERY sorry!

_(The Best of Wario and Waluigi: Sneaky Twins)_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are shown as they recall everything that happened.)

Wario: I never liked this stupid game anyway.

Waluigi: Well I liked all those dastardly deeds we pulled on some of the teams.

Wario: But one day, we will show them all, he won't get away with this!

Waluigi: This race was totally fixed. O want a rematch!

Wario: Calm yourself, we'll find another race that offers monetary prizes and maybe we'll dominate it!

(The scene is now over and the Twins are walking off into the snow.)

Waluigi: But why did our snowmobile break down when we were about to leave?

Wario: I don't know but this is the absolute worst day of our lives. When's the next cargo plane coming?

Waluigi: 2 hours.

Wario: I hate this show!

Waluigi: Me too!

(END)

* * *

**There you are, one antagonist team is finally gone and got disqualified. Only 10 teams are left. Stay tuned for more and the next episode is on its way.****Little teaser for everyone but Episode 18 will have a pretty sad ending. Won't tell you why, but wait and see what will happen until then.****Once again, you can find the references used in this chapter and give me requests on where you want the teams to go.****Leave a comment below or question if you have any. If the title is similar to something you seen before, feel free to guess what it is.**


	18. De-Vine and Conquer

Episode 18: De-Vine and Conquer.

(Scenes of the previous leg are shown as another recap occurs.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! It was more thrills and chills as the teams headed to another icy location: Sherbet Land. It was crazy intense challenges that quickly involved wipeout, icy conditions, and some hilarious moments. (Laughs) Good times! The Schoolgirls obviously won first again but the biggest challenge of all was a survival challenge that I decided to add making it harder. However, it all came down to the Gem Collectors and the Sneaky Twins, but in the end, the Gem Collectors were spared since I caught those devious twins on camera. Sneaking off to the next challenge even though they didn't complete it that was downright wrong. So I decided to disqualify them for violating the rules for the third time. That'll teach those sneaks to learn once and for all: Cheaters never win!

Fluttershy: And good riddance to those two I say.

Discord appears.

Discord: Now that those two are gone, it's time to get back to the game and only 10 remain. After today, we'll be down to the single digits as it now becomes even more difficult right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(Another snap and the intro begins once again.)

(Intro finished.)

* * *

**Episode 18: De-Vine and Conquer.**

Discord: Welcome back, we are now back in Sherbet Land as it is still freezing out here! The Schoolgirls are going to get the first tip due to winning the previous leg. Now get the tip and start already!

Ringo received the tip from the cloudbox after pressing the button.

Raffina: Fly straight to the DK Jungle. I don't know where that is.

(An image of DK Jungle is shown.)

Discord: DK Jungle is a large jungle home to many different Kongs that live here. It has tree filled with lots of vines to swing on and a certain 'appeal' to bananas. There's going to be one flight to this location and the next cloudbox is located somewhere in the heart of the jungle.

The rest of the teams follow suit and get their tips from the cloudbox. Skip ahead to the last team departing from the starting line.

Rarity: Starting out in last for the third time.

Spike: It's not all bad, we could have been eliminated before, but we're now past the halfway mark.

Rarity: Well out of all these legs, we didn't get first place even once.

Spike: We did, in the beach challenge.

Rarity: Oh right, but we're going to start doing better sixth. The chances are if we stay in the bottom, we could be next.

Spike: I know, now we should get going right now.

(Fast forward ahead to the flight in the air as all the teams are now heading to the jungle.)

Applejack: Another day, another leg. Time to kick back and relax.

Apple Bloom: Yep, now that those twins are gone, we don't have to worry about them anymore.

Bowser Jr pops up behind them.

Bowser Jr: Don't get your hopes up kid. Just cause those two are gone, doesn't mean you're safe.

Apple Bloom then realized what he said and grew nervous.

* * *

(Interview: Apple Bloom)

Apple Bloom: He's right, even though the Twins are gone, there's no telling what may happen next. I need to be aware of what coming.

* * *

An intercom turns on.

Discord(On the speaker): Good day fellow racers, I thought it might be fair to give you all a warning to put on your parachutes before you drop... again.

Rainbow Dash: Seriously? This again?

Discord: Well I warned you all didn't I? Anyway, grab some chutes because the hatch opens in less than twenty seconds.

(Once again, the teams quickly grab parachutes and strap them on.)

Mario: Well on the bright side, at least he didn't say that pun again.

(Without a warning, the hatch opens up and all the teams fall out of the plane. All the teams pull the cords to their parachutes and safely float down to the jungle below.)

All the teams land in the firest, but a few of them get their chutes caught in the branches while the other teams released their chutes before hitting the trees.

Luigi: Is everyone ok?

Celestia(hanging upside down): What do you think?

Luna(laughs): How's it 'hanging' Celestia? Get it?

Celestia: You had to say it didn't you? Just get me down from here!

Ringo: Here's the cloudbox. (Pressed the button and got the tip.) Race to the northern part of the jungle where you will also find the location of the next cloudbox.

Spike: Which direction is north?

Raffina: That way! (Points left.)

All the teams run off in that direction but the Ex-Sisters get a late start after Celestia got down.

Ringo: Wait, it also says to watch out for tree stumps.

Trixie: As if the Great and powerful- Whoa! (Trips over a tree stump.)

Mario: Hey, she warned you.

Bowser Jr: Finding a cloudbox in the middle of the jungle is like finding a needle in a haystack.

Soarin: Well it was not going to be easy finding something like that in a large jungle.

Sweetie Belle: Especially since there's all these vines and bugs too.

Rarity: Ugh, there better be a decent reward after dealing with this.

Rainbow Dash: How hard is it to find one cloud- Oh never mind, there it is! (Pressed the button on the cloudbox and got the tip.) It's a duo challenge, Banana Bonanza!

Discord appears by a tree: What did you think I meant when there's going to be an 'appeal' to this challenge? Get it? Banana? Appeal? Never mind! For this duo challenge, teams will work together and gather bananas from trees. The bananas they collect will be placed in their team's barrel, but there can't be any squashed or rotten. The teams must fill their barrel all the way to the top. Once they do, (Pan to DK), this guy, or ape in this case DK here will hand them their next tip.

All the teams gather a barrel each and start collecting bananas.

Trixie: How do I get up there?

Gilda: Relax! I got this! (Climbs up the tree and finds a banana up there.) Heads up.(Trixie caught it in time.)

Trixie: That's it? How many are there?

Gilda: One.

Trixie: That's cheap. Come on, let's search the other trees.

Discord VO: It's seems like all the teams are 'peeling' the heat. Get it? Which team will come out on top after this challenge? Find out when we return to... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(Break)

* * *

(Break is over and we see Soarin having collected five bananas in total. He gives them to Spitfire and puts them in the barrel.)

Soarin: All clear up here!

Spitfire: To the next one!

(We now see Apple Bloom on one of the branches.)

Applejack: Now Apple Bloom, the idea to grab a banana of a branch is-

Apple Bloom: Lightly pull on it so it doesn't get mushed up?

Applejack: Uh yeah. I guess so.

(Go to the Schoolgirls looking through each tree.)

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: Just like the apple collecting in Ponyville, we decided to find out which trees have the most bananas.

Raffina: The more bananas we find, the faster we fill up a barrel.

* * *

Sweetie Belle: That's another one.

Scootaloo: Hey Sweetie Belle, how are you doing so far?

Sweetie Belle: We got a quarter of bananas already. How about you?

Scootaloo: A third of barrel is full.

Sweetie Belle: Great, but since we're past the halfway mark. We lost a few of our closest friends.

Scootaloo: Yeah, first Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, then Twilight and Sunset. Why did they have to leave?

Sweetie Belle: Maybe if we find another team to join us in our alliance, it could get even better.

Scootaloo: But which team is friendly and nice enough to join us?

(They suddenly spot the Schoolgirls still searching each tree for a whole lot of bananas.)

Raffina: Not this one either.

(The two crusaders look at each other then smiled.)

* * *

(Interview: Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle)

Sweetie Belle: I guess the Schoolgirls are a better choice.

Scootaloo: Well given the chance they were allies with Twilight and Sunset, I guess we could give it a try.

Sweetie Belle: Though we should get Apple Bloom first, then talk to them about joining our alliance.

* * *

Rarity: This branch doesn't seem safe.

Spike: There's three bananas right there grab 'em.

Rarity: Now Spike, there's an easy way to get it without squashing them. All you have to do is a little twist, a little tug, and then into the barrel ever so gently.

Spike: Well that's fair, don't want to squish them.

Meanwhile, the Bowsers got the last banana and filled up the barrel completely.

Bowser Jr: That's the last one!

Bowser: Yes, we're in first place!

They head over to DK and hand him the barrel of bananas. DK give them both the tip.

Bowser Jr: Ride one of the speedboats over to DK Island where you will also find the next cloudbox located on the beach.

They get in a speedboat and leave.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: We're getting our edge back. Especially now that those twins are gone, we are in this for ourselves.

Bowser: What about that other troublemaking team?

Bowser Jr: I said ourselves, didn't I?

* * *

Raffina: Not this one either.

(They were suddenly approached by three little fillies.)

Ringo: Oh hey girls, what are doing here?

Scootaloo: Well it's just that, have you been friends with Twilight and Sunset?

Ringo: Of course we have. We were in an alliance. Why did you ask?

Sweetie Belle: You see, we just wanted to know that... maybe... if you... consider joining an alliance with us.

Apple Bloom: We are friends of Twilight. We want to be your friends too. Please?

Ringo: Well... it's a hard decision to make, but ok.

Sweetie Belle: Really?

Raffina: Of course, we can't say no to little kids.

Scootaloo: Wait, what do you two want in return?

Ringo: Oh nothing really. You three look like you could use some help.

Raffina: Aren't you three on different teams though?

Apple Bloom: Yeah, but we still communicate with each other. After all we are the-

All three: Cutie Mark Crusaders!

Ringo: That looks like fun you're having.

Rainbow Dash(from a distance): Hey kid, I found one with a whole bunch of bananas. Where are you at?

Scootaloo: We better get going. See you later.

Raffina: Good luck!

Ringo: Anyway, where were we?

Raffina: We should probably search in that direction. (Points left.)

Go to the Ex- Sisters gathering bananas from the tree. Only Celestia is collecting is gathering them while Luna watches her.

Celestia: You know I could use a hoof here.

Luna: Can't right now. I'm having a snack. Ask me again later.

Celestia: No, right now. (Tossed the bananas down and land in the barrel. She comes back down from the tree.) Let's go find another.

Luna: Fine, but I would definitely help you if we were sisters, but since we aren't I guess- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Slips on a banana peel she doesn't see and hits a tree as a lot of bananas fell from the tree and all around her.)

Luna(dazed): I'm okay.

Celestia: Well you certainly helped out a bunch. This is nearly enough to finish this challenge. (Starts collecting more bananas as Luna is still dazed from that crash.)

Luna(dazed): How did I do?

(Go to some a few teams that finished up the challenge. So far, the Mario Bros., Wonderbolts, and Pegasisters filled up their barrels and received their next travel tips. The three teams get on speedboats and drive off to the island to the next challenge.)

(Fast forward ahead to DK island where the Bowsers arrived first and spotted the cloudbox.)

Bowser: Still in first, and no sign of any other teams. Get the tip son!

Bowser Jr.(received the tip from the cloudbox): Got it! It's a do-it-yourself challenge, Who's ready to swim with the *gasps* Sharks?! Are you kidding me?

(Go to Fluttershy in a boat.)

Fluttershy: This may seem a bit unsafe for most players, but for this tough do-it-yourself challenge, whoever didn't ride along the Great Wall in China has to swim in this big river to retrieve their next tips which are strapped to the fins of these sharks.

(A shark jumps out and tries to attack her.)

Fluttershy: Oh dear, I think it might be safe if I stayed in this boat for awhile. It looks really unsafe being in the water, but I think I can soothe these wild beasts.

Bowser Jr.: P.S.: Eaten teammates will immediately result in disqualification. Wow, they really think of everything.

Bowser: Good thing it's me and not you. No way I'm letting those sharks eat me!

(Go back to the previous challenge.)

Raffina: Nope! Yes! Right there! This is the one! (Found the tree with lots of bananas.)

Ringo: I'll stay here and catch the bananas, you toss them down to me and I'll catch them.

Raffina: Right! (Climbs up the tree, and starts gathering them.)

Gilda: There's like a gazillion trees here! How are we supposed to find a tree with lots of bananas?

Trixie: I don't know, but all this thinking and working has me hungry. (Takes out a banana and eats it.)

Gilda: Hey! That was in our barrel!

Trixie: Oh relax! It was only one, or two, or maybe three.

Gilda: We're in a race! Now we gotta hurry! The other teams are beating us.

Trixie: Oh please, how many teams finished up.

(Pan to some teams getting their tips from DK. The Schoolgirls, Ex-Sisters, Apple Siblings all got their barrels filled up and leave.)

Trixie: Oh *laughs nervously* that many.

Go to the three teams in their speedboats riding to DK Island.

Soarin: You're not going to pass us Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah right, you'll be left in the dust after I-er I mean we beat you to the island.

Spitfire: In that case, race you to the island.

Both of them increase their speed while the Mario Bros. continue driving at a steady pace.

Mario: Well I guess that leaves us.

Luigi: Should we catch up to them?

Mario: Nah, we're ahead of more than half of the teams. It's better if we keep going at this pace.

Go to some of the teams getting in their speedboats.

Applejack: This is mighty different than driving a jet ski.

Apple Bloom: We didn't do that back in the beach leg. Maybe you just turn the key to the left then press this button. (Pressed the red button and the boat starts up.)

Applejack: Well I'll be, you actually did something right. Let's go catch up with the competition.

(They drive off while the Ex-Sisters are arguing over who gets to drive.)

Luna: I'm driving the boat!

Celestia: No I am!

Luna: Last time you drove, you nearly made us crash.

Celestia: You grabbed the steering wheel and swerved us off the road.

Luna: It was a shortcut!

Celestia: Too late, already in the driver's seat.

Luna: Alright fine! We switch off every 30 seconds. (Counts fast) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Celestia: You're counting too fast!

(Go ahead to the next challenge as Bowser is swimming up to a nearby shark.)

Bowser: All I need to do is grab the tip and we're done.

(He was about to reach for it when another shark sneaks up behind him.)

Bowser: Oh no.

(He swims away as the shark is now chasing him. Go back to the first challenge with the remaining three teams are near the end of the challenge.)

Rarity: That's the last one!

Button: All done!

Gilda: We need a few more!

Trixie: I'm searching as fast as I can.

Discord VO:As the Tricksters hurry up to get out of last place, more teams begin diving into the next challenge.

Spitfire: Alright, it's your turn Soarin. You need to get a tip from the shark.

Soarin: Why do I always get the tougher challenges?

Spitfire: It's only swimming with sharks, how bad can it be?

(A few seconds later, Bowser comes out of the water with lots of scratches and has a tip in his hand.)

Soarin: Stop saying "How bad can it be?"!

Spitfire: Oops!

Rainbow Dash: Stay here kid, I'll be right back with a tip. I hope.

(Both of the pegasi dive into the water and swim to the area with sharks.)

Bowser Jr(grabbing the tip): Alright, what's the tip say? Race on foot to the peak of the mountain and locate the finish line.

(Pan up to the top of the mountain).

Discord: Yes siree! The top of this mountain is indeed the location of the finish line for this leg. Whoever is the last team to get here, will in fact be heading home.

(Go back to the bottom.)

Bowser Jr: This tip even has directions on how to get to the finish line.

Bowser: Give me a few minutes. I need to recover from that shark encounter.

(Cut back to the first challenge where the Tricksters finally fill up the barrel.)

Gilda: Finally, it's all over!

DK gives them the tip.

Trixie: Yeah, bit we're in dead last! We have a lot of ground to make up if we want to survive.

(They quickly head to the speedboat and start it up before driving off.)

Meanwhile the next four teams get to DK Island and get the next travel tips.

Mario: Swim with sharks? I've been through worse.

Luna: Seriously? I climb a tall tower, you get ride along the Great Wall, but I have to swim with shark ? This is beyond unfair!

Celestia: Well you better hurry and get a tip. Hope you don't get eaten by a shark.

Luna: If I did, we would get disqualified from the race. (Under her breath.) I'm going to get you for this Discord!

Applejack: Be right back sugarcube! Keep an eye on my hat. Don't want to get it wet.

Apple Bloom: Okay. (Scootaloo comes up to her.)

Scootaloo: Hey Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Hey Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: So what do you wanna do while our sisters work on the challenge?

Apple Bloom: Want to build a sand castle?

Apple Bloom: Sure, but we don't have shovels or pails.

Scootaloo: Or we can take turns burrying each other in the sand.

Apple Bloom: Let's try that.

(Go to the top of the mountain where the Bowsers see the finish line and step on it immediately.)

Bowser Jr: We made it! First ones here!

Bowser: Yes! First is finally ours again!

Discord: Excuse me, but that's my job! However, you did come in first and it only took you guys nine legs.

Bowser Jr: So what's our reward?

Bowser: Yeah, how bout that reward?

Discord: Ah yes, your reward is... (Poofs up a whole bunch of bananas for them.) All the bananas you both can eat! Congratulations!

Both of them were speechless then turned angry.

Bowser Jr: WHAT!? You mean to tell us our reward is a bunch of stupid bananas?

Bowser(angry): All that hard work we did and we get bananas. We're going to give it a HARD pass! Keep 'em!

Bowser Jr: That's the worst prize you came up with.

(Both of them leave the finish line; until Bowser comes back and takes the bananas.)

Bowser: We're taking these cause we're hungry, not cause we like it.

* * *

(Cut to the middle of the ocean where one of the boats starts slowing down.)

Gilda: No, No, No, No, No! (Pounds the engine to get it working.) Come on you stupid engine, WORK!!

Trixie: Well at least it-

Gilda: Don't even finish that sentence! Something else is bound to happen if you say it.

Trixie: Well then what do you suggest? Turn the boat off then on? (She does so and they start moving a few feet at a time.)

Gilda: This is going to take forever.

(Fast forward to the second challenge where the teams are in the water and working on the challenge.)

Soarin: Got one!

(A shark then appears behind him.)

Soarin: That bites! (Swims away as fast as he can.)

Raffina comes up from underwater and doesn't make any movements. Two sharks come up to her and prepare to attack, but paused for a second then swim away in fear.

Raffina: Nope, the sharks aren't afraid of me, but they are scared of magnets. (Held up a magnet, and grabbed the tip in the other hand).

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: Actually, it's not a fear.

Raffina: I know that, I was just messing with you.

Ringo: The thing is salt water and charged metals create a weak electrical field disrupting the shark's electrical reception sense.

Raffina: With that being said, salt water is an ionic solution which contains particles of an electron.

Ringo: It might be better if we explained that using a dry erase board.

Discord VO: Speaking of dry, mind if we cut back to the action?

* * *

(Cut back to Soarin swimming away from the shark.)

Discord VO: Thank you!

(Go to shore where Rarity is hesitant to go in the water.)

Rarity: Swimming with sharks seems rather dangerous don't you think?

Spike: But it's your turn Rarity. You know you have to do the challenge, or we'll get penalized.

Rarity: I am taking an extra long shower the moment this is over. (Slowly goes in the water and swims slowly.)

Button: You know it might be helpful if you go faster.

Rarity: I am taking it slow, so the rest of my mane doesn't get wet.

Button: Suit yourself.

Mario makes it to shore along with Raffina who have tips in their hands.

Luigi:The finish is up the mountain!

Ringo: At the tippy top to be precise.

Both of them leave as two more players made it to shore.

Soarin: I think a lost it. It wasn't easy but I got it!

Spitfire: Good, let's move!

Rainbow Dash: I got the tip Scootaloo! (Sees her partner buried in the sand.) What are you all doing?

Sweetie Belle: We're all taking turns burrying each other in the sand.

Rainbow Dash: That's nice and all, but Scootaloo and I need to go.

Scootaloo gets out of the sand and leaves with Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo: Good luck you two!

Apple Bloom: We'll see you at the finish line!

Sweetie Belle: Wait for us.

(Go to the ocean as the Tricksters are still having some engine trouble.)

Gilda: This literally bites!

Trixie: This isn't even fair. We got a faulty boat.

Gilda: You know what? Forget this, we'll just swim for it!

Trixie: Swim three miles? No way am I doing that.

Gilda: Do you want to win 500000 or not?

Trixie: Fine, but just this once. (Jumps in the water and they swim to DK Island. Skip ahead to the top of the mountain as some teams arrive at the finish line.)

Discord: Mario Bros., you're in second place!

Mario: Sweet!

Luigi: Awesome!

They leave as another team gets to the finish line.

Discord: Third!

Raffina: That works!

Ringo: No doubt.

The Pegasisters step on the finish line next.

Fluttershy: Fourth.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo hoof bump each other.

(Go to the bottom of the mountain and on the shore where two more teams arrive at shore with a travel tip.)

Applejack: Well, it took awhile, but I got one!

Apple Bloom: So we're done?

Applejack: Yep, this way to the finish line! (Points right and they both leave.)

Luna(exhausted): Never again.

Celestia: Took you long enough to get a tip.

Luna: Oh I'm sorry, but did you risk YOUR life swimming in shark infested waters? NO! Because I had to risk MY life!

Celestia: Calm down, at least you survived.

They continue arguing back and forth while heading to the finish line location.

Go to the middle of the ocean as Rarity gets a tip.

Rarity: Thank you. Well I must be off now.

(The sharks suddenly chases after her.)

Rarity: Oh dear. (Screams as she suddenly swims faster.)

* * *

(Interview: Gem Collectors, but Rarity is completely soaked)

Rarity: If there's another dangerous challenge like this, I am never doing it again.

Spike: Yeah, it must have been pretty bad.

* * *

(Cut back to the finish line as more teams arrive.)

Discord: You're fifth!

Soarin: Yes!

The Apple Siblings arrive next.

Discord: Sixth place!

Applejack: *sighs* Close call!

They leave as the Ex-Sisters now arrive.

Discord: And the moody Ex-Sisters take seventh.

Celestia and Luna are still refusing to speak to each other.

(Back to the second challenge.)

Spike: There's still enough time to get the finish line.

Rarity: Quickly Spike, we must hurry! (Both of them head off in the direction to the finish line.)

Sweetie Belle: Wait, if Rarity and Spike just left, then (came to realization) Oh no, are we in last place? (She saw Button Mash from a distance, but she also hears two more voices.)

Gilda: I thought I told you to swim faster!

Trixie: For the last time, you aren't not the boss of me!

Sweetie Belle: Wait, if they just arrived, then we still have a chance! (Calls out to Button Mash) Button, hurry! We can still make it!

Button(from a distance): COMING!!

Gilda: We'll see about that, won't we? (Jumps in the water and swims fast to the shark area.) No way am I letting myself lose to a little guy!

(Go to the top of the mountain as the next team steps on the rug.)

Fluttershy: Spike and Rarity, you take eighth place!

Rarity: Thank you, but I am NEVER trying anything like that ever again.

Spike: Please don't make us do it again.

Discord: Very well then!

Cut back to the shire as Button Mash makes it to the beach.

Sweetie Belle: Come on, if we go super fast, we can beat Trixie and Gilda to the finish line!

Button: Then let's go already! (Both of them leave.)

Discord VO: Only two teams are left unchecked and unaccounted for. Which team will be the losing team for today?

There was a split screen montage as Trixie waits anxiously for Gilda. On the other screen, Button Mash and Sweetie Belle were running as fast as they can to the finish line. A few seconds later, Gilda makes it to shore with the travel tip.

Trixie: Hurry!

(They run as fast as they can to the finish line. Cut to the top of the mountain as the second to last team makes to the finish line.)

Discord: Sorta congratulations! Gamers, you're in ninth place!

Button: We're still in the race?

Fluttershy: Of course!

(They both cheer.)

Button: Wow! We did it!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, nothing could possibly get better than- (Slips on a banana peel and falls off the mountain.)

AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Rarity: *gasps* SWEETIE BELLE!!

Button: That's not good!

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! We should all get down there.

The rest of the teams follow as they unknowingly pass the Tricksters.

Gilda: Where are you guys going?

Discord: No time right now! No elimination, just follow us!

Trixie: Well okay.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Trixie: How does everyone possibly ignore us? What's so important?

Gilda: Does it even matter? It was a non elimination round, so we get to stay. Good right?

Trixie: Yeah I guess.

* * *

It is now sundown as a helicopter is now on the beach and the paramedics were there. They had to tend to Sweetie Belle who was now in a wheelchair and completely bandaged up.

Rarity(sobbing): Oh why did my poor sister have to get hurt? This is the WORST... POSSIBLE... THING!! That could have happened to her.

Sweetie Belle(muffled): I'll be okay Rarity.

Paramedic: It was a pretty rough landing for her. No telling when she'll be back her hooves.

Discord: Not to be rude or anything, but will you guys be continuing with the race?

Button: With Sweetie Belle in this condition, we can't. I'm sorry!

Sweetie Belle(muffled): It's okay, we made it this far. It's better to leave now.

Discord: One second, (takes out a book.) ah here we go. Any team that is forced to leave due to a bad injury, has to choose one team that was previously eliminated to rejoin the race.

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Raffina: Choose one team to rejoin? Wonder who they'll pick.

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: Bring back a team? I think I know who they won't choose.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: It doesn't matter which team it is. We'll send them back home again.

* * *

Button(thinking): Okay, we decided. They sacrificed themselves for us in the beach leg, so we pick the Pen Pals.

Discord: Done and Done! Both of you, good luck with the rest of your lives.

Paramedic: Alright, let's get you back home. (Grabs her wheelchair.)

Rarity: Wait! I can't stand seeing my sweet little sister like this.

Spike: Rarity, what are you saying?

Rarity: I am quitting this race to aid Sweetie Belle.

(A lot of the teams gasp.)

Spike: What?

Rarity: She's my sister Spike, and I promised my parents I was going to look after her no matter what. If she's leaving, then I am too.

Discord: Are you sure this is what you want? Because if it is, you do know you can't return.

Rarity: I'm sure. Let's go Spike.

Spike: I guess this is goodbye!

Rainbow Dash: We'll miss you!

Applejack: Y'all take care now ya hear?

The two crusaders are hugging their injured friends while in tears.

Apple Bloom: Ah guess this means we won't be in the finale together.

Sweetie Belle(muffled): Yeah, I wish this didn't happen in the first place.

Scootaloo: We'll do this for you. No matter what happens, we're still the Cutie Mark Crusaders!

They all shed tears as she now gets in the helicopter and flies off the island.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Canterlot High...)

Sunset is in the hallway as her phone goes off.

Sunset: Hello? *gasps* Really? That's good news. Thank you! (Hangs up the phone) I gotta tell Twilight the good news.

(In Equestria)

Twilight was in her castle reading more books when she received a message from Sunset.

Twilight: Wonder what Sunset wants to tell me. (Opens the book.) What? No way!

* * *

(Back on DK Island)

Discord: I bet no one expected another elimination, but two teams go today and one is coming back. There is more tough challenges and more only on... The Amazing Crossover Race!!

_(The Best of Button Mash and Sweetie Belle: Gamers) and (The Best of Spike and Rarity: Gem Collectors)_Scenes of both the teams greatest moments are played in a pattern as both of them recap.

Button: Well, I am not too upset we lost. I had a great time!

Sweetie Belle(muffled): So did I.

Rarity: Spike and I totally had some tough times with lots of obstacles we overcame.

Spike: This race has really changed between all four of us.

Button: Thanks to our skills, we managed to get halfway.

Sweetie Belle(muffled): And have lots of fun with our friends.

Button: That too.

Rarity: Now that it's over, I can take that shower when we get home.

Spike: And I get to go home as her knight in shining armor.

Rarity: Oh Spike, but I'm definitely taking a week off from Carousel Boutique.

Spike: It might be for the better.

(The scene is finished and the helicopter rides off into the sunset.)

Button: So is it alright if I call my mom and let her know that I'm staying with guys?

Rarity: To help take care of Sweetie Belle right?

Button: Yes.

Spike: Sure, the more the merrier!

Sweetie Belle(still in pain): Wahoo!

(END)

* * *

**I know, pretty sad ending to see an injury to one of the fellow crusaders. It's so sad seeing her leave and another unexpected double elimination happened in this chapter. On the bright side, at least one team got to come back and we're now down to the single digits now.****This destination was requested by a viewer. This is my first time doing a series like this.****Leave a comment below on your thoughts and you can try to find the references used in this chapter and give me requests on where you want the teams to go next.**


	19. You don't stand a ghost of a chance

Episode 19: You don't stand a ghost of a chance.

(Scenes of the previous leg are shown as there's another recap.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! Our teams went wild in the DK Jungle, and got chummy with the sharks going to DK Island. The second challenge which was hard enough for Rarity, Gilda, and to finish. After nine, or two legs, the Bowsers won again, but they weren't too happy about their prize. I mean who doesn't love bananas? It came down to the Gamers and Tricksters, but in the end, the Gamers came in second to last and were spared for another leg. That is until Sweetie Belle slipped on a banana peel and fell off the edge. Ouch! That's is definitely gonna hurt. The Gamers had to forfeit and the Gem Collectors quit the game to nurse Sweetie Belle back to health, but the Gamers had to pick one team that was previously eliminated to rejoin the race. After a careful decision, they chose the Pen Pals: Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. The Most Popular Team throughout the race, but does it even matter? The gal pals are back!

Discord appears.

Discord: We're now down to the single digits. Strap in, because we're giving you sweet competition and more right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(With another snap, the intro starts again.)

(Intro over.)

* * *

**Episode 19: You don't stand a ghost of a chance.**

Discord: To kick things off, we're going to make the beach on DK Island the starting point for today's leg. We don't want to have another accident or injury do we? Yesterday's winning team: The Bowsers will be getting the first tip.

(The Bowsers step up to the cloudbox and get the first tip.)

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Unbelievable, we came in first yesterday, and all we got were some stupid bananas!

Bowser: I think the other teams get the good stuff and we get the worst stuff.

Bowser Jr: If we win again, there better be a decent reward after this, or somebody is going to pay. Dearly!

* * *

Bowser: Take a plane to the spookiest place in the Mario Universe.

Bowser Jr: What could be spookier than our homeworld?

(An image of Luigi's Mansion is shown.)

Discord: I think this will answer your question. Luigi's mansion is one of the spookiest places the teams will go to, by far. Home to many different spooks/ghosts, this place is still creepy enough to scare your pants off. *muttering* If you even wear them. The teams are going take one flight to this spooky location and find the next cloudbox located outside the mansion.

They board the cargo plane and the next team gets their tip.

Mario: The spookiest place in our universe. I don't know which one it is.

Luigi: Wait, if went to dark world already, then there's one other place I can think of and (paused as he came to realization) Oh no! You mean my mansion?

Mario: Yep.

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Luigi: Of all the legs we did, why did it have to be this one? In case you didn't know, I do NOT do well with ghosts.

Mario: Oh relax, you caught them dozens of times before. I'm sure you can handle it.

* * *

(The rest of the teams board the plane. We see the plane in the air and go inside the plane where the are chatting with each other.)

Twilight: This is great! I never thought we'd return for a second chance at the race.

Sunset: It was only two days since we got eliminated, I don't think we missed a lot.

Raffina: We are so glad you're both back!

Ringo: I guess our alliance is officially back on. We even got three more teams to ally with us. Well, two at least.

Sunset: Why not three?

Raffina: Well here's what happened after you left...

(One explanation later...)

Ringo: ...and now you're caught up.

Sunset: So we're here because Sweetie Belle got hurt real bad?

Twilight: I can't believe they forfeited because of an injury. I hope she gets well soon.

Ringo: That's not all, her older sister and that dragon quit to help her get better.

Sunset: Oh, so that's why we haven't seen Spike and Rarity.

Twilight: Well wherever you are, get well soon Sweetie Belle.

Sunset: Get plenty of rest, we promise if we win, we'll split the prize money with you guys.

(Go to the Siblings in their seats. Apple Bloom looks out the window but she feels down.)

Applejack: You still miss Sweetie Belle, don't you?

Apple: Yes, we want to go all the way together. Now it won't be just as much fun now that she's not here anymore.

Rainbow Dash(popping up behind): That's exactly how Scootaloo is feeling too. I know you both miss her, we all do.

* * *

(Interview: Applejack and Rainbow Dash)

Applejack: I never seen them this sad before.

Rainbow Dash: They really wanted to go all the way with her. With them all depressed and everything, it's up to us to cheer them up.

Applejack: Yep, too bad Pinkie Pie is gone. She would've done the same thing.

* * *

(Fast forward ahead as the plane touches down by the creepy forest. All the teams get off the plane. It is now nighttime and there was a flash of lightning that showed how scary the mansion on a nearby hill. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo hide behind their sisters, The Pen Pals were shaking in fear, Luigi clutches Mario tightly, Trixie hides behind Gilda despite her being annoyed by this, and the Ex-Sisters clutched each other tightly while shaking in fear. The rest of the players weren't scared at all.)

Soarin: The mansion is uphill, let's go!

All the teams start running uphill, but a quarter of the way, Trixie and Gilda get stopped as they see their team picture facing to the right.

Trixie: What's this?

Gilda: Must be a quicker way, let's follow it.

(They go in the direction of the arrow and when they stopped in front of an old abandoned house they found Discord waiting for them.)

Gilda: What are you doing here?

Discord: Welcome to your penalty challenge!

Trixie: Penalty challenge?

Discord: Oh right, I didn't mention this to you yesterday. Since yesterday was a non elimination round, any team that comes in last when that happens has to complete a penalty challenge to keep on racing. For you two, you are going to play a little game. There are Boos outside and inside the abandoned house, your goal is to shoot them all with this gun that vanishes them. This is also the only time you can use magic to blast them Trixie.

Trixie: Well it's about time!

Discord: Only unicorn blasts are allowed, eliminate all the Boos around this around this area, and you two can keep on racing. (Disappears in a flash.)

Trixie: This will be a breeze. (Fires a blast at a boo, but missed as it vanished.)

Gilda: Or not.

(Cut to the teams running uphill.)

Mario: Well on the plus side, at least there's no rain.

(Thunder is heard and it suddenly starts pouring.)

Mario: Never mind.

Rainbow Dash: Out of the way, coming through! (Passes the Bowsers). Pegasisters for the win!

Scootaloo is gaining on them.

Bowser Jr: Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you! (Shoves the orange filly downhill. Scootaloo rolls back downhill and that's when she rolled into the Siblings knocking them down too.)

Applejack: Apple Bloom, are you okay?

Rainbow Dash quickly turned around and saw Scootaloo rolling down the hill.

Rainbow Dash: Oh that's how you want to play it huh? DOGPILE! (Goes back and shoves the Bowsers down the hill too.)

Go to the outside of the mansion as the Ex-Sisters find the next cloudbox and get the tip.

Luna: First team here. Surprised?

Celestia: How is this possible? I thought the Schoolgirls or Wonderbolts were ahead of us.

Luna: You must be seeing things since our manes are soaking from all this rain. (Reads the tip) It's a do it yourself challenge, and it's your turn.

Celestia: What's the challenge?

Luna: Don't mansion ghosts around here.

(Discord appears in a Ghostbusters outfit.)

Discord: That's right, it's ghost hunting time! For this do it yourself challenge, whoever didn't swim with sharks in DK Island, has to go inside the mansion and catch three ghosts in this haunted mansion. using this vacuum cleaner. Once they secured a ghost in their ghost catching equipment, they can exit the mansion and go down that path to the next mansion, where the next cloudbox located.

Celestia: Only one ghost to catch? Anything to get out of the rain.

Luna: Then let's go inside!

(Both of them head inside the mansion and saw it was empty and abandoned like no one has been here for decades.)

Celestia: It's really big!

Luna: Let's hope you don't don't get lost in here. I wouldn't want to leave you behind if you go missing.

Celestia: Just so you know, I am only doing this to get away from you!

(As Celestia starts searching the mansion, the doors open up and the Wonderbolts, Pen Pals, and Schoolgirls are soaking wet as they enter the mansion with the ghost hunting equipment.)

Twilight: I can't believe we don't get to use umbrellas.

Raffina: Maybe he forgot.

Spitfire: If you two are done talking, we should start focusing on the challenge. I'm outta here!

Ringo: Let's go catch us some ghosts.

Sunset: Right behind you. You want to search on this floor? I'll look upstairs.

Ringo: Works for me.

(Go to the penalty challenge where the Tricksters are still having some trouble with the challenge.)

Gilda: This is totally unfair! Those ghosts keep disappearing and reappearing.

Trixie: And the worst part is we can't get a clear shot! Rrgghh! (Fires a blast and it takes out a boo.)

Gilda: Change of plans, I'll take care of them on the inside and you take the outside. Deal?

Trixie: Fine, anything to finish the challenge faster.

(They split up and do the challenge separately. We now go to the mountain where Rainbow Dash piled onto the Bowsers pinning them to the mud.)

Bowser Jr: Hey! You're are making us fall behind!

Applejack: It was your fault for pushing a filly like that. Not ours.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, now let go already!

Bowser: No, you get off first!

Rainbow Dash: Oh ho ho, that is never gonna happen!

Discord VO: Will anyone be able to face their fears in this spooky challenge? Who will come out on top, and will the Siblings, Bowsers, and Pegasisters stop wasting time by playing in the mud? Find out after the break!

(Break time)

* * *

(Break time is now over and the first four teams are working on the do it yourself challenge. Go to the outside of the mansion as the Mario Bros. now arrived and got their tip.)

Luigi: Do it yourself challenge, and ghost hunting? Not our idea of fun.

Mario: Basically it you because it's your turn to do the challenge.

Luigi: What? Why do I get the worst part? (Grabs the equipment and they go inside.)

(Inside the mansion, the loners are searching high and low for a ghost to capture.)

Sunset: This place is a little creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if there's one constantly watching me right now. (Suddenly, the portrait behind her starts shaking. She turns around only for it to stop.) Thought I heard something,I guess it must've been- Gah! (Jumped back in fear as a ghost appears in front of her and starts laughing. She tries turning on her vacuuum but it disappeared into a wall.) Aww, I missed it!

Meanwhile the next three teams just went inside the mansion and the loners started doing the challenge.

Bowser Jr: I'll get one in no time.

Apple Bloom: Ah guess it's my turn.

Scootaloo: Mine too.

Both crusaders go together while Bowser Jr wanted to go alone, but decided to follow them.

Apple Bloom: Catching a ghost in this mansion. Sounds scary to me.

Scootaloo: I know, but this could be our chance to get our cutie marks in- (paused as she became depressed again) Oh yeah, it's just the two of us.

Apple Bloom: It won't be as much fun if we're not a trio, but we're just a duo.

(Bowser Jr was hiding somewhere and saw their depression. He then gets an idea.)

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: With the final six quickly approaching, we needed to step up our game. I just saw an opportunity and I'm going to take advantage of it.

Bowser: I taught him everything he knows. He's a chip off the old block.

Bowser Jr: Time to mess with some minds, or two in this case. Two is better than one after all.

* * *

Bowser Jr: Oh hey girls, I didn't think I run into you two.

Scootaloo: Go away!

Apple Bloom: You're gonna try and sabotage us again. Well we're not going to buy it.

Bowser Jr: I would never do that... right now. It must be pretty sad you know, seeing your friend get injured and quitting the game. It's just sad! Maybe if there's more challenges you wish to do with her, you might want to ease on your cutie whatever business and give it a rest. Anyway, good luck!

Scootaloo: How could he say something like that?

Apple Bloom: Ah don't know why, but we can't let him get in our heads.

Scootaloo: Speaking of that, what do we feel breathing down our necks?

Both of them looked up and saw two ghosts above them.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi(shaking): Come on Luigi, pull yourself together now. You've dealt with ghosts in the past and you can do it again. (However, he was completely unaware that he was being followed.)

Spitfire: Now if I was a ghost in this mansion, where would I think of hiding? (Stops in front of the door.) Should I or shouldn't I? (She slowly turns the doorknob and expected a ghost to pop out and scare, but it doesn't come out.) Oh, what was I worried about?

(As she turned around, she jumped back in shock as an orange ghost appears behind her.)

Spitfire: Oh right, the vacuum. (She quickly turns it on and sucks up the ghost before it had the chance to escape.) I got it! That wasn't so bad!

(Cut to the penalty challenge as the Tricksters are almost done with shooting the Boos around the place.)

Gilda: One left. Come out, come out wherever you are! I'm not gonna hurt you.

Trixie: It's not going to work if you call out for it. We need to lure it out!

Gilda: Well how do you suggest we do that?

Trixie: I don't know, if it's not in here, then it must be outside. (Spotted the last one out the window.) There it is! I'll take care of it!

(She quickly trots outside in the rain and starts firing rapidly. She missed a whole bunch of times until she ran out of shots.)

Trixie: Oh no, I'm out of ammo.

(The boo suddenly laughs but gets blasted and disappeared.)

Trixie: What?

Gilda: You're welcome!

Trixie: It's about time! Let's get back to the race and hopefully get out of this rain and into someplace warm and dry.

(As they head off to the mansion, a few teams have caught a ghost and got the next travel tips. There was a montage of the teams that captured a ghost. In the basement, Sunset and Bowser Jr. caught one and head back to the main level. On the upstairs floor, Ringo and Luigi both captured one in different areas, in a guest room, and one in the bathroom.)

Soarin: Well gotta keep going if we want to maintain our lead.

Spitfire: I know that. (Gets the tip from the cloudbox.) Race on foot or hoof downhill where there's another large mansion down that path and you will also locate the next cloudbox.

(As they head off, the last place team arrives at the first challenge, and the next few teams exit the mansion and get their tips as well.)

Gilda: Oh great, more ghost hunting.

Trixie: Again? We just had to eliminate them once, and now we have to do it again?

Gilda: Nope! _You_ have to. It's a do it yourself challenge. So good luck!

Trixie sighs as she grabs the vacuum and scours the mansion for a ghost.

On the current floor, the two crusaders were still searching.

Apple Bloom: We have been here for hours. How hard is it to find one ghost?

Scootaloo: Pretty tough, but I think there's one place that we haven't checked yet.

Both of them thought for a minute then...

Both: The attic!

(In the main entrance, Luna saw Celestia coming down the stairs.)

Luna: What took you so long? You have been searching for over an hour!

Celestia: Well how hard do you think it is finding a ghost in this large place? Very hard I might add.

Luna: Well next time, search faster!

Celestia: You aren't the boss of me!

(We now go to the outside of a large manor as the Wonderbolts arrived first and found the cloudbox.)

Spitfire: Here it is! (Pressed the button and got the tip) It's a duo challenge, manor maze mystery!

(Discord appears by going through each of the manor's doors.)

Discord: This challenge IS quite the mystery. For this duo challenge, teams will have to test their luck and navigate through this manor searching for the finish line somewhere in one of the rooms. But be warned, this is one tricky manor, only one of these rooms has the location of the finish line. The others are just plain old dead ends with pits. The last team to find the finish line, is in fact going home next. Here's the tricky twist, if you actually stumble across a dead end, then you are due for a MAJOR consequence.

Soarin: Another maze challenge, I don't know what the consequence will be if we get to a dead end.

Spitfire: Then we'll just try to make sure we don't come across one.

(They head inside and they reach their first split route in two directions.)

Soarin: Which way do we go?

Spitfire: Hmmm, let's try this way. (Points straight ahead.) They go into the next section and it was only a one way where the next door was on the left.

(Cut back to the entrance of the manor as more teams arrive.)

Twilight: We have to find the finish line in there?

Sunset: Well they do have to make some challenges tougher.

Ringo: Not to worry, I have a plan! There's the finish line and dead ends right?

Twilight: Yeah.

Raffina: I can use a notebook to keep track of the directions and each dead end we come across, I can mark it down.

Sunset: That way you can limit your directions and have a better chance of getting to the finish line.

Ringo: Exactly.

(Go back to the first challenge as the remaining teams struggle to finish the challenge. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo found a ghost upstairs in the attic and leave. Celestia caught a ghost before it escaped through the wall. Trixie on the other hand is still searching for one. The other three teams leave the mansion and head off into the next challenge.)

Trixie: There has to be a ghost somewhere! I'm getting sick and tired of this! (She continues searching.)

(Go to the manor where the teams are searching for the finish line inside the manor.)

Soarin: Now which way?

Spitfire: Let's see. Left! (They go left and head through the door where they come across another split route going straight and left.) We tried left last time, straight ahead it is.

Soarin: Hope this it.

(They open the door and went in the next room. However, the door closed automatically, and there was nothing in the room; except a black hole.)

Spitfire: This isn't where the finish line is, is it?

Soarin: Nope, and we can't get out. This must be a dead.

Spitfire: Nope, I think it's worse. It's actually a pitfall!

(Right on cue, red mini boos appeared and picked both of them up and carried them to the hole.)

Spitfire: What the? What's going on now?

Soarin: This must be the other consequence. These guys are gonna toss us down there! (Suddenly, they get thrown in the pit and came out of a pipe.)

Spitfire: What? We're back where we started?

Soarin: I guess if you come across a dead end, you get tossed in those pitfalls and get sent back to the start.

Spitfire: Horsefeathers! We gotta start over again.

Soarin: Though we should probably try a different path.

(We now see a montage of the teams struggling to find the finish line. The Bowsers went to the right, then stayed straight ahead until they reach another split. The Mario Bros. went straight ahead and followed the arrows. They reach another split going straight or right and went to the right, but they stumble across a dead end and got tossed in the pitfall sending them back to the beginning. The Schoolgirls keep track of the directions and head straight then turned left. We now see the Pen Pals at a three way split route.)

Twilight: Which way now?

Sunset: I don't know, maybe right?

Twilight: Worth a shot.

(They both go to the right and they come across a dead end.)

Sunset: Okay, so this isn't the right way.

(After getting tossed in the pitfall, they come out and have to start over.)

Twilight: This could be harder than we thought.

The Apple Siblings, Pegasisters, and Ex-Sisters reach the manor and get their tips from the cloudbox.

Applejack: Navigate a manor and find the finish line? Seems pretty tough to me.

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, how bad-

Applejack: Don't you even finish that sentence!

(The three teams go inside and decide which way to go.)

Apple Bloom: Which way do we go?

Applejack: I don't know maybe straight?

She and her sister go in that direction.

Rainbow Dash: What do you say kid? Follow their lead?

Scootaloo: I guess so.

Rainbow Dash: Straight ahead it is.

Luna: Maybe we should go right.

Celestia: Nope, there's no telling-

Luna: Stop! We did it your way last time and it's my turn to suggest the directions.

Celestia: There was no mentioning turns.

Luna: I'm going to the finish line. (Goes to the right). Feel free to join me if you want, or don't.

Celestia: *sighs* Why do I always get roped into these situations?

(Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. come out of the pipe and back at the manor entrance. After that, the Tricksters finally made it to the manor.)

Luigi: Aww man that's the third dead end we've hit.

Mario: Chill bro. If there's a chance we find all the dead ends, then we'll find the right path and get it after knowing all the paths.

Luigi: We took the right last time, let's try straight this time.

Trixie: Hmmm, interesting.

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Trixie: I don't think those teams will get to the finish line first. All we need to do is follow a team smarter than us, then rocket past them and beat them to the finish line.

Gilda: With all we've been through, it'll be worth it.

* * *

Applejack: Left or right? Left or right?

Apple Bloom: Maybe we should go left!

Rainbow Dash: Wait! It could be a trick, just sayin'. I think we better try right again.

Scootaloo: How do you know?

Rainbow Dash: Call it a hunch.

Both teams head right and there's another split going straight and left.

Both: Left!

Applejack: I think the finish line might be behind this door.

Rainbow Dash: Only one way to find out! (She goes through the door and saw it was the location of the finish line.) It is! (She steps on the finish line along with her partner.)

Discord: Well I must say this is quite a surprise, but I must say congratulations! The Pegasisters take first place!

Rainbow Dash: Yes! We won!

Discord: That's not all, you two also get this! (Holds up the bypass ticket.)

Scootaloo: Cool!

Fluttershy: Use it at the right moment and it must be used before the 23rd leg.

Rainbow Dash: Got it!

Team number two enters the room.

Discord: Apples, you take second.

Applejack: We know.

(Go to another part of the manor as the Ex-Sisters are going through each part of the manor searching for the finish line.)

Luna: The finish line has to be here somewhere!

Celestia: I am completely aware of that! Wait, haven't we seen that bookshelf before? (She comes to realization.) Oh no, we went in circles!

Luna: I thought this place looked familiar.

Celestia: That's it. We're going my way this time. You get us lost and lost and nowhere near the finish line. We're going right this time!

Luna: Fine!

(They follow the arrows and turned left, and left again until...)

Celestia: What is this?

Luna: Seems like a dead end. Guess I am not the only one who gets us in the wrong direction.

Celestia: Well, the door is locked. (That's when the mini boos appeared and tossed both of them into the pit. After a while, they end up back at the beginning.)

Luna: Nice going!

Celestia: Well going in circles wasn't my fault.

(Go to the finish line location as the Bowsers now enter the room.)

Discord: Greetings Bowsers, it seems like you take third.

Bowsers: What?

Discord: Psych! The Pen Pals got here way before you two.

Twilight: Finding the finish line wasn't easy, so we just tried our luck and we got lucky finding the finish line.

Bowser: Wait, so we're fourth?! We didn't get the top three at all?

Discord: Nope.

(They angrily leave.)

* * *

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Sunset: Third place. Our luck has finally turned around.

Twilight: We didn't think we return to the race, but we got the top three the moment we came back. Weird, isn't it?

* * *

(Three teams arrive at the finish line as their placements are said and their pictures are shown.)

Discord VO: 5th. (Schoolgirls), 6th. (Mario Bros.), 7th. (Wonderbolts).

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: It took us half an hour to find the finish line. This challenge was tough.

Soarin: We came across three dead ends. We gotta turn things around tomorrow.

Spitfire: Agreed!

* * *

Discord: Only two teams are left unchecked and it's all down to the Ex-Sisters and Tricksters. Who will find the finish line first, and who will be eliminated tonight?

(We now see a split screen montage as both teams carefully choose which way to go. Both of them go to the right, then one of the teams goes left, and the other one go straight ahead. The team that went straight ahead went left until reaching a one way. Meanwhile, the second to last team opens the door and saw it was the finish line. Pan to reveal...)

Discord: Tricksters, you're in eighth place, and still in the race!

Gilda: Yes, we didn't lose!

Trixie: Well was there ever any doubt?

(Half an hour has passed, and the door leading to the finish line opens up as the Ex-Sisters now enter.)

Celestia: We finally made it!

Luna: Well we would have been here sooner, if you just listened to me.

Celestia: Just so you could get us lost again? Not happening.

Discord appears by them.

Discord: You know, the way you two keep arguing with each other is pretty annoying especially when it's you two. I'm sorry Celestia and Luna, but you are the last team to arrive. I would be sending you both home... if this actually was an elimination round, but it's not. You're both safe. For now!

Celestia and Luna sigh in relief.

Discord: As if I'm going to send you both out in this spooky place. But you're still not off the hook. You still need to do a penalty challenge in the next leg. (Faces the camera.) All the teams survive for today. Which team won't survive tomorrow? I'm not going to spoil it for you. You'll just have to tune in for more of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(END)

* * *

**Surprise, no elimination, so all the teams survive for today.**

**Just a reminder, Episode 21 will be a special episode and a two parter. Predict on which 8 teams will survive until that, and you can find the references used in this chapter if you like. You can also give me ideas for destinations or your thoughts below.**

**The second challenge was an idea from Mario Party 8: King Boo's Haunted Hideaway.**


	20. Delfi-(No you didn't)

Episode 20: Delfi-(No you didn't)

(Scenes of the previous episode are shown as there's another recap.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! It was a scary and creepy leg as the team faced their fears in Luigi's Mansion. Especially since the teams had to catch ghosts in one and locate the finish line in the other. However, the last challenge wasn't so easy as some teams hit lots of dead ends. The Pegasisters overcame their fears and took first, and it was a not so great ending for the Ex-Sisters as they were the losing team that leg. Unfortunately, it was a non elimination round, so they survive... again.

(Discord appears.)

Discord: We're still down to nine teams, and after today, there will only be eight left. Who's going all the way? And who's going to be the next team going home? All these questions and more will be answered right here, right now on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(Another snap and the intro begins again.)

(End of intro.)

* * *

**Episode 20: Delfi-(No you didn't.)**

(We are now seen outside of the manor as it is close to sunrise.)

Discord: Welcome back to the outside of the manor here in Luigi's Mansion. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo will be the first team starting off as the winners of the last challenge.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: I love starting out in first!

Scootaloo: As long as we stay in first, we actually have a chance of winning this whole thing.

Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah!

* * *

Rainbow Dash gets the tip from the cloudbox.

Rainbow Dash: Take a horse carriage to the cargo plane where you'll fly to Delfino Square via Isle Delfino. What the hay?

(An image of Delfino Square is shown.)

Discord: It's a beautiful day here in Delfino Square. A place that is part of a plaza and the pier. Two different areas separated by a drawbridge. There will be one cargo plane heading to this location and the teams and the teams will head to the pier where the next cloudbox is located.

(The first carriage begins leaving with the Pegasisters, Apple Siblings, and the Pen Pals. The next three teams on the second one has the Bowsers, Schoolgirls, and Mario Bros. On the third and last carriage, there's the Wonderbolts, Tricksters, and the Ex-Sisters. Go to the first carriage with the first three teams.)

Twilight: I hope nothing like this ever happens again.

Rainbow Dash: It's better by daytime, but at night, it gets terrifying.

Applejack: Just be glad that it's over.

Sunset: Well is there anything else we missed after we left?

Scootaloo: Don't you remember your allies telling you everything that happened? We want to know what you two did after you left in the beach leg.

Apple Bloom: But how the hay did you lose in the first place?

Twilight: Well it's a funny story.

Sunset: We had to do an underwater challenge, but long story short, I ended up stuck in a hole after a piranha ate my flashlight.

Scootaloo: That's terrible!

Twilight: Let me tell you everything else that happened after we left.

(Go to the second horse carriage carrying the next set of teams.)

Luigi: Delfino Square. It'll be nice getting out of this spooky place.

Ringo: You don't do so well with ghosts, do you?

Luigi: No I don't, but I am lucky to survive that.

Raffina: Don't worry, there are lots of people who have the same fear. I just don't know anyone else here who does.

Mario: We're just unlucky sharing this with them. (points to the Bowsers)

Raffina: Not to mention they are pretty mean.

Bowser: I heard that!

Ringo: Well it is true.

The Bowsers scowled at that remarks

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Out of all the teams here, we ended up stuck with one we can't stand, and one that's just annoying.

Bowser: I could've said it better myself. Any other team would be good right about now.

* * *

(We now go to the last carriage with the last three teams.)

Spitfire: Wish we could have been on the first one.

Soarin: Well that last challenge was pretty tough yesterday. We were just unlucky.

Spitfire: Yeah, but we're in the bottom three, and past the halfway mark too.

(Go to Celestia and Luna facing away from each other.)

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: I might have said this before, but can you tell Celestia that it was her fault we came in last yesterday?

Celestia: It was your fault too, you led us to most of the dead ends and made us go in circles!

Luna: Well at least it was a non elimination round and we survived.

Celestia: Unlike our friendship, which didn't.

* * *

Trixie: I can't believe we're stuck in the same cart as the bickering sisters.

Ex-Sisters: Hey!

Gilda: It is true, you two kept at it since you lost a leg a few legs back.

Luna: We haven't argued that much!

Celestia: Yes we have! We just lost track.

They keep on going as the two other teams groaned.

Trixie: This is going to be a long ride!

Spitfire: Tell me about it.

(Skip ahead to the teams getting on the cargo plane and the plane taking off.)

Discord VO: All nine teams are off to Delfino Square. To speed things up, we're just going to cut out the long ride and fast forward ahead to the plane landing.

(Skip forward as the plane landed in Delfino Square. All the teams get off and start heading on the path to the pier. However, Celestia and Luna stop as they see an arrow pointing to the left with their team picture.)

Luna: We have to go this way?

Celestia: We lost the previous leg. That's the rules.

They head in that direction and in a few minutes, they come across an area with some piantas.

Luna: Who are these people?

Discord appears.

Discord: They're going to help you with this penalty challenge. When a team loses a non elimination round, they have to do a penalty challenge in order to continue the race. It's time to these hoops for a spin. Your challenge is to spin these hula hoops around your tails for 3 minutes WITHOUT them flying off. The rest will be explained on the board over there. Once they complete the challenge, they can continue racing. (He then disappears.)

Luna: So how are we supposed to do this? (Picks up a hoop.)

Celestia: We have to use our tails to give them a spin. I'm sure this won't take long at all.

(She gives it a spin but it flies off in two seconds.)

Celestia: Don't even say it!

Discord VO: While the Ex-Sisters take a spin with the penalty challenge, we now go to the pier as a few teams have made it to the cloudbox. Go to the Mario Bros. getting the tip first.

Mario(reading): It's a duo challenge, Under Pier Pressure.

(We see a bunch of ships and a bunch of crates.)

Discord: Let's hope the teams don't crack under pressure. Peer pressure that is. Get it? For this duo challenge, teams will work together and get all 10 of these heavy crates on their team's boat. Once they load all 10 crates on the ship, they must ring the bell in their area and go to that pipe over there. (Points to a pipe that's only a few feet away.) Where they'll warp to Isle Delfino and find their next tip.

Mario: Alright, it's lifting time! All we have to do is load up the crates onto the ship. (Goes to a crate and lifts it.) Oh boy this is a little heavy.

Luigi: I got the other side! (Caught it just in time.) Whatever's in here, must be extremely rare. They got on the ship and gently place the crate down.

Mario: One down, (looks at the rest and sighs) nine to go.

Luigi: Let's just get this over with.

(The rest of the teams get to their stations and start the challenge.)

Soarin: How are we gonna get 10 heavy crates on a ship?

Spitfire: I don't know, use your head or something.

(Go to the Schoolgirls in their station as they make some more calculations.)

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: Lifting heavy crates is really tough.

Raffina: Especially since we got to load them up on the ship.

Ringo: Not to worry, because I have a backup plan that will save the time carrying heavy crates.

Raffina: What is it?

Ringo: You'll see.

* * *

Ringo: I'm going to get a few things, wait here until I get back.

Raffina: Okay.

Discord VO: It's seems to me that everyone is not having a 'crate' time. Will anyone get the lead out and finish this challenge? Find out after the break!

(Break)

* * *

(Break time is over and we see the teams struggling to load the ships.)

Rainbow Dash: Whatever is in here, must weigh a ton.

(Gets another crate on the ship.)

Rainbow Dash: How much more?

Scootaloo: 6.

(The Apple Siblings are pushing one together and get another one onboard.)

Applejack: Whew! All this better be worth it because this is getting exhausting.

Apple Bloom: Come on, we're nearly halfway finished. We can't stop now!

(Go to the Pen Pals pushing slowly and taking their time.)

* * *

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Twilight: It's very important not to rush things. I know it's a race, but we need to make sure nothing gets broken and finish with no mistakes

Sunset: It's kinda our style. Mostly.

* * *

(Cut back to the penalty challenge where the Ex-Sisters have trouble keeping the hoop in place.)

Luna: We can't just get it! It keeps flying off. I don't see how we're going to finish this!

Celestia: What is it that we're not doing?

Luna looks closely and saw what it is.

Luna: Of course, we're different from these guys which is how we can't do it like them. Luckily, I know the perfect way to finish this challenge.

Celestia: Of course you do.

Luna: You want to win or not?

Celestia: Fine, what do I need to do?

Luna: Watch me, then follow my lead.

The instructor starts again and Luna follows suit using her tail. It keeps balance in the center and it doesn't fly off.

Luna: All you need to do is keep it close to the middle. You had it close to the top.

Celestia: Fine, but don't think this makes up for everything we've been through.

(Cut back to the pier as teams are still loading the ships. Ringo returns with something useful to this challenge.)

Ringo: Here. We can use this to place two crates on it and wheel them onto the ship. Which will save us all the trouble.

Raffina: Won't we get penalized?

Ringo: I don't know, but would you rather lift one at a time or two with this?

Raffina: Well if you put it that way, I guess we can give it a try. It'll save some time and energy.

Ringo: Which is why I got one for you too.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by another team.

Bowser: So that's how they want to play it huh? I'm getting us one of those things.

Bowser Jr: Bring me one too. I'm getting tired of all this heavy lifting.

Another team hears their conversation and gets the same idea.

Gilda: You know what? I'm following them and doing what they're going to do.

Trixie: Go ahead, Trixie is not in the mood for to lift a hoof pushing these crates.

Ten minutes pass by and we now see the team's progress.

Crates loaded:

(Ten minutes fly by and we see the progress the teams made. The Apple Siblings have three crates left, Pegasisters are halfway through, The Pen Pals got four done already along with the Schoolgirls, The Tricksters and Bowsers only have two left. The Wonderbolts only have three crates left, and the Mario Bros. are down to four.)

(We are now seen back at the penalty challenge. Right now, the timer is at 2:30 which means the Ex-Sisters have 30 seconds left on the timer.)

Luna: Only 20 seconds left on the clock.

Celestia: I know that, you don't have to tell me twice!

Luna: Well I'm just trying to help. Don't raise your voice at me!

Celestia: Don't YOU raise your voice at me!

Luna: You did it first, and besides, you can't-

(The timer reaches 3:00 and goes off.)

Luna: Oh look at that, time's up already. We must have been so distracted, we didn't notice the timer. Am I right?

(She then sees that Celestia disappeared and left.)

Luna: Hey! If you're going to run off while someone is talking, don't! It's considered rude doing that to others. (Runs after her.)

* * *

(Back to the first challenge.)

Bowser: Alright, that's the last of 'em.

Bowser Jr: I'll ring the bell! (He does so and they go to the pipe and warp to the next challenge.)

(As soon as they left two more teams finished up as well as they load their last crate.)

Soarin: There! All done!

Spitfire: It was a strenuous effort, but we pulled it off. (Rings the bell for their team and they leave.)

Trixie: We're done!

Gilda: Good, now we can ring that bell and get out of here.

(Shortly after a while, the Ex-Sisters reached the pier and get the tip from the cloudbox.)

Celestia: Lift heavy crates on a ship? This is too much!

Luna: How many do we have to load anyway?

Celestia: They're right behind you.

She turns around and saw ten crates they were going to push onto the ship.)

Luna: We have to do all of THOSE?!

Celestia: Calm down, you do 5 and I'll do 5. That seems fair. The other teams might be having trouble with this challenge.

(There were four teams that rang their bells after finishing the challenge. The Mario Bros, Apple Siblings, Pegasisters, and Schoolgirls were done with the challenge and take the warp pipe to Isle Delfino.)

Luna: Thou were saying?

Celestia: Just load up the ship and stop talking!

(Skip ahead to Isle Delfino as the Bowsers are the first team to come out of the pipe and land in Gelato Beach.)

Bowser Jr: We're at the beach! (Sees the next cloudbox by a palm tree.) And there's the cloudbox.

Bowser pressed the button and got the tip.

Bowser(reading): Another duo challenge, sand by your partner.

(We are now seen on the beach with Fluttershy building a sand castle.)

Fluttershy: This is such a beautiful day here at the Gelato Beach; which is the perfect place for a challenge. For this challenge, teams will work together and build an exact replica of Peach's Castle in the sand. (Shows a picture of Peach's Castle.) This is what it looks like. When this Noki here approves of their sand castle, (Pan to a Blue Noki.) She will give them their next tip.

Bowser: Grab a bucket son! We've built a pyramid out of sand before, so we'll get this castle done in no time flat.

(The Bowsers began working on their sand castle as two more teams get to the beach.)

Mario: Build a replica of Peach's Castle with sand? I think we got this in the bag!

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: We've been to Peach's Castle so many times, we know how it looks like from top to bottom.

Luigi: But how tall does it have to be?

Mario: I guess it doesn't matter. Let's just do our best.

* * *

(Cut back to the pier with two teams still loading the ships.)

Luna: Will you go any faster?

Celestia: This is as fast as I can go. (Shows her taking it nice and easy.)

Luna: We're only halfway done and one team is almost done.

Celestia: You do it your way, I'll do it my way!

Luna: Well your way is gonna make us fall behind and probably lose again.

Celestia: There's no way that's going to-

(They hear the other remaining team ring the bell and finished up with the challenge.)

Twilight: That was the last crate!

Sunset: I guess we're done! Let's go!

(They watched as the Pen Pals left.)

Celestia: Don't even think about saying it!

Luna: Just hurry up already!

Celestia: I told you not to say it!

(Go ahead to Gelato Beach as the next four teams get to the beach and begin working on their sand castles.)

Soarin: Uh Spitfire, are you sure it's supposed to be this big?

Spitfire: Well yeah, after all bigger is better!

(The Tricksters overheard their conversation and got the same idea.)

Gilda: So they're making it big huh? Well we'll show them bigger.

Trixie: It's time to go big, or go home!

Scootaloo: Am I doing it right?

Rainbow Dash: Wait, I think this side is supposed to match this one over here. Let me fix it for you. (She tries packing more sand on her side. Go over to the Schoolgirls drawing more calculations in the sand.)

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: What can we say? It takes careful planning and strategy to finish a challenge without making a mistake.

Raffina: Yep, we're building a sand castle and it's mostly a kid thing, but we're going to make it work. Like I said: It's better to be prepared.

Ringo:And give it 100%.

* * *

(Go to the Bowsers getting their sand castle disapproved.)

Bowser: What? No? How dare you say we're not good enough at building something like this?

(Sure enough, the castle is the same, but it has the Bowsers logo on it.)

Bowser Jr: It's called being creative! You have no taste!

(Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. put the finishing touches on the castle.)

Mario: All done!

Luigi: Uh hello? Little judge, we're all done with the sand castle!

(Blue Noki takes a closer look at it and sees it looks exactly like the picture. She presents them with a travel tip.)

Mario: Yes! (Takes the tip and reads it.) Make your way to the finish line located at Hotel Delfino.

(Go to the outside of Hotel Delfino where Discord is waiting.)

Discord: Hotel Delfino, a luxurious four-starhotel resort. Nice, isn't it? Nice enough to be today's finish line. Last team to arrive here, you know the drill, will be heading home.

(The Mario Bros leave as another team gets to the beach.)

Twilight: Build a sand castle? Alright, we'll just need to figure out how tall to build it, probably need to measure-

Sunset: Twilight stop! It doesn't matter, let's just build it our own way and see how it turns out. It doesn't have to be perfect. Well it does, but you know what I mean right?

Twilight: Sorry, got a little carried away.

Bowser Jr fixes the mistake on their castle and tries getting the judge's attention.

Bowser Jr: Hey you there! We're done! Come check our castle again!

(She gives it another look and it's just like the picture and gives them the tip.)

Bowser: To the Hotel now! We can't let those Mario Bros. beat us!

(They run as fast as they can while the other teams continue building.)

Spitfire(seeing another sand castle smaller than theirs): Wait a second, it doesn't have to be big?

Soarin: I guess not.

Gilda: Change of plans, it doesn't have to be big.

Trixie: What? You mean I spent lots of time building this only for it not to be large?

Gilda: Fraid so!

(Go back to the first challenge where the Ex-Sisters are almost finished with the first challenge.)

Celestia: Just one more to go!

Luna: How can you be going this slow? We're are so far behind, I bet all the other teams are done with the second challenge.

Celestia: Would you stop complaining? I just got it onboard. You can ring that bell now!

Luna: No need to tell me twice. (Rings the bell for their team.)

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Celestia: I'm not sure how much more complaining I can take from you!

Luna: I'm not complaining, and I wouldn't have to if you just went faster like I told you to.

Celestia: If we end up losing the race because of this, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

* * *

(We skip ahead to Hotel Delfino coming in view for the Mario Bros.)

Luigi: I see the hotel!

Mario: Keep going, we're almost there!

Bowser(off-screen): OUT OF OUR WAY!!!

(It shows the Bowsers gaining on them at breakneck speed.)

Luigi: How are they so fast?

Mario: I don't know. We're close to the finish line! Just a little bit more and we win.

The finish line is in view. Right as the Mario Bros. were about to reach it, the Bowsers cut them off and step on it first.

Bowser Jr: Yes! We win today's leg!

This made the Bros surprised and shocked.

Luigi: I don't believe this. I thought cheaters never win.

Mario: I knew it was myth.

Discord: Bowsers, congrats on coming in first place!

Bowser: Yeah, we totally rule!

Discord: Well you would've won, but unfortunately, you violated the rules when you used a cart to haul the crates on the ship instead. That's a 20 minute penalty for you two.

(A clock with 20 minutes appears)

Bowser Jr: What? But that's not fair! You didn't say anything about using a cart.

Discord: Rules are rules, go to the bench and sit there until your penalty is over.

Bowser: This blows!

Mario and Luigi step on the finish line.

Discord: Here are 'real' winners for today: The Mario Bros.

(They cheer after hearing this.)

Luigi: Sweet! We won!

Fluttershy: There's more to come, you two also get the best suite at this hotel. Which is where we'll be staying tonight. Everyone else gets to stay here too.

Mario: Awesome! (Turns to Luigi as they leave the finish line.) See Luigi, even though they cheated, cheaters 'never' win!

Luigi: Serves them both right. We get the best suite in the hotel too.

(Cut back to the Gelato Beach as the teams are nearly done building their sand castles.)

Trixie: We're done!

Soarin: We're finished too!

(Blue Noki inspects both of their castles and hands both of them their travel tips. We now go to the Schoolgirls who are still on the planning stage.)

Raffina: Alright, 7 feet high, and 14ft wide is what we came up with.

Ringo: Don't forget the width is 6 feet. Now that we got the calculations down, we can start building the sand castle with our data. (Without warning, a giant wave splashes in and wipes away their calculations.) OUR DATA IS GONE!!

Raffina: I guess we'll just have to wing it! It wasn't a good idea doing it close to the water.

Ringo: I don't wing anything! I never have, never will.

The Bowsers are waiting impatiently as the clock is now at 10:29, 10:28, 10:27.

Bowser Jr: Is our penalty over yet?

Discord: Not even close, and here come some more teams.

(The Tricksters step on the finish line next.)

Discord: Trixie, Gilda, you arrived in second place.

Gilda: *shrugs* Eh, it's better than second last.

Discord: However, you two also used a cart to haul the crates on the ship as well instead of carrying them. 20 minute penalty for you too as well.

(Another clock with 20 minutes appears.)

Trixie: What? You can't do that!

Discord: I can, and I just did. Go sit over there with them. (Points to the Bowsers on the bench.)

(They angrily sit down on the bench.)

Bowser: Sucks to be you!

Gilda: So what? You got penalized too.

Bowser Jr: But we're going to beat you because we have less time than you.

(The next team reaches the finish line.)

Discord: Bolts, I would say you're in fourth, but since two teams have penalties, you're in second for today!

Spitfire: Yes! We're getting our edge back.

Soarin: Let's hope we get first next time.

(Go back to the beach as the Apple Siblings and Pegasisters finish their sand castles and got them approved by Blue Nokia.)

Applejack: Wanna race again to the finish line?

Rainbow Dash: You read my mind, but this time, I'm going to beat you!

Applejack: We'll see about that! Ready, get set...

Rainbow Dash: Go!!!

(They start sprinting to the finish line with their sisters holding onto them. Shortly after a while, the Pen Pals finish their castle and got a tip from Blue Noki.)

Twilight: Wow! You were right. I guess it didn't matter.

Sunset: See? You had nothing to worry about.

(They leave as well. Just as they did, the Ex Sisters now made it to the beach and saw it was empty.)

Luna: See? What did I tell you? Everyone is gone just like I predicted.

Celestia: Well stop ranting, and just build already. It's better to try than stand here arguing.

(They go to a spot on the beach and start building their sand castle. Unknown to them, there was one other team they didn't know that is still there.)

Ringo: Did you hear something?

Raffina: Nope, we need to focus!

Ringo: Oh right, sorry!

(Go to the finish line as the next two teams arrived.)

Discord: Tied for third this time! Isn't this getting old?

Applejack: Ah don't know, but this happens every single time we do this.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, maybe this is getting repetitive.

Discord: Whatever, you both may go.

(They both leave.)

Discord: Okay, 3, 2, 1, and..

(A buzzer is heard.)

Discord: Bowsers, your penalty is over. Fifth place!

Bowser Jr: It would have been nice to get first.

Discord: But you didn't.

Gilda: Is our penalty up too?

Discord: Nope, you still have five more minutes.

(Cut back to the beach where Celestia and Luna put their finishing touches on the castle.)

Celestia: Almost there.

Luna: Just a little bit more and...

Both: Done! (Blue Noki gives it a thorough inspection. This gets Celestia and Luna nervous, they're worried they won't pass, but Blue Noki shrugs and hands them the travel tip.)

Luna: Yes, we did it!

Celestia(taking the tip): Hotel Delfino, let's go!

(They starting running to the hotel.)

(Go back to the finish line as the Tricksters still wait with the clock at 2:01, 2:00, 1:59, 1:58.)

Trixie: Our 20 minutes has to be over now!

Discord: Nope less than two minutes. (Right on cue, the Pen Pals make it to the finish line.) Sixth place to the Pen Pals!

Twilight: Wow! That was close.

Sunset: To close I might add.

Fluttershy: I see another team coming!

(It shows to be the Ex-Sisters coming from afar.)

Discord: Here come the Ex-Sisters! (Calls out to them.) Pump up those hooves ladies!

(Luna is going as fast as she can but she's getting exhausted, Celestia is also getting tired as they try making it to the finish line. This makes Trixie and Gilda nervous.)

Discord: 30 seconds left, each second passes by, more tension rises.

Luna: I can see the *heavy breathing* finish line!

Celestia: We're almost there! *Heavy breathing* We're going to make it!

(As they thought they were going to make it they collapse from exhaustion an inch away from the finish line, then a buzzer is heard.)

Discord: Penalty over. Seventh place!

Gilda: Yes, we're safe!

Trixie: Of course, I knew we would stay.

(They leave as the Ex-Sisters slowly crawled on the finish line.)

Luna: Great! We lost for real this time!

Celestia: You know I am not the exercise type. Hit us with the bad news already.

Discord: Celestia, Luna, I am very sorry to say this, but you two are in... second last! AKA 8th place and that means you're still in the race!!

(Both of them sigh in relief.)

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: I'm so happy right now! I wasn't ready to go home. I... actually miss Celestia as my sister.

Celestia: I feel the same way about Luna. We do make a great team. It was this competition breaking up our friendship.

Luna: If I had the chance to start things over with you Celestia, I would.

Celestia: So would I.

Luna: I forgive you for running out on me.

Celestia(now confused): Wait, running out on you? I just left as soon as the timer went off. You couldn't keep up with me!

Luna: Oh I couldn't keep up with you? Who kept taking it slow and steady with those crates? You, that's who!

Celestia: Well that's just insulting coming from you!

Luna: That's how I feel by your negative comments to me!

(They face away from each other cross their forehooves.)

* * *

(Once again, it is now sundown as the Schoolgirls are still building the sand castle when a downdraft blows down on them. They look up and saw Discord in a weird flying contraption.)

Discord(calling out to them): Ahoy lady geniuses, I just wanted to let you know that all the other teams have already made it to the finish line. You are out of the race! I don't what this thing is, but I love it!

_(The Best of Ringo and Raffina: Schoolgirls)_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap everything they've been through.)

Ringo: That was completely ironic, our careful planning and strategic thinking actually lead to a downfall.

Raffina: That just proves how flawed this show is, but we played our part.

Ringo: We visited many different places, gave it our best shot, and made lots of new friends along the way.

Raffina: Overall, we had a great experience! I'm actually proud of us for getting this far.

(The scene is over and the Schoolgirls are walking on the dock to catch a boat ride.)

Ringo: I suppose some geniuses aren't always smart as they say they are.

(Both of them laugh after that joke she said.)

Raffina: You told a joke didn't you?

Ringo: I certainly did!

Raffina: Nice!

(END)

**Well there you have it, I decided to eliminate the Schoolgirls here. Originally, I wanted to make them last longer, but seeing as they were related to the geniuses, I thought it would be better to boot them here.****Leave your thoughts on the story so far if you have any. And you can try to find the references used in this chapter if you want to.****Next Episode is gonna be a special episode as the remaining 8 teams will be doing... (drumroll please.)... Mario Kart!! I can't wait! Who's excited?**


	21. Tour De Crossover part 1 of 2

Episode 21 1/2: Tour De Crossover Part 1

(Scenes from the previous episode are played as there's another recap.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! The teams got busy as they head to Delfino Square via Isle Delfino to load up crates on a ship and build sand castles in the sand. However, the Bowsers thought they would have won for sure, but they got penalized and first place was claimed by the Mario Bros. They got to live the suite life in one of the best suites at the Hotel. In the end, it seemed like it was all over for the Ex-Sisters, but it was actually the genius Schoolgirls who were outsmarted in the previous leg and got eliminated.

(We see Discord and the pictures of the remaining 8 teams.)

Discord: Only 8 more teams remain and this episode is going to be an epic one because today, we're going on a racing tour. Welcome to part 1 of the special episode right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(The intro begins again after another snap.)

(End of intro)

* * *

Episode 21: Tour De Crossover Part 1/2

Discord: We're back in Isle Delfino and today, I'm going to tell you about our special challenge in store for the teams. (He then brought out a bunch of photographs with the teams that have been eliminated so far in order.) The following teams: Goombas, Snips and Snails, Egg Buddies, The Besties, Mushroom Pals, Snobby Duo, Princesses, Scientists, Young Princesses, Musicians, Koopas, Party Ponies, Sneaky Twins, Gamers, Gem Collectors, and Schoolgirls have all been kicked off so far. Only 8 teams are left and I'll explain the rest of the details when I get everyone on the plane. Today, there is NO cloudbox to tell us where we'll be heading today. All the teams are just going to board the plane and take us to our next destination.

(Skip ahead as the teams are getting on the plane and take their seats.)

Discord: You're probably wondering why there's no cloudbox, and why I'm here.

Twilight: I assume that you have something to tell us that involves today's leg.

Discord: Indeed, for today, there's no multiple challenges that involve do it yourselves, one or the other, it's only going to be one big challenge that involves both survival and teamwork.

Rainbow Dash: So is this like a big tournament of something awesome?

Discord: Sorta like that, you guys will be participating in a race in 16 different places.

Spitfire: Sweet! I always love a good challenge.

Discord: Which is why today's 'only' challenge will be... A super awesome kart race in an all cup world tour.

Applejack: What do you mean by cups exactly?

Mario: Oh now I get it, we're going to race in 16 different tracks, try to get the highest score possible in order to stay in the race. Unfortunately, we get the feeling whoever has the lowest score in the end will be the next team kicked off.

Discord: And you just ruined my surprise.

(The plane lands and everyone hops off and they are now seen on a racetrack.)

Discord: Welcome to Luigi Circuit! AKA the very first race you all be doing.

Luigi: I thought this place looked familiar.

Discord: Here's the rules: I gave each of you teams the same karts which is enough to fit you and your partner. Second, there are these multicolored boxes with question marks on them; which are called item boxes. Those are scattered around the track and either gives you an advantage or a chance to hinder a team.

Bowser Jr: Looking forward to it.

Fluttershy: Third, stay in your kart at all times. Points will be given to the position you come in. First place gets 10, 2nd gets 8, 3rd gets 6, 4th place will give you 4 points, and so on.

Discord:Next, the races will be selected at random with the exception of this stage which is automatically first, and Rainbow Road which is automatically the last stage. All the other 14 stages will be picked randomly.

Mario: Oh I get it, saving the best stage for last are you?

Discord: Last but not least, most of the races are done in three laps, two of them are only have two laps done, and there's one with seven laps.

All the teams: SEVEN!?

Fluttershy: Yes, and before we begin, meet the peanut gallery. (Pan to the bleachers with all the teams that have been eliminated so far.)

Applejack: Wait a second, isn't that...

Discord: All the teams that didn't make it this far will be cheering you all on. (The teams on the bleachers begin cheering for their favorite team.

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Koopa: This is insane dude! The biggest racing world tour in history, and we get to see it live.

Paratroopa: Wait, this the biggest race in history? We're in the biggest race in history?! (Grabs Koopa and hugs him tightly.)

Koopa(struggling to get out): No... we... aren't.

* * *

(Interview: Egg Buddies)

Yoshi: You know, I'm kinda jealous we're not in this big race.

Birdo: Well what can you do? There were challenges that did involve a lot of water.

Yoshi: On second thought, I don't mind watching.

* * *

(Interview: Princesses)

Peach: We hope Mario and Luigi win this race. After all, they won the last leg.

Daisy: We'll cheer for them all the way!

Peach: Good luck Mario!

Daisy: Go for it Luigi!

* * *

(Interview: Snobby Duo)

Silver Spoon: Are you sad we're not in this race?

Diamond Tiara: Of course not. I'm glad we got out before we did anything gross or dangerous. Like walking on hot coals, catch gross fish, or swim with sharks. Not my thing really.

Silver Spoon: Same here.

* * *

(Interview: Gamers)

Sweetie Belle: It's been awhile since we were out of the race, but I still get to see my friends and racing in this big event too.

Button: We're gonna cheer for them all the way!

(Both cheer.)

Sweetie Belle: Ow! Forgot one of my forehooves is still in a cast.

* * *

Right on cue, a familiar face comes down on his cloud holding a stoplight.

Mario: Is that...

Lakitu: Yep! I'm here for today as the starter and the finisher. Oh, and also the rescuer. If any of you guys fall off the track, I'll fish you guys back on the track.

Discord: Alright everyone, get to your karts and start your engines.

Pinkie Pie: This will be so much fun seeing al my friends racing! I'm so excited!

Wario: Well I'm not cheering for any of those loser teams.

Waluigi: Me neither! We hate all of them.

Discord: Oh I suggest you do cheer for one, or I'll be forced to unleash... 'THIS'!

(A wild Chain Chomp charges at the crowd scaring some of the teams. However, it's held back on a chain.)

Daisy: So not cool!

Discord: Any questions?

Wari(rolling his eyes): Go Bowsers (flatly).

(This gave them a proud smirk.)

Discord: Alright! Is everybody ready?

Everyone: Yes!

First stage: GCN Luigi Circuit.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I'm gonna start the actual race in part two. If you want to keep track of points, here's how it goes:**

**1st. 10pts.**

**2nd. 8pts.**

**3rd. 6pts.**

**4th. 4pts.**

**5th. 3pts**

**6th. 2pts.**

**7th. 1pt.**

**8th. 0pts.**

**The Mario Kart game type is Double Dash on GCN because it's the only one that has teams.**


	22. Tour De Crossover Part 2

Episode 22: Tour De Crossover Part 2/2

_*I'm not going to display the team's points after each race. You can try to remember them by keeping up and knowing the points system._

_In the last episode, the remaining 8 teams prepare themselves for the biggest racing world tour in history: Mario Kart Double Dash. 8 teams, 16 different tracks, only seven will survive and one team will fall._

_Pick your favorite team to win and here are the stages of GCN:_

_Luigi Circuit 1/16_

_Peach Beach_

_Baby Park_

_Dry Dry Desert_

_Mushroom Bridge_

_Mario Circuit_

_Daisy Cruiser_

_Waluigi Stadium_

_Sherbet Land_

_Mushroom City_

_Yoshi Circuit_

_DK Mountain_

_Wario Colosseum_

_Dino Dino Jungle_

_Bowser's Castle_

_Rainbow Road 16/16_

_Bonus points will be added at the end for extras._

_Let the race begin!_

* * *

**Episode 22: Tour De Crossover Part 2**

First race: Luigi Circuit.

All 8 teams are ready at the starting line as Lakitu prepares the countdown.

Lakitu starts counting down: 3... 2... 1... START!

All the teams are off.

The Mario Bros take the lead and grabbed an item box. The item bar spins and it stops on a banana peel.

Mario: I know how to use this. (Eats the banana and tossed it behind them which made the Bowsers collide with it and spin out of control.)

Bowser Jr.: Why those little... (They get knocked back to 7th.)

Bowser: We'll get em for that. (Grabbed a double item box and got triple shrooms and an invincibility star.)

Bowser Jr: Oh this is going to be good! (Got extra boosting power and used the star to become invincible knocking a few opponents out of the way.)

(Pen Pals are currently in 3rd place.)

Twilight: Go to the right, there's some double item boxes right there!

Sunset: Way ahead of you. (Drove into one and got a red shell and a special attack.)

Twilight: I wonder what this does. (Tossed the shell forward and it hit the Tricksters.)

Trixie: Who dares hit the great and powerful Trixie?

Gilda: It was them, but we're going to get them back. (Grabs an item box and received a bob-omb.) This will get em back.

Trixie: Allow me! (She hurled the bomb forward and when it hit their target, it had no effect.) What? But how?

Twilight: Shield! Protects is from any attacks.

Trixie: No fair!

(Apple Siblings are currently in 5th.)

Apple Bloom: We're doing a fine job.

Applejack: Yeah, I'll grab that item box and we'll see what we get. (The moment they touched it, they got an item which reveals to be a mushroom but get hit by a fake itrm box which they didn't realize was mixed with the regular item box.) Didn't see that coming.

_Final lap._

_Top 4 so far._

_1\. Wonderbolts._

_2\. Pegasisters._

_3\. Pen Pals._

_4\. Mario Bros._

(Currently in last place: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: We are so far behind.

Celestia: We wouldn't be if you just grabbed two item boxes instead of one.

Luna: I don't even see where they are.

Celestia: Never mind, I'll take the wheel.

Luna: No you don't. I had it first so I drive.

Celestia: As if I'm going to let you keep us in the back of the pack. (All the swerving they were doing caused them to get hit by the Chain Chomp losing their items.)

Luna: Great! Look what you did.

Celestia: Forget them, just keep going!

(Currently in first: Mario Bros.)

Mario: Almost there!

Luigi: The finish line is just close.

(Just then, a blue shell comes flying in and an explosion sent them into the air while three teams passed them.)

Luigi: It was close, but then that happened.

(After that, the lightning just shocked the teams shrinking them all.)

Rainbow Dash: Who uses lightning to shrink people?

Scootaloo: I don't know who it was, but whoever it was, they're really falling behind.

_End of Luigi Circuit. Final Results:_

_1st. Wonderbolts._

_2nd. Pen Pals._

_3rd. Pegasisters._

_4th. Mario Bros._

_5th. Tricksters._

_6th. Bowsers._

_7th. Apple Siblings._

_8th. Ex-Sisters._

Spitfire: Cool! We won the first race.

Discord: Yes, but that was only the first race, you still have 15 more to go. I'll select the next stage randomly and I pick... (Snaps his fingers and they are now at a desert.)

_Race 2/16: Dry Dry Desert_

Discord: This stage! The next race our teams will be doing is... Dry Dry Desert! Racers, take your positions!

Lakitu begins the countdown again. 3... 2... 1... START!

The teams are off but the Tricksters fall behind getting a false start.

Trixie: That was so unfair!

Gilda: There's no way we're letting those losers beat us. After them!

_(Audience's P.O.V)_

Rarity: Why did it have to be another desert?

Spike: No idea, but it's better staying here than being on the racetrack. Let's see what going on with the racers.

(Bowsers: Now in 4th place.)

Bowser: Let's give these teams a little Bowser treatment. Grab the double item box son!

Bowser Jr: I'm on it. (Grabs it and got a Bowser shell along with triple green shells.)

Bowser: Look what I see! (Spots the Siblings up ahead.) Let's send them a little gift for payback.

Bowser Jr: Already on it. (Tossed the shell forward and it hits them.) Got them!

Applejack: Why does this always happen to us?

Apple Bloom: Uh, we got bigger problems than that. (It shows them being pulled into the sand until a giant piranha head eats them; shocking the audience.)

Koopa: What... the heck... was that?

Paratroopa: Don't you remember? It was the giant piranha head that eats you if you get sucked into that sand to the center.

Ringo: But look, they're alright!

(The screen shows them getting fished out by Lakitu and placed back on the racetrack.)

Wario: I'm sooo happy they're alive. That was sarcasm if you didn't notice.

(Cut back to the racetrack. Pen Pals are currently in 3rd.)

Twilight: Have you realized we've been to a lot of deserts lately?

Sunset: Yes, maybe, just maybe this is the only desert stage we have to do.

Twilight: Hope so, take the wheel. I'll get the item box.

(Wonderbolts are currently in the lead.)

Spitfire: See anyone?

Soarin: No, we're so far ahead, we must be good.

(That was until a spiny shell comes at them and blast them into the air in a big explosion.)

Spitfire: Didn't see that coming.

(Right when they landed, they get hit with a red shell flipping their kart twice before regaining control. This caused the Pen Pals and Mario Bros. to pass them.)

Soarin: We couldn't catch a break!

(They all come back to the area with all those pokies.)

Trixie: This will be a good time to use this. (Aims for the item box but get bumped by Rainbow Dash making them miss the double item box and it gets taken.)

Gilda: YOU CUT US OFF DASH! THAT WAS SO CHEATING!

Rainbow Dash: I can do that. Nothing in the rules says I can't.

(The Pegasisters drive off, and we now see the Bowsers catching up to the Tricksters.)

Bowser: Hey, you two up for some fun?

Gilda: If it will get us victory, then count us in.

Trixie: What's your plan?

Bowser Jr: We're going to target the teams *winks* accidentally, and keep at it until the race ends.

Gilda: You know what? Let's agree to work together to take down the other teams and promise that we will 'share' getting first place in each race.

Both teams: Deal!

_Final lap.__Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Pen Pals._

_2nd. Wonderbolts._

_3rd. Ex-Sisters._

_4th. Apple Siblings._

(Cut to the Bowsers and Tricksters tied for sixth.)

Bowser: It's those Mario Bros!

Gilda: Ready for our plan?

Bowser Jr.: Let's do it!

(He gets a bowser shell and throws at them flipping them out of control. The Tricksters then hurled one of the three green shells after they recovered and bumped them off-track.)

Mario: That didn't go well.

Luigi: Let's catch up with the others. (Grabbed a single item box and received a lightning.)

Bowser: Uh oh, they just got a lightning. They're going to shrink us!

Trixie: Not if Trixie has anything to say about it! It may be against the rules, but it's an emergency. (As soon as the lightning came down, a shield formed around the teams shrinking the other five teams ahead and protecting them.)

Bowser Jr: That works! (Bumps the Pegasisters out of the way.) Out of our way!

Rainbow Dash: Hey! That's not fair.

Gilda: You snooze, you lose dash!

_Dry Dry Desert, Final results:_

_1st. Pen Pals._

_2nd. Ex-Sisters._

_3rd. Wonderbolts._

_4th. Apple Siblings._

_5th. Bowsers._

_6th. Tricksters._

_7th. Pegasisters._

_8th. Mario Bros._

Celestia: Well second place is better than our previous placement.

Luna: That's one thing we can agree on.

Twilight: I'm surprised we won.

Sunset: It was just lucky for us.

Discord: Okay everyone, I'll pick the next one you all will do, and here's the next race... (Snaps his fingers and the teams are now in a coliseum.) The colosseum!

_Race 3/16: Wario Colosseum._

Applejack: This is one crazy track.

Discord: Don't worry, this is one of the races where you only have to do two laps. Start the countdown Lakitu!

Lakitu: No need to tell me twice. 3, 2, 1, START!

(The Audience's P.O.V.)

Doctor Whooves: That is one large and twisted track.

Wario: And in my colosseum too! We should be in there not with these losers.

(Hearing this, all the other teams began throwing things at them while jeering.)

Koopa: Who asked for your opinions?

(Back to the racetrack)

The teams did the first jump and got over safely. There was another jump up ahead and one item box that was enough for one team to get it. It shows that the Bowsers got it and received a banana to toss back. It hit the Pen Pals sending them spinning out of control.)

Twilight: We should start being more careful.

Sunset: Yeah, it'll be better knowing if someone drops a banana peel in front of us and not enough time to react.

The teams dashed up the ramp and land in the center after five seconds in midair.

Mario: More turns! It's time for lots of drifting!

(The Pen Pals get a single item box and got a golden mushroom.)

Twilight: According to this, we got to use this to get extra speed until it stops.

Sunset: Sounds good to us! (Uses it to pass two other teams and into 6th place.)

All the teams made the next jump and reach another sharp turn. Followed by another jump. Unfortunately, the Apples weren't lucky enough to turn in time and fell off the track which made Lakitu place them back on the track into 8th place.

(Wonderbolts are currently in 1st.)

Soarin: Another split up ahead! Which way?

Spitfire: Straight obviously. We're going to nail that jump. (Takes the middle path and gets extra speed from the boost panel. They grabbed the item box in midair and got a green shell.)

Soarin: Since we're in the lead, should I just toss it back?

Spitfire: It would be a good idea since we're ahead.

Soarin tossed the shell backward and it bounces off the walls. Unknown to them, it reveals that it hit the Tricksters.

Gilda: Who would throw that at us?

Rainbow Dash passing them: Don't look at us. We didn't throw it, but later!

There was one more jump and the teams get to the other side safely and made the final turn.

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Wonderbolts._

_2nd. Bowsers._

_3rd. Pegasisters._

_4th. Pen Pals._

(The teams did the first two jumps and some gather some item boxes. The Mario Bros have an invincibility star, the Pegasisters got triple green shells, and the Ex Sisters got a special item. They activated the attack and all the teams in front of them get blinded by a tiny version of the sun; which moves them up to 3rd.)

(The teams head down the twists and turns and get to the next set of item boxes. Rainbow Dash has one green shell she didn't use yet and the Mario Bros. collide with it flipping them out of control.)

Applejack: We learn from our mistakes and dodged a bullet that time. (Made the sharp turn just in time.) It's going to be a-Okay for us.

(That is until she failed to see a banana peel in front of tgem and spun out of control and off the track.)

(Wonderbolts still in 1st.)

Spitfire: Almost there!

Soarin: There's no way the others will- (Sees the spiny shell coming towards them.) Oh no!

Spitfire: This will definitely hurt. (The spiny shell blasts them and sends them into the air and out of first.)

Bowser Jr: We'll take that! Thank you!

(It was up the last jump, one final turn, and the race ended.)

_Wario Colosseum, End results:_

_1st. Bowsers._

_2nd. Wonderbolts._

_3rd. Pegasisters._

_4th. Pen Pals._

_5th. Mario Bros._

_6th. Ex-Sisters._

_7th. Tricksters._

_8th. Apple Siblings._

Bowser: Victory is ours!

Discord: But not entirely!

Bowser Jr: Well then who is in first?

Discord: Not going to tell you. Get ready, because your next race will be... (Snaps his fingers and the teams are now at Yoshi Circuit.) Here.

_Race 4/16: Yoshi Circuit._

(Audience P.O.V.)

Yoshi: They're racing in my circuit? I didn't expect this.

Raffina: Not only that but I noticed something familiar about this track. (Looks on the tablet.) Take a look and see what it is. (From the top view it shows it's shaped just like Yoshi.)

Yoshi: Oh my goodness! It's shaped just like me. But that's not a bad liking.

The countdown starts again for the teams as they get ready.

Lakitu: 3, 2, 1, START!

All the teams are off and a few teams grab the item boxes on the first turn.

Rainbow Dash: Hey look, there's a shortcut! Let's take that way.

The Bowsers heard them and follow their lead. However, they tried to make the jump but both teams fell in the water and Lakitu had to fish them out.

(In the tunnel)

(Mario and Luigi have fireballs of their colors and they're in 4th.)

Luigi: I'll toss one backward, you throw yours forward!

Mario: On it!

(They both did so and the one they threw back hit the Bowsers, but the one they threw forward hit the Ex-Sisters.)

(Pen Pals are currently in 5th.)

Sunset: We got a mushroom, so when should we use it?

Twilight: Wait for my signal. I have an idea.

(Once they exit the tunnel, they are now by the head.)

Sunset: Now?

Twilight: Not yet! We're gonna drive off the edge right there!

Sunset: Are you serious?

Twilight: Trust me! Now use it!

(They get the speed from the mushroom and drive off the edge. Surprisingly, there was a secret passage they landed in.)

Sunset: Wow! How'd you know there was a secret passage here?

Twilight: Call it a hunch!

(Seeing this, the Bowsers decided to follow them but didn't have enough speed and fell in the water, again. Lakitu had to fish them out again after a few seconds.)

(The Pen Pals exit the secret passage and are close to the tail part of the track in 3rd place so far.)

(A few seconds pass and everyone is on the 2nd lap.)

Trixie: This seems to be a shortcut! (Spots the first shortcut.) Luckily I have just the thing we need. (Makes a mushroom appear and uses it to jump the gap.)

(Wonderbolts are currently in 1st.)

Spitfire: Is there anyone gaining on us?

Soarin: Just the Mario Bros.

Spitfire: Keep an eye on them just in case they try anything.

(That was until a spiny shell comes at them and blast them into the air knocking them out of first place, and into third.)

Spitfire: Why are those things always hitting us?

(Twilight and Sunset come up to them.)

Twilight: From what I just heard, they're called spiny shells. They're a blue flying shell that's thrown on the track and blasts the team that in first.

Soarin: So what happens if someone has it and is in first place?

Twilight: They'll get blasted themselves.

Spitfire: Good to know, now back to racing!

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Ex-Sisters._

_2nd. Mario Bros._

_3rd. Pen Pals._

_4th. Wonderbolts._

(Audience's P.O.V)

Button: It's really weird how some people mentioned shortcuts in this race.

Sweetie Belle: What do you mean?

Ringo: Well (Pulls out a tablet.) based on this information, there are a few shortcuts to save time and get to the finish faster. There's one here, a secret passage there, and if you use a mushroom right at the final turn through the grass, you have a greater chance of winning.

Koopa: There are so much things we didn't know about.

Pinkie Pie: Here they come on the home stretch!

Toad: There's just one thing to remember, no matter what, everyone is a winner.

Wario: We aren't!

Silver Spoon: Nobody cares what you think!

Spike: I totally want to try this, but we're eliminated already.

Daisy: How did you guys lose?

Spike: It wasn't more of a loss. We just quit the game.

Daisy(shocked in disbelief): Why would you do that?

Rarity: Well long story short, my poor little sister got hurt and she and her partner forfeited their chances of continuing the race. Since I have to look after her, I had to leave too, so I can take care of her.

Peach: Oh my, that's terrible.

Daisy: Is that why she's in a wheelchair?

Spike: Yes.

Peach: We feel so bad that happened, is there anything we can do to help?

Rarity: That's not necessary. I got it covered.

_Yoshi Circuit: Final results:_

_1st. Mario Bros._

_2nd. Ex-Sisters._

_3rd. Tricksters._

_4th. Wonderbolts._

_5th. Pen Pals._

_6th. Apple Siblings._

_7th. Pegasisters._

_8th. Bowsers._

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Unbelievable! How did we go from first to last in just one race?

Bowser: Everyone doesn't want us to win this race; except that blue unicorn and the griffon. We'll show them all in the next one.

* * *

Discord: Onto the next race! Which will be... (With a snap, he teleported everyone to Mushroom Bridge.) this place!

_Race 5/16: Mushroom Bridge._

Discord: Oh forgot to tell you, watch for trucks, cars, and possibly bob-omb cars that move along the track.

Twilight: Wait, did he say we have to race on the track and avoid all those vehicles?

Sunset: He did say they were moving.

Twilight: This could be a problem.

The countdown begins again. 3, 2, 1, START!

(Everyone is off except the Pen Pals who are going at a leisurely pace.)

Applejack: Really Twilight?

Twilight: I don't want to hit any vehicles and damage them!

Applejack: Actually, it won't damage at all. You just flip out of control for a few seconds.

Twilight: Well I don't want to take any chances.

Sunset: Then I'll drive! (Switched driving positions.)

Apple Bloom: Just do what we do and stay in the middle.

(Both of them try to catch up with the other teams. The first few teams get out of the tunnel and approach the bridge.)

Spitfire: I've got a plan. Let's go up the edge of the bridge. We'll get more speed.

Soarin: On it! (Goes up the left side and got extra speed from the boost panels before coming back down.) We're totally doing that again!

(However, the moment they crossed into the second lap, a fake item box was thrown in their path causing them to get hit by it and drop down to 4th.)

Spitfire: Who threw that at us?

Soarin: Might have been Trixie. She and her partner were behind us.

Spitfire: Let's try to get them back.

(The Apple Siblings are currently in 6th. They grabbed a double item box and received an invincibility star along with triple shrooms.)

Applejack: Apple Bloom, on my mark, use the star when I say now.

Apple Bloom: Okay!

Applejack: 1, 2, Now!

(The star was activated and they were now invincible. They even took the shortcut that was outside the first tunnel exit. Shortly after, an unknown team activated a lightning strike and shrunk all the teams ahead of them; except the Apple Siblings. The Bowsers and Tricksters met up again and discuss strategy.)

Trixie: What do you suppose we do now?

Bowser Jr: How about this? You can't stand the Rainbow pegasus and you have a grudge against that purple alicorn right?

Gilda: Go on..

Bowser: What do you say we deal with them one at a time and make it so they lose? That way, both of you can have your revenge against those two.

Gilda: Right, cause if I know Dash, she hates to lose.

Trixie: Count us in.

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Apple Siblings._

_2nd. Wonderbolts._

_3rd. Ex-Sisters._

_4th. Pegasisters._

(Celestia and Luna grabbed a double item box and got a red shell and a fake item box.)

Celestia: I take the shell, you take item box.

Luna: Oh no, you take the item box. The red shell is a better item to use than this.

Celestia: Too late, already tossed it.

Luna: Fine, but I decide the next choice of items! (Placed the fake item box directly equal to one of the item boxes.)

Bowser Jr: Ready?

Trixie: Let's do this! (Has two red shells left and tossed one at the Pegasisters and pushed them out of the way. The Bowsers decided to ram them against the truck and it made them flip out of control. Both teams laughed and drove off.)

Rainbow Dash: Why those little..

Scootaloo: Why did those guys have the right to do that to us? This has to be against the rules.

(Rainbow Dash holds up a golden mushroom)

Rainbow Dash: Then let's hope this will be enough to catch them. (Uses it as much as she does before it expires after a few seconds. The Pegasisters managed to catch up with the Bowsers and passed the finish line before they did.)

_Mushroom Bridge, Final results:_

_1st. Apple Siblings._

_2nd. Ex-Sisters._

_3rd. Tricksters._

_4th. Pen Pals._

_5th. Wonderbolts._

_6th. Pegasisters._

_7th. Bowsers._

_8th. Mario Bros._

Celestia: That's the second time in a row we came in 2nd.

Luna: Can't we at least get first just one time?

Discord: Next race is... (In a split second, the racers are now seen on a rocky mountain racetrack.) This place!

_Race 6/16: DK Mountain._

Lakitu: You know the drill 3, 2, 1, and go!

_(_This time the audience is not on the bleachers, they're in three large separate hot-air balloons.)

Koopa: Wow! What a view from up here!

Paratroopa: I know right? It looks like we're actually flying.

Baby Daisy sees how high it is and gets nervous.

Baby Daisy: Oh dear, too high! I didn't think we be so high up.

Toadette(sighs): Let me guess, you're afraid of heights aren't you?

Toad: She must be.

(Back to the race.)

(A few seconds in and everyone gets blasted out of the DK cannon and flies over to the other platform. They start heading down the rocky mountain and off a bunch of jumps.)

Applejack: We gotta watch out for falling rocks! (Grabs an item box and got triple bananas.)

Twilight: Actually, the big ones are what you need to look out for. The small ones don't do anything to you.

Applejack: Oh, that's good to know. (One of the bananas hits the Pen Pals sending them spinning out of control.) Oops! Sorry about that Twilight!

Twilight: We're okay. It's only one banana that didn't do anything.

(The Wonderbolts try catching the Mario Bros. who are currently in the lead right now.)

Soarin: We need something to catch those guys.

Spitfire: Way ahead of you. (Gets a double item box and got a fake item box and a mushroom.) This might work.( She tossed the item box back and used the mushroom, but they came to the rickety bridge and couldn't keep their balance which caused them to fall off the track.)

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: Note to self: Never use that if there is a high chance of falling off.

Soarin: That, and don't use it on unsafe bridges.

* * *

(They all get blasted out of the cannon once again, and get to the other side safely.)

Gilda: There she is! (Sees Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo up ahead.)

Trixie: Up for some more fun?

Rainbow Dash: This is not bad actually. We're doing pretty- (Gets startled by one team ramming into their kart.) Hey! Cut that out!

Trixie: Oh you mean this? (Rams them again on the side.)

Scootaloo: They're going to knock us off!

Rainbow Dash: We'll see about that! This time, I'm going to use something they won't think about using.

Scootaloo: What's that?

Rainbow Dash: Brakes! (She stops abruptly which made Trixie miss the kart and fall off the track. Lakitu comes by to fish them back in the race.)

Gilda: That was dirty!

Trixie: After them!

(Up ahead to the bridge.)

Rainbow Dash: Alright, I guess we lost them.

Scootaloo: Now we can focus on trying to win the race.

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Mario Bros._

_2nd. Wonderbolts._

_3rd. Pen Pals._

_4th. Apple Siblings._

(Skip ahead to the landing area as the teams land and go down the mountain one more time.)

Mario: I don't see anyone. We must be so far ahead!

Luigi: And we haven't seen a spiny shell at all. This just got better for us.

(Got an item box and got a banana peel and a green shell.)

(Audience's P.O.V)

Koopa: No idea what to say, but this place 'rocks'! Get it? Cause of the falling rocks.

(A few of the teams groan except for the Party Ponies.)

Pinkie: *laughs* Now I get it.

(Back to the race, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are in dead last.)

Bowser Jr: How are we losing, again? The other teams might be cheating!

Bowser: Yeah and not leaving any items for us.

(One last turn and across the rocking bridge and the race ended.)

_DK Mountain final results:_

_1st. Mario Bros._

_2nd. Wonderbolts._

_3rd. Pegasisters._

_4th. Pen Pals._

_5th. Apple Siblings._

_6th. Tricksters._

_7th. Ex-Sisters._

_8th. Bowsers._

Bowser: Last again! I hate this game!

Bowser Jr: Me too.

Discord: Ok, onto the next race and that will be... (Another snap and the teams are teleported to a beach.) this one! Which will also be where the final results are going to be announced.

_Race 7/16: Peach Beach._

* * *

(Interview: Schoolgirls)

Ringo: We had a feeling a beach themed race would be involved.

Raffina: Last time we had a beach challenge, we were eliminated from the race for wasting time on the sand castle.

Ringo: But that's all in the past, and it's over now.

* * *

3, 2, 1, START!

Everyone is off yet again. A quarter of the way there, a split was up ahead and half of them go left, while the other half went right.

Rainbow Dash: What the hay are those? (Sees a cataquack coming towards her.)

(It impacts with them and sends them both up in the air while flipping.)

Rainbow Dash(dazed): Never mind, I'll stay away from them.

Bowser: Ha! Nice crash losers!

(They weren't paying attention to the road in front of them and a cataquack knocks them in the air too.)

(The other teams who went left did a jump off the dash panel and the jump, then grabbed item boxes before the other teams that went right.

(Apple Siblings got apples to use against opponents.)

Apple Bloom: We can use these apples as weapons?

Applejack: Nope. We can't waste perfectly good apples like that.

Apple Bloom: But it's our special attack, and they aren't real.

Applejack: Oh, then go on ahead and use em'.

(Apple Bloom tosses one each to a different kart, but she missed one shot as the other two hit the Pen Pals and Tricksters.)

Apple Bloom: Sorry Twilight and Sunset, I was aiming for Trixie and Gilda!

Sunset: It's okay, you still got them good though.

_Lap 2._

With all the teams seeing the cataquacks on the right everyone immediately goes to the left to avoid all that trouble again.

(Ex-Sisters are now in 6th and they got a mushroom.)

Luna: We need to use it now!

Celestia: Oh no, we're in midair. We'll use it after we land.

Luna: I'm using it now!

Celestia: No you won't! I'll take that!

Luna: Give it back!

Celestia: I'm in the driver's seat and I decide when to use it.

Luna: Well switch and let me drive!

Celestia: Duck!

Luna: Duck? Where?

Celestia: No! That duck! (Points to the cataquack coming towards them.) Get us away from it!

(She didn't get fast enough and it hits them in the air and lost their mushroom.)

Luna: That was your fault!

Celestia: Mine? You didn't even know which duck I meant.

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Pen Pals._

_2nd. Apple Siblings._

_3rd. Mario Bros._

_4th. Wonderbolts._

(Everyone went to the left again. Go to the team in last place.)

Luna: You had a turn, now it's my turn to drive.

Celestia: You got us hit by a duck and lost our mushroom! I taking the wheel.

(All the arguing caused them to swerve to the right and made them get hit by another cataquack.)

(Wonderbolts used a mushroom and took the lead.)

Spitfire: Yes! We're almost there!

Soarin: Only a few more seconds and we're golden.

(Just then, another spiny shell comes at them and blasts them into the air and knocked back to fourth.)

Twilight: We're going to win this one!

(That is until a red shell hits their kart and knocks them out of first too.)

Mario: Sorry ladies, don't take it personally!

Luigi: We hope you understand!

_Peach Beach Final results:_

_1st. Mario Bros._

_2nd. Apple Siblings._

_3rd. Wonderbolts._

_4th. Pen Pals._

_5th. Bowsers._

_6th. Pegasisters._

_7th. Tricksters._

_8th. Ex-Sisters._

Discord: Alright, that's enough time at the beach. Onto the next race! (With another snap, they teleport to a very small track.) Which is this one!

_Race 8/16: Baby Park._

Twilight: This is a pretty small racetrack.

Discord: Isn't it? Which is also why this is the one that has 7 laps.

Everyone: SEVEN!?

Discord: It's a small track. What did you expect? Start the countdown Lakitu!

(Lakitu counts down and the stoplight goes red, then yellow and finally green.)

(The teams are up and running. Cut to the teams spectating the race.)

Baby Peach: I wish we could race on that track. It's the perfect size for us.

Button: I don't know, if there's items all over the track and you hit one, then it can easily mess up your game.

Ringo: It's a pretty small racetrack and due to the amount of teams on there, one item can take down.

Sweetie Belle: That's similar to what Button just said and that shouldn't be a park for babies. It too dangerous in there for kids to play in that park.

(Cut to the racetrack.)

Bowser: It's a small track and nowhere safe to sabotage anyone. Let's not do anything... for now!

Bowser Jr: Fine, but it's back to what we do best after this stage.

Rainbow Dash caught up to Applejack.

Rainbow Dash: So Applejack, doing good so far?

Applejack: Yeah, we got first on the fifth race. However, I noticed we're two of teams that have a shot of making it to the finale. Agree to stay out of each other's way until the semifinals?

Rainbow Dash: I guess, but then it's every team for themselves. What lap are you on now?

Applejack: Can't tell. Ah'm losing count since this is a small stage.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, well good luck!

_Lap 4._

Twilight: Get the double item box!

Sunset: I'm on it. (Aims for it but they get cut off by the Mario Bros.)

Mario: Oh sorry about that.

Twilight: It's okay, we'll get the next one.

(The Mario Bros got triple red shells and a bob-omb. They placed the bomb behind them and the Pen Pals were in its blast range and got knocked into the air.

Luigi: Sorry again.

Sunset: We're still okay.

(The Bowsers and Tricksters are tied for first.)

Bowser: I guess we didn't need to cheat after all.

Trixie: Yeah, no way are we going to lose this race.

(That was until a spiny shell comes at them and blasts both of them in the air and knocked back to second.)

Gilda: Next time, keep your mouth shut!

Trixie: My bad!

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Wonderbolts._

_2nd. Tricksters._

_3rd. Bowsers._

_4th. Pen Pals._

Most of the teams are on their last lap, but three are almost done on their sixth lap.

(Celestia and Luna run into an item box giving them a mushroom. They used it and boost ahead of the Pen Pals on the final turn and taking fourth place.

(Mario and Luigi had a lightning bolt and struck all the teams which allowed them to pass two teams that dropped their items.)

Mario: Again, sorry about that!

_Baby Park Final results:_

_1st. Wonderbolts._

_2nd. Tricksters._

_3rd. Bowsers._

_4th. Ex-Sisters._

_5th. Pen Pals._

_6th. Mario Bros._

_7th. Pegasisters._

_8th. Apple Siblings._

Discord: Well, we're halfway done. Only 8 more races to go and here's the next race. (He snaps and everyone is now at a city with a lot of cars roaming the streets and also at night time.)

_Race 9/16: Mushroom City._

Twilight: Another stage with a lot of traffic? And worse, it's even at night!

Discord: Enough with the complaints! Do your thing Lakitu!

Lakitu holds the stoplight and counts down.

3, 2, 1, START!

(Go to the top of one of the buildings as the audience watching from the top using binoculars.)

Toad: Another magnificent view!

Koopa: Wow! I can our house from here!

Paratroopa: Really?

Koopa: No, but it would be nice to.

(Cut back to the racetrack.)

Twilight: Three different paths. Which way do we go?

Sunset: Let's try the middle passage. There's no cars there.

(Even though it was a narrow, they went down that path and got an item box in that passage giving them triple green shells.)

Twilight: I guess the middle section is much faster.

(She stopped talking immediately, but it was too late, everyone else heard this and then they get the same idea.)

(Interview: Pen Pals)

Twilight: Me and my big mouth.

Sunset: That's okay, I'm sure it was an accident.

* * *

It was difficult seeing as a few cars and Bob-omb cars come in the opposite direction to the racers. When they see another split, everyone goes left, but the Wonderbolts and Pegasisters take the risk and go right. The passage was so narrow it was enough for one kart at a time.

Gilda: We're falling behind! You want to try something?

Trixie: What's your plan?

Gilda: This! (Goes up to the split route and made a one way sign going right.) They can't catch us if they go in circles.

Trixie: In that case... (Goes to the end of the second split route and made two one way signs.) This will catch them off their guard. (Keeps on going.)

It was another quick minute around the city and everyone goes left and then...

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Mario Bros._

_2nd. Bowsers._

_3rd. Pegasisters._

_4th. Wonderbolts._

All the teams chose the middle path again and half of them go left while the other half go right.

Soarin: Almost there and- wait! (Sees the sign that read no left turn.) We can't go left!

Spitfire: Then just turn right and keep going.

(They turn right and the Apple Siblings and Pen Pals follow them leaving the Bowsers smirking and going left.)

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: You know if I didn't know better, someone might have done that on purpose!

Bowser: Yeah, nice move! I'm impressed.

* * *

Twilight: We can't turn right either?

Spitfire: It's either left or straight. Let's go!

Sunset: Wait, have we been right here?

Applejack: Yeah, it's almost as if... (Comes to realization.) Wait just a minute! We went in a circle.

Soarin: Well that explains why we're falling behind.

They reach the sign that read no left turn and Twilight took it down.

Applejack: Someone must have done that to make us lose the race.

Sunset: We're so far behind. We're going to need a miracle to catch up.

(The three of them get single item boxes and the Apple Siblings got an invincibility star, The Wonderbolts got a golden mushroom, and the Pen Pals got a lightning strike. They activated all their items and everyone shrunk except for the Apples since they were invincible. The Wonderbolts however, lost their golden mushroom and fell to last.)

Spitfire: Oh no, we're going to lose!

Soarin: With one last turn. It's over.

And it was..

_Mushroom City Final results:_

_1st. Tricksters._

_2nd. Mario Bros._

_3rd. Pegasisters._

_4th. Ex-Sisters._

_5th. Bowsers._

_6th. Apple Siblings._

_7th. Pen Pals._

_8th. Wonderbolts._

Soarin: I can't believe we lost our first race.

Spitfire: We lost one, but we're not going to lose the next one.

Discord: Now since that race is over, here's your next race. (Teleports everyone to a large stadium with the audience watching on a giant jumbotron after a snap of fingers.)

_Race 10/16 Waluigi Stadium._

(Audience's P.O.V.)

Waluigi: Boo! I can't have these losers racing in MY stadium.

Peach: They raced on tracks that were named after us. You two have no manners.

Baby Daisy: You don't see us getting jealous watching people race on stages with our names in it. Do you?

Baby Peach: Proves her point.

All the teams start again after the countdown and grabbed the item boxes right in front of them.

Spitfire: Time to make up for the previous race. (Received a red shell from the item box and tossed it forward. It hits the Apple Siblings and puts them in fourth.)

Bowser: What's the plan now?

Trixie: Why this of course! (Poofs them a Bowser shell and gave themselves a bob-omb.) Take out the other teams ahead of you and we'll take out the ones behind.

Gilda: How about getting payback on those guys? (Spots the Mario Bros.)

Bowser: You read my mind. Wait for my cue, then when I say now, do your thing.

Trixie: Will do!

(Once they were close enough, they threw the shell at Mario and Luigi and knocked them out of the way. Bowser gives Trixie the signal and she placed the bomb beside the Mario Bros. as they were recovering from the attack. The bomb exploded and they get knocked into the air and knocked back to 7th. Both of the teams high five each other and continue.)

Twilight spots a jump above them.

Twilight: That must be another jump zone!

Sunset: Chances are if we miss it, we'll have to go around again.

We now see Celestia and Luna in 8th place and they now have a lightning bolt and a golden mushroom. They use it to shrink all the other teams ahead of them and got a lot of boost power from the golden mushroom they used and got up to third.)

(We are now on lap 2 as we see the Pegasisters currently in second place.)

Rainbow Dash: I saw some teams get special items throughout the race. I wonder what ours will be.

Scootaloo: Only one way to find out! (Grabbed one and it spins until it stops on a set of wings.)

Rainbow Dash: Wings huh? Let's see how they work. (Activated the wings and kart lifts off a few feet above the ground.) That's all?

Twilight seeing this caught up to them.

Twilight: Well you do know it can't let you go that high. That would be cheating.

Sunset: It's only a few feet off the ground, you can use them avoiding items in your path.

Rainbow Dash: Well, that is a fair point.

They all do the final turn and jump just in time for the...

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Ex-Sisters._

_2nd. Wonderbolts._

_3rd. Bowsers._

_4th. Tricksters._

With the last lap underway, the teams clear the first two jumps and only three of the teams get items from those big jumps.

(Currently in 5th place: Apple Siblings)

Applejack: Let's see what we get. (The item roulette spins until it stops on triple mushrooms.) This might work. (Uses one on the shortcut and saves the other two )

(Now in 5th place: Pen Pals)

Sunset: We need something to useful! (Gets an item box and got triple green shells.)

Twilight: It'll have to do. Plus it gives us protection.

Sunset: Let me toss one and save the others for later. (She threw one up ahead which rebounded off the walls six times. Unknown to them, they didn't even know they hit the Tricksters who were up ahead, and they are not happy.)

Gilda: WHO THREW THAT!?

(A blue shell flies over them and in first are the Ex-Sisters which blasts them on the final jump. The Wonderbolts were close to them and spun out which made them miss the jump. This allowed the Bowsers to pass both of them.)

Soarin: We can't get too close. We'll get blasted too.

Spitfire: Next time, we'll know for sure. (Gets hit by a green shell from the Pen Pals.) And avoid surprises like that. (Continues to the finish line.)

_Waluigi Stadium Final results:_

_1st. Bowsers._

_2nd. Ex-Sisters._

_3rd. Pen Pals._

_4th. Apple Siblings._

_5th. Pegasisters._

_6th. Wonderbolts._

_7th. Tricksters._

_8th. Mario Bros._

Discord: Six races remain and here's where you're racing next. (He snaps his fingers again and everyone is now seen on a large boat in the middle of the ocean.)

_Race 11/16: Daisy Cruiser._

Rarity: We're on a cruise ship? I have always wanted to go on a cruise.

Daisy: I know where we are. It's actually my cruiser.

Birdo: Wait, this is your boat?

Daisy: You like it?

Rarity: Like it? I think it's marvelous!

Lyra: I wish we could race here.

Raffina: Speaking of races, let's get back to seeing the other teams.

(The teams have already started and drove to the right since the left side was blocked off.)

Twilight: There's a pool here? This ship has lots of fun stuff. (Takes the narrow path but fell into the pool and Lakitu had to fish them out.)

(All the teams go down the ramp and head into the dining area. There were moving tables and item boxes and only three teams were able to grab them; The Apple Siblings, Pen Pals, and Pegasisters. They go out to the next room and the Mario went down the secret tunnel and there was a double item box they found. They used it to get triple mushrooms and an invincibility star. They get boosted out of the passage and used the shrooms to get into 7th passing the Tricksters. With the right timing they used the invincibility star and ran over two teams: Pen Pals and Wonderbolts.)

(Currently in 3rd: Ex-Sisters. They have triple bananas)

Celestia: Save these bananas! We'll need them for protection or in case another team tries to ram into us.

Luna: Fine, can I only use one?

Celestia: Wait for the right moment.

(Pegasisters are currently in 2nd.)

Rainbow Dash: Who's ahead of us?

Scootaloo: I don't know, but we gotta catch up with them.

(Afterwards, a spiny shell was tossed on the track and seeks out the leading team which happens to be the Bowsers. It blasts them and they drop down to 3rd place. Shortly after, a red shell is tossed at them knocking them to 4th.)

Bowser: How is this even possible? From first to fourth in one lap!

Bowser Jr: Does it even matter? We need to catch up with those losers.

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Pegasisters._

_2nd. Apple Siblings._

_3rd. Ex-Sisters._

_4th. Bowsers._

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: How are we in the bottom three again? We were good so far, but I don't know what's going on with us.

Soarin: Maybe we're just not getting good items.

* * *

(The Wonderbolts were in 6th right now.)

Spitfire: Maybe there's a shortcut we don't know about.

Soarin: Wait, there was a passage we saw that was after the dining hall. Why don't we try that way?

Spitfire: Ok, I guess. (Goes down the passage and found there was a double item box down there and grabbed it giving them an invincibility star and triple shrooms.)

Lightning struck on the racetrack and all the teams; except the Wonderbolts shrunk. It shows that it was the Pen Pals who used it.

Twilight: Sorry, that was us everyone. Don't take it personally!

Applejack: We almost have ya Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Do you now? (Tossed a banana peel behind them just when they were close enough which made the Siblings spin out and the Ex-Sisters passed them right at the finish line.)

_Daisy Cruiser Final results:_

_1st. Pegasisters._

_2nd. Ex-Sisters._

_3rd. Apple Siblings._

_4th. Bowsers._

_5th. Tricksters._

_6th. Wonderbolts._

_7th. Pen Pals._

_8th. Mario Bros._

Luigi: Aw, we lost again.

Mario: That's okay, we still have a chance to turn this game around. Wonder which stage is next?

(To answer his question, they were all teleported to a large jungle but there was a large dinosaur standing by the bridge.)

_Race 12/16: Dino Dino Jungle._

Koopa: Wait a second, I thought that dinosaurs were extinct.

Yoshi: Ahem, I actually am related to a dinosaur if you haven't noticed.

Koopa: Oh right, *laughs nervously* no offense.

Yoshi: None taken.

Raffina: Well apparently, they aren't in your universe.

(With the audience spectating from a nearby tree house, the next starts up and everyone is off yet again.)

All the teams now saw the giant dinosaur standing by the bridge stomping one of its feet.

Sunset: That is one big dino!

Mario: Careful you don't get under its foot. It'll squash you like a pancake if you aren't careful.

Trixie: Oh, do you mean like this? (Tries ramming them into the shadow but the Mario Bros. used the brake and that made Trixie and Gilda squashed underneath the giant foot.)

Rainbow Dash: That was hilarious! How could you fall for that again?

Gilda: You'll get what's coming to you Dash! (They were back to their actual size after 10 seconds.)

Bowser: Patience! Remember our pact?

Trixie: Yes of course! What now?

Bowser Jr: Well out of all the races we raced on, every team lost at least one or two races. Well, almost all of them.

Gilda: Get to the point.

(All the teams now head inside a dark cave where there were geysers spouting up every 10 seconds.)

Bowser: There's that Rainbow pegasus with her partner that didn't lose yet. Also, that purple alicorn, both of you have grudges against them don't you?

Trixie: Don't remind Trixie!

Bowser Jr: If we can both get one of those teams to lose repeatedly, you'll have your revenge and they get eliminated! It's a win win.

Gilda: Yeah, cause if I know Dash, she absolutely hates losing. It's the perfect plan.

Trixie: Let's do it!

(They were now on the second lap. Cut to the Wonderbolts ahead of the pack.)

Spitfire: This time, we'll be ready for them. Got the items?

Soarin: Yep! A green shell and a banana peel. All we need to protect ourselves from a red shell that comes toward us.

(After that was said, there happened to be a red shell coming towards them.)

Soarin: You know what to do.

Spitfire: On it. (Tossed the banana peel behind them and the red shell hit that instead of them.)

(They came across the split route and made a right turn. The Bowsers and Tricksters take the right too but stop at the beginning.)

Bowser Jr: They can't take the shortcut if the road is out. (Gets out of the vehicle and broke some planks behind them leaving a giant gap. They quietly drive off and high five each other after that dastardly deed.)

(However, the audience saw the deed they just pulled.)

Birdo: Okay, that was just wrong!

Wario: I know, and I like it!

Spike: What? But that's cheating. There has to be something in the rules about this.

Ringo: Not to worry little guy. Let's hope there will be.

(On the last turn close to the finish line, the Pen Pals are currently in 7th place right now.)

Twilight: We're doing a fine job so far.

Sunset: But we're in 7th place right now.

Twilight: But we aren't last, which won't happen if we don't hit a-

(She got cut off as both of them get blasted into the air by one of the geysers bursting out water.)

Twilight: Geyser.

Sunset: My bad. (The Apple Siblings passed them and now they're in last.)

Twilight: We need an item and fast too.

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Wonderbolts._

_2nd. Bowsers._

_3rd. Tricksters._

_4th. Mario Bros._

(Between the dinosaur's feet, the teams grabbed the single and double item boxes.)

Rainbow Dash: This should catch up with the front of the pack. (Activated the invincibility star and only rammed into two teams.)

(With the Pen Pals in last right now, they got a golden mushroom and used it through the first turn and the short tunnel. They decided taking the quickest path but saw there was a gap in front of them and didn't react in time and fell in the water. They were both confused about that as Lakitu had to fish them out of the water.)

Sunset: What happened there? It wasn't like that when we tried it earlier.

Twilight: Someone must have broken the boards to make inaccessible. But who?

(Up ahead in the cave, the Bowsers and Tricksters placed dozens of bananas on the shortcut to keep the other teams from accessing it.)

Bowser Jr: This will stop them from catching us.

Gilda: Yeah, some teams will not have an appeal to this!

Bowser: Hilarious.

(Both of them take the shortcut and jumped in the lead. The moment they exited the cave, a red shell comes up and hits the Trickster's kart. This allowed the Wonderbolts to pass them and bump them off the bridge.)

Trixie: That was rude! Watch where guys are going! You could've- (Got interrupted by a red shell hitting them and knocked them down two more positions.)

Rainbow Dash: Eat my dust Gilda! (Passes them and drives off.)

Gilda: You're gonna pay for that Dash!

_Dino Dino Jungle Final results_

_1st. Bowsers._

_2nd. Wonderbolts._

_3rd. Pegasisters._

_4th. Ex-Sisters._

_5th. Tricksters._

_6th. Mario Bros._

_7th. Apple Siblings._

_8th. Pen Pals._

Twilight: That didn't go so well.

Sunset: It's okay, we're still in it, and it's not over yet.

(The teams are now teleported to a snowy race where there were freezies and shy guys skated on ice rinks.)

_Race 13/16: Sherbet Land._

Everyone including the audience were now wearing winter clothes.

Rarity: I almost forgot how cold this place is.

Paratroopa: Don't forget the Yukon.

(All the teams begin again after the countdown. Cut to the audience.)

Toadette: You know, it funny how we were kicked off before we had to experience this.

Sweetie Belle: Trust me you might be glad you didn't. Although you should have seen Diamond Tiara getting tongue tied with a pole.

Diamond Tiara: Hey! I heard that!

(Cut back to the racetrack as the 8 teams head into the ice caves. Every one of the teams grabbed item boxes; except for Trixie and Gilda.)

Gilda: These people took all the item boxes!

Trixie: You keep forgetting I csn just give us another one like so. (Got interrupted by a green shell tossed back and hitting them.) Hey! That was unfair!

Gilda: Whoever did that is going to- (Gets rammed by another team that had an invincibility star putting them in last place.) WHOEVER DID THAT IS GONNA PAY! As soon as we catch up.

(The Wonderbolts have triple bananas and are now in third, but the Apple Siblings are behind them with triple green shells as they now head into the second lap.)

Applejack: I think there's a pattern going on. The moment I find the opening, throw one of the green shells to them.

Apple Bloom: How will I know when to throw it?

Applejack: On my mark... throw it right... about... Now!

(She threw one up ahead and it goes through the gap of bananas and hits the kart Spitfire and Soarin were in which allowed the Siblings to drive around them and take third. The Bowsers were about to pass them but didn't react in time and got hit by one of their banana peels spinning them out of control.)

(Skip ahead to two teams that got to the second ice rink.)

Mario: The best way to handle ice is with fire. (Got a fireball from the item box.)

Luigi: Just be careful of those freezies!

Rainbow Dash: Why? What happens if you touch it? (Doesn't notice she's about to hit one.)

Mario: Oh you're about to find out.

Rainbow Dash: What? (She drives into one and it freezes her and her kart which made the Mario Bros. take first from them.) Okay, so don't touch those. Got it.

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Mario Bros._

_2nd. Pegasisters._

_3rd. Apple Siblings._

_4th. Ex-Sisters._

Twilight: I can't believe we missed coming here.

Sunset: Then again, it is pretty chilly.

(In the back of the pack are the Bowsers and Tricksters.)

Trixie: How are we losing?

Bowser: Those teams kept on hitting us because we're good.

Gilda: Well they won't for long. (Holds up the lightning bolt.)

Bowser Jr: Wait a second. (Has the invincibility star and activates it making them invincible. Gilda used the lightning bolt and all six teams in front of them shrunk and lost their items.)

(Majority of the teams were outside the cave and by the last ice rink.)

Rainbow Dash: We only have one chance to catch the frontrunners. We need something useful. (Grabbed an item box and got a red shell.) This oughta be the trick.

(She Tossed it up to the team ahead of them and it hits the Mario Bros. flipping them out.

Mario: I wasn't expecting that!

(Just then, another red shell comes at them before they crossed the finish line and they got knocked down to third.

Luigi: Again? That was unexpected.

_Sherbet Land Final results:_

_1st. Pegasisters._

_2nd. Ex-Sisters._

_3rd. Mario Bros._

_4th. Pen Pals._

_5th. Wonderbolts._

_6th. Apple Siblings._

_7th. Bowsers._

_8th. Tricksters._

Gilda: What? We lost?

Trixie: We kept getting hit. That was NOT fair.

Discord: Alright, onto the next race which is gonna be... (Snaps his fingers and the teams are now at a dark and creepy castle. The Bowsers saw what stage it is and smirked.)

_Race 14/16: Bowser's Castle._

Bowser: Oh there is NO way we're losing here!

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: Ah, there's no place like my castle.

Bowser Jr: It has our name in it, so we're guaranteed to win this race.

* * *

(After Lakitu does the countdown, the teams begin again and head inside the castle. Cut to the teams on the bleachers.)

Peach: Why did it have to be Bowser's Castle? There's all sort of tricks and traps here.

Daisy: No doubt he might be up to something.

Toad: I just want this race to be over as soon as possible. This place gives me the heebie jeebies.

(Inside the castle, the teams try their best to avoid getting squashed by Thwomps.)

Bowser: Feast your eyes on our castle everyone. Isn't it awesome?

Soarin: Awesome is not how we describe it.

Bowser Jr: You're all just jealous it's here, there's no way WE are losing here.

(After the jump, they all went up the ramp and try avoiding the rotating fireballs and grabbed item boxes that were up ahead.)

Bowser Jr: Hey, there's a statue of you up ahead.

Bowser: Wait, there's more to it than meets the eye. (What happened next was a giant fireball shoots out and it explodes right by the last ramp jump zone.)

Bowser Jr: Awesome! (They placed a banana peel right at the shortcut and made their way to 3rd. They now have a Bowser shell and tossed it to the two teams ahead of them.)

Celestia: Watch out! There's a giant shell coming towards us!

Luna: Well what do you suggest? I already know what to do! (Goes left to avoid getting hit but it backfired as they got caught in the fireball making them spiral out of control and fell off the stage.)

Celestia: Move over! I'm driving! You'll just make us crash again.

Luna: Oh no you don't, I sticking with the wheel.

(We now go into lap 2 as the teams are getting item boxes.)

Rainbow Dash: Instead of going around the Thwomps, let's go over them. (Activated the wing power but only got up to the Thwomp's height.) Or not.

Mario: We're making good time.

Luigi: Don't get comfortable! Who knows what might happen next?

(His question was answered as someone hurled a bomb and landed right in front of them and they were caught in the explosion which dropped them to 6th.)

Luigi: Never mind.

(Currently in 4th: Pen Pals.)

Twilight: We need to avoid getting hit, and I know just what to do. (Has the Special item.)

Sunset: Oh, that keeps us from taking any hits. (They activate the shield and they are now up to the Bowser statue shooting fireballs.)

Twilight: Since this area is almost like a minefield, this was a good place to use this. (They clear the jump and land safely on the opposite side. That was the moment their shield expired.)

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:__1st. Bowsers.__2nd. Wonderbolts.__3rd. Pegasisters.__4th. Pen Pals._

(All the teams enter the castle one last time. Cut back to the Tricksters as they are now in 7th.)

Gilda: Ugh! How are we near the bottom again? I thought we were better than this.

Apple Bloom: Beats me. Maybe you're both just too slow.

Gilda becomes intimidated by this: Hey, shut up we're not slow!

Applejack: Well you must be if ya can't keep up.

Gilda: I said stop calling us slow!

Mario: Take it easy there.

Luigi: Besides, if we are all in the bottom three, then we're all not fast enough.

Gilda: I'M NOT A SLOWPOKE!

Mario: Whatever you say.

Applejack: We best be off now. (Uses a mushroom from the triple shrooms.) See ya!

(Fast forward ahead to the Bowser statue shooting fireballs.)

Bowser: Just one more shortcut, one more jump, and we win!

Bowser Jr: And with the protection we have, there's nothing to stop us now!

(The moment they reached the jump and the gap, a spiny shell comes at them and blast them into the air and they were still in midair as they fell off the race and got fished back on the track.)

Bowser Jr: Curse that blue shell!

Bowser: At least we are still ahead. Nothing will stop us from winning at our castle. Nothing-

(He got cut off as the Wonderbolts were drafting behind them and used that extra speed to snag first place from the Bowsers.)

Bowsers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Bowser's Castle Final results:_

_1st. Wonderbolts._

_2nd. Bowsers._

_3rd. Pegasisters._

_4th. Pen Pals._

_5th. Apple Siblings_

_.__6th. Ex-Sisters._

_7th. Tricksters._

_8th. Mario Bros._

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Rrrghhh! Those cheaters cut us off!

Bowser: Whoever threw that blue shell, is SO gonna be our next target! We were so close!

Bowser Jr: Aside from that, those Wonderbolts are gonna pay dearly for taking our win.

* * *

(After the race ended, the second to last race was outside of the castle at daytime with a Chain Chomp on one of the turns, Piranha Plants outside the tunnel and by the finish line. There was also the letters M-A-R-I-O which everyone saw just a few miles away.)

_Race 15/16: Mario Circuit._

(The countdown starts again for the racers and they start after the green light was shown.)

Soarin: Nice move you pulled on the previous race!

Spitfire: Thanks, I guess our luck turned- (Their kart gets jerked forward. Look behind and they saw the Bowsers roughly ramming into their kart.)

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Losing again is bad enough! Losing in our castle is UNACCEPTABLE! We're gonna make sure both of them are eliminated immediately!

Bowser: They're going to wish they never messed with us!

* * *

(They keep on ramming into the Wonderbolts' kart knocking them in the grass.)

Soarin: Hey quit it already!

Bowser: Never!

(The Mario Bros see this when they were passing by.)

Luigi: Yikes! I thought they both had it out for us.

Mario: We should give them a hand. (Before the teams went in the tunnel, the Mario Bros. got a double item box giving them triple green shells and a bob-omb.)

Luigi: Get in closer and hit them. (They get closer to get a better shot, but it actually hits both the Bowsers and Wonderbolts.)

(Up ahead, we see the Pegasisters currently in the lead while Trixie and Gilda are hot on their heels.)

Gilda: This time, we got you now!

Scootaloo: They're gaining on us. What are we going to do?

Rainbow Dash: Relax! We got these to slow them down. (Shows that they have a banana peel and a fake item box.) If this won't stop em' nothing will.

Gilda: Closer! Closer!

Rainbow Dash: That's it. Right this way. Come and get it!

(When they were close enough, she released the fake item box and it hits the Tricksters who didn't have time to react.)

Trixie: You asked for it now! (Throws the red shell she got, but saw it didn't hit the kart.) What? But how?

Scootaloo: Had a banana peel, protects us from shells.

Gilda: That's it! I'm driving! Move over! (She chases after them as we now head into lap 2.)

(We see the Pen Pals and Apple Siblings tied for fourth place.)

Sunset: Hey, glad we caught up with you two.

Applejack: Yeah, since it's a race, don't expect us to go easy on ya.

Twilight: Wouldn't have it any other way. Though you should probably look out for that Chain Chomp.

Applejack: What Chain Chomp? (They were in the Chain Chomp's range and got hit by it flipping them out of control and into fifth place.) Oh right, that Chain Chomp.

(Go to the Ex-Sisters driving as they are in 6th.)

Luna: Is it my turn to drive now?

Celestia: No it is not!

Luna: Well you were hogging the driver's seat for almost half the time.

Celestia: Am not!

Luna: Are too!

Celestia: Am not!

Luna: Are too!

Celestia: Am not!

Luna: Are too!

(They failed to see a piranha plant reach out to bite. Their kart gets hit as they are now in 7th.)

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: This is why you should always keep your eyes on the road!

Celestia: Well I would have if someone didn't argue with me and made me lose my focus!

Luna: Like how you made me lose my focus on the beach level?

Celestia: You know what? No. (Gets up and walks away) No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

* * *

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:__1st. Pegasisters.__2nd. Tricksters.__3rd. Pen Pals.__4th. Mario Bros._(Seeing how far behind the Wonderbolts were, they got a golden mushroom and a lightning bolt from the double item box used both of the items. It was good enough to get them into 6th place. That's when they used the lightning bolt and all the other teams shrunk.)

Soarin: Why would those guys do that to us?

Spitfire: They're probably mad we took their win in the last stage. Not our fault they don't know how a draft works.

(Skip ahead as we see the Tricksters trying to catch the Pegasisters.)

Gilda: This ain't over yet Dash!

Rainbow Dash looks behind: Man, they are not letting up!

Trixie: You thought you escaped from us? Well think again!

Scootaloo: Actually, you should think about avoiding the Piranha Plants.

Trixie: Oh please, like Trixie is dumb enough to believe... (A piranha plant reach out and makes contact with the kart knocking them back.)

Twilight: Our shield is gone. We need our last item box!

Sunset: I got it covered! (Grabbed a double item box and got triple green shells and a mushroom.) We'll make it work.

Twilight: And we're almost- (A red shell hits their kart and they flip out of control.) How did we get hit? We had protection!

Applejack(now passing by): You know there's a gap between the shells. Time it right, then it's a guaranteed hit.

(They take the last jump and the finish line is in view.)

Twilight: Almost there!

(That is until the Mario Bros. had a golden mushroom and boosted pass them giving them 7th.)

Sunset: Didn't see that coming.

_Mario Circuit Final results:_

_1st. Pegasisters._

_2nd. Tricksters._

_3rd. Bowsers._

_4th. Apple Siblings._

_5th. Ex-Sisters._

_6th. Wonderbolts._

_7th. Mario Bros._

_8th. Pen Pals._

Discord: Now for the moment you all have been waiting for. It's time for the very last race of the day. I saved the best for last which is... (He snaps his fingers and everyone is now in space on a rainbow colored track. The audience is seen watching this in a space station.) Viola, Rainbow Road!

_Final race 16/16: Rainbow Road._

Discord: Everybody ready?

All the teams: Yes!

Twilight: Uh wait, where's the audience?

Discord: They are located in a space station nearby, so they're all okay. Since this is the last race, I'll have you all do two laps only instead of three.

Sunset: Well that's good news.

(Lakitu counts down one last time and has the stoplight out. The minute the light turned green, everyone is off for the very last race. We go to the audience in the space station.)

Sweetie Belle: Wow! That is beautiful!

Rarity: What a magnificent view!

Lyra: Isn't it pretty Bon Bon?

Bon Bon: It's like everything I thought it would be. Too bad we're not part of the fun.

Pinkie Pie: This is amazing! I can't believe we're in space and close to a Rainbow too. (Grabs a megaphone.) GOOD LUCK EVERYONE! Do you think they heard us?

(Some of the teams had their ears covered but a few didn't.)

Koopa: If we did, I think they might have.

Paratroopa: No doubt. (Fainted afterwards.)

Cut back to the racetrack as they are now at the twists and turns.)

Scootaloo: This is cool! We're racing on a rainbow!

Rainbow Dash: Not to mention, this is the last race! We gotta make this count.

Trixie: We have one more shot to win.

Bowser: Which means it's time for one last hurrah!

Gilda: What do you have in mind?

Bowser Jr: Let's start off with this! (Holds their Bowser shell and threw it forward.)

(Up ahead, the shell makes contact with Pen Pals and Wonderbolts.)

(Currently in the lead: Apple Siblings as they are at the zig zag part of the race.)

Apple Bloom: We're in the lead!

Applejack: Ah'll handle the driving, you take care of the items.

Apple Bloom: Rainbow Dash is right behind us and here comes a red shell.

Applejack: Use the banana peel to block it!

(She did and it prevents the shell from hitting them. Shortly after, they take the giant rainbow tube up to the next level and land on the target below.)

Apple Bloom:That was so cool! Can we go again?

Rainbow Dash: Maybe on the second lap.

Applejack: So ya caught up didn't ya?

Rainbow Dash: May the best team win!

Applejack: Yer on!

(It was another jump and diwn the spiral ramp onto the final lap.)

_Final lap! Top 4 so far:_

_1st. Apple Siblings._

_2nd. Pegasisters._

_3rd. Tricksters._

_4th. Wonderbolts._

Spitfire:We're so close to the lead.

Soarin: This is the last chance to get in first and win!

Spitfire: I don't know, those Bowser guys are really out to get us.

Soarin: What are the chances they'll target us again?

Bowser: Pretty likely if you ask me. (Rammed into their kart to knock them off.)

Spitfire: Would you guys quit it already?

Bowser Jr: What's the word we're looking for? It's uhh... Oh yeah, Never!

(Both of them use the dash panel and they ram into their kart again. Far back are the last three teams: Ex-Sisters, Pen Pals, and Mario Bros.)

Twilight: It's okay, even if we're not in the front, we'll be ok with our score. I hope.

Sunset: After the launch, use the shield, it makes sense to use it after.

(When they were in the rainbow launching area, they didn't notice lightning struck but they were unaffected by it. Turns out the Mario Bros. were the team that used it.)

(In sixth place is the Ex-Sisters who just received an invincibility star from the item box.)

(Up ahead, the Siblings and Pegasisters are close to the end as they are near the last turn.)

Applejack: You're going down Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Oh, I don't think so.

(It's neck and neck just mere seconds away from the finish line, but the team who crossed first was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... The Pegasisters by a second.

Rainbow Dash: Yes! We won!

Applejack: Good race Rainbow!

_Rainbow Road Final results:_

_1st. Pegasisters._

_2nd. Apple Siblings._

_3rd. Tricksters._

_4th. Bowsers._

_5th. Wonderbolts._

_6th. Ex-Sisters._

_7th. Pen Pals._

_8th. Mario Bros._

Discord: Now that all the races are done, back to the beach to announce the final results.

(Later, everyone is back on the Peach Beach stage and the teams are waiting along with the eliminated teams.)

Koopa: This is tight! I really want to see the winners!

Discord: There's just one thing, (Snaps his fingers and poofs up a podium for the winning teams.) Now before we announce the winning teams, let's get to the bonus points.

Bowser: You never mentioned that!

Discord: I know, after looking at the footage, it shows that the Mario Bros. won two stages in a row. I'm going to give them an additional 10 points for that.

The Mario Bros along with the audience cheers after hearing this.

Discord: However, there will be a few teams that will lose points.

Gilda: What for?

Discord: Let's see (He reviews all the footage from the while tournament.) Sabotaging other teams, redirecting signs, and using powers. My, that's just cheating.

Twilight: Wait, I used mine through the race, does it count?

Discord: Well it was used as an item so I'll allow it! Both of you guys lose 10 points for cheating.

Bowser Jr: What?

Trixie: You can't do that.

Discord: Yes I can, now let's announce the final results. You guys ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Discord: Now in 3rd place with 70 points are... Celestia and Luna!

Celestia: What?

Luna: How? We didn't get first and we came in 3rd.

Celestia: This is the greatest thing to ever happen to us.

Discord: Now between the Wonderbolts and Pegasisters, it shows that...

...

...

...

...

...

... The Pegasisters won with 86 points! Wonderbolts take second place with 85 points.

Rainbow Dash: Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!We won!

Scootaloo: Wahoo! We did it!

Spitfire: Good job Dash!

Soarin: If we do this again sometime, we'll beat you next time!

Spitfire: But congratulations on your victory!

Rainbow Dash: Thanks! (They hoof bump each other.) But next time, we'll win again.

(We now see the top three teams on the podium. All the teams and eliminated teams cheered and applauded for the winners; except for three teams.)

Discord: As for the rest of the teams, let's go over the scores. In 4th place are the Mario Bros. with 66 points, 5th place goes to the Bowsers with 61 points. Originally they had 71 points but dropped to 61.

Bowser Jr: So we would have been in 3rd if we didn't lose points? This is bogus.

Discord: Please let me finish, and in 6th place are the Apple Siblings with 58 points. (This just leaves the Pen Pals and Tricksters.) and the last team that survives is...

...

...

...

Discord: Congratulations Tricksters!

Gilda: Yes!

Discord: You are today's losing team!

Trixie and Gilda: WHAT!?

Discord: Yes, that 10 point deduction landed both of you in last place with 51 points. The Pen Pals stay with 57 points.

Trixie: T-This can't be fair!

Discord: It is. Only will and determination advance in races, not cheating. So both of you are out of this race. Now please leave!

Fluttershy: As for the eliminated teams, thank you all for being with us and cheering on the teams. The cruise ship will be escorting you all back home; including today's losing team.

(All the teams board the cruise ship.)

Trixie: You haven't heard the end of us!

Gilda: And Dash, this is NOT over!

Rainbow Dash: For you, it is. See ya!

(They were both angry as they got on the ship and it departs from the dock.)

_(The best of Trixie and Gilda: Tricksters)_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap.)

Gilda: This stinks! I can't believe we lost!

Trixie: I wish we would have lasted longer, but no, we got eliminated over some lousy rules.

Gilda: Other than that, I was kinda glad of those things we did, but we only won ONE leg.

Trixie: After the way we were, we didn't deserve winning.

Gilda: This experience was new to us, but it was fun while it lasted.

Trixie: We need to turn a new leaf starting now.

(The scene is over as they walk through the ship.)

Gilda shoves someone in the pool.

Gilda: Or maybe when we get back home.

(The ship now sails off into the sunset. Cut back to the beach.)

Discord: Wow! Who would have predicted Trixie and Gilda would be gone? I will not even miss them! Two antagonist teams are eliminated and one remains. We're now down to the lucky 7. Who's going all the way? And where are we going next? Tune in next time for more action right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(END)

* * *

**There you have it, Trixie and Gilda are finally out and 7 remain. If there's any other references you can find in the episode, feel free to post them. This was my first time doing a Mario Kart chapter so feel free to comment on your thoughts and I'll get to work on Episode 22.**

**Sorry this took a while, but this chapter was incredibly long and I was working on one race a day.**

**The races were chosen at random and here are the final results.**

**1st. Pegasisters - 86 points**

**2nd. Wonderbolts - 85 points**

**3rd. Ex-Sisters - 70 points**

**4th. Mario Bros. - 66 points**

**5th. Bowsers - 61 points**

**6th. Apple Siblings - 58 points**

**7th. Pen Pals - 57 points**

**8th. Tricksters - 51 points**


	23. No Spain, No Game

Episode 23: No Spain, No Game.

(Scenes from the special episode are shown as there's another recap.)

Discord VO: On the last, special episode of The Amazing Crossover Race! I introduced the teams to the biggest and most toughest challenge yet... Mario Kart Double Dash! We had sixteen different races, 8 teams, but only one winner; which happened to be the Pegasisters edging out the Wonderbolts by one point. However, the Bowsers would have taken third, but because of their cheating they were knocked out of the top three and third place was claimed by the Ex-Sisters. Speaking of bonuses and deductions, the Mario Bros. would've been eliminated but because of their two wins in a row, they got bumped up to 4th which saved them from elimination. It all came down to the Pen Pals and Tricksters, but because of Trixie and Gilda's cheating and no magic and flying rule, they got points deducted and knocked them into last place AND off the show for good. Yeah, that'll teach them, but does it even matter? The Tricksters are finally out!

(Discord appears)

Discord: Two antagonist teams are eliminated and only one left. Will today be three for three? And what will be in store for the final seven? You're about to find out right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(Another snap starts up the intro again.)

(Intro finished.)

* * *

**Episode 23: No Spain, No Game.**

Discord: We're back at Peach Beach which was the place for the award ceremony. Seeing the Pegasisters as the winners of the last leg, they get the first travel tip. (Go to the Pegasisters waiting at the cloudbox.)

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Scootaloo: I am so thrilled we won yesterday!

Rainbow Dash: I am too kid, and we didn't even lose one race! (Faces the screen.) Hear that Gilda? Serves you and Trixie right for cheating. You two deserve to be eliminated!

Scootaloo: At least we don't have to worry about them anymore.

* * *

Rainbow Dash gets the tip and reads it.

Rainbow Dash: Fly to Seville, Spain.

(A postcard of Spain is shown.)

Discord: Spain, a country on Europe's Iberian Peninsula, Which includes 17 autonomous regions with diverse geography and cultures. Also known for it's flamenco dancing and so much more, tea ms will be taking two separate flights here which departs an hour and a half apart. The teams that were in the top three yesterday get to enjoy an ostentatious first class section on flight one and have an advantage over the other teams. The rest of the teams get to leave 30 minutes later.

Rainbow Dash: Sweet! We're gonna be on the first flight!

They leave as the next six teams get their tips from the cloudbox and rush off to the airport.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: I can't believe this! We dropped down to fifth yesterday.

Bowser Jr: We would have been in third if we didn't get points deducted.

Bowser: What does this game have against us? Does it not want to win? Are we too well liked? All of the above?

* * *

(Celestia and Luna got the last tickets for the first flight leaving the last four teams waiting half an hour. Cut to the first flight already in the air.)

Discord VO: While the last four teams waiting to get on flight number two, our top three teams are enjoying a luxurious stay in first class on their way to Spain. (Cut to the inside of the plane where the teams are enjoying themselves.)

Soarin: This is the life! (He is seen in a hot tub along with Spitfire.)

Spitfire: You said it. A luxurious time in first class. I hope this happens to us from now on.

(Rainbow Dash is just chillaxing with her sunglasses on.)

Rainbow Dash: I've never been more relaxed in my entire life! This is the best flight we have ever been on.

Scootaloo: Yeah, these chocolate chip cookies are amazing! First class is the best!

(We go to Celestia and Luna getting hoof massages.)

Celestia: This feels nice!

Luna: Once again, I agree with you. We did deserve this.

Soarin: Well you Two did get third place on a technicality.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, thanks to those two cheating teams. Now that Gilda is gone, I can finally finish the race without her bothering us.

(Go to the next flight that is now in the air carrying the remaining four teams.)

Discord VO: As the current leaders enjoy first class, flight number two is up and running and it becomes a race for not last. (We now go to the in of the plane where the Pen Pals are seating.)

Twilight: It was great seeing everyone yesterday.

Sunset: I was a little nervous that we nearly lost, but I am glad we're still in the race.

Twilight: I just hope Trixie will change one day. It doesn't matter if we win or lose, we'll still make most of the time we have on here.

Applejack popped up in front of them.

Applejack: Twi, I don't think you should jinx it. It could be bound to happen.

Sunset: It's okay, there's no such thing as jinxes.

_Pilot(on the speaker): Attention passengers, a severe thunderstorm up ahead is going to delay our flight to Spain._

Applejack: You were saying?

Twilight: Maybe the other flight got delayed too?

_Pilot(on the speaker): Just a reminder, only our flight is delayed by this._

Twilight: I better stop talking now.

(Skip ahead as the first flight arrives in Spain.)

Rainbow Dash: We're finally here!

Celestia: And there's the cloudbox. (All three teams get their tips from it.)

Spitfire: Make your way to the Casa de la Guitarra.

Scootaloo: Where you will also find the next cloudbox located outside the building.

Soarin: Seeing as we're the only teams here. We have the advantage.

(They immediately hailed a cab and drive off to the Casa de la Guitarra. Skip ahead 10 minutes as all three teams already got there and find the next cloudbox.)

Scootaloo: Wow! Look at this place. I wonder who will perform here.

(The teams get the next travel tip.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh kid, looks like we are.

Luna: It's another duo challenge. Flamenco Fiasco.

(We go inside the studio as Fluttershy is seen in a fancy red dress.)

Fluttershy: Flamenco, one of the most popular dances here in Spain. For this duo challenge, teams will work together and perform a flamenco dance on stage in the proper dance attire. Get a thumbs up from this local (Pan to a woman in a flamenco dress.) She'll give them their next tip. Miss a step or get it wrong, and you have to wait in line to try again.

Spitfire: What does it mean by proper dance attire?

(Later, the teams were in the dance attire. All the mares had to wear flamenco dresses while Soarin had to wear a suit. Celestia and Luna step onstage first.)

Discord VO: Who's got the moves for flamenco? Will these three teams be able to hold onto their lead? Or will the other four team outdo them and turn this game around. You'll find out soon enough as The Amazing Crossover Race continues after this break.

(Break time)

* * *

(The Break is now over and we go back to the Ex-Sisters onstage as they're about to perform first.)

Celestia: Remember, we need to do this dance right.

Luna: I'm aware of that Tia.

(The music begins.)

Celestia: Follow my lead, then do what I-

Luna: OW! (It shows Celestia accidentally stepped on Luna's tail. The instructor gives them a thumbs down. Next up are Spitfire and Soarin.)

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: Can you please watch where you're stepping next time?

Celestia: It was just starting! And besides, that was completely an accident. I didn't do it on purpose!

Luna: Maybe not, but if you do it again, there's going to be more trouble.

* * *

Spitfire: Watch and be amazed! (The music begins and they are doing the right moves. Soarin doesn't even see he's near the edge of the stage.) Soarin, watch out!

Soarin: What for? Waugh! (He fell off the stage and onto the ground.)

Rainbow Dash: Ouch! That's gotta hurt.

(The instructor shook her head no and gave them a thumbs down.)

Rainbow Dash: Looks like it's our turn! (They get up to the stage and once again, the music starts playing. One minute passed, and then Rainbow Dash tripped over Scootaloo and both of them fell down on the stage and got the disapproval from the judge.)

Discord VO: With the current frontrunners tumbling all over the stage, flight number two finally lands in Seville. (Cut to the second plane landing in Spain.) They'll have to hurry if they hope to catch up with the others.

(After getting their tips from the cloudbox, the teams hailed taxi cabs.)

Mario: Taxi!

Applejack: Taxi!

Sunset: Cab!

Bowser Jr: Taxi!

(They all drive off to the Casa de la Guitarra. Cut back to the Case de la Guitarra. where the three frontrunning teams are still working on the challenge.)

(A montage of the teams failing the performance is shown. Celestia spun around at 180 and accidentally hit Luna. Soarin accidentally stepped on Spitfire's dress and she fell over right before he fell too. However, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo slowly do the correct moves and avoid bumping into each other and stay on the stage. The instructor gives them a thumbs up and hands them their next travel tip.)

Rainbow Dash: Yes! Still in first!

Scootaloo(reading the tip): Make your way to the Cathedral of Saint Mary and find the next location of the second cloudbox.

Discord VO: With the Pegasisters zooming into first place, the remaining teams arrive at the first challenge and suit up to show their moves on the dance floor.

Spitfire: That performance didn't go so well.

Soarin: Well, third time's the charm. Sure we have to wait our turn, but we're still in the top- (Stopped mid-sentence as he saw the rest of the teams waiting.) Three, four, five, Aw nuts!

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: Already in a tie for last.

Soarin: Well, at least majority of the teams got here. It's going to take them a few tries before they complete the challenge.

* * *

Mario: Looks like it's our turn! Wish us luck.

Bowser Jr: Yeah, hope you actually break a leg out there!

(The Mario Bros begin the dance, and start tapping their shoes to the dance floor and play their mini cymbals on their fingers. They were doing the dance correctly and they manage to complete the dance without making a mistake. The instructor gives them a thumbs up and hands them their next tip.)

Luigi: Just like clockwork.

(Most of the teams were speechless they cleared the challenge on the first try.)

Soarin: Whoa! Impressive!

(They change out of their dancing attire and leave the build to head off to the next challenge. Cut ahead to the Cathedral of Saint Mary as the Pegasisters are the first team to arrive.)

Rainbow Dash: First ones here! With the lead we have, we might as well go for our second win in a row.

Scootaloo: Yeah!

Rainbow Dash grabbed the tip from the cloudbox.

Rainbow Dash: It's a random do it yourself, whoever doesn't have the tip, has to ride a... Bull. Wait, what the hay now?!

(We see Discord in a cowboy outfit on a bull.)

Discord: This Will be interesting for the teams to try. The loners must be able to ride an angry bull for 10 full seconds without falling off or getting knocked off by it. Get knocked off, and you got to wait in line to go again. Stay on for 10 seconds, (Pan to a guy in a matador outfit) they'll get their next tip from this matador here.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Scootaloo: Of all the do it yourself challenges, why did I have to get this one? I'm just a filly. I'm too young, I could get hurt real bad if I'm not careful.

Rainbow Dash: I know but you have to do the challenge, otherwise we'll get penalized or disqualified.

Scootaloo(sighed): I guess you're right. But just in case, I'm going to take some extra precautions.

Rainbow Dash: Like what?

* * *

(Later, Scootaloo is wearing her helmet and she has two pillows attached to her. One in front of her, and one on her back.)

Scootaloo: Ready! (Tries getting on the bull, but to no avail.) A little help please?

(Rainbow Dash helps her on.)

Scootaloo: Alright, now I am ready to-

(The bell sounds and the gate to the pen opens. The bull charges out, but Scootaloo flies off before she got into the ring.)

Scootaloo: Was that 10 seconds?

(The timer shows 00:00.)

Rainbow Dash: Actually, that was no seconds.

(Skip ahead as Scootaloo attempts to try again with her protection.)

Scootaloo: Here we go again.

The bell sounds and the bull runs around the as Scootaloo tries holding on tight.

Scootaloo: I'm doing it! I'm doing-

(She then gets launched off the bull and lands in the water bucket below.)

Scootaloo: Great. Now I'm all wet.

Discord VO: With the Pegasisters trying to maintain their lead, others are stepping up to the stage and dancing with everything they've got. (Cut back to the Casa de la Guitarra.)

Apple Bloom: Why do I have to wear a small dress?

Applejack: It's just so you don't trip and fall. Oh, I forgot how uncomfortable it is wearing dresses even though we usually do not wear them.

Twilight: But you do need to wear it for this challenge.

Sunset: All we need to do is finish the challenge correctly, and we'll be out of these dresses in no time flat.

(Ahead of them, there was a montage of the teams dancing. After the third try, Celestia and Luna clear the challenge and leave the place. Shortly after, the Bowsers and Wonderbolts also finish the challenge and both of them leave too leaving the Pen Pals and the Apple Siblings as the last two teams.)

Twilight: Wish us luck!

Applejack: Don't worry, yer gonna do great!

(Go back to the Cathedral as Scootaloo was tossed off the bull after her 7th try.)

Scootaloo: It's no use. I'm never going to finish this challenge. I can't even stay on for 10 seconds. I can't do it!

Rainbow Dash(walked up to her): I kinda wish I was doing the challenge. I could have cleared this in ten seconds flat. (She then realized something.) Wait, I completely forgot!

Scootaloo: Forgot about what?

(She revealed the bypass ticket they kept from Episode 19.)

Rainbow Dash: We could just use this and give it to the matador.

Scootaloo: Oh yeah, I forgot we had that!

(They go over to the matador and hand him the ticket.)

Rainbow Dash: We want to use this now please.

(He takes the ticket from them and gave them their next travel tip.)

Rainbow Dash: Make your way to the Plaza de España and locate the finish line.

(Cut to the Plaza de España where Discord and Fluttershy are waiting.)

Discord: Built in 1928, the Plaza De España is one of the landmarks representing the Regionalism Architecture, mixing elements of the Baroque Revival, Renaissance Revival, and Moorish Revival. It's also a great place to have today's location of the finish line. You already know the drill, last team who arrives here, will be eliminated from the race.

(Cut back to the Cathedral as the Mario Bros. now arrive.)

Mario: Another do it yourself challenge, and it's your turn.

Luigi: What's the challenge?

(He then sees the bull that he has to ride and gets nervous.)

Luigi: Oh this might hurt.

Scootaloo: You're telling me. It took me a lot of tries to do this. Some parts of me still hurt.

Rainbow Dash: Want me to carry you to the finish line?

Scootaloo: Please?

Rainbow Dash picked her up and placed her on her back.

Rainbow Dash: Hang on, we'll be at the finish line lickety split.

(They race off to the finish line, go back to the first challenge where the last two teams are still doing the Flamenco dancing.)

Twilight: And... Done!

(The instructor thinks for a moment then hands the Pen Pals the travel tip.)

Sunset: Thank you! (They change out of their dancing attire and leave the place.)

Applejack: Looks like we're the remaining team.

Apple Bloom: Ah think we're going to come in last if we don't get this right. The other teams might be finishing up the next challenge faster.

Applejack: Maybe, but if ah didn't know any better, there's a chance those teams will have trouble with it and we'll catch up.

Apple Bloom: Ya think so?

Applejack: Yep, now let's get this over with. We saw the other teams, now we have to do this correctly.

(The music starts playing for them. Fast forward ahead as the music stops and the Apple Siblings did the dance correctly and got the next travel tip.)

Applejack: See? What did I tell you? Now let's catch up with the other teams and make a comeback. (They change out of their attire and leave. Go back to the bull riding challenge as Luigi is now riding it.)

Luigi(trying to hold on): Whoa! Easy! Easy! (He then lost his hold and flipped forward which made him fall off the bull and on the ground.) I'm okay!

Spitfire: Are we too late?

Luigi: Nope, you just made it. (Gets up off the ground and walks slowly out of the ring while wincing in pain.)

Spitfire: He doesn't look so tough. You got this right Soarin?

Soarin: Yeah, (However, he was getting nervous as he was about to ride next.) Let's do this!

(Soarin starts the challenge, but after 5 seconds, he was thrown off the bull and landed on a bench that broke when he landed.)

(It was right at the moment, Celestia and Luna just arrived at the Cathedral.)

Celestia: Well get the tip already!

Luna: Why should I? You get it!

(They saw the Wonderbolts getting back in line to try again.)

Soarin: I wish I took the tip. That way, you would ride the bull and we would be done.

(The sisters look at each other wanting to grab the tip.)

Celestia: You know what I'm thinking?

Luna: Yes, it's fair that I take the tip.

Celestia: No, I'm taking it.

Luna: Well there's only one way to settle this: Flip a coin, and loser rides the bull.

Celestia: Deal, do you even have one?

Luna: No.

Mario: Need a coin, borrow mine. (Tossed them a coin.) Give it back when you two are done.

Celestia: Call it! (Flips the coin in the air.)

Luna: Heads!

Celestia: I'll let it hit the ground.

It did and the coin shows...

(We later see Luna on the bull.)

Luna: This is why I don't like flipping coins.

(Cut to the Plaza De España. The Pegasisters are searching for the finish line.)

Rainbow Dash: It has to be around here somewhere!

Scootaloo: There it is! (She points to the right and they both run in that direction and stepped on the rug.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, where is everyone?

Discord: You called? How did you get here so fast? Did you skip the challenge?

Scootaloo: No. We had our bypass ticket we used in the second challenge.

Discord: Oh that explains it. Congrats on coming in first again!

(They cheer after getting their second win in a row.)

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! We got first place twice in a row. If we're lucky, we could go for a three-peat.

Scootaloo: What's that?

Rainbow Dash: Three wins in a row. I just call it a three-peat.

Scootaloo: Oh that makes sense.

Rainbow Dash: We make a pretty good team.

* * *

Discord VO: With first place already taken, it's a race for anything other than last.

(Go back to the Cathedral as the last two teams arrive and get their tips.)

Twilight: So what's the challenge?

Sunset(getting the tip): We have to ride a bull. More specifically, you have to.

Applejack: Let's hope the other teams are having difficulty with this.

(Sure enough when they got to the other teams, they saw that Bowser Jr was thrown off and hit the gate.)

Sunset: Looks like we're not too late.

Applejack: We still have a chance to make a comeback. Ah'll get the challenge done in no time.

Mario: Actually, you can't. You were the one who took the tip from the cloudbox, so it's her turn. (Points to Apple Bloom.)

Applejack: What? But she's just a filly. Ah don't want her getting hurt on this challenge.

Luigi: Well she has to do it.

Bowser(smirking): And we'll get to watch it!

Applejack: In that case, we better get you suited up.

Apple Bloom: But ah don't need to- (Gets pulled to the side.)

* * *

(Interview: Apple Siblings)

Applejack: All I want to do is keep my sister safe. Is that so much to ask?

Apple Bloom: Ah thought we were over this. I can do this by myself.

Applejack: That's what worries me.

* * *

(Soarin flies off again and landed right on his teammate.)

Soarin: Aw come on, that was our 6th try.

Spitfire: I know. This bull is probably unbeatable.

Twilight: I guess I'm next.

Sunset: If everyone had trouble with this challenge, how are you going to do this?

Twilight: Just watch.

(The timer begins and Twilight is off and running. She grabbed the reins on the bull and held on tight; despite the fact she was shaking and rocking throughout the pen. The timer finally reached 0:10 seconds and they finish the challenge.)

Sunset: How did you do that?

Twilight: It's better if we head out now, I'll tell you later.

(The Pen Pals leave as the Mario Bros. are about try again.)

Luigi: This is going to be impossible to beat

Mario: Maybe, if you pretend this is a rodeo, this may be easy for you to complete. Use your hat and hold onto it with one hand, and hold the bull with your other.

Luigi: I hope this works.

(As soon as the bell goes off, the bull runs around the pen as Luigi tries the strategy. He nearly slipped off the bull, but this time he held on without falling off twice and cleared the challenge when the timer read 00:10.)

Luigi: I-I did it! I have conquered the beast.

(They leave as we now see Luna about to try again.)

Celestia: Let's hope you don't fly off again.

Luna: Oh sure, I wouldn't like to get launched off and not hit you.

Celestia: Just go already!

(Luna glares at her before the timer starts.)

* * *

(Interview: Luna)

Luna: I need to focus on the challenge at hand, or hoof in our case. Just ignore what former sister tells me and I'll have more concentration.

* * *

(With the timer at 0:05, Luna still holds onto the bull and almost slipped off.)

Luna: Thou aren't throwing me off vicious beast! You shall not stop me from completing my task.

Celestia: That's what I'm talking about. Use your anger.

(Sure enough, the timer reached 10 seconds and she hops off.)

Luna: I have done it! I guess I am getting better at these challenges. It just proves to me that-

Celestia: Cut the chatter and let's just go!

Luna: Oh right, thanks for the reminder.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Celestia: It's not everyday somepony has to remind you to stop talking and they thank you for it.

Luna: Indeed!

* * *

(Skip ahead to the Plaza De España as one team makes it to the finish line and stepped on it.)

Discord: Mario and Luigi, you're team number two. Well done!

Luigi: It's not first, but we'll take what we can get.

Mario: What he said.

(They leave as the next team stepped on the rug.)

Fluttershy: Twilight, where were you you? You were the second team to finish the challenge.

Twilight: It's a funny story really, we-

Discord: Actually, I don't want to know. You're in third. Just go.

(Cut back to the previous challenge as it only comes down to the Bowsers, Apple Siblings, and the Wonderbolts.)

Applejack: Okay, you ready?

(Apple Bloom comes out and has bike helmet along with a safety jacket.)

Apple Bloom: Is this necessary?

Applejack: Don't want you getting hurt.

(She climbs on the bull and when the bull starts running, she was hurled into a concession stand.)

Applejack: I'm coming Apple Bloom!

Bowser Jr: My turn. (As soon as the bull was released, he starts screaming and held on for dear life. 10 seconds pass and the bull stops but he is still screaming and his eyes were closed.)

Bowser: Son! You can stop screaming now! It's over.

(He opened his eyes and saw it was all over.)

Bowser Jr: Oh right, sorry.

(There was a montage of the last two teams trying the challenge again. Soarin tries once more, but flings off and lands in a barrel. Apple Bloom tries again, but gets launched off as she lands in the water bucket. Soarin goes again, and despite all the times he's tried this challenge, he finally clears the bull, and they now leave the Cathedral as the Apple Siblings are the only remaining team.)

(Skip ahead to the Plaza De España as the fourth team arrives at the finish line.)

Discord: Fourth place to the Ex-Sisters!

Ex-Sisters: Yes!

(Go back to the Cathedral as Applejack helps her sister out of the water.)

Applejack: Well you're up again Apple Bloom, since you know no one is here and we're the only ones left.

Apple Bloom: At this point, we're definitely going to lose this race!

Applejack: Ah'm sorry sugarcube. I got carried away again being overprotective and all. The thing is, I want to be safe out there, but I keep on doing what I think is best. You know what, I can totally trust you to do this without my protection.

Apple Bloom: Really? (Hugs her older sister.) Thank you Applejack!

Applejack: You know there just might be a way to clear this challenge. If you just do what Twilight did, you'll get it done in no time.

Apple Bloom: Ok, she won't let you down big sis.

(She gets on the bull as Applejack proudly watches her sister do the challenge.)

Applejack: My little apple has finally blossomed.

(A few seconds pass and Apple Bloom successfully completed the challenge and hopped off.)

Apple Bloom: I did it! Did you see me out there?

Applejack: Yep! Hop on, and let's get goin'!

(They leave the Cathedral as another team makes it to the Plaza De España.)

Discord: Bowsers, you're in fifth place!

(They both leave with angry expressions.)

Bowser Jr: I still wanted to be in first.

Bowser: Me too son. Me too.

(We now see a split screen montage as the Wonderbolts and Apple Siblings race as fast as they could to the finish line.)

Discord VO: With five teams checked in already, it's a mad dash to the finish line and a race for not last.

(Both teams go as fast as they can to the finish line. A few minutes later, one of the teams arrived at the Plaza De España and stepped on the finish line which revealed to be...

... The Wonderbolts.

Discord: Close call Wonderbolts, but you're in second last, AKA sixth place.

Soarin: That works for us!

Spitfire: We'll take what we can get.

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: That was a close call. We almost got eliminated for good.

Soarin: Today was just a minor setback, we'll make a comeback in the next leg for sure.

Spitfire: Count on it!

* * *

(Ten minutes pass as the Apple Siblings arrive at the Plaza De España and find the finish line. They spotted it and stepped on the rug waiting for the news.)

Discord: Apples, I'm sorry to say, but you're the last team to arrive. The race is over for you.

Applejack: Aw horsefeathers!

Discord: However, you two had a great run! I honestly thought you two would make it further. Until then, I guess this is goodbye!

Applejack lowers her hat until she saw Apple Bloom hugging her.

Apple: Thanks big sis! I had a great time! It was a lot of fun.

Applejack seeing this decided to hug her back as they embraced in a sisterly hug.

_(The best of Applejack and Apple Bloom: Apple Siblings.)_

(Scenes of this team's best moments are played as they recap.)

Applejack: Well, I guess I can't be too upset. This race has really changed me and little sis.

Apple Bloom: It was almost like the Sisterhooves Social, but this was even better.

Applejack: Ah'm actually proud to have a sister like Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: And ah'm glad to have a big sister like you Applejack.

Applejack: Aw shucks!

Apple Bloom: We may not have won, but I am glad we got to this together.

Applejack: Though I may need to take some time off from working.

Apple Bloom: It's probably for the best.

(The scene ends and the Apple Siblings are now walking into the sunset side by side.)

Applejack: Hey, you want to go to Carousel Boutique and check on how Sweetie Belle is doing?

Apple Bloom: Yeah, and can we watch the rest of this at her place when we get back? Altogether?

Applejack: Of course we can sugarcube! (Placed a hoof on her back.) Of course we can!

(END)

* * *

**This series is nearly finished and sadly, the Apple Siblings are now gone. To be honest, I kinda liked this team really, but with a little reference from Season 4 Episode 17. It reminded me of the Father and son team on the Ridonculous Race with Applejack being overprotective to her sister. So sorry to see them go, but they will be missed.**

**As usual, see if you can spot the references used in this chapter. Also, there are only five episodes left until the series comes to an end. Choose which of the remaining teams you want to win the whole thing.**

**Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo (Pegasisters)**

**Twilight and Sunset (Pen Pals)**

**Spitfire and Soarin (Wonderbolts)**

**Celestia and Luna (Ex-Sisters)**

**Mario and Luigi (Mario Bros.)**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. (Bowsers)**


	24. Monaco A - No No

Episode 23: Monaco A - No No

(Scenes of the previous leg are shown as there's another recap.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! The teams got moving in Spain as they had to show their moves on the dance floor and get rough riding bulls. Which seems tough to a lot of teams to say the least. Since Scootaloo had trouble with the challenge, she and Rainbow Dash decided to use their bypass ticket and take another easy victory. And a sweet sisterly bond happened between the Apple Siblings, then their bond was stronger than ever, and they connected a flight back home after coming in last and getting eliminated.

(Discord and Fluttershy appear.)

Fluttershy: I miss them so much!

Discord: So do I. Only half a dozen of teams are left. Who's going home next? And which teams are moving on to the final five? All of this and more will be answered right here, right now on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(He snapped his fingers starts the intro once again.)

(End of intro.)

* * *

**Episode 23: ****Monaco A - No No.**

(We are now seen back at the Plaza De España.)

Discord: Yesterday, the Plaza De España was the finish line from the last leg, and it is now today's starting point. The Pegasisters will be the first team to get the travel tip for winning the previous leg.

(They are now seen at the cloudbox.)

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Scootaloo: We hope to stay in the winner's circle by any means necessary.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, if we keep winning each leg, we'll be unstoppable!

Scootaloo: Yeah, and I'm also going to do this for you Apple Bloom! And you too Sweetie Belle.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: I can't believe we didn't win! Again! I hate this show!

Bowser: Take it easy son. On the bright side, at least those Siblings are finally gone.

Bowser Jr: Yes. That is true. It's like we actually won at revenge.

* * *

(The tip comes out and Rainbow Dash grabbed the tip.)

Rainbow Dash: Take the next flight to Monaco. I don't know where that is.

(A postcard of Monaco is shown.)

Discord: Well it's located right here in Europe. Monaco is a sovereign city-state, country, and microstate on the French Riviera in Western Europe. Monaco is also famous for its lavish wealth, casinos, and glamorous events such as the Monaco Yacht Show and the Monaco Grand Prix. Teams will be getting on the same flight and once they land, they'll make their way to the Monte Carlo Casino, where they'll find the next cloudbox. One last thing, attached to one of the tips will be a redo. This is the very last one of the season and one lucky team gets to send one team back and redo the first challenge.

(The rest of the teams behind them get their tips and leave. We now see the last team ready to depart which is the Wonderbolts.)

Soarin: Well today is a great day!

Spitfire: Yeah, starting in last place.

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: We nearly got eliminated in the last leg.

Soarin: That last challenge was not my best effort. We did not come all the way to give up now.

Spitfire: It's a new day and we're going to make a complete turnaround.

Soarin: Otherwise, we're toast!

* * *

(The teams were able to hail taxis and drive off to the airport. Go to the inside of the Ex-Sisters cab.)

Luna: Will you please stop that obsessive tapping?

Celestia: Why? because it's distracting you? How can hear myself over your breathing?

(They are at it with the quarreling again which made the driver put up a window behind him to block out the racket going on in the back seat. Cut to the Mario Bros. in their taxi.)

Mario: Can you believe it? We're in the final six!

Luigi: I never thought we get this far. And we stayed away from last and the back of the pack.

Mario: I was just relieved we didn't lose that racing challenge.

Luigi: Even if we did, those cheaters would still be eliminated. Glad that it wasn't us.

(Skip ahead to the teams getting to the airport and getting in line.)

Discord VO: The teams get to the airport, collect their tickets and get on the same flight heading to Monaco. (We now see the plane up in the air. Cut to the inside of the plane.)

Rainbow Dash: So what happened to you in the last leg?

Soarin: Had a little trouble with the bull.

Scootaloo: So did I. That was a tough challenge for me, so we used our bypass ticket.

Spitfire: Lucky. But you know the old saying: Mess with the bull, you get the horns!

(Go to the Bowsers in their seats.)

Bowser Jr: It's close to the end. We only need to take out five more teams.

Bowser: With those Siblings finally out of our way, nothing will stop us from dominating this race.

Bowser Jr: So who's going to be our next target?

Bowser: A better question would be; which team do you think is good?

Bowser Jr: We'll have to think about that.

(Skip ahead to the plane arriving in Monaco.)

Discord VO: The six teams have made it to Monaco, and the pressure goes up.

Luigi: Which way to the Casino?

Mario: No clue.

Twilight: There should be a bus that goes there. We should probably wait in line at- (Stopped talking as she saw the other teams lined up at the bus stop.) Don't ask if you already know where to go.

Rainbow Dash: Hey! We just saw the bus stop sign and got in line.

Sunset: Let's just get in line and wait.

(After a few minutes, a bus pulls up and all the teams get on the bus and it drives off to the Casino. Skip ahead as the bus arrives at the Monte Carlo Casino.)

Mario: There's the cloudbox! (Goes up to it and pressed the button to get the tip.) Whoa! Interesting!

Luigi: What type of challenge is it this time?

Mario: One we haven't done in awhile. A one or the other challenge: Cards or Coins.

(We now see Discord in the Casino area trying a slot machine.)

Discord: This place is known for its gambling, but they won't be losing anything. For this one or the other challenge, teams can either do the card challenge and play a game of Blackjack against a bartender You have to win by beating him or your team gets a total of 21. Lose or go over 21, then you have to wait in line to try again. For coins, teams will fill up a small bucket of gold coins by winning them from the slot machines. Once teams finish either task, the bartender here will give them their next tip.

Mario: We'll go with coins!

Bowser: Coins!

Twilight: Cards!

Rainbow Dash: Cards I guess!

Celestia: Cards!

Spitfire: Let's try coins. If it takes a while, we'll switch.

Soarin: Alright!

Discord VO: Will anyone get lucky enough to make it through this challenge? And will some teams have what it takes to be a gambler? Find out what will happen next after the break.

(Break)

* * *

(The Break ended and we see the teams working on the one or the other challenges. Go to the Blackjack table where the Pen Pals are up first.)

Sunset: We're ready to go!

(The bartender deals out two cards each and they get one faced down and one card showing a 5.)

Twilight: Explain how the game works again.

Bartender: You have 2 cards. One faced down and one card faced up. You can peek at the card faced down but don't show me. You can either hit by getting another card or stand if you don't want to risk it.

(Twilight peeks at the card faced down and understands now, then tells her strategy to Sunset.)

Sunset: Hit please!

(He gives them the next card and it shows an 8.)

Twilight(thinking): Hmmm, we'll hit again.

(The next card shows a 6.)

Sunset: Aww, so close. We got 22!

(They go to the back of the line.)

Celestia: Let me do the thinking this time.

Luna: Are you saying my thoughts are not optional?

Celestia: Just deal us in sir.

(He gives them their cards and gave himself two cards. Luna noticed a card that reads a J and has a face on it.)

Luna: Hmmmm, what is this card with a J on it?

Bartender: That is a jack which is used as a 10 in this game. The king and queen cards all equal 10s too, but the Aces can be a one or an 11.

Luna: Let's go with the hit!

Celestia: Wait I was gonna-

(The card they received was a 5.)

Celestia: Oh great! It's a 22, so we have to wait our turn.

Luna: At least I know which card is which now.

(Go to the three teams at the slot machines.)

Mario: Any luck so far?

Luigi: Nothing yet! (Pulled the crank and spins again.)

Bowser: Ugh! This stupid thing must be rigged! (Kicks the slot machine and lots of gold coins come out of it.) Well that was convenient!

Spitfire: I'm not getting any matches. How about you Soarin?

Soarin: No dice.

Spitfire: You know what? It's gonna take forever getting a match on this. Let's switch to Blackjack.

Soarin: Sure. (Both of them head over to the bartender was playing another game but with the Pegasisters having their turn.)

(They have a 6 and a 9 faced down.)

Scootaloo: Uhh, I guess we'll let it stand.

(He shows them his cards which was a 10 and a queen.)

Rainbow Dash: Aw come on! We lost?

(They go to the back of the line where they just saw the Wonderbolts there now.)

Spitfire: You didn't win?

Rainbow Dash: No, this is a tough game. I never want to get anything here, ever!

Scootaloo: How are we going to complete the challenge of we keep going over 21 or lose to that guy?

Soarin: Maybe it's just luck. We had no luck on those slot machines, so we decided to switch.

(The Pen Pals come to the back of the line again.)

Twilight: Well it's like an old saying: The house always wins!

Soarin: Who says that?

Sunset: It's just an old saying I might have heard before.

(The Ex-Sisters are up again and have an ace and a 3.)

Luna: Hit me!

(They received a 6.)

Luna: Again!

(Another 3.)

Luna: Hit again!

(Got a 4.)

Celestia: Luna, please don't-

Luna: Again please!

(He gives them a 2.)

Luna: Uhh... hit!

(Gets another 2)

Luna: Again!

Celestia: Seriously Luna? You want to risk it all with a 20? Have you lost your mind?

Luna: Well it's all or nothing. I can feel it. Hit!

Celestia: I can't believe you are risking everything for another-

(The next card was an ace which means they got 21.)

Luna: Aha! 21! We did it!

Celestia(speechless): But... but how did you...

Luna: I was just lucky I guess. You should probably trust me more often. (Gets the tip from the bartender.) Head to the Saint Devote and you will find the next cloudbox to your second challenge. Let's go! We must be off now.

(Celestia rolled her eyes and just followed her. The Bowsers saw one team already done and got the last handful of gold coins)

Bowser Jr: One team finished. We need to hurry!

Bowser: Not to worry, we have just about enough we need. (Brings the bucket to the other bartender.) Here's your gold! Give us our tip, NOW!

(He gives them the tip.)

Bowser Jr: Okay, okay... Saint Devote on the double!

Bowser: But before we go... (Holds up the redo.) Let's use this.

Bowser Jr: Which team will we use it on?

Bowser: Already got it! (He places it on the Wonderbolts picture.) This is our payback to them for stealing our win in my castle. MY CASTLE!

Bowser Jr: Oh yeah, (a flashback of them losing to the Wonderbolts at the last second was all they could think about.) This'll teach them! (They leave.)

(A montage of the teams doing the one or the other challenges are shown. The Mario Bros are up to half a bucket filled and didn't get the next match from the slot machines. At the Blackjack table, the Pen Pals got a 27 and have to try again. The Wonderbolts lost to the bartender 18-15, and the Pegasisters didn't take the risk but they were short 21-20.)

Mario: We have been at this for a half hour. No wonder these machines are hard to win jackpots from.

Luigi: There's got to be a way to (Leans on the crank and the machine starts again. This time, it shows that it stopped on three cherries; which gave them a little bit more gold coins.) I did it!

(Mario puts the coins in the bucket and it is almost to the top.)

Mario: We need at least one more jackpot, then we can leave!

(Back at the Blackjack table, it's the Pen Pals turn once again.)

Twilight: Ok, here's what I'm thinking, if the cards we have are farther from 21, then we'll try a few hits. However, if the cards equal 15-20, we can only try to-

Sunset: We're done! I just got 21 for us! (The bartender gives them their next tip and they leave. When they exit the building, they saw the sign for the redo.)

Twilight: We have one too, but what do you think? Should we use it on a team or not.

Sunset thinks about it for a moment then came to a decision.

Sunset: ...No.

Twilight: Are you sure?

Sunset: One team that causes trouble are probably onto the next challenge and the rest of the teams inside are our friends. We don't want to risk one team trying to target us.

Twilight: You're right! We can't take the chance of making enemies. We are better than this.

(They head off to the next challenge as the two frontrunning teams made it to Saint Devote and find the next cloudbox.)

Bowser: I don't think anyone is here, we must be in first!

(However, they didn't see another team got their tip from the cloudbox before they did.)

Luna: You 'were' in first place, but we'll see about that! It's a duo challenge, tracks and checks. I don't get it!

Celestia: Of course you don't, but what does it mean?

(Go to Discord in a racecar on the road.)

Discord: A little callback from the special challenge we've done before, but with a twist. For this duo challenge, teams will take a racecar and start from the starting line and do one complete lap around the circuit used in the Monaco Grand Prix. Except here's the twist, while going through the racetrack, there are 19 flags all around the stage and with the card you need in your car, you must stamp all 20 spots including the finish line. Once their cards are fully stamped, they will bring them right here to the Grand Hotel Hairpin which is the location of today's finish line. The last team to arrive here, will be eliminated from the race and missing out on 500 grand.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Another racing challenge eh? We can win this one for sure.

Bowser: But stopping at those flags is going to take a little longer than normal; which is why we're going to *winks* Skip them and just race around the track. (Both smile deviously.)

(Without a countdown, the two teams drive on the circuit. They come across the first flag and the Ex Sisters stop their car and stamp their first mark while the Bowsers just drove off.)

Luna: Hey! They're not stopping for the checkpoints! They're cheating. Let's follow them.

Celestia: It's not a race! Even though this is a competition, we are not skipping the flags and we have to get all the stamps or we'll be penalized.

Luna: Fine! Just drive!

(Cut back to the Casino as the Pegasisters and Wonderbolts complete their task and leave. However when they get outside, they both saw something shocking to them.)

Spitfire: What? Why do we have to repeat the challenge?

Rainbow Dash: I guess that's how it works! We'll be going now. See you guys soon.

Soarin: Who would use the redo on us?

Spitfire: Take a wild guess. It was those big bad dudes! They're probably still mad at us.

(They go back inside and head back to the Blackjack table. Skip ahead to the Circuit de Monaco where the Pen Pals arrive and hop in their vehicle.)

Twilight: Here's the plan, I'll drive and you collect the stamps.

Sunset: Sounds fair! (Their car starts up and they begin the challenge. The Bowsers crossed the line and get out of the car, then head off to the finish line.)

(Cut back to the Casino where the two bottom teams are still working on the challenge.)

Spitfire: Let's hope this is the one! Hit!

(The card they received was a 6, and their current cards were an 8 and a 7; which gives them a 21.)

Soarin: Yes! It's not over yet!

Mario: Done!

(They hand the bucket to the bartender and got their tip.)

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Luigi: This is crazy! We fell from 2nd to last in one day.

Mario: It's just us and the Wonderbolts. We can't underestimate them. They are pretty good.

Luigi: But we will not give up!

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: How are we in the bottom two? Again? I honestly thought we were better than this.

Soarin: Luck was not on our side. We did not come this far to lose this race!

Spitfire: By the way, we are never trying these games again.

Soarin: Agreed!

* * *

(We now go to the Grand Hotel Hairpin as the Bowsers find the finish line and stepped on the rug only to find no one is there.)

Bowser Jr: Where are they?

Discord come up.

Discord: Wait, you didn't skip the challenge did you?

Bowser: No! We finished the challenge and here's the card.

(It shows that all the stamp area were painted on.)

Discord: Uh, these aren't official stamps. They're paint blots! Since you guys pulled a fast one on me, you're both getting a 20 minute penalty.

(A clock with 20 minutes appears.)

Bowser Jr: WHAT?

Discord: You're lucky it isn't one hour.

Bowser: So what? We'll still be in first by the time it's over.

(They wait on the bench. Go to the teams now on the Monaco circuit.)

Twilight: That's another stamp collected! How many are we up to?

Sunset: 8! 12 more to go.

Twilight: Hold on, there's just one thing I need to check first.

(Up ahead, the Ex-Sisters are up to 16 stamps collected and need 4 more.)

Celestia: We're making good time! Only 4 more to go!

Luna: I know! I have the stamp card you know!

(Go to the teams that are now arriving at the second challenge.)

Spitfire: More cart racing and with stamp collecting.

Mario: It's only one lap around but we got to get 20 stamps.

Soarin: Guess it's just is now! Last one to the finish line is the rotten egg.

Luigi: It's on now!

Spitfire: Oh it's been on.

(Go to the 14th flag as Twilight is now there for a few minutes doing something.)

Twilight: All done! I made a custom map to mark our location and we can find the remaining stamps.

(Just then, Rainbow Dash shows up and grabbed the stamp from Twilight and gave it back when she was done.)

Rainbow Dash: Why are you still here Twi? It's a race, not arts and crafts! (She then drives off to get the next stamp.)

The Bowsers are waiting for their penalty to end which is now at 1:32, 1:31, 1:30, 1:29.

Bowser: Is our penalty over?

Discord: Nope, you still have a minute and 10 seconds. Ohhh, here's comes a team now.

(Both of them look in the distance and saw it was the Ex-Sisters coming in hot to the finish line.)

Luna: Look! There the hotel! There's the finish line! and there's a team waiting there! We can still make it! Come on, faster Tia!

Celestia:(getting exhausted): You keep... forgetting... I'm not a... athletic type.

Luna: Well keep going, we're nearly there!

(The clock is now at 30 seconds and the Bowsers get nervous.)

Discord: Tic, tic, tic! Each second slower than the last.

(The Ex-Sisters are getting closer and closer. The Bowsers wait anxiously as the timer is now at 5 more seconds. They got closer and closer until a buzzer is heard.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

Discord: Congratulations Bowsers, you're one of the two teams to tie for first.

(They both cheer and suddenly stopped after what he said.)

Bowser: What do you mean one of the two?

(It reveals the Ex-Sisters are also on the finish line too.)

Discord: Yes! The Ex-Sisters also stepped on the rug tpolitical, so they get first place too.

Luna: Really?

Discord: Oh yes, we have ourselves a two way tie for first place!

(The Ex-Sisters cheer while the Bowsers growled in frustration.)

Bowser Jr: You have got to be kidding me!

Discord: You're upset you won?

Bowser: Losing the last leg was bad, but tying for first is just downright wrong!

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: I am perfectly fine with winning, but sharing first place with some other losing team? That is where we draw the line!

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Celestia: So we tied with a team that is trouble. That's not going to end well with us.

Luna: They're probably mad because we tied with them for today.

Celestia: I just said that!

Luna: Well I thought it before you said it, so technically, I said it first.

Celestia: You know good and we'll I thought of it first.

Luna: I did!

Celestia: I did!

Luna: I did!

Celestia: I did!

Luna: I did!

Celestia: I did!

Luna: I did!

Celestia: You did!

Luna: You did!

Celestia: Fine it was mine.

Luna: Yeah and... wait, did I just...

Celestia: Get caught in reverse psychology? Yes you did.

Luna face hoofed.

* * *

(Another team finishes the challenge and head off to the finish line. Cut to the bottom two teams battling it out as they are still far behind.)

Luigi: Card.

Mario: Here! (Gives him the card and stamps it quickly.)

Luigi: Stamp! (Hops back in the car.) Drive!

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: We came up with a little strategy, I give the card to Luigi, he stamps the card quickly and we repeat until we finish the challenge.

Luigi: It's the perfect plan, but those Wonderbolts are hot on our tail.

* * *

(Sure enough, the Wonderbolts were one stamp behind them as they desperately try to catch up with them.)

Soarin: I got it! (Quickly gets out and stamps number 8.) Let's go!

(We go to the finish line at the Hotel where another team makes it to the finish line.)

Discord: Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo you're in third place.

Rainbow Dash: Well we tried, but third is okay I guess.

(They leave as the next team arrives and stepped on the rug.)

Discord: Fourth goes to the Pen Pals!

Sunset: Yes! We're still in it! (They both leave.)

Discord: That's means it's the Mario Bros. and the Wonderbolts who are going to be facing elimination. Who's going to get the last remaining spot into the final five?

(Cut to the track where the two teams have 19 stamps collected and race as fast as they can to the finish line. It was neck and neck, but both cars crossed at the same time.)

Both teams: Finished!

(Both of the teams jump out of their cars and get the final stamp, then they both race off to the finish line.)

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: I didn't think it would all come down to this.

Soarin: We do not want to end up losing here. We're this close to making it to the final five.

* * *

(The Mario Bros. and Wonderbolts are running to the finish line as it come into view.)

Soarin: We're almost there!

Spitfire: We can still make it!

Mario: Luigi, cup your hands!

(He did and Mario used it to jump himself ahead of the Wonderbolts.)

Spitfire: In that case, let's jump for it! One giant leap to the finish oughta finish it!

Soarin: Let's do it!

(The Wonderbolts make a giant leap for the finish line and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... lands centimeters away from the finish line.

Soarin: Awww, missed it.

(This allowed the Mario Bros. to pass them and step on the finish line before giving them their card.)

Discord: That was the closest play I've ever seen in my life. Mario and Luigi, you're in fifth place and made it to the final five. Therefore, you survive another day unlike the Wonderbolts.

Spitfire: Wait, what?

Discord: Oh, did I not mention this is an elimination round? Silly me. Spitfire and Soarin, since you are the last team to arrive, it's time for you to go home.

Soarin: You're kidding me right?

Discord: I wish I was, but I'm not.

(They start leaving until someone comes up to them.)

Rainbow Dash: Wait! I wish you didn't have to leave now!

Soarin: So did we, but we tried. Good luck to you guys and win this for us.

Spitfire: And while you're at it, whip those Bowsers for both of us.

Rainbow Dash: My pleasure.

_(The best of Spitfire and Soarin: Wonderbolts)_

(Scenes of this team's best moments are played as they recall everything they've been through.)

Spitfire: I'm kinda bummed we didn't make it to the end.

Soarin: So am I, but we did our best and got to the final six. It wasn't a total loss.

Spitfire: We may not have won, but this was actually a pretty good experience for the both of us.

Soarin: We got first place a bunch of times and that big racing event was actually cool.

Spitfire: I agree.

Soarin: I'm actually proud of us for getting this far, but I wish we could still be in it.

(The scene is over and the Wonderbolts are walking off towards the Sunset.)

Spitfire: Before we go home, you want to race on that track one more time?

Soarin: Yeah I do! Best two out of three?

Spitfire: Just as long as you don't go easy me.

Soarin: Count on it! I love a good challenge!

(END)

* * *

**We are now down to the final five frenzy and the Wonderbolts are now out of the game.**

**It's close to the end of the series with only four episodes left. Predict on who will be the next team gone and vote for any of remaining five teams: Pegasisters, Pen Pals, Ex-Sisters, Mario Bros., Bowsers.**

**As usual, see if there are any references that are used in this chapter and I will take one more suggestion for the location. I already have three chapters planned already. Comment on your thought of this story or if you have any questions.**


	25. What Kenya do?

Episode 24: What Kenya do?

(Scenes of the last leg was shown as we have another recap.)

Discord VO: Previously on The Amazing Crossover Race! The final six journeyed to Monaco. It was where they learned what it was like to be a gambler in the tough one or the other challenges with slot machines and card games. It was a close call at the end, but two teams tied for first place: The Bowsers and the Ex-Sisters and let's just say the Bowsers weren't too keen on sharing first place with another team, but they were satisfied with hitting the Wonderbolts with the redo which cost them big time and the race.

(Discord appears and we see the five remaining teams shown on the screen.)

Discord: We're down to the final five frenzy as it gets closer and closer to the end. Who will fly high and who will sink to rock bottom? You'll just have to find out right here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(The intro begins again after a snap of fingers.)

(End of intro.)

* * *

**Episode 24: What Kenya do?**

(We are now seen at the Grand Hotel Hairpin entrance.)

Discord: Welcome back to Monaco and the finish line from yesterday will be today's starting point. The two teams that won yesterday get the first tips.

Bowser Jr: I think we should get the tip first.

Luna: Oh no you don't, ever heard of ladies first?

Discord: As soon as they stop arguing.

Bowser: We should go first!

Luna: Ha! In your dreams! We're going first.

(Celestia decided not to get involved with this and just walked passed them and got the tips.)

Celestia: Look! You two take one and we take one and stop the quarreling!

Bowser Jr: Fine! Take the next cargo plane to Kenya.

Luna: As in Can ya not be any more irritable than you already are?

Bowser Jr: Why I oughta...

Bowser grabbed his son before he tried tackling her.

Bowser: She's not worth it.

(A postcard of Kenya is shown.)

Discord: Located here in East Africa, Kenya is a country in East Africa with coastline on the Indian Ocean. It encompasses savannah, lakelands, the dramatic Great Rift Valley and mountain highlands. It's also home to wildlife like lions, elephants and rhinos. Teams will take one cargo plane to Kenya and find the next cloudbox located at the watering hole.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Am I happy we won? Yes. Are we okay with sharing first with another team? No! We should only take first!

Bowser: Chill out son, but at least our strategy worked in the previous leg AND we got rid of those Bolts'.

Bowser Jr: Yeah, but I still want to stay in first no matter what.

Bowser: Oh we will son. We will!

* * *

(The rest of the teams behind them get their tips and leave. We see the Mario Bros. leaving last.)

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Luigi: It's so close to the end. This is a lot of pressure. We nearly got eliminated a few times but we were saved by the bell.

Mario: It wasn't easy, but we are still in it to win it. Only four more other teams left to go. Hopefully we can aim for the top three today.

* * *

(Skip ahead as the first three teams arrive and immediately board the cargo plane.)

Celestia: We must hurry! If anyone misses this flight, there won't be another one for hours.

Bowser Jr: If the last two teams miss it, then they're toast for sure!

As soon as they take their seats, the speaker turns on.

_Pilot: Uhhhh, Welcome Aboard uhhhhh everyone!_(A few feet away from the cargo plane are the Mario Bros. and the Pen Pals.)

Twilight: We're not going to make it!

(Mario spots a cart nearby and has an idea.)

Mario: Oh yes we are! (Quickly grabbed the cart and they all hop on while Mario pushes them all.)

_Pilot: We are going to uhhhhh be uhhh closing the uhhhh cabin doors. Any... uhhh second now preparing for the taking off_

Bowser Jr: JUST SHUT THE DOOR ALREADY WILL YA?!

(The doors close immediately.)

Bowser Jr: Thank goodness! (Until he heard the Pen Pals and Mario Bros. walk in the plane.)

Sunset: Just in time.

Mario: Told you we make it here.

(Bowser Jr growls with frustration as he is about to explode.)

Discord VO: All the teams are off, and some seem to be happier than others.

(The plane is up in the air. Cut to the inside where the Bowsers are seating.)

Bowser Jr: Great! We're all stuck on the same flight and it's all because of that stupid pilot!

(Rainbow Dash pops up behind them.)

Rainbow Dash: Why? Is it because he uhhhh spoke like uhhhh this? Doesn't that uhhhh bother uhhhh you?

(All the other teams laughed at the joke.)

Scootaloo: You both just got wrecked!

Bowser Jr: Why you... That's it! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash(laughing): Did you see his face? That was priceless!

Scootaloo: You just told those guys off. Awesome!

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, and they were so asking for it!

* * *

(The cargo plane is now at Kenya as it now lowers toward the ground.)

Sunset: Sooo... When is the plane gonna stop?

_PA: Attention passengers, we're currently in Kenya right now and there is no landing. You're going to have to jump off the plane._

Twilight: Not again. Please tell me there's parachutes.

Luigi: I don't think there is. There's no telling how far down the jump will be.

Mario: Only one way to find out. (Jumps off the plane and landed in plains.) It's not so bad, it's only a three second drop!

Luigi: Well if it's just that then... (Jumps out of the plane and landed in plains too.) I guess it wasn't that bad!

(The rest of the teams follow suit and jump off which leaves the Pen Pals as the last team on the plane.)

Sunset: We have to jump now!

Twilight: The plane is still moving. I think maybe-

(It was too late, Sunset grabs her hoof and both of them jump off.)

Twilight: Warn me when you're going to do that next time.

Sunset: Okay, but we should start finding the watering hole. I wonder where it is.

Mario: If I were to guess, we should head (points right) this way! I already see the cloudbox.

Rainbow Dash: Quick! Last one there is in the dust.

Bowser: Not us.

(All the teams race off to the direction of the cloudbox and the Bowsers are the first team to reach it.)

Bowser Jr: Ha! First ones here. You guys are too slow to- (He was going to push the button but one hoof was already on it. They both saw who was there.)

Luna: What took you guys so long?

Bowser: Wha? But.. How did you get here before all of us?

Celestia: It's best if you did not know. (Already has the tip.) Anyway, it's a do-it-yourself challenge, Ring Around the Watering Hole.

(Discord is seen with a cup of water)

Discord: Similar to something we did in Egypt, teams must take one cup of water. Now for this do-it yourself challenge, whoever didn't ride the bull in Spain must balance one cup of water on any part of your body without using your hands. They must walk from the start to the finish without spilling a single drop. If they spill the water, then it's back to the starting line, but if you make it to the end, the next cloudbox is located right by the end of the first challenge along with five cameras hanging from it which the teams will need for their next challenge.

* * *

(Interview: Ex-Sisters)

Luna: Why did it have to be this challenge? This is similar to the last Do it yourself challenge in Egypt and we almost got eliminated from it.

Celestia: Is that going to be a problem?

Luna: No of course not, I'm sure it will be exactly like last time and we get last place for sure as long as you don't drop any water.

Celestia: You don't think I can do this do you?

Luna: I don't think, I know!

Celestia: I'll show you that I can do it, then you'll see. You'll all see!

* * *

(The ones that are doing the challenge are Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Celestia, Mario, and Bowser. They collect a full cup of water and prepare for the challenge.)

Discord: Who's going to move on and who's going to drop out? Will anyone last long enough with their cups of water intact or will they fail miserably or hilariously? I can't wait to see what happens next. Right after this break!

(Break time.)

* * *

(The break has concluded and the teams are walking slowly and carefully.)

Sunset: Just take it nice and easy, and one step at a time. (She is seen going one step each second.)

Mario: I can see why these challenges became tougher. (He takes another step but slipped and fell to the ground with his water spilling out.) Oh no, now I gotta start over. (He quickly runs back to the watering hole and refilled his cup.)

(Rainbow Dash is seen balancing the cup on her nose.)

Rainbow Dash: I've seen some ponies do stuff like this. I can do this no problem!

(Bowser and Celestia use their heads to balance the cup. However, Bowser starts going a little bit faster.)

Celestia: I don't think it's a good idea going at that pace.

Bowser: Who cares what you think? It's just what I do to stay in the race!

Sunset: That's not a good idea. Giving the chance of how fast you're going and the unpredictable wind speed... You actually have a-

WHOA!

(The scene shifts over to Bowser who fell in the sand and his glass emptied out.)

Sunset: High chance of falling and redoing the challenge.

Bowser: I hate this show! (Goes back to refill his cup.)

(A montage of the teams that are attempting the challenge are shown. A quarter of the way, Bowser gets careless and dropped his cup again, Rainbow Dash was making good time until the cup wobbles. She Tries to keep it from falling and she did, so she keeps on going, Mario uses his other hand to keep any water from spilling. Celestia slips in some sand and restarts from the beginning. As the other teams try again, Sunset makes it to the end and placed the cup down.

Sunset: All done!

(Twilight caught up with her.)

Twilight: Now that you finished up with that, what's up next?

(Sunset grabbed one of the cameras before pressing the button and getting the next tip.)

Sunset: A duo challenge, Selfie Safari! I guess that's what the cameras are for.

(Discord appears in the plains.)

Discord: You darn Skippy! For this duo challenge, teams must take selfies while they are in the shot with a rhinoceros. Get a shot of yourselves with this animal, then you can leave this area and head down that path to today's location of the finish line. Last team to arrive, I know I said this before, will end up like the losers: Not on Television! *laughs* Get it?

Sunset: How are we going to find a rhino out here in the plains?

(Rainbow Dash just came up to them after finishing the challenge shortly after Sunset did.)

Rainbow Dash: I already see one now! (Points to a rhino nearby and goes up to it.) Watch and learn.

Twilight: No! Don't walk up to a rhino. It's going to kill you.

Rainbow Dash: You worry to much Twilight! I know how pets are handled. You just need to show them who's in charge.

Sunset: I'm pretty sure this doesn't apply to rhinos. Get out of there!

Rainbow Dash: I'm not afraid of it, now watch this! (To the rhino.) Hey rhino! Sit down! Now! See?

(Her three friends were hiding and nervously pointing towards her direction. Rainbow Dash looked behind her and her smile faded as the rhino was glaring at her with an angry look.)

Rainbow Dash(smiles nervously): Uhh, nice rhino?

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, get out of there!

Twilight: RUN!

Rainbow Dash screamed and run away with the rhino chasing her.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: So... *laughs nervously* I guess that rule doesn't apply to rhinos. Who knew?

Scootaloo: Uh Twilight and Sunset told you twice. You just didn't listen.

Rainbow Dash: Whoops!

* * *

(Scootaloo goes after her leaving the Pen Pals behind.)

Twilight: Let's go find that rhino, but we're going to do this differently.

Sunset: Right behind you.

(Shortly after, the remaining three teams completed the challenge, grab their cameras, and start the next challenge.)

(Skip ahead a few minutes as Rainbow Dash has the camera and Scootaloo is on top of the rhino who completely wore himself out.)

Rainbow Dash: Ha! All that running and you couldn't keep up with the fastest flier in Equestria. (Takes the picture.) Got the picture!

(They start heading to the finish line but stopped as they heard rustling in the bushes.)

Scootaloo: What was that?

Rainbow Dash: I'm sure it's nothing. (The bush rustles again.) Alright, I'll look for myself. (She peeks in the bush and then saw what it was.) Uh oh.

Scootaloo: What? Is something wrong?

Rainbow Dash: Don't ask. Just RUUUUUUUNN!

(It reveals to be a lion that pounces out and starts chasing after them.)

Scootaloo: Now what?

(They spot a tree coming up and gets an idea.)

Rainbow Dash: Quick, up the tree.

(They climb up and stay on the branches while it claws at the tree.)

Scootaloo: We need help now!

Rainbow Dash: And the worst part is we can't fly ourselves out of this. We'll be penalized. Let's give it a few minutes and hopefully it goes away.

(Meanwhile, the Pen Pals found a rhinoceros and slowly walk up to it without agitating it.)

Twilight: I'll take the pic, you get close to it.

Sunset: Will do. (Stands beside the rhino and Twilight took the picture.)

Twilight: All done! Now let's go.

(Go to the Ex-Sisters as they find a rhinoceros and Celestia is struggling to get close to it.)

Luna: What are you waiting for? Get a little more closer.

Celestia: You know, this isn't easy as it looks.

Luna: *sighs* Fine, you want something done right, then I guess I gotta show you how it's done. (Goes up to the rhino and gives the camera to Celestia.) Hold still!

(The rhino put his foot down and stood there as Celestia took the picture.)

Luna: See? I told you I could get a good picture.

(They leave and head off to the finish line. Cut to the Mario Bros. getting their picture.)

Luigi: We got the picture. Now let's get to the finish line.

From a distance: HELP!

Mario: Did someone say help?

Luigi: Yeah, but who could that be?

Rainbow Dash: We're stuck in a tree and I can't feel my hooves.

Mario: Someone who can't hold off much longer. We better go help them.

(They follow the direction to where the cry was coming from. It was the rhino repeatedly charging at the tree the Pegasisters were in trying to knock them down by shaking them off.)

Mario: Oh boy, that tree isn't gonna keep them safe for long.

Luigi: Got any bright ideas?

Mario: I sure do. (Takes two tree branches and gives one to Luigi.) On my mark...

Mario Bros.: CHARGE!

(That's when it started going after them.)

Mario Bros.: RUN!

(Now both the teams were stuck in the tree.)

Mario: Well... that didn't work!

Luigi: That was a really bad idea.

Discord VO: While the Mario Bros. and Pegasisters struggle with an angry rhino, other teams are finished getting pictures with the rhinos or heading straight to the finish line.

(Cut to the scene where the Pen Pals are racing off to the finish line.)

Sunset: We're making great time!

Off-screen: I can see another team up ahead!

(They turn around and saw it was Celestia and Luna approaching them.)

Luna: It's Twilight and Sunset up ahead! We can still make it.

(Both teams are getting closer and closer, but the team that reached the finish line first was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Twilight and Sunset! However, the Ex-Sisters couldn't stop in time and collided with them. Knocking all four of them on the ground.

Discord: Photos checked out. First place to the Pen Pals, and the Ex-Sisters come in second.

Both teams cheered weakly and groaned after that collision.

Discord: Now that first place is claimed for, it's a race for anything other last place, and nobody wants to be there.

(Cut back to the tree as the Mario Bros and Pegasisters are still on the branches.)

Scootaloo: How are we going to get down from here?

Rainbow Dash: Wait! I remember earlier I wore out a rhino by running to fast for a long distance.

Mario: I understand what you mean. If we hop down from this tree, we could all run non-stop to the finish line and hopefully lose it when it gets exhausted.

Luigi: But who's going to go first?

(He saw Mario and the Pegasisters staring at him with smiles.)

Luigi: Why do I always get roped into these situations? (He jumps off on the opposite side, and runs off with the rhino chasing him.)

Mario: Now's our chance! He'll catch up with us later.

(He and the Pegasisters jump down and race off to the finish line. Skip to the finish line as the Bowsers give their camera to Discord.)

Discord: Bowsers, you're in third place.

Bowser: Fine! We'll take it.

Bowser Jr: We better get first next time.

(They leave and go back to the three players still racing to the finish line.)

Scootaloo: Where is this finish line? We've been running forever.

Mario: I have no idea when we'll get there. I just hope Luigi makes it through after taking one for the team.

(That was until...)

Luigi: You mean taking one for the teams? Don't you?

Rainbow Dash: Whoa, you lost it?

Luigi: Yeah. Who knew it would get exhausted after 45 minutes of running? I guess I showed him.

Scootaloo: Wait, I think I see something from here!

(It turns out to be the finish line that wasn't too far from them.)

Mario: There's the finish line!

(From the finish line...)

Fluttershy: I can see the last two teams.

Discord: Oooh, it comes down to this! Two teams left and one can stay in the game. Who is it gonna be?

(Go to the last two teams racing neck and neck and get closer to the finish line until...)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Rainbow Dash trips over a rock as she and Scootaloo fell to the ground. This allowed the Mario Bros to step on the finish line and hand their camera to Discord.

Discord: Another close play. Mario and Luigi take fourth, again.

(They sigh in relief after hearing this.)

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: Another close call, but we made it under the ire.

Luigi: I just feel bad we went against those ponies in the end. They lost over a little pebble.

Mario: Oh yeah those are the worst.

Luigi: Tell me about it. I don't want to lose because of that.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Scootaloo: Sometimes, there are days where you have it hard. We tried, but it wasn't enough.

Rainbow Dash: I wish it didn't have to end this way. All we can do is pray for a miracle.

Scootaloo: We make a great team.

Both of them hug as the interview concludes.

* * *

(Defeated, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo step on the rug all sad.)

Discord: So close Pegasisters, but I'm very sorry, you are the last team to arrive. Time to go.

Rainbow Dash(sighs): Alright.

Discord: And get ready for some more racing, because this one's a non-elimination round! You are still in it to win it!

Scootaloo: What? Really?

Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

Discord: However, this is the "Last" non-elimination round we're doing, and since we're getting close to the end, you don't have to do a penalty challenge in the next leg.

(They hugged and cheered after the exciting news. The Bowsers growled in frustration from this.)

Bowser(to himself): How come they don't get to do a penalty challenge, but we do?

Bowser Jr: They won't be so lucky next time.

Discord: So we started out today with five and only five teams remain. However, since this is the last non-elimination round, the rest of the legs will be elimination rounds. Who will be the next team to go? Only time will tell, so stay tuned next time for more of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(END)

* * *

**Yep, this is the 'last' non-elimination round I'm doing, so the rest of the legs will be eliminations. Only 3 episodes remain until the season ends.**

**Once again, see if you can spot the references used in this chapter, and post any comments or thoughts you have.**

**One more thing, next leg is going to be a callback to a to a similar episode but with twists.**


	26. Oh you Indian Summer

Episode 25: Oh you Indian Summer.

_*Note this chapter will be similar to the India episode of the Ridonculous Race with the same challenges, but a few twists to this episode are guaranteed to catch you readers off guard. __You might be surprised if the title is similar to another race series I may have seen before._

_-PLEASE read Episode 24 before you read this chapter._

(Scenes from the previous race are played as there is another recap.)

Discord VO: Last time on The Amazing Crossover Race! The final five visited the desert plains in Kenya. Here the teams bonded with the wildlife, but more specifically, the Lions and the rhinos. A dumb mistake by Rainbow Dash costed her and Scootaloo a lot of time to avoid the Lion. The Mario Bros tried helping them out but they got sidetracked too. It was another close play at the end, but the Pen Pals easily won the leg with the Ex-Sisters bringing up the rear in second. While it was great the bottom two teams made it out alive, they both fell behind and it was the Mario Bros. edging out the Pegasisters in the last second leaving them in last place. Unfortunately, I made it a non-elimination round and spared them for another day.

(Discord appears)

Discord: But yes, that was our very last non-elimination, so from here on out, the rest of the legs will be elimination rounds. Let's get ready to start today's episode of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(The intro begins again after a snap of fingers.)

(Intro over.)

* * *

**Episode 25: Oh you Indian Summer.**

(We are now seen back in Kenya.)

Discord: We're back in Kenya and it's still down to five. The winners of the last leg: Twilight and Sunset will be the first team departing from the starting line.

(Twilight and Sunset step up to the cloudbox and received the tip from the cloudbox.)

Sunset: Looks like we're going to Darjeeling India.

(A postcard of India is shown.)

Discord: Darjeeling India is a place with scorching hot temperatures and many different flavors of tea that I haven't known about. It also has a summer resort for the British Raj elite, which remains the terminus of the narrow-gauge Darjeeling Himalayan Railway, or "Toy Train," completed in 1881. One flight will be heading to this location and the teams will find the next cloudbox located at this tea farm.

(The rest of the teams follow suit and get their tips as well before heading off to the airport.)

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe we're starting out last place.

Scootaloo: At least it was a non-elimination round. We still have a chance.

Rainbow Dash: But that was the 'last' non-elimination round. If we lose again, we're guaranteed to go home. We can't afford to make any more mistakes.

Scootaloo: And we need to come in the top three at least. That's for sure.

Rainbow Dash: That too. Now let's go catch that flight! (They follow the other teams.)

(After a few minutes of running, the teams stop.)

Mario: Uhh, the airport is a little far from here. How do we get there?

Twilight: I'm sure something will pull up eventually.

(That's when a bus pulls up to them.)

Luigi: Well that was convenient

(All five teams hop on the bus and it drives off to the airport. A few minutes later, the bus stops at the airport and the teams get in line to board the flight to India.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh great! Now there's a long line!

Bowser Jr(impatient): WILL YOU GUYS MOVE?! WE HAVE PLACES TO BE AND RACES TO WIN!

(At the front of the line were the Ex-Sisters)

Luna: Oh, please don't mind that guy. He's been having a rough day and he and his partner are just worried they won't get their usual spots that are at the 'very' back of the plane. Quick question, could you be so kind as to save those seats for them, and can you put us close to front by the Pen Pals?

(The ticket guy gave them a thumbs up before giving them their tickets.)

Celestia: What is that for?

Luna: Let's just say, they'll be in for a rough ride!

Discord VO: We now have the final five on the same flight to India, but one team almost wished that they weren't.

(Cut to the back of the plane with the Bowsers, and they are NOT happy.)

Bowser: Sitting in the back of the plane again? I hate when this happens!

Bowser Jr: It was the alicorn princesses, they must have sweet talked the guy and stuck us on the worst seats of the flight.

Bowser: I don't believe this! How long is this flight?

Bowser Jr: Six hours and 23 minutes. Those alicorn sisters are so dead!

(Skip ahead to the plane landing in Darjeeling India. As soon as it touches down, the teams race to the taxi cabs and head off to the tea farm. Go to the Ex-Sisters in their cab.)

Celestia: Not the worst place we've been to.

Luna: For you or for me? You could ask me too.

(Just then, their cab jerked forward and it shows the Bowsers ramming their cab.)

Luna: Who was that?

Celestia: Take a guess! (Spots the Bowsers ramming their cab again leaving them getting a flat tire.)

Luna: Flat tire!

Bowser Jr: Eat our dust! (Zips right past them and arrives at the tea farm.)

Bowser: First pl-! SWEET BARS OF FIRE IT'S HOT OUT HERE! (They both collapse under the intense heat when another taxi pulls up.)

Twilight: We're here! SWEET CELESTIA! IT'S SO HOT!

(Unfortunately, the rest of the teams just made it and felt the heat get to them too.

Mario: Hey guys, why are on the- Oh man, it's hot out here!

Luigi: Why is it so hot?

Twilight: No clue, but I'm definitely feeling the humidity. (The humid air then made her mane frizzle up.)

Rainbow Dash(laughing behind her): You look just like the way you did when I first met you. But someone please turn off the sun!

Twilight: Yeah, it's funny. I know.

(Despite the heat, Mario gets up ahead pressed the button on the cloudbox and got the tip.)

Mario: It's a duo challenge, tea for two?

Luna: Please tell me there's iced tea involved.

(The camera cuts to Discord keeping himself cool with a fan.)

Discord: That sure seems nice about now, but sadly, there isn't. For this duo challenge, teams will gather a basket full of tea leaves and fill it to the top. One for you, and one for your teammate. Once your basket is full and this local here approves (Pan to a lady behind a desk.) she'll give them their next tip. One more tip, anyone with can use it to pick off the leaves, but only one to three leaves at a time.

(All the teams slowly get their baskets because of the heat and start the challenge.)

Discord VO: Will these teams stand the heat and prevail? Or will it get the best of them? I'll 'leaf' it for them to decide as the race is to be continued. Man I'm killing it with these puns.

(Break.)

* * *

(Break time is over and all the teams are all working in separate sections and the heat is starting to get to all of them. We now go to the Pen Pals working.)

Twilight: I can't stand being in this heat!

Sunset: Me too. It's almost like being cooked in an oven. (Her mane is now frizzled up just like Twilight.) This humid air just frizzled my mane too.

Twilight: Yikes!

(The camera then goes over to the Ex-Sisters. Luna is on the ground because of the heat. Celestia extends a hoof to help her up.)

Celestia: You want some help?

Luna: I can do this on my own. (Tries getting up but falls back on the ground.)

* * *

(Interview: Celestia)

Celestia: Seems like Luna is having an issue asking for help these days. I know we had lots of arguing going on throughout this race, but I'm going to help her whether she wants it or not.

* * *

Luna: I can't go on. Finish this challenge for us.

Celestia: No, I won't leave you. You need some help with this challenge, and I don't want to leave you behind. Please let me help you.

(Luna sighed in defeat and grab Celestia's hoof which helped her off the ground and back on her hooves.)

Luna: Wow. Thank you!

Celestia: No problem, I manage to fill my basket halfway. Let's finish this.

(That is until the Bowsers come up to them.)

Luna: What are you two doing here?

Celestia: We have lots to deal with. Please leave us alone.

Bowser Jr: Oh please your highnesses, we just want to talk.

Luna: Well we don't want to. Leave now!

Celestia: You just want to get back at us for putting you in back of the plane.

Bowser: On the contrary princess, I just thought you could give your little student over there some assistance. (Points to the Pen Pals still working.) Besides, I thought you like helping her.

Luna: How do we know thou aren't messing with us?

Bowser Jr: Okay, then suit yourselves. We'll get out of your manes.

(As he said that, Bowser secretly unhooked their baskets and all the leaves Celestia collected fell to the ground as he snagged those and put them in his basket. They walk away leave the sisters behind. Celestia and Luna continue working until Celestia realized something.)

Celestia: Hold on, my basket feels lighter. (She took her basket off and saw her basket was empty and her leaves were gone.) *gasps* My leaves! They're gone!

(They spot the Bowsers leaving and laughing at them.)

Celestia: You cheaters!

Luna: Thou are going to pay for your insolence!

Bowser Jr: You snooze you lose, which is our way of payback. Oh and by the way, thank you for picking our seats on the flight here. That was soooo kind of you to do that!

Celestia: It's what you deserve and it's called karma: which you'll be getting a lot more of once this is over.

Luna: We're going to have to find somewhere else to work.

(Zoom over to the Pegasisters working.)

Rainbow Dash: I could seriously go for some water right now, or just a personal raincloud. You doing okay kid?

Scootaloo: Yes, but this heat is getting to me. I don't know if I can make it.

(Rainbow Dash picks her up and placed her on her back.)

Rainbow Dash: Is that better?

Scootaloo: A little bit.

Discord: Some teams are doing fine, but some not so much. There's no telling what teams will finish and which fall. Only time will tell and- (Paused as the Bowsers are right there with the baskets completely full.) Ugh, not you two again. I wish you were eliminated already.

Bowser Jr: As if that's going to happen.

Discord: Oh it will, and it's going to. It may happen, but you guys just won't know it.

(The local gives them the tip.)

Bowser(reading): Get sent reeling on Darjeeling.

Discord: For this challenge, teams will board this train and it will ride all the way to the location of the finish line which is right at Decision Junction. The last team to check in will be checking out. There's just one catch, teams will get in the car by the order they arrived in and each car separates between person, animal, and so on. The teams in cars two thru five will make their way to the front of the car.

(They board the train as the Mario Bros. arrive with their baskets filled and got their tip from the local. After they left, the Pegasisters came in got their next tip and boarded the train. That only leaves the Pen Pals and the Ex-Sisters.)

Luna: Seriously? What is with this heat!? I need something to drink, or some shade at least.

(Then something covers her from the sun. It shows Celestia using one of her wings to cool her off.)

Celestia: Does that feel better?

Luna: A little bit, but why are helping me after everything that happened?

Celestia: No matter what, I still want to help you. Tell me when you're done.

(From a distance, Twilight saw this and smiled.)

Twilight: I'm glad they're helping each other out again.

Sunset: Twilight, come on! We can go now!

(Both of them head off and boarded the train. Shortly after a while, the Ex-Sisters finally finished the challenge and leave.)

Luna: Do you want some help cooling off?

Celestia: I'm fine. Let's go and board the train and we'll cool off there.

(They hand the baskets to the local and got their next tip which allowed them to board the train.)

Discord VO: Now that all the teams are onboard, they will now make their way to the front. So far, the teams are seated in the order they finished the challenge beginning to end: The Bowsers, Mario Bros., Pegasisters, Pen Pals, and Ex-Sisters. Now it becomes a race for anything other than last.

(Go to the interior of the train as the loudspeaker turns on.)

_Discord: Attention teams that are on cars two thru five, now that the train has moved, start making your way to the front of the train... now!_

After the loudspeaker turns off, this angers the Bowsers.

Bowser: So we're just supposed to sit here and let the other teams catch us?

Bowser Jr: Not exactly. We could unhook the train between ourselves and the cars behind us.

Bowser: Ah, they can't get to us if the train is separated.

(They go back to where the coupling was and try to take it off.)

Bowser Jr: It's easy. We pull this off and it's adios to those losers. (He attempts to pull it off but it doesn't come off.)

(Mario and Luigi are seen on car 2 as they make their way to the front.)

Luigi: What's behind here?

(Opened the door and it was a mad henhouse as they closed the door.)

Mario: Hey! Want to try an alternate path?

Luigi: Where?

(Pointed upwards.)

Luigi: Oh there.

(Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo have the same idea and are hopping over the cars instead of going through them. Cut to the fourth car with Twilight and Sunset.)

Twilight: I have a lot of reading to do. It will be a while when we get to the Junction.

Sunset: Yeah, and I can take a nap till we get there.

(They do those things to keep themselves occupied as the Ex-Sisters enter their car and rush pass them. They stop when they made it to the third car.)

Luna: Each animal car was worst than the last.

Celestia: I know, bats, birds those things were flying!

Luna: But it did help us cool down a bit.

Celestia: Yes. It did.

(Both of them avoided looking at each other; except they were not mad this time.)

(At the front of the train, Bowser Jr is still trying to take out the coupling between the two cars.)

Bowser Jr(straining): Why... Won't... Dumb... Thing... Come off? (Stops pulling after that.)

(Bowser notices something beside him.)

Bowser: Oh this might be the thing to release it.

Bowser Jr: Why couldn't they just label it before I wore myself out pulling that thing. (Pulled the lever and unhooked the coupling between the train.) *laughs* They can't beat us if they are far behind. (They close the door.)

(That's when the Mario Bros. and Pegasisters reach the end of car 2 and saw the wide gap between them.)

Rainbow Dash: Sweet Celestia! The cars are separating!

Mario: Oh boy, we're going to have to jump for it!

Scootaloo: I can't jump that far. I'm just a filly. I might fall off and get hurt.

Rainbow Dash: Then hold on and don't let go! (She takes a few steps back and ran up to the edge then jumped the gap which safely landed them on the other side.)

Mario: Wait for us! (He jumps the gap and made it across too.) You turn Luigi!

(Luigi was hesitant to jump but he did anyway and missed as he got close allowing him to fall on the train tracks. Mario and Rainbow Dash cringed after seeing this. Scootaloo just looked away.)

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: Yikes! That looked painful on so many levels.

Scootaloo: I hope he's okay.

Rainbow Dash: I'm sure he is. I hope so.

* * *

(Luigi tries opening the door.)

Luigi: It's locked, I can't get in.

Mario: Take my hand! We'll ride on top the rest of the way.

(He grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the top of the train. Celestia and Luna come out of the second car and saw the wide gap between them.)

Celestia: The train! Those guys unhooked it!

Luigi: What? No we didn't.

Rainbow Dash: Believe me. It wasn't them.

(They couldn't hear them from that far distance.)

Luna: Thou have made a big mistake!

Celestia: You two now have a new enemy, or enemies since it's a team race.

(As the back of the train stops, they hop off and continue following the train tracks. Skip ahead five minutes.)

Mario: Well, now we had a team that we're rivals with and now one hates us. Can this get any worse?

(Just then, there was a slight bump on the tracks and Scootaloo fell off.)

Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, NO!

Mario: Why did I jinx it?

Rainbow Dash: I'm coming kid! (Hops off the train and goes back for her.)

(Cut all the way to the fourth car as the Pen Pals continue keeping themselves occupied. Unknown to them, they didn't notice the train stopped moving.)

Twilight: Wow! That took a lot of time than I thought it did.

Sunset(waking up): Oh yeah, I needed a nap. That should do good for a mare. (Looks out the window.) Hey Twilight, are we even moving?

Twilight: I kinda got distracted and didn't even notice. (Looks out the window too.) Now that I think about it, it does seem odd. Are we even here yet?

Sunset: No. I don't think we are.

(Then both of their eyes widen and it came to realization.)

Pen Pals: RUN!

(They race off the train and follow the tracks leading to the station.)

(Skip ahead to Decision Junction as the train stops there with Discord and Fluttershy waiting by there.)

Bowser Jr: Yes! First place is ours!

Bowser: Ha! How do you like them apples?

(They exit the train and ran to the finish line and stepped on the rug.)

Discord: Bowsers, you're in first!

Bowser Jr: Yes!

Discord: Or you will be if no one makes it in an hour. You have a penalty.

(A clock with 60 minutes/1 hour appears.)

Bowser: What? What did we do wrong?

Discord: Really? Did you honestly think we wouldn't see that the rest of the train isn't even here?

Bowser Jr: Pfft, yeah right. The other teams are miles behind us. No way anyone is gonna-

Mario: Coming through!

(They step on the finish line.)

Luigi: Alright!

Fluttershy: First place to you guys!

(The Mario Bros high five each other leaving the Bowsers ticked off.)

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Why does everything like this happen to us? Those two have to be rules hogs or something. Is it because we're better? Too well liked? Too popular? Too all of the above?

Bowser nodded in agreement.

* * *

(The Ex-Sisters continue running along the tracks.)

Luna: Seems like they went over the cars instead of through them. Looked smart to me.

Celestia: Wait, what if all the teams did that? What if every else got to the finish line already? What if we're in last place?

Luna: Then let's hope a team has a penalty. How are we going to get to the Junction from here.

Celestia: Look! (She spots a pumper car on the tracks then smiles.) You thinking what I'm thinking?

Luna: Definitely!

(Up ahead, Rainbow Dash found Scootaloo. She landed in a bush not to far back.)

Rainbow Dash: You okay Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: Yes, but my wing is broken and one of my hooves is twisted. (Shows her injuries to her.)

Rainbow Dash: Yikes! We need to get you to the hospital.

Scootaloo: No, I'll be alright. (Winced in pain.) Please take us to the end.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, but you're going to get that wing and hoof bandaged up after we check in. (Scopes the area for something.) Hop on and stay on!

Scootaloo: Okay.

(She gets on and they race to the finish. Rewind back to the Ex-Sisters pumping up and down on the tracks.)

Celestia: Give it all you got Luna!

Luna: I'm pumping as hard as I can.

Celestia: How do these people even handle this in this weather?

Luna: I have no idea!

(20 minutes pass by and it skips ahead to them making it to the finish line.)

Discord: Ex-Sisters, second place, again!

Celestia: Close call, but why are they waiting? (Pointed to the Bowsers.)

Fluttershy: They have a penalty for unhooking the rest of the train.

Luna: It was them?! Well I'm glad you got what you deserve.

Celestia: Yes, and I think we owe an apology to a certain team.

(They walk over to the Mario Bros sitting on the bench.)

Luna: Pardon us, but we are very sorry for falsely accusing you.

Mario: That's okay, all's forgiven.

Celestia: Thank you.

(They walk off and avoid staring at each other. There was a long pause until...)

Luna: I'm sorry.

Celestia: What?

Luna: I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us. We aren't like this, I let a competition like this get in the way of our friendship. On top of all that, we've done nothing but hurt each other and insults. Is this what we really want to happen for the rest of our time here?

(This gave Celestia some guilt and she now spoke up.)

Celestia: You're right, this isn't like us at all. What kind of example are we setting for our people in Equestria? I never wanted this to happen. We're sisters. No matter what happens, there are a few things that we don't have in common. I'm sorry too, but I need you.

Luna: And I need you Celestia.

Celestia: Let's put all this aside and be sisters again.

Luna: That would be great. (Both of them turn to each other and smile.) Are you just going to hug me now or-

Celestia: Oh, just come here already.

(They embrace each other in a long hug.)

* * *

(Interview: Reformed Royal Sisters)

Celestia: We're back together again! I did not expect that!

Luna: You know it doesn't matter how we do in the next round because we won't care as long as we do it together.

Celestia: I couldn't agree more.

* * *

(Later, the next team arrives at the finish line.)

Fluttershy: What happened to you?

Scootaloo: I fell off the train and broke my wing.

Rainbow Dash: Her front hoof too, we took a pit stop to get her injuries bandaged up. That's why we were late.

Discord: Well depending on her condition, I'll let her decide if she wants to continue. Otherwise, you can leave if you want to.

Scootaloo: Oh, I'm gonna regret this, but Rainbow Dash...

... We're still gonna race!

Rainbow Dash: You mean it kid?

Scootaloo: Yes, I'm not going to give up and quit now. You would have done the same thing for me.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, if that's what you want then we'll still compete.

Discord: Very well then, you take third place and I'll let you continue on one condition.

Rainbow Dash: What is it?

Discord: You have to carry your partner throughout the rest of the race.

Rainbow Dash: Deal!

Discord: Ok, now with that out of the way, it all comes down to the Pen Pals and the Bowsers. (Faced them still waiting as the clock is now at 20:12, 20:11, 20:10, 20:09.) Feeling nervous about your chances?

Bowser Jr: Not even a little.

(Twenty minutes pass and a minute is left on their penalty.)

Discord: One more minute until your penalty expires. Who knows where the Pen Pals are?

Fluttershy: I see them!

(From a distance, Twilight and Sunset are running as fast as they can to the finish line.)

Twilight: There's the Junction! We can still make it!

Discord: Pump those hooves ladies!

(Thirty seconds are left on the clock as they grow nervous from this anticipation.)

Discord: Tick tock, tick tock, each second slower than the last.

Sunset: We're almost there!

(Tens seconds are left on the clock.)

Discord: Looks like they're going to make it!

Twilight: We're here! You would not believe what we've been through.

Sunset: The train stopped a long way from here and we had to run the rest of the way here.

Twilight: Which was completely exhausting!

Discord: Good thing you told me what happened, but you forgot one thing.

Sunset: What is it?

Discord: This! (The buzzer goes off and the Bowsers stepped on the rug.) Fourth place to the Bowsers!

Bowsers:Yes!

Twilight: Oops! We forgot about that.

Discord: Unfortunately Pen Pals, you're last.

Sunset: We should have stepped on the finish line before.

Discord: Once again, you're out the game! Sorry!

Twilight: Well we tried.

Sunset: It's been fun.

_(The best of Twilight and Sunset: Pen Pals.)_

(Scenes of their great moments are played as they recap.)

Twilight: I'm glad we got to do this, twice actually.

Sunset: At first, I thought it was over for us earlier, but we had a second chance and it didn't go to waste.

Twilight: I'm actually proud of us for getting this far. Fifth place isn't that bad actually.

Sunset: I even made lots of new friends along way and got to race with Twilight and made amends with Celestia.

Twilight: I'm actually glad they made up.

Sunset: Yeah, me too.

(The scene is now over and they are seen walking off in the distance.)

Twilight: This was actually pretty fun.

Sunset: Mind if I join you and watch the rest of this when we get home?

Twilight: Sure, we could root for Celestia and Luna when we get home.

Discord: There you have it. Two teams from two universes remain and it's down to the final four. Who will go all the way in the next round? And which three teams will move on to the semifinals? You'll just have to wait and see on the next episode of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(END)

* * *

**Only four teams remain, and sorry to any fans of the Pen Pals. I know many of you wanted them to win, but they did do better than last time. Only two teams from the MLP universe and the Mario Universe remain. Vote on who you want to win that means you can choose from the Mario Bros., Royal Sisters, Pegasisters, or the Bowsers. Also, it was surprising to have another episode done after the previous one was uploaded yesterday.**

**And yes, this leg was similar to the India, but the twist close to the end caught you off guard didn't it? Two; count 'em, only 2 more episodes are left, and then the season begins. **


	27. The Eggs-traordinary Semifinal Battle

Episode 26: The Eggs-traordinary Semifinal Battle.

_*Note: For those of you that don't know the game Fortune Street, look it up on Google or Youtube because this is the next challenge but that game will be played a little bit differently. Thank you! Enjoy the chapter._

(Scenes of the previous leg are played as there's another recap.)

Discord VO: On the last episode of the Amazing Crossover Race! The heat started getting to every single team in Darjeeling India. Where they collected tea leaves and set on the Darjeeling express. Unfortunately, the Bowsers planned to stall every other team's chances of winning which completely backfired and got them hit with a one hour penalty costing them first place which allowed the Mario Bros. to slip by and take first place. The princesses made amends and are now back together again, Scootaloo had an accident and two injuries, and the Pen Pals were booted from the race after coming in last. (Pictures of the remaining four teams are shown.) The Mario Bros, Royal Sisters, Pegasisters, and the Bowsers are our final four fanatics as we been through multiple universes and the excitement continues.

(Discord appears)

Discord: Only two more places left to go and this next challenge will be the most toughest challenge yet. Now it's a non-stop race to the end. Anyone that slows down, will fall WAY behind. Let's start the ultimate semi-final battle right here, right now on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(The intro begins again after a snap of fingers.)

(End of intro.)

* * *

**Episode 26: ****The Eggs-traordinary Semifinal Battle.**

(We are now seen back at Decision Junction.)

Discord: Welcome back to Darjeeling India and yesterday, we had the leg end here, so it's today's starting point. Mario and Luigi are up first since they won yesterday.

(Mario and Luigi step up to the cloudbox and get the first tip.)

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: We made a perfect turnaround yesterday.

Luigi: We went from second last to first in one day. Now we're in the final four. This is the greatest moment of our lives!

Mario: If we play our cards right, we have a shot at winning this whole thing.

* * *

Mario: Take the pipe to the Mario Universe where you will teleport to Yoshi Island.

(An image of Yoshi's Island is shown.)

Discord: Located in the Mario Universe, Yoshi Island is an island where all of the Yoshis; including the original one live in peace. In this small village, red, blue, yellow, orange, pink, and so many more yoshis occupy this place where... Well I don't know exactly what these guys do. However, they won't get to interact with them because once all the teams arrive there, more will be explained.

(They leave and the next team comes up.)

Celestia: It's a new day! You ready for this Luna?

Luna: Of course, with us together again, let's start the next leg!

* * *

(Interview: Royal Sisters)

Celestia: I'm glad we were able to settle our differences.

Luna: Yes, now that we're sisters again, we can focus on the prize and make a promise not to have anymore fights.

Celestia: And the best part is we made it to the semifinals. It doesn't matter if we win or lose, I'll be glad doing this with you.

Luna: Me too, but let's not go home.

* * *

(They follow the first team to the pipe and the next team steps up.)

Rainbow Dash: Ready kid?

Scootaloo: Yep! Ow! (Winced in pain.)

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: We are so close to the end. It would have been a shame if we lost now, but we have a shot at winning the race?

Scootaloo: I may be injured and all, but I am not giving up now.

Rainbow Dash: That's the spirit kid! Ready to show those other teams what for?

Scootaloo: You know it!

(They were about to hoof bump but forgot her hoof was injured.)

Rainbow Dash: Let's just agree with a nod.

* * *

(Last but not least, the Bowsers are the last team to depart from the starting line.)

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: I still think we should have won yesterday.

Bowser: Son relax, we're still in the race by a close save. If those teams think they can beat us, then they're mistaken.

Bowser Jr: Yes, now that we're in the semifinals, it's time to really show them all what we're capable of.

* * *

(They follow the teams to the pipe and jump in it. They met with the other teams that waited patiently by the Yoshi Village.)

Scootaloo: Whoa! This is the Yoshi Village? Cool!

Mario: I wonder why we have to come here.

(That was until a random Yoshi approached the teams.)

Gray Yoshi: Are you guys the teams in the race?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, heard of us?

Gray Yoshi: Yes. Also I'm gonna need the following players to come with me: Luigi, Scootaloo, Bowser Jr, and Luna, please follow me to that warp pipe.

Luna: Only us four, but why?

Gray Yoshi: You'll find out! As for the rest of you, you can hang out, do whatever, or come watch your teammates.)

(The players that were called followed him to the pipe leaving the other four behind.)

Mario: We should go see what's going on.

Rainbow Dash: You read my mind.

(They followed their partners down the pipe and they are now seen on a different part of the island but it's in the air in a custom board map design.)

Luigi: Whoa! What are we doing here?

(That's when Discord appeared on cue.)

Discord: Greetings everyone, I bet you're all wondering why you're here.

Scootaloo: Not really.

Discord: Well feast your eyes on the Ultimate Semifinal Survival Challenge!

Luna: What?

Discord: Indeed! For this Ultimate Survival challenge, it's a game of thinking, cash, shops, suits, buildings, venture cards, warps, cannons, capital, net worth, and buyouts. Say hello to your next and only challenge: Fortune Street!

Scootaloo: Fortune what now?

Discord: Similar to Monopoly, Fortune Street is a game where you need to buy shops, collect four suits, and get a high enough net worth or bankrupt others. Today, all four of you will battle it out on this map to collect the four suits scattered around the board.

Luigi: Seems like a lot!

Discord: Which is why I going to give you guys these! (He snaps his fingers and made two electronic wristbands on each hand or hoof.) The wristband on you left is the amount of ready cash you currently have, and on your right is the net worth amount. Let me explain how this works, most of the spaces have prices on them. Land on one of those and you can decide whether or not you want to buy that shop. The more you have in a row, the higher you can raise the prices. Land on someone else's, you have to pay them the amount shown, or you can buy it out and take it for 5 times its value.

Bowser Jr: Five times? What a ripoff.

Discord: However, there will be no shop buying will be involved, we're only going to play this game a little bit more differently. All you need to do is gather the spades, hearts, diamonds, and the clubs. Bring all four of those suits back to the bank in order to level up. The three teams that make it back to the bank with all four suits and reach level 3 will be moving on to the finals, the last team to make it to the bank and reach level 3, will be eliminated from the race. Also, you all might need these. (He made two electronic wristbands appear on each player. One to show them which level they're on, and the other to show them all the suits they've collected.) They'll help you throughout this challenge

Scootaloo: Wait. How am I supposed to move around the board if my hoof's broken?

Discord: I already thought of that. (He poofs up a wheelchair for her.) Problem solved. Any other secrets you want to know about this board?

Luigi: I don't mind hearing a few.

Discord: On this board, there is a cannon space. If you land on that, then you can blast to another player's square of your choice. Also, there are two pipes on this stage. If you land on one of them, you come out of the other one on the board. For instance, let's say there's one right there. (Points to the pipe.) and the other one is over there. (Points to the other pipe on the opposite side.) You go in one, you come out the other pipe safely.

Scootaloo: Oh that's how it works.

Discord: Now with that taken care of, it's time to decide the order. Good luck to you all. May the best win and the worst fall.

(A bunch of number slot machines appear above them and start spinning. It shows the slots stop on 04, 73, 68, 40.)

Turn order:

Luna

Luigi

Bowser Jr.

Scootaloo

* * *

**Easy Rules.**

**Yoshi's Island.**

**Target Level: 3**

**Game type: Collect all the suits.**

* * *

That's the order set!

(All the players are now on the bank space with a wristwatch that are around their arms or hooves. Right now, Luna has the dice block.)

Luna: What is this spotted cube?

Discord: That is the dice which you need to roll to move around the board.

Luna: Oh. (Rolls the dice and got a '4'. Goes right and grabbed the diamond and stopped on the square after the venture space.)

Now it's Luigi's turn and he rolls a 5 follows Luna. He stopped on the space ahead of her.

Bowser Jr: Watch and learn how the master does it. (Tossed the dice which landed on 6, he goes left, collected the heart, and land on the dice block.) What's this?

Discord: Land on this, and you get to roll again.

Bowser Jr: Alright. It's like this game was made for me. (Rolled again and got a five. He moved five spaces and lands on the square after the pipe.

Scootaloo: Looks like I'm up. (She rolls a two and goes left which lands her on the heart.) What happens now?

Discord: You get to draw a venture card, but only the ones useful to this challenge.

(She draws a card which is #51.)

Scootaloo: Move 1 square more. (Moves up one space and her turn ends.)

Luna: It's my turn again. (Rolls another 4 and got the spade next.) Two suits down and two left. I'm getting good at this.

(Luigi's turn.)

Luigi: I already have one suit, but I need three more. (He rolled the dice and got a 1. He lands on the spades square.) Alright, I get to pick a card. (He drew a venture card which was #57.) Hmm, zoom to any square you like. Awesome! I choose the hearts square. (He then gets teleported to the hearts square and stops there.) Wow! That's one great way to travel. (He picks another card and it was #82.) Freebie, take a club! (His watch started flashing which shows he collected all four suits.) Wow! Back to the bank and it's on to level 2.

(It's Bowser Jr's turn.)

Bowser Jr: I may have 1 suit, but I'll get the others lickety split. (Rolled a 1.) What a cheap dice!

Scootaloo: Looks like I'm up! (Rolled the dice which shows a 6. She moves that many squares and lands on the pipe. She goes down it and reappears on the opposite side close to the clubs.) That's so cool. I was over there a moment ago, now I just teleport over here. Neat!

(Turn 3.)

Luna: Let's hope I get something other than a 4. (She rolls again and got a 6.) Hmmm, this could be a tough choice, but I'll go left. (Grabbed the club, passed the pipe, and landed on the space before the cannon.)

(Luigi's turn.)

Luigi: I'm just a hop, skip, and a jump away from a promotion! (He rolls again and gets a 5. He was three spaces from the bank and lands there. His watch with the suits cleared and the screen reads "Promotion!") Just one more time around and I'm in the lead.

Discord: There's more, you still have two spaces left.

Luigi: Oh. (Moves two more squares and stopped on the diamond. He takes another venture card which was #81.) All other players can only move 1 on their next turn.

(Bowser Jr's turn.)

Bowser Jr: Whoa. Something's not right. This stupid die must be broken. (He rolled a 1 and stopped on the space before the lift square.)

Scootaloo: I'm up again, and why do I have a feeling something isn't right. (Rolled a 1 from the dice block and landed on the club's. She picked a venture card which was #80.) Freebie! Take a spade! (It shows she has three suits and now she needs the diamond.)

(Turn #4.)

Luna: Okay, here goes. (Rolls a 1 due to the venture card and lands on the cannon square.)

Discord: Oooh, look like we have our first cannon player. Choose your location!

Luna: There!

Discord: You'll be blasted over to Bowser Jr's location.

(Luna hops in the cannon and blasts off across the board and landed on the same square as Bowser Jr.)

Luna: That was fun! I wouldn't mind going again.

(Luigi goes next and receives a four. He decided to go up since it was quicker and landed on the spades drawing another venture card. The card he got was 100 which reads: Freebie! Take a suit yourself card!)

Luigi: What is this?

Discord: With this, you can use it as one of the suits so you can save time and go to the bank. You can use it as a spade, heart, diamond, or club. Basically, it represents any suit of your choice, and you can save time on this map.

Luigi: Finally! Something I can actually use.

(Bowser Jr rolls again and gets a 6. He then gets on the lift and it carries him to the other side where he gets off.)

(Scootaloo gets a 2 and lands on a shop square, so that ends her turn.)

(It is now the 5th turn which brings us to Luna. She gets a 5 and passed the pipe square landing two squares ahead of it. Luigi and Bowser Jr. both got 4's on their next turn but nothing happened when Luigi went and Bowser Jr. collected the clubs. Scootaloo rolls a 5 and took the top path which landed her on a square before the venture space.)

Luna: My turn again! (Rolled a five and lands on the heart square.) Looks like I pick another card. (Picked from the deck giving her a 29.) Freebie! Take a Heart! But I already have one.

Discord: Then nothing happens. Next!

Luigi: Only one more suit to go and it's back to the bank and then onto first place! (Rolls again and the dice lands on 5. He moves that many squares and lands on the cannon square.) I guess it's my turn for a cannon ride! I choose that space!

(He hops in the cannon and blasts off across the board and landed on Luna's square which was the heart.)

Luigi: Wow! I just need a three then I win!

Bowser Jr: You think you can beat me? I like to see you try. (His next roll gave him a 2 and lands on the spade. He picks a card which was #47.) Dicey adventure. Roll a 2-6 to get all the suits. Roll a 1 and you lose all your suits. Pfft! Easy! (Rolls the dice and got 4.) Ha! Told ya it was easy!

(Once his turn was over, Scootaloo has the dice again and rolls a 5 which got her back to the bank and leveled up to level 2. After her level up, she had one space left and lands on the space after the bank.)

Luna: My turn. (Rolled a 5 and levels up to the second level. She had to spaces left and lands on the diamond square. Another venture card was drawn and she gets #52.) Move another 2 squares! (She does so and stops on the square ahead of the venture space.)

Luigi: All I need is a 3. Come on, I'm feeling lucky today! (He rolls the dice which lands on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... a 6.

(He lands on the bank with three spaces to spare.)

Luigi: Yes! Level 3! I'm done!

Discord: Congrats Luigi! You won today's leg for your team. (Presents him with the next travel tip.) Take this pipe back to your partner and here's your next tip.

Luigi: Awesome. (Reads) Wait by the ship where you'll fly to... New York City!

Bowser Jr: That should be me! (It was his turn and he rolled a 4 taking the quick path and stopped on the diamond. He selects another venture card which was #87. Roll the special 7 and 8 dice and move again.) Now that's more like it. (Rolled the special dice giving him a 7 and got back to the bank in two spaces; which got him to level 2. He still had five more spaces left and lands on the square before the dice square.)

(When his turn was over, Scootaloo rolled a three which landed her one square behind Bowser Jr after collecting the heart.)

Discord VO: We now reached the 8th turn and one team finished the challenge which was the Mario Bros. as they are one of the three teams that will be competing in the finale, and soon we'll get to know which two teams will join them.

(Luna rolls again and collects the spade after rolling a five decides to go left and stops on the square before the club. Bowser Jr gets a 2 which puts him ahead of the venture on square, then Scootaloo rolls a four which puts her one space ahead of him.)

Luna: I think I have a good feeling about this next one. (Rolled a 3 and got the clubs, but passed the pipe.) Or not.

(Both Scootaloo and Bowser Jr landed on the same square which was exactly two spaces away from the lift square after Bowser Jr got a 5, and Scootaloo got a 4.)

Luna: I think I have a shot at the cannon again. Come on, mama needs a new crown! (The dice comes up as 6 which makes her pass the cannon and having to take the long way around.) So close, yet so far.

(No matter what number they both got, both Bowser Jr and Scootaloo got a number 1 taking the lift square to the opposite side which lands them one space before the club.)

(Turn 11.)

Luna: Here goes! (Rolls a 2 landing on the diamond. She picked a card from the deck which was #115.) Misadventure, all other players can move 7 on their next turn. Well this doesn't seem fair to me.

(The venture card Luna selected made Scootaloo and Bowser roll a 7 landing them one space ahead of the spade after collecting that and the club which make three suits collect and the diamond as the last one.)

Luna: Well this doesn't look good for me. I need the heart, but I have to go all the way around again to get it. (Rolled another two landing on the bank and stopping there.)

(Bowser Jr's turn.)

Bowser Jr: Hee Hee Hee! Almost time to level up! That'll make one step closer to being king! (He rolls a 5 and landed on the bank exactly and leveled up to level 3.) I did it! I won!

Discord: Well not the challenge or the leg, but you do take second! (Just then, Scootaloo makes it back to the bank with a 6 and she leveled up to the third level as well.) Scootaloo, third place!

Luna: Yep! I knew it!

Scootaloo: I could get used to traveling like this.

Bowser Jr: I'll be used to traveling if you weren't coming!

Discord: Speaking of traveling, here are your travel tips. (Hands Bowser Jr and Scootaloo travel tips.)

Scootaloo: New York City!? This will be exciting!

(Everyone jumps in the pipe and they all reconvened with their partners.)

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: So we're going to New York City eh? Well it's all coming down to this.

Bowser: The only teams standing in our way are those pesky Mario Brothers and those girly pegasus ponies. That's not going to stop us.

Bowser Jr: I still can't believe I had to *shudders* play fair to survive this.

Bowser: Would you rather be disqualified for that? It's one more leg, we'll go back to our old ways then.

Bowser Jr: You're right. And it's going to be good.

* * *

(The three teams that completed the challenge already left to board the flight to New York City. Cut back to Celestia and Luna sitting on a bench.)

Luna: I'm sorry Tia. I tried my hardest, but it wasn't enough.

Celestia: It's okay, you gave it your best shot, and I'm not mad. I'm actually proud of you.

Luna: Thanks Celestia!

(They gave each other a hug until Discord comes up to them.)

Discord: Well, well, former Ex-Sisters, you lost the ultimate survival challenge.

Celestia: I think you forgot we're actually the 'Royal Sisters' again!

Discord: Fine, but you're still out.

(Both of them turn to each other before walking off.)

_(The Best of Celestia and Luna: Royal/Ex-Sisters)_

(Scenes of this team's best moments are played as they both recap.)

Luna: You had to let me do that tough challenge didn't you?

Celestia: It wasn't me, that Yoshi said you had to do it.

Luna: Relax, I'm just messing with you. Besides what did you expect? You're hotter than the sun which is your special talent.

Celestia: Aww, shucks Luna!

Luna: We may not have won, but we still did some pretty great thing as a team.

Celestia: When things got tough, we took the heat, and even had each others back sometimes.

Luna: Which was a lot of time, but even with our ups and downs, downs most importantly, we didn't give up.

Celestia: Even carry other sometimes.

Luna: Just no more parachuting, I was petrified completely!

Celestia: *giggles* This experience made us better, stronger, and closer than ever. I know what I want now, and it's you Luna.

Luna: And I want you Celestia.

(The scene is over and they are both walking away in the sunset.)

Luna: I prefer if we never fight or argue again as long as we both shall live.

Celestia: Agreed, let's just put all that behind us.

Luna: By the way, what did you guys do while I was doing the challenge?

Celestia: You know what? I'll tell you about it when we get home.

(The camera turns back to Discord.)

Discord: This is it, it all comes down to our final three teams: The Mario Bros, Bowsers, and Pegasisters. With two Mario teams and one Equestrian team left, will the final two be all the ones from the Mushroom Kingdom, or not? And what will be in store for our finalist teams as we head to New York City for an epic finale? Stay tuned because you do not want to miss the exciting conclusion here on... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(END)

* * *

**That's right, New York City is where it's all going to end but it's going to be 'Extended' from the original. And you know it all comes down to this! Who will win? Who will lose? Leave your comments below.**

**And yes, Celestia and Luna are now gone, so that means either vote for:**

**Mario and Luigi (Mario Bros.)**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr (Bowsers)**

**Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo (Pegasisters)**

**There isn't a lot, but you can try to spot the references that were used in this chapter if you like and stay tuned as the epic conclusion is coming soon!**

***PS Look up Fortune Street if haven't done that yet or you don't know what it is.**


	28. The Moment you've all been waiting for

Final Episode: The Moment You've All Been Waiting For.

Discord VO: 24 teams, three different universes, over 20 different places we've been to, and here we are, the finale! 21 different teams have all fallen and yesterday, the Royal Sisters were eliminated from the race and now we have our three finalist teams: The Mario Bros, Bowsers, and Pegasisters. These teams made it this far and only one team will walk away with 500 grand. One last destination awaits and it's gonna be good. One last time, it's time to get started right here, right now on the exciting finale of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(One last snap and the intro begins one last time.)

(End of intro.)

* * *

**Final Episode: The Moment You've All Been Waiting For.**

(Go to the inside of the plane where the last three remaining teams are on their way to New York City.)

Discord VO: This is it! The final three teams are on one last flight as they are now on their way to New York City!

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: I honestly never thought we'd make it this far.

Luigi: But look at us now, we made it to the finals. I mean we had a few close calls, but we were just lucky.

Mario: This is our time, and we're going to give it all we've got and go for the win.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: Aw Yeah! Scootaloo and I made it all the way to the big bad finale! We're tough enough as a team and go all out to win this race.

Scootaloo: Most of all, we're the only team from our world that's left. I may have a broken wing and forehoof, but that's not gonna stop us from winning

Rainbow Dash: You got that right! (They hoof bump each other, but she hit her broken one.)

Scootaloo: Ow!

Rainbow Dash: Sorry, we should ease up on those.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Those teams think they have a chance against us? Not today.

Bowser: It's obvious who the real winners are gonna be, US!

Bowser Jr: We're the team that can't be messed with, they don't stand a chance. We're going to win it all!

* * *

(A postcard of New York is shown.)

Discord: New York City; which is also known as the Big Apple. Home to many of the most iconic sights seen here in New York such as the Empire State Building, Central Park, and the Broadway theater. It's populated by so many people here, you could easily get lost in a large crowd. (Cut to the plane arriving in New York.) And the teams have already arrived, which team will take the early lead and the first tip? Let's find out shall we?

(The final three teams exit the plane and find the cloudbox that was close by.)

Mario: It's a duo challenge, who's brave enough to face the traffic?

(We see Discord by a bunch of taxi cabs.)

Discord: For this duo challenge, teams will take one of these taxi cabs and drive themselves all the way here. (Cut to the Empire State Building.) The Empire State Building where they'll head inside and climb a measly 86 flights of stairs to reach this observation deck where they will find three different suitcases with their team picture on it along with their next travel tip.

Rainbow Dash: There's the taxis!

Bowser Jr: Go Go Go!

(All the teams hop in their cabs and drive off to the Empire State Building. Cut to the inside of the Bowsers cab.)

Bowser Jr: Hurry! We didn't come all the way to New York just to lose.

Bowser: You think I don't know that? Which way do we go?

Bowser Jr: Keep going straight! Now! Now! Now!

(Cut to the Pegasisters in their cab.)

Rainbow Dash: You know this place kinda reminds me of Manehattan.

Scootaloo: The large buildings, and the large crowd of people here. It sure does have some similar features.

Rainbow Dash: Keep going with those directions! Which way?

Scootaloo(looking at the map): Hmm, it says make a left up here.

Rainbow Dash: On it! (turns left.)

(We now go to the Mario Bros cab.)

Mario: Right turn up here, then make a left!

Luigi: Gotcha! (Turns the cab in those directions in that order.)

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: This is intense! We're in the finale racing against two other teams.

Luigi: One that's good and one that's trouble.

Mario: Do we want to win? Yes. Do we need to win? Obviously!

Luigi: And do we need to get rid of the those evil reptiles? That's a definite yes!

* * *

Mario: I didn't know you could drive so well!

Luigi: We raced in karts before. It's the same thing but we have to stay safe.

Mario: Got that right! (That was until another taxi sped right passed them.) Who was that?!

Luigi: I don't know, but let's catch up with that cab!

(Up ahead, it shows that the Bowsers passed them.)

Bowser Jr: Ha! Suckers! I like to see those losers catch us now!

Bowser: Look up ahead! I see the Pegasisters!

Bowser Jr: Up for a game of bumper cars?

Bowser: Oh you read my mind! (He speeds up the taxi.)

(Up ahead were the Pegasisters who were making great progress.)

Scootaloo: We're making good time! We just stay straight and-

(They felt their cab jerk forward which surprised them as they got rammed again by the Bowsers.)

Bowser Jr: Again! Again!

(Bowser hit the gas once more which made the Pegasisters spin out of control.)

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: Even though we're in a competition, we can still have a little fun to ourselves.

* * *

Discord VO: The Bowsers are now in the lead and apparently the Pegasisters are about to crash somewhere between 81st and 3rd.

(Their taxi stopped spinning which crashed into a lamppost.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on! Now how are we going to catch up with our taxi destroyed?

(That's when Scootaloo spotted a subway entrance.)

Scootaloo: Hey! We can take the subway to the Empire State Building. It'll be much faster.

Rainbow Dash: Let's go! (They go down the stairs and catch a train. Cut back to the Bowsers driving.)

Bowser Jr: That was awesome!

Bowser: Yeah it was! I guess we really- (He stopped talking as he saw another car up ahead and immediately hit the brakes causing Bowser Jr to hit glove compartment and fall to the floor.)

Bowser Jr: Warn me when you're going to do that. Why did you stop?

Bowser: I'm afraid there's bad news son. We just got caught in... a New York City traffic jam!

Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Driver: Hey shut up and honk like a normal person!

(Not to far behind, the Mario Bros. get caught up in the traffic and have to wait.)

Mario: Traffic? This could take a while.

Luigi: At least if we're stuck in traffic, so are the other teams. I hope. Otherwise, we are so screwed!

(Unknown to the two teams, the Pegasisters were relaxing in the subway as they were heading to their destination.)

Rainbow Dash: Now this is what I call relaxing in style.

Scootaloo: At this rate, we'll be there in no time.

_Speaker: Next stop: Empire State Building._

Rainbow Dash: Well what do you know?

(Cut back to the traffic jam.)

Luigi: This is getting boring.

Mario: Want me to drive for awhile?

Luigi: Yeah I guess.

(They switched their seats and had no trouble getting to their sides. Skip ahead to the Empire State Building.)

Scootaloo: Wow! We made it!

Rainbow Dash: Best part is I don't see any taxis, we must be in the lead. Hop on and hang on tight.

(They head inside the building and start climbing up the large amount of stairs.)

Discord VO: We now have the Pegasisters stepping up to first place, but they may not have the place to themselves for long.

(Back in the traffic jam, both of the teams still behind are almost out of the traffic jam.)

Bowser Jr(banging his head): One... Hour. Stuck in traffic for ONE... STINKIN'... HOUR!

Bowser: It's only been 20 minutes. But yes, I hate being stuck in traffic!

Mario: We should be out and good to go in about five minutes.

Luigi: That's good to know.

(Cut to the observation deck in the Empire State Building as the frontrunning team makes it to the top.)

Scootaloo: There's the briefcases! We must be in first after all. (They find their briefcase with their team picture on it and found the tip attached to it.)

Rainbow Dash(reading): Now that you have your briefcase, head back down and ride an electric scooter to the statue of liberty where the next cloudbox is located.

Scootaloo: The Statue of Liberty! We have to get there now!

Rainbow Dash: Let's head back down and hopefully, keep our lead!

(Cut to the outside of the building as a taxi cab pulls up.)

Bowser Jr: RUN! (They head inside the building.)

(Shortly after, another taxi pulled up and the Mario Bros. hop out.)

Mario: Oh boy, a team beat us here! (They head inside and up the stairs.) Let's hope we're still going to make it!

Luigi: I hope so too!

Bowser: First team in the building, first to the final round, and we'll be the first champions of the world!

(His excitement faded as they saw the Pegasisters zip pass them going back downstairs.)

Scootaloo: Hey guys!

Rainbow Dash: See ya losers!

Bowser Jr: RRRRGGGGHHHH! CURSES!

(They also passed Mario and Luigi who are on their way up.)

Rainbow Dash: See you guys.

Mario: We're not out yet!

Luigi: We're still coming for you.

(At the observation deck, the Bowsers are the next team getting their briefcase.)

Bowser: Statue of liberty! Let's go!

(They leave as the Mario Bros. come in and grabbed their briefcase.)

Mario: Quick. Back down the stairs and to the Statue of liberty ASAP!

(They go back downstairs and we cut to the outside of the building as the Pegasisters are still in the lead.)

Rainbow Dash: Where are the scooters? I didn't see any when we got here.

Scootaloo: Uh, they're right there. (Pointed just a few feet on her left.)

Rainbow Dash: No wonder I didn't see them. (They hop on the scooter and rode off to the Statue of liberty.)

Bowser: They won't get away from us that easy! (Follows them to catch up with them.)

Luigi: Oh man, we're in last place!

Mario: Not for long!

Discord VO: Two tasks have been completed and it's now neck and neck and neck! Pretty soon, the final three will take the challenge to new heights! Will any of these three teams be able to complete the daunting tasks that lie ahead? And who will be moving on to the finals? All of these questions will be answered right here after the break.

(Break)

* * *

(Break time is over and we cut to the Statue of liberty and the first team reaches it and found the cloudbox.)

Rainbow Dash: Alright! Still in first! Let's see what's next! (Pressed the button and got the next tip.)

Scootaloo(reading): Another duo challenge, your worst heightmare.

(We see Discord at the top of the statue.)

Discord: Like I mentioned earlier, it's time for the teams to take it to new heights! For this duo challenge, teams will climb these ropes all the way up to lady liberty's crown and grab the next tip that's hanging off the edge. Once they get the tip, it down that 30 story pole and teams will take a speedboat into the sewer and out the other end where the first midpoint finish line is located. The two teams that make it here will move on to the finale, but the last team to make here is finished. Done! Cut from the race! Man! Whoever that team is going to be, then I do not want to be in their shoes because it will be ugly.

Rainbow Dash: Pfft, this will be a piece of- OW! What are these ropes made of?

Discord: Steel wool. One of the strongest cleaning tools, but it is quite rough.

(Rainbow Dash climbed the rope while saying 'ow' every few seconds.)

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: Climbing that rope all the way to the top is pretty long and exhausting!

Scootaloo: Which seems like a bad idea for a challenge if you ask me.

Rainbow Dash: I'm the one that's doing the climbing! I might even end up with blisters on my hooves.

* * *

(The rest of the teams arrive and begin climbing as well.)

Bowser Jr: Great! More climbing!

Bowser: Well we gotta hurry up if we want to win!

(30 minutes later.)

Mario: We're catching up to the leading team! How are you holding out?

Luigi: Despite how high we are, I say we're doing A-Okay.

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: Good thing we're wearing gloves for this challenge.

Luigi: Word of advice to the good people of New York, if you attempt to climb a rope made of steel wool, wear gloves so you don't get pain to your hands.

Mario: Amen.

* * *

(Cut to the top of the statue where one team finally makes it.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh man, my hooves are sore from all that climbing!

Scootaloo: I can get the tip if you want.

Rainbow Dash: But you got two injuries. I can't let you go out there and risk your life for that tip.

Scootaloo: Injury or not, I'm going to do it and that's final. (Starts walking slowly on the thin walkway.)

Rainbow Dash: Wait I can't-

Luigi: We made it!

Mario: I'll get the tip. (He goes on the edge and slowly goes for the tip.)

Rainbow Dash: Stop you from doing what you're doing! Go Scoots! Go!

(She tries reaching for the tip.)

Scootaloo(struggling): Almost... got it! (Grabbed the tip.) Yes! I did it! (She makes it back to Rainbow Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: It's a path down the pole, and a path of the direction we take with the speedboat. (They both look down at how deep they have to go.) Aww life why do you hate me so?

(Both of them screamed as they slid down the pole and land at the bottom after a minute.)

Scootaloo: That wasn't so bad. Was it Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: MMFFF!

(At the top of the lady liberty, the Bowsers reach the top.)

Bowser Jr: Dad, we're losing! We gotta hurry up!

Bowser: Okay! (He quickly tries his best to get the tip as they now saw the Mario Bros. slide down the pole.) I got the tip!

Bowser Jr: We got to hurry! (They slide down the pole and we cut to the exit of the sewer as the Pegasisters reached the dock and stepped on the rug.)

Discord: Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, you're the first team to arrive at the midpoint.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, we rule!

Discord: However, I have to give a 20 minute penalty.

Scootaloo: What for?

Discord: You were supposed to take a taxi to the Empire State Building, but halfway you travelled by train.

Rainbow Dash: It wasn't our fault. Those Bowser guys rammed into our taxi and made us crash. Look at the footage if you don't believe me.

(He makes a tablet appear and saw the footage of the Bowsers ramming into their cab and crashing.)

Discord: Very well, here's what I am going to do, I'm not going to penalize you for violating the rules, but since you had a valid and honest excuse, I'll only cut your penalty to 10 minutes instead of 20. Stand aside and I'll let you know when you can come over.

(A clock with 10 minutes appears and starts counting down.)

Rainbow Dash: I still think we could have won, but we still have a chance of winning this.

(Cut back to the sewer entrance as the Mario Bros. and Bowsers are neck and neck.)

Luigi: I'm getting nervous! We're the last two teams and we're all tied up.

Mario: We are not about to lose!

Bowser: They are so about to lose!

Bowser Jr: And that's the truth.

(Just then, a sewer gator pops up from the water behind them and swims after them.)

Luigi: GATOR!

(Sure enough, the sewer gator was snapping its jaws trying to eat them.)

Bowser Jr: That's right! Eat them, not us!

Mario: No no no no no! Do NOT eat us please!

(It was too late, the Bowsers exit the sewer as the Mario Bros. got eaten. They ride their speedboat to the dock and stepped out of the boat and on the rug.)

Bowser: Yes! We're in the finale!

Discord: No you aren't. Not yet anyway. You both have been caught for sabotage, and unless the Mario Bros. reach the midpoint in 20 minutes, you two are donzo!

(A clock with 20 minutes appears.)

Bowser Jr: We'll still be here. Those guys just got eaten by a sewer gator. I don't think they have a chance of-

Mario: We're here!

Bowser: B-B-But how?

Luigi: It was not easy escaping that mouth.

Mario: Once it got stuck in the exit, it just spat us out and that's how we ended up here.

Discord: Well in that case, we have our two finalists! The Mario Bros and the Pegasisters will move on to the finale!

Bowsers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(He then turns to Bowser and Bowser Jr.)

Discord: Unfortunately Bowsers, I'm sorry... it took me so long to say this. You're out of the competition!

(They were completely dazed as both of dropped to their knees, their skin turned white, and they were shocked and devastated.)

Bowser Jr(raspy voice): Nooo. Impossible! We can't lose! We were cheated!

Bowser(raspy voice): I'm the King of the Koopas! I'm not supposed to lose!

Bowsers: We... we lost.

_(The best of Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Bowsers)_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap.)

Bowser: I want to say how proud I am of making it this far, but I don't think I want to.

Bowser Jr: Maybe we don't deserve being champions. After the way we both behaved.

Bowser: We can learn from them. If they think a setback like this will stop us, then think again.

(The scene is over and we cut to the Bowsers walking off.)

Bowser Jr: Yeah, there's no way... Those people... (sniffles) have seen the last of... urrgh! Me... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Bowser: Worst day ever!

Discord VO: The big bad Bowsers are finally gone, so the Mario Bros. and Pegasisters are moving on to the final round which will start by finding their way to Central Park.

_Prepare for The Final Battle!_

(Cut to the final two teams racing to central park.)

Rainbow Dash: Yes! I knew we'd make it to the finale!

Mario: Now with the Bowsers eliminated, we can have ourselves a nice friendly competition to the end.

Scootaloo: May the best team win!

(Both teams get to the cloudbox located by the fountain and got their next tip.)

Rainbow Dash: Once again, it's a duo challenge, Rapa Buoy. Go to the boathouse, rent a canoe, and search the buoys for the combination to unlock your briefcase for your last and final challenge. Once your briefcase is opened, head up the path where you will find the very last cloudbox and the very last challenge.

Luigi: But which boat house is it?

Rainbow Dash: Let's look at the map. (She sees the map and locates the boathouse.) It should be right... over... Here! (She points to the exact spot where it is.) and we're right here. (Points to their current location.)

Mario: It's not that far. Let's go!

Scootaloo: Right behind you!

(Both teams grab a canoe and start rowing through the pond.)

Rainbow Dash: These must be the buoys! (Searches each and every side but doesn't find any numbers.) I don't get it! Where are the numbers? Why are they so hidden?

Luigi: I'm pretty sure they're under it. (Lifted one up and saw the possible combination to unlock it.) 5-2-7!

(Mario puts the combo in, but it's still locked.)

Mario: No good bro.

Rainbow Dash: Oh I see now. Thank you!

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: It wouldn't be a fair game if we just didn't help them.

Luigi: Win or lose, we're still going to do our best!

Mario: And have a nice friendly competition all the way to the end.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Try this, 2-2-9.

Scootaloo: It doesn't work!

Discord VO: The search for the combo is still on. And the gloves are off!

(A montage of the two teams searching for combos goes on. Mario tried 3-1-5, but it didn't open. Rainbow Dash checks another one which has 8-6-0, and nothing happened. They both try again and Luigi found one with 6-2-4 which didn't open the case while Scootaloo sees the number 1-0-6 and it doesn't work either. They are now on their third try as Mario tried 4-3-8 and the case still doesn't open up. Rainbow Dash picked up another buoy as Scootaloo put in 8-1-5 and their case opens up.)

Scootaloo: Yes! I got it!

Rainbow Dash: Thank goodness! (Dropped the buoys buy it punctured a hole in the canoe.) Oops! Sorry! Quick, we need to paddle to shore!

Scootaloo: Okay. (Both of them paddle to the shore even though they were sinking.)

Luigi: Well, it's over!

Mario: Just remember, we are not quitters. We can still make it if we never give up! This next one will be our ticket out of here. I can feel it, so pick up the buoys and show me the combination!

Luigi: You're right! (Lifted the buoy.) 9-1-5.

(He puts it in and it finally opens.)

Mario: Told you! Now let's get to shore, finish the last challenge and win!

Luigi: Right! (They started paddling back as the Pegasisters canoe continues sinking.)

Scootaloo: A little help?

Rainbow Dash: Sure thing, I can't believe it's all come down to this!

(Both teams got out of their canoes and head up the path where they find another cloudbox.)

Mario: This is it!

Rainbow Dash: One more challenge to go!

Luigi: No matter what happens, it's been fun racing against you.

Scootaloo: You guys too!

(They both get their very last tip from the cloudbox and read it.)

Luigi: It's the last duo challenge, don't get too puzzled.

Discord: Let's hope they don't. From the previous challenge, the teams had to open their briefcases which contains 100 puzzle pieces that make their team picture. For this very last challenge, teams will work together and recreate their picture with the puzzle pieces. Once they complete the puzzle, there is a golden tip in there that leads (Pan to the final finish line where Fluttershy is waiting along with all the other 22 teams that were eliminated sitting on the bleachers.) all the way here! The very last finish line for this season. The team who gets here first will win the grand prize! 500 grand!

(The teams that were eliminated started cheering and clapping for this moment. Except for three specific teams.)

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Koopa: Can you believe it? It all comes down to this! One team is about to ding ding ding. Win it all!

Paratroopa: Whoa, this is the finale? We're in the finale? (Grabbed Koopa and squeezed him tightly.)

Koopa: Gah! No... We... Aren't!

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky Twins)

Wario: Two teams that we can't stand? This finale stinks!

Waluigi: Yeah, but what teams were remaining anyway? The ponies, or the heroes?

Wario: Does it matter? We hate them and they both stink!

(Both of them laugh after that last comment.)

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: We're rooting for both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo!

Soarin: And those Mario Bros. too. They've got a lot of skill that they've learn from us.

Spitfire: So let's cheer for the both of them!

Soarin: Yeah!

* * *

(Interview: Party Ponies)

Pinkie Pie: I can't hold in my excitement any longer.

Cheese Sandwich: We're just dying to see who's going to win.

Pinkie Pie: I already promised myself we'd throw a "Congratulations on winning the Amazing Crossover Race Party!" for the winning team.

Cheese Sandwich: I certainly don't want to miss this.

Pinkie Pie: Me neither!

* * *

(Interview: Princesses)

Daisy: Is something wrong?

Peach: I'm just so happy that Bowser and his son got eliminated. Serves them both right!

Daisy: And Mario and Luigi made it to the finale! I'm so happy for them.

Peach: You can do it guys!

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Gilda: Ugh, I already don't like this finale. We should be racing, not those losers!

Trixie: I agree. Although Twilight did lose, I guess she didn't make it in time and lost. Ha! Well it doesn't matter how nicely it ended for them because a loss is a loss! *giggles softly*

Gilda: You have problems!

* * *

(Cut to the teams working on the puzzle.)

Mario: Alright, I know this piece goes here, and all I know is these go on the outside. (Picked all the puzzle pieces that go on the outside.)

Luigi: Don't forget these! (It shows he's collected a few pieces.)

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: One thing we know about puzzle building is you always start on the outside pieces.

Luigi: So that way, you can start working on the rest of the puzzle with all sides and corners completed.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: I already know this will go here. (Placed a piece on the right spot.) How are you doing on your end?

Scootaloo: I'm working on getting the pieces that match me.

Rainbow Dash: If there's any pieces that have my colors, give them to me!

Scootaloo: Okay!

(It took a while as both of the teams were hard at work putting the puzzle together. More than 30 minutes have gone by and both teams were less than 10 pieces away from finishing the puzzle.)

Both teams: Done!

(It shows both of them finished putting together their puzzle which shows their team pictures.)

Mario: Not a bad liking!

Rainbow Dash: I'll say.

(They get the final tip that shows it's a map to the final finish line.)

Luigi: Looks like it's all come down to this!

Scootaloo: Yeah.

Mario: Well we better go win the money!

Rainbow Dash: Not if we get there first.

Discord VO: It all comes down to this! After multiple countries, universes, and challenges, it's one final race to the last finish line. Who's going to be crowned this season's Amazing Crossover Race champions? The Mario Bros or the Pegasisters?

(We see both teams neck and neck as they race to the finish line.)

Discord: Who is going to win this money?

Koopa: Yeah!

Paratroopa: Alright!

(The Princesses are cheering for the teams.)

Spitfire: Wahoo!

Soarin: Yes!

Silver Spoon: Whoo!

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes: Whatever.

(It is now the final stretch as they get closer and closer to the end. The other teams cheer as the two finalists are noe on the home stretch. They both slow down as they're inches from the finish line when one team stepped on the rug which reveals to be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... The Mario Bros.

Discord: The Bros win it! 500 grand! They are the winners of the Amazing Crossover Race!

Mario and Luigi cheered then high five each other after winning the race.

Mario: We did it! We won!

Luigi: I know, this is the greatest moment of our lives!

Scootaloo: So close, but we tried our best!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it was still pretty fun doing this with you.

_(The best of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo: Pegasisters.)_

(Scenes of this team's best moments are played as they recap.)

Scootaloo: Wow! We went up against 23 different teams, and we made it to the finale!

Rainbow Dash: I guess this wasn't a total loss. I learned a lot from this experience. We even kicked a few bad teams off the game.

Scootaloo: Win or lose, I still loved racing with you.

Rainbow Dash: Me too, it would have been nice to win, but at least we won the Mario Kart Double Dash challenge. That was epic!

Scootaloo: And doing this with our friends was even greater.

(The scene is over.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey you two! (Goes over to Mario and Luigi and holds out her hoof.) Congratulations on your win!

(Mario shakes her hoof then Luigi does so too.)

Mario: Thanks, you two did great as well!

Luigi: If you want, we like to challenge you at kart racing again sometime.

Scootaloo: Can we?

Rainbow Dash: You bet! But next time, we'll win again!

_(The best of Mario and Luigi: Mario Bros.)_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap.)

Mario: Doing this race was awesome! Sure it was tough at first, but we did it!

Luigi: I'm just so happy we won!

Mario: We overcame a lot of challenging obstacles ahead but it didn't stop us.

Luigi: There's no words to describe how this went.

Mario: How about... the greatest moment of our lives!?

Luigi: That's perfect! I'm just glad it's all over!

Mario: And winning this race gives us a lot more confidence than we already have.

(The scene concludes and we see Discord and Fluttershy with all 24 teams as the Mario Bros. stand in front of their grand prize!

Discord(to Mario and Luigi): Well hope you don't spend it all in one place. (Turns back to the camera.) Anyway, that's it for a successful first season. Until next time.. I'm the Lord of Chaos Discord!

Fluttershy: And I'm Fluttershy!

Discord: And this has just been... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(END)

* * *

**There you have it, the winners of this season are Mario and Luigi! So that concludes season one as another season will be coming soon.**

**Final results: ****Winners: Mario Bros(Mario and Luigi)**

**Runner ups: Pegasisters(Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo)**

**3rd. Bowsers: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**4th. Ex/Royal Sisters: Celestia and Luna.**

**5th. Pen Pals: Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer.**

**6th. Wonderbolts: Spitfire and Soarin.**

**7th. Apple Siblings: Applejack and Apple Bloom.**

**8th. Tricksters: Trixie and Gilda.**

**9th. Schoolgirls: Raffina and Ringo.**

**10th. Gem Collectors: Spike and Rarity.**

**11th. Gamers: Button Mash and Sweetie Belle.**

**12th. Sneaky Twins: Wario and Waluigi.**

**13th. Party Ponies: Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich.**

**14th. Koopas: Koopa and Paratroopa.**

**15th. Musicians: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody.**

**16th. Young Princesses: Baby Peach and Baby Daisy.**

**17th. Scientists: Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves.**

**18th. Princesses: Peach and Daisy.**

**19th. Snobby Duo: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.**

**20th. Mushroom Pals: Toad and Toadette.**

**21st. Besties: Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon.**

**22nd. Egg Buddies: Yoshi and Birdo.**

**23rd. Snips and Snails.**

**24th. Goombas: Goomba and Paragoomba.**

**Thanks for reading and as usual you can guess the references used in this chapter. Stay tuned for the sequel as 20 different and new teams will be competing for the million dollar prize. Puyo Puyo, Mario, MLP, Dragon Quest, Smash Bros., and more mystery teams will be in season two along with a new host and new co-host.**


	29. Amazing Crossover Race Alternate Ending

Final Episode: The Moment You've All Been Waiting For.

Discord VO: 24 teams, three different universes, over 20 different places we've been to, and here we are, the finale! 21 different teams have all fallen and yesterday, the Royal Sisters were eliminated from the race and now we have our three finalist teams: The Mario Bros, Bowsers, and Pegasisters. These teams made it this far and only one team will walk away with 500 grand. One last destination awaits and it's gonna be good. One last time, it's time to get started right here, right now on the exciting finale of... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(One last snap and the intro begins one last time.)

(End of intro.)

* * *

**Final Episode: The Moment You've All Been Waiting For.**

(Go to the inside of the plane where the last three remaining teams are on their way to New York City.)

Discord VO: This is it! The final three teams are on one last flight as they are now on their way to New York City!

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: I honestly never thought we'd make it this far.

Luigi: But look at us now, we made it to the finals. I mean we had a few close calls, but we were just lucky.

Mario: This is our time, and we're going to give it all we've got and go for the win.

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: Aw Yeah! Scootaloo and I made it all the way to the big bad finale! We're tough enough as a team and go all out to win this race.

Scootaloo: Most of all, we're the only team from our world that's left. I may have a broken wing and forehoof, but that's not gonna stop us from winning

Rainbow Dash: You got that right! (They hoof bump each other, but she hit her broken one.)

Scootaloo: Ow!

Rainbow Dash: Sorry, we should ease up on those.

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser Jr: Those teams think they have a chance against us? Not today.

Bowser: It's obvious who the real winners are gonna be, US!

Bowser Jr: We're the team that can't be messed with, they don't stand a chance. We're going to win it all!

* * *

(A postcard of New York is shown.)

Discord: New York City; which is also known as the Big Apple. Home to many of the most iconic sights seen here in New York such as the Empire State Building, Central Park, and the Broadway theater. It's populated by so many people here, you could easily get lost in a large crowd. (Cut to the plane arriving in New York.) And the teams have already arrived, which team will take the early lead and the first tip? Let's find out shall we?

(The final three teams exit the plane and find the cloudbox that was close by.)

Mario: It's a duo challenge, who's brave enough to face the traffic?

(We see Discord by a bunch of taxi cabs.)

Discord: For this duo challenge, teams will take one of these taxi cabs and drive themselves all the way here. (Cut to the Empire State Building.) The Empire State Building where they'll head inside and climb a measly 86 flights of stairs to reach this observation deck where they will find three different suitcases with their team picture on it along with their next travel tip.

Rainbow Dash: There's the taxis!

Bowser Jr: Go Go Go!

(All the teams hop in their cabs and drive off to the Empire State Building. Cut to the inside of the Bowsers cab.)

Bowser Jr: Hurry! We didn't come all the way to New York just to lose.

Bowser: You think I don't know that? Which way do we go?

Bowser Jr: Keep going straight! Now! Now! Now!

(Cut to the Pegasisters in their cab.)

Rainbow Dash: You know this place kinda reminds me of Manehattan.

Scootaloo: The large buildings, and the large crowd of people here. It sure does have some similar features.

Rainbow Dash: Keep going with those directions! Which way?

Scootaloo(looking at the map): Hmm, it says make a left up here.

Rainbow Dash: On it! (turns left.)

(We now go to the Mario Bros cab.)

Mario: Right turn up here, then make a left!

Luigi: Gotcha! (Turns the cab in those directions in that order.)

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: This is intense! We're in the finale racing against two other teams.

Luigi: One that's good and one that's trouble.

Mario: Do we want to win? Yes. Do we need to win? Obviously!

Luigi: And do we need to get rid of the those evil reptiles? That's a definite yes!

* * *

Mario: I didn't know you could drive so well!

Luigi: We raced in karts before. It's the same thing but we have to stay safe.

Mario: Got that right! (That was until another taxi sped right passed them.) Who was that?!

Luigi: I don't know, but let's catch up with that cab!

(Up ahead, it shows that the Bowsers passed them.)

Bowser Jr: Ha! Suckers! I like to see those losers catch us now!

Bowser: Look up ahead! I see the Pegasisters!

Bowser Jr: Up for a game of bumper cars?

Bowser: Oh you read my mind! (He speeds up the taxi.)

(Up ahead were the Pegasisters who were making great progress.)

Scootaloo: We're making good time! We just stay straight and-

(They felt their cab jerk forward which surprised them as they got rammed again by the Bowsers.)

Bowser Jr: Again! Again!

(Bowser hit the gas once more which made the Pegasisters spin out of control.)

* * *

(Interview: Bowsers)

Bowser: Even though we're in a competition, we can still have a little fun to ourselves.

* * *

Discord VO: The Bowsers are now in the lead and apparently the Pegasisters are about to crash somewhere between 81st and 3rd.

(Their taxi stopped spinning which crashed into a lamppost.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on! Now how are we going to catch up with our taxi destroyed?

(That's when Scootaloo spotted a subway entrance.)

Scootaloo: Hey! We can take the subway to the Empire State Building. It'll be much faster.

Rainbow Dash: Let's go! (They go down the stairs and catch a train. Cut back to the Bowsers driving.)

Bowser Jr: That was awesome!

Bowser: Yeah it was! I guess we really- (He stopped talking as he saw another car up ahead and immediately hit the brakes causing Bowser Jr to hit glove compartment and fall to the floor.)

Bowser Jr: Warn me when you're going to do that. Why did you stop?

Bowser: I'm afraid there's bad news son. We just got caught in... a New York City traffic jam!

Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Driver: Hey shut up and honk like a normal person!

(Not to far behind, the Mario Bros. get caught up in the traffic and have to wait.)

Mario: Traffic? This could take a while.

Luigi: At least if we're stuck in traffic, so are the other teams. I hope. Otherwise, we are so screwed!

(Unknown to the two teams, the Pegasisters were relaxing in the subway as they were heading to their destination.)

Rainbow Dash: Now this is what I call relaxing in style.

Scootaloo: At this rate, we'll be there in no time.

_Speaker: Next stop: Empire State Building._

Rainbow Dash: Well what do you know?

(Cut back to the traffic jam.)

Luigi: This is getting boring.

Mario: Want me to drive for awhile?

Luigi: Yeah I guess.

(They switched their seats and had no trouble getting to their sides. Skip ahead to the Empire State Building.)

Scootaloo: Wow! We made it!

Rainbow Dash: Best part is I don't see any taxis, we must be in the lead. Hop on and hang on tight.

(They head inside the building and start climbing up the large amount of stairs.)

Discord VO: We now have the Pegasisters stepping up to first place, but they may not have the place to themselves for long.

(Back in the traffic jam, both of the teams still behind are almost out of the traffic jam.)

Bowser Jr(banging his head): One... Hour. Stuck in traffic for ONE... STINKIN'... HOUR!

Bowser: It's only been 20 minutes. But yes, I hate being stuck in traffic!

Mario: We should be out and good to go in about five minutes.

Luigi: That's good to know.

(Cut to the observation deck in the Empire State Building as the frontrunning team makes it to the top.)

Scootaloo: There's the briefcases! We must be in first after all. (They find their briefcase with their team picture on it and found the tip attached to it.)

Rainbow Dash(reading): Now that you have your briefcase, head back down and ride an electric scooter to the statue of liberty where the next cloudbox is located.

Scootaloo: The Statue of Liberty! We have to get there now!

Rainbow Dash: Let's head back down and hopefully, keep our lead!

(Cut to the outside of the building as a taxi cab pulls up.)

Bowser Jr: RUN! (They head inside the building.)

(Shortly after, another taxi pulled up and the Mario Bros. hop out.)

Mario: Oh boy, a team beat us here! (They head inside and up the stairs.) Let's hope we're still going to make it!

Luigi: I hope so too!

Bowser: First team in the building, first to the final round, and we'll be the first champions of the world!

(His excitement faded as they saw the Pegasisters zip pass them going back downstairs.)

Scootaloo: Hey guys!

Rainbow Dash: See ya losers!

Bowser Jr: RRRRGGGGHHHH! CURSES!

(They also passed Mario and Luigi who are on their way up.)

Rainbow Dash: See you guys.

Mario: We're not out yet!

Luigi: We're still coming for you.

(At the observation deck, the Bowsers are the next team getting their briefcase.)

Bowser: Statue of liberty! Let's go!

(They leave as the Mario Bros. come in and grabbed their briefcase.)

Mario: Quick. Back down the stairs and to the Statue of liberty ASAP!

(They go back downstairs and we cut to the outside of the building as the Pegasisters are still in the lead.)

Rainbow Dash: Where are the scooters? I didn't see any when we got here.

Scootaloo: Uh, they're right there. (Pointed just a few feet on her left.)

Rainbow Dash: No wonder I didn't see them. (They hop on the scooter and rode off to the Statue of liberty.)

Bowser: They won't get away from us that easy! (Follows them to catch up with them.)

Luigi: Oh man, we're in last place!

Mario: Not for long!

Discord VO: Two tasks have been completed and it's now neck and neck and neck! Pretty soon, the final three will take the challenge to new heights! Will any of these three teams be able to complete the daunting tasks that lie ahead? And who will be moving on to the finals? All of these questions will be answered right here after the break.

(Break)

* * *

(Break time is over and we cut to the Statue of liberty and the first team reaches it and found the cloudbox.)

Rainbow Dash: Alright! Still in first! Let's see what's next! (Pressed the button and got the next tip.)

Scootaloo(reading): Another duo challenge, your worst heightmare.

(We see Discord at the top of the statue.)

Discord: Like I mentioned earlier, it's time for the teams to take it to new heights! For this duo challenge, teams will climb these ropes all the way up to lady liberty's crown and grab the next tip that's hanging off the edge. Once they get the tip, it down that 30 story pole and teams will take a speedboat into the sewer and out the other end where the first midpoint finish line is located. The two teams that make it here will move on to the finale, but the last team to make here is finished. Done! Cut from the race! Man! Whoever that team is going to be, then I do not want to be in their shoes because it will be ugly.

Rainbow Dash: Pfft, this will be a piece of- OW! What are these ropes made of?

Discord: Steel wool. One of the strongest cleaning tools, but it is quite rough.

(Rainbow Dash climbed the rope while saying 'ow' every few seconds.)

* * *

(Interview: Pegasisters)

Rainbow Dash: Climbing that rope all the way to the top is pretty long and exhausting!

Scootaloo: Which seems like a bad idea for a challenge if you ask me.

Rainbow Dash: I'm the one that's doing the climbing! I might even end up with blisters on my hooves.

* * *

(The rest of the teams arrive and begin climbing as well.)

Bowser Jr: Great! More climbing!

Bowser: Well we gotta hurry up if we want to win!

(30 minutes later.)

Mario: We're catching up to the leading team! How are you holding out?

Luigi: Despite how high we are, I say we're doing A-Okay.

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: Good thing we're wearing gloves for this challenge.

Luigi: Word of advice to the good people of New York, if you attempt to climb a rope made of steel wool, wear gloves so you don't get pain to your hands.

Mario: Amen.

* * *

(Cut to the top of the statue where one team finally makes it.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh man, my hooves are sore from all that climbing!

Scootaloo: I can get the tip if you want.

Rainbow Dash: But you got two injuries. I can't let you go out there and risk your life for that tip.

Scootaloo: Injury or not, I'm going to do it and that's final. (Starts walking slowly on the thin walkway.)

Rainbow Dash: Wait I can't-

Luigi: We made it!

Mario: I'll get the tip. (He goes on the edge and slowly goes for the tip.)

Rainbow Dash: Stop you from doing what you're doing! Go Scoots! Go!

(She tries reaching for the tip.)

Scootaloo(struggling): Almost... got it! (Grabbed the tip.) Yes! I did it! (She makes it back to Rainbow Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: It's a path down the pole, and a path of the direction we take with the speedboat. (They both look down at how deep they have to go.) Aww life why do you hate me so?

(Both of them screamed as they slid down the pole and land at the bottom after a minute.)

Scootaloo: That wasn't so bad. Was it Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: MMFFF!

(At the top of the lady liberty, the Bowsers reach the top.)

Bowser Jr: Dad, we're losing! We gotta hurry up!

Bowser: Okay! (He quickly tries his best to get the tip as they now saw the Mario Bros. slide down the pole.) I got the tip!

Bowser Jr: We got to hurry! (They slide down the pole and we cut to the exit of the sewer as the Pegasisters reached the dock and stepped on the rug.)

Discord: Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, you're the first team to arrive at the midpoint.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, we rule!

Discord: However, I have to give a 20 minute penalty.

Scootaloo: What for?

Discord: You were supposed to take a taxi to the Empire State Building, but halfway you travelled by train.

Rainbow Dash: It wasn't our fault. Those Bowser guys rammed into our taxi and made us crash. Look at the footage if you don't believe me.

(He makes a tablet appear and saw the footage of the Bowsers ramming into their cab and crashing.)

Discord: Very well, here's what I am going to do, I'm not going to penalize you for violating the rules, but since you had a valid and honest excuse, I'll only cut your penalty to 10 minutes instead of 20. Stand aside and I'll let you know when you can come over.

(A clock with 10 minutes appears and starts counting down.)

Rainbow Dash: I still think we could have won, but we still have a chance of winning this.

(Cut back to the sewer entrance as the Mario Bros. and Bowsers are neck and neck.)

Luigi: I'm getting nervous! We're the last two teams and we're all tied up.

Mario: We are not about to lose!

Bowser: They are so about to lose!

Bowser Jr: And that's the truth.

(Just then, a sewer gator pops up from the water behind them and swims after them.)

Luigi: GATOR!

(Sure enough, the sewer gator was snapping its jaws trying to eat them.)

Bowser Jr: That's right! Eat them, not us!

Mario: No no no no no! Do NOT eat us please!

(It was too late, the Bowsers exit the sewer as the Mario Bros. got eaten. They ride their speedboat to the dock and stepped out of the boat and on the rug.)

Bowser: Yes! We're in the finale!

Discord: No you aren't. Not yet anyway. You both have been caught for sabotage, and unless the Mario Bros. reach the midpoint in 20 minutes, you two are donzo!

(A clock with 20 minutes appears.)

Bowser Jr: We'll still be here. Those guys just got eaten by a sewer gator. I don't think they have a chance of-

Mario: We're here!

Bowser: B-B-But how?

Luigi: It was not easy escaping that mouth.

Mario: Once it got stuck in the exit, it just spat us out and that's how we ended up here.

Discord: Well in that case, we have our two finalists! The Mario Bros and the Pegasisters will move on to the finale!

Bowsers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(He then turns to Bowser and Bowser Jr.)

Discord: Unfortunately Bowsers, I'm sorry... it took me so long to say this. You're out of the competition!

(They were completely dazed as both of dropped to their knees, their skin turned white, and they were shocked and devastated.)

Bowser Jr(raspy voice): Nooo. Impossible! We can't lose! We were cheated!

Bowser(raspy voice): I'm the King of the Koopas! I'm not supposed to lose!

Bowsers: We... we lost.

_(The best of Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Bowsers)_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap.)

Bowser: I want to say how proud I am of making it this far, but I don't think I want to.

Bowser Jr: Maybe we don't deserve being champions. After the way we both behaved.

Bowser: We can learn from them. If they think a setback like this will stop us, then think again.

(The scene is over and we cut to the Bowsers walking off.)

Bowser Jr: Yeah, there's no way... Those people... (sniffles) have seen the last of... urrgh! Me... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Bowser: Worst day ever!

Discord VO: The big bad Bowsers are finally gone, so the Mario Bros. and Pegasisters are moving on to the final round which will start by finding their way to Central Park.

_Prepare for The Final Battle!_

(Cut to the final two teams racing to central park.)

Rainbow Dash: Yes! I knew we'd make it to the finale!

Mario: Now with the Bowsers eliminated, we can have ourselves a nice friendly competition to the end.

Scootaloo: May the best team win!

(Both teams get to the cloudbox located by the fountain and got their next tip.)

Rainbow Dash: Once again, it's a duo challenge, Rapa Buoy. Go to the boathouse, rent a canoe, and search the buoys for the combination to unlock your briefcase for your last and final challenge. Once your briefcase is opened, head up the path where you will find the very last cloudbox and the very last challenge.

Luigi: But which boat house is it?

Rainbow Dash: Let's look at the map. (She sees the map and locates the boathouse.) It should be right... over... Here! (She points to the exact spot where it is.) and we're right here. (Points to their current location.)

Mario: It's not that far. Let's go!

Scootaloo: Right behind you!

(Both teams grab a canoe and start rowing through the pond.)

Rainbow Dash: These must be the buoys! (Searches each and every side but doesn't find any numbers.) I don't get it! Where are the numbers? Why are they so hidden?

Luigi: I'm pretty sure they're under it. (Lifted one up and saw the possible combination to unlock it.) 5-2-7!

(Mario puts the combo in, but it's still locked.)

Mario: No good bro.

Rainbow Dash: Oh I see now. Thank you!

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: It wouldn't be a fair game if we just didn't help them.

Luigi: Win or lose, we're still going to do our best!

Mario: And have a nice friendly competition all the way to the end.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Try this, 2-2-9.

Scootaloo: It doesn't work!

Discord VO: The search for the combo is still on. And the gloves are off!

(A montage of the two teams searching for combos goes on. Mario tried 3-1-5, but it didn't open. Rainbow Dash checks another one which has 8-6-0, and nothing happened. They both try again and Luigi found one with 6-2-4 which didn't open the case while Scootaloo sees the number 1-0-6 and it doesn't work either. They are now on their third try as Mario tried 4-3-8 and the case still doesn't open up. Rainbow Dash picked up another buoy as Scootaloo put in 8-1-5 and their case opens up.)

Scootaloo: Yes! I got it!

Rainbow Dash: Thank goodness! (Dropped the buoys buy it punctured a hole in the canoe.) Oops! Sorry! Quick, we need to paddle to shore!

Scootaloo: Okay. (Both of them paddle to the shore even though they were sinking.)

Luigi: Well, it's over!

Mario: Just remember, we are not quitters. We can still make it if we never give up! This next one will be our ticket out of here. I can feel it, so pick up the buoys and show me the combination!

Luigi: You're right! (Lifted the buoy.) 9-1-5.

(He puts it in and it finally opens.)

Mario: Told you! Now let's get to shore, finish the last challenge and win!

Luigi: Right! (They started paddling back as the Pegasisters canoe continues sinking.)

Scootaloo: A little help?

Rainbow Dash: Sure thing, I can't believe it's all come down to this!

(Both teams got out of their canoes and head up the path where they find another cloudbox.)

Mario: This is it!

Rainbow Dash: One more challenge to go!

Luigi: No matter what happens, it's been fun racing against you.

Scootaloo: You guys too!

(They both get their very last tip from the cloudbox and read it.)

Luigi: It's the last duo challenge, don't get too puzzled.

Discord: Let's hope they don't. From the previous challenge, the teams had to open their briefcases which contains 100 puzzle pieces that make their team picture. For this very last challenge, teams will work together and recreate their picture with the puzzle pieces. Once they complete the puzzle, there is a golden tip in there that leads (Pan to the final finish line where Fluttershy is waiting along with all the other 22 teams that were eliminated sitting on the bleachers.) all the way here! The very last finish line for this season. The team who gets here first will win the grand prize! 500 grand!

(The teams that were eliminated started cheering and clapping for this moment. Except for three specific teams.)

* * *

(Interview: Koopas)

Koopa: Can you believe it? It all comes down to this! One team is about to ding ding ding. Win it all!

Paratroopa: Whoa, this is the finale? We're in the finale? (Grabbed Koopa and squeezed him tightly.)

Koopa: Gah! No... We... Aren't!

* * *

(Interview: Sneaky Twins)

Wario: Two teams that we can't stand? This finale stinks!

Waluigi: Yeah, but what teams were remaining anyway? The ponies, or the heroes?

Wario: Does it matter? We hate them and they both stink!

(Both of them laugh after that last comment.)

* * *

(Interview: Wonderbolts)

Spitfire: We're rooting for both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo!

Soarin: And those Mario Bros. too. They've got a lot of skill that they've learn from us.

Spitfire: So let's cheer for the both of them!

Soarin: Yeah!

* * *

(Interview: Party Ponies)

Pinkie Pie: I can't hold in my excitement any longer.

Cheese Sandwich: We're just dying to see who's going to win.

Pinkie Pie: I already promised myself we'd throw a "Congratulations on winning the Amazing Crossover Race Party!" for the winning team.

Cheese Sandwich: I certainly don't want to miss this.

Pinkie Pie: Me neither!

* * *

(Interview: Princesses)

Daisy: Is something wrong?

Peach: I'm just so happy that Bowser and his son got eliminated. Serves them both right!

Daisy: And Mario and Luigi made it to the finale! I'm so happy for them.

Peach: You can do it guys!

* * *

(Interview: Tricksters)

Gilda: Ugh, I already don't like this finale. We should be racing, not those losers!

Trixie: I agree. Although Twilight did lose, I guess she didn't make it in time and lost. Ha! Well it doesn't matter how nicely it ended for them because a loss is a loss! *giggles softly*

Gilda: You have problems!

* * *

(Cut to the teams working on the puzzle.)

Mario: Alright, I know this piece goes here, and all I know is these go on the outside. (Picked all the puzzle pieces that go on the outside.)

Luigi: Don't forget these! (It shows he's collected a few pieces.)

* * *

(Interview: Mario Bros.)

Mario: One thing we know about puzzle building is you always start on the outside pieces.

Luigi: So that way, you can start working on the rest of the puzzle with all sides and corners completed.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: I already know this will go here. (Placed a piece on the right spot.) How are you doing on your end?

Scootaloo: I'm working on getting the pieces that match me.

Rainbow Dash: If there's any pieces that have my colors, give them to me!

Scootaloo: Okay!

(It took a while as both of the teams were hard at work putting the puzzle together. More than 30 minutes have gone by and both teams were less than 10 pieces away from finishing the puzzle.)

Both teams: Done!

(It shows both of them finished putting together their puzzle which shows their team pictures.)

Mario: Not a bad liking!

Rainbow Dash: I'll say.

(They get the final tip that shows it's a map to the final finish line.)

Luigi: Looks like it's all come down to this!

Scootaloo: Yeah.

Mario: Well we better go win the money!

Rainbow Dash: Not if we get there first.

Discord VO: It all comes down to this! After multiple countries, universes, and challenges, it's one final race to the last finish line. Who's going to be crowned this season's Amazing Crossover Race champions? The Mario Bros or the Pegasisters?

(We see both teams neck and neck as they race to the finish line.)

Discord: Who is going to win this money?

Koopa: Yeah!

Paratroopa: Alright!

(The Princesses are cheering for the teams.)

Spitfire: Wahoo!

Soarin: Yes!

Silver Spoon: Whoo!

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes: Whatever.

(It is now the final stretch as they get closer and closer to the end. The other teams cheer as the two finalists are noe on the home stretch. They both slow down as they're inches from the finish line when one team stepped on the rug which reveals to be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... The Pegasisters.

Discord: The Pegasisters win it! 500 grand! They are the winners of the Amazing Crossover Race!

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! We won!

Scootaloo: Yeah! We did it! (Both of them embrace in a long hug. Mario and Luigi decided to shrug it off and fist bump.)

Mario: Great job buddy!

Luigi: You too.

_(The best of Mario and Luigi: Mario Bros.)_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they recap.)

Mario: Doing this race was awesome! Sure it was tough at first, but we did it!

Luigi: There's even a better way to say it: Awesomest!

Mario: Like we said: It didn't matter if we win or lose, it's how we play!

Luigi: We played hard, gave it our all and came in the top two.

Mario: Like we also said: Nice guys do finish first.

(The scene ends.)

Mario: Congratulations!

Rainbow Dash: Thanks! Good game guys! (Shakes his hand.)

Luigi: Thank you! Even if we didn't win, it was fun racing!

Scootaloo: It sure was. (Shakes his hand.)

_(The best of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo: Pegasisters)_

(Scenes of this team's great moments are played as they do one last recap.)

Scootaloo: I can't believe it came down to this and we won!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! I mean sure we ran into some trouble along the way, but we totally did it!

Scootaloo: Doing this race with you was really awesome and I'd do it again if we had the chance.

Rainbow Dash: You also got guts kid! You kept on racing with me even though you got hurt. Greatest... Day... Ever!! (Pulled Scootaloo in for a hug.)

Scootaloo: Ow! Still hurts!

Rainbow Dash: I really got to work on that.

(The scene concludes and we see Discord and Fluttershy with all 24 teams as the Pegasisters stand in front of their grand prize!

Discord(to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo): Well hope you don't spend it all in one place. (Turns back to the camera.) Anyway, that's it for a successful first season. Until next time.. I'm the Lord of Chaos Discord!

Fluttershy: And I'm Fluttershy!

Discord: And this has just been... The Amazing Crossover Race!

(END)

* * *

**Final results: ****Winners: Pegasisters (Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo)**

**Runner ups: Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi)**

**3rd. Bowsers: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**4th. Ex/Royal Sisters: Celestia and Luna.**

**5th. Pen Pals: Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer.**

**6th. Wonderbolts: Spitfire and Soarin.**

**7th. Apple Siblings: Applejack and Apple Bloom.**

**8th. Tricksters: Trixie and Gilda.**

**9th. Schoolgirls: Raffina and Ringo.**

**10th. Gem Collectors: Spike and Rarity.**

**11th. Gamers: Button Mash and Sweetie Belle.**

**12th. Sneaky Twins: Wario and Waluigi.**

**13th. Party Ponies: Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich.**

**14th. Koopas: Koopa and Paratroopa.**

**15th. Musicians: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody.**

**16th. Young Princesses: Baby Peach and Baby Daisy.**

**17th. Scientists: Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves.**

**18th. Princesses: Peach and Daisy.**

**19th. Snobby Duo: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.**

**20th. Mushroom Pals: Toad and Toadette.**

**21st. Besties: Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon.**

**22nd. Egg Buddies: Yoshi and Birdo.**

**23rd. Snips and Snails.**

**24th. Goombas: Goomba and Paragoomba.**


	30. Bonus Chapter: Epilogue

Bonus Chapter/Epilogue

Have you ever wondered what happened to the teams after the race concluded? Well let me tell you in the exact order.

Goombas: Went to Wario City and Goomba now owns a shop for baseball equipment with Paragoomba working by his side.

Snips and Snails: Talked about their experience with the race and didn't have a lot to say as a few of their classmates laughed at them.

Egg Buddies: Yoshi and Birdo travelled back to Yoshi Island and had a chat with the other Yoshi's about how the race went too. A few of them were surprised that they lasted for three legs.

Besties: Lyra and Bon Bon got out a lot more and travelled to different places in Equestria including the places they've been to already: Baltimare, Manehattan, and the Crystal Empire.

Mushroom Pals: Toadette comes to the castle every week and she assists Toad on any help he needs at the castle. Every two weeks, they both go to visit their friends in Toad village.

Snobby Duo: After the incident in the Yukon, Diamond Tiara started being a better friend to Silver Spoon. Their parents took them on a shopping spree in Manehattan.

Princesses: Every now and then, Peach and Daisy would visit each other in their homelands for tea. When they're not visiting, they would be in their gardens or go out to visit their people.

Scientists: Both Derpy and The Doctor are now traveling in their phone booth. They've explored so many different places and universes they haven't been to.

Young Princesses: Baby Peach and Baby Daisy spent an entire week at Baby Park and had lots of fun! They even made friends with Baby Rosalina and they are now the Baby Princess trio.

Musicians: Octavia and Vinyl both combined their musical talents and used them to play live music at many different places.

Koopas: Koopa and Paratroopa were inspired by the Musicians music, they wanted to start becoming rocker musicians which is a work in progress.

Party Ponies: Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich gathered all their party supplies they needed and left to go to the Mushroom Kingdom planning a party for the winning team. Almost all the teams came to it.

Sneaky Twins: Wario and Waluigi are serving a year in prison for trying to scam the winners out of their money.

Gamers: Button Mash decided to join Sweetie Belle and her friends on their crusading adventures. Even though she still has a hoof injury from Episode 18, but the rest of her body has completely healed.

Gem Collectors: With her sister back on her hooves, Rarity goes back to making more of her designs for any upcoming fashion events and Spike is helping her out.

Schoolgirls: Raffina and Ringo started a seminar during after school hours to discuss anyone's surprising experiences they had. Lots of people came to it and many of them were surprised that they encountered teams from other universes; including meeting talking ponies.

Tricksters: Not happy with their placement, so they're trying to find another show that offers monetary prizes.

Apple Siblings: Apple Bloom is helping her older sister more around the barn and Applejack is trusting her to be by her self more often. She is quite proud to see how her sister has grown up so much.

Wonderbolts: Spitfire and Soarin are at the Wonderbolt Academy and they are currently attending more Wonderbolt airshows. They are also practicing on the courses half an hour a day in case there will be another racing series.

Pen Pals: For some time now, Sunset either comes to Equestria to visit Twilight and she might be thinking of some time to catch up with Celestia. Twilight would even visit her world and hang out with the Humane 5 or 6. (I actually don't know.)

Royal Sisters: Celestia and Luna had to apologize for their behavior and they both continue to their duties and continue keeping Equestria sage from any potential threats.

Bowsers: Went back to their home in the Dark World reflecting on their deeds from the race. They habe invaded anything or left their world ever since.

Pegasisters: Rainbow Dash took Scootaloo to a bunch of Wonderbolt air shows and she loved spending time with her. With all the time they spent together, Rainbow Dash filled out paperwork at the courthouse and when she found Scootaloo the next day, she was excited when they were finally declared sisters. They also placed the Mario Kart Double Dash trophy somewhere where they can be reminded as Mario Kart champions.

Mario Bros.: After winning the race, Mario and Luigi donated most of the money to the Mushroom Kingdom and continue fixing pipes and plumbing They also got a surprise visit from Pinkie Pie as they had the "Congratulations on winning the Amazing Crossover Race. Party held at Peach's Castle. Almost all the teams came and everyone had a blast. But that was the last team and the Epilogue so I guess this is...

_The End!!_


End file.
